Fabray's Way
by ReaperLuca
Summary: Rachel Fabray always got what she wanted. Including Quinn. A.U. warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N1:**_** A.U., the Fabrays adopted Rachel. **

**Semi-incestuous relationships. Inspired by sulkygeek's amazing story Maneuvering Landmines (read it last weekend, cries)**

**Summary: Rachel Fabray always got what she wanted. Including Quinn. Girl!Peen Quinn/Rachel**

**AN (April 18th 2015): I am currently in the process of re-writing most of the chapters. Some chapters will have a few changes, some will have a lot. I'm attempting to keep the fundamentals in place so hopefully the story won't be completely different from the one you all fell in love with. for any new readers, I apologize for the discrepancies between chapters. **

* * *

><p>Rachel Fabray was well aware of how spoiled she was. After all, she was the youngest and everyone considered her "Daddy's little angel". She had gotten away with countless offenses that would have resulted in severe punishment for any other child. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and jut out her bottom lip and her Daddy, Russell would practically melt before her eyes.<p>

Of course, that didn't mean everyone fell for her charm. Her mother Judy would roll her eyes whenever daddy indulged her, always reigning Russell in with nothing more than a pinched brow and scathing look. Her eldest sibling Alison in turn would scoff at any displays of the overt affection Russell showered on her, blue eyes narrowing in obvious distaste before the girl went back to ignoring her existence.

She didn't mind though. There was once a time where she might have felt hurt over her sisters unprovoked loathing. Alison's apathy often bordered on disdain where she was involved, and while she couldn't understand why the older girl disliked her so much, Rachel had grown to simply accept it. She loved her sister but she knew there was no reason they _had_ to get along just because they were siblings.

Alison's twin, Mark, however, was just like her daddy. He catered to her every whim whenever he was in town. He and Alison, both twenty-two, lived in California and their visits were infrequent and fleeting.

And then there was Quinn.

Quinn Fabray, her older sister by a year and a half. Quinn was about as laid back as their father. The serene air that seemed to constantly follow the girl set her apart from the rest of the household. Physically the three older Fabray's were completely alike. Blond, gorgeous, fair. These traits were just expected when the last name 'Fabray' was attached.s

Minus her, of course. The adopted half-Jew.

But more than that, Quinn was kind. Sweet to her, even doting at times but she didn't indulge Rachel like her father and brother did. Quinn treated her like she was normal, something she always appreciated.

Quinn was the only one who she could be herself with.

There was no jealousy or unprompted pampering.

Just a quiet sweetness and a disarming smile.

Rachel absolutely adored her.

In her own little way.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't quite as innocent as everyone thought she was. Even though she was only fifteen, she had already been to more parties than she could count, consumed copious amounts of alcohol on a regular basis, routinely snuck out of the house and hadn't been a virgin since she was fourteen. She had lost her virginity to Noah Puckerman, then Junior, self proclaimed 'bad boy' of McKinley High at some sleazy party thrown at Dave Karofsky's house.<p>

Noah had been her boyfriend for about a month until Quinn pulled her aside one day and gently told her, those soft hazel eyes sadly gazing down at her, that she had seen Puck making out with some Cheerio behind the bleachers first period.

Of course, he had _promptl_y been dumped. No one cheated on a Fabray. It just wasn't something that her pride could tolerate. Rachel had moped about it for a few weeks but had eventually gotten over it.

Despite the fact that nearly a year had passed, she still missed him every now and then. Noah was funny, charming and had been a decent enough boyfriend minus the infidelity. The sex had also been good, which was always a plus in her book. She hadn't really been with anyone since him.

Not for lack of trying in the general male population at McKinely, though she couldn't exactly blame them for being so lust addled while pursuing her. Rachel may not have been tall, blonde and traditionally beautiful like the rest of her family, but she knew she was sexy. Long, lean legs, plump supple lips that formed a perfect 'O' shape when slanted open in pleasure—_according to Noah, that is_— and a tiny, _tight_ body that anyone would be dying to get their hands on.

Yeah, she knew she was gorgeous. And right now she needed some new clothes to show off her perfection.

Checking her make-up in the Fabray's huge downstairs bathroom, Rachel fluffed her soft brown hair and pursed her bee-stung lips as she licked her lips slowly. Slowly trailing a manicured finger down her towel-clad form, the brunette paused when she reached her leg, tilting her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes before smirking in approval as she winked at her reflection and turned to exit the bathroom.

Rachel stretched one arm above her head as she sashayed her hips and pranced around the empty house, her semi-naked clad form still dripping wet from her shower. She knew that no one would be home until at least six, and that gave her enough time to convince her Quinn to drive her to the mall so she could get a new outfit for Santana's party Friday night.

Her arms dropped as she made her way up the looping stairway, holding in a yawn when she reached the top step. Rachel walked the few steps needed to get to her sister's room and knocked on the door firmly.

A moment passed and Rachel frowned as she rapped her knuckles against the wood once more. Pressing her ear against the door, Rachel's brows puckered when she heard quiet, almost inaudible whimpers coming from the other side. Despite warning signs going off in her head, Rachel twisted the handle of the door and propped her head inside.

She glanced around in search for Quinn and when she didn't immediately spot her, she carefully stepped inside the room and delicately shut the door behind her.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Rachel stared at the ruffled bed in confusion before turning curious brown eyes to the slightly ajar door that lead to the older girl's bathroom. Treading lightly, Rachel tip-toed over to the door and peeked inside.

The sight made her gasp.

Quinn was tugging at—_oh! Gosh, her…her dick. _Okay, Rachel was aware that her sister wasn't like other girls but to see it first hand. Quinn was releasing soft little moans, canting her hips into a fisted palm while she jerked herself off roughly.

Rachel's throat felt dry as she attempted to swallow, a twinge of guilt flowing through her as a blush worked it's way up her face. Her gaze stayed locked on the sight of her older sister pleasuring herself, her eyes lingering interestedly on her sister's cock.

_Well, she's certainly bigger than Noah,_ Rachel thought to herself in dry amusement, her thighs pressing together tightly as she felt herself dampen a bit. _T__hick too. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks..._

She frowned, mildly horrified at the direction her thoughts had taken. She shook her head as if doing so would rid herself of her perverse notions until she heard a grunt and a splash. Her eyes popped open just in time to see Quinn jerk on her dick one last time and come.

Rachel licked her lips at the sight, dimly noting the expression of immense pleasure on her sister's face.

Sister.

Her _sister._

As if finally realizing what she was doing, Rachel backed away from the door, panic pulsing through her at the thought of Quinn catching her. She turned on her heel, practically tripping out of the room in her haste to escape.

She, stubbed her toe as she hopped into her own bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind her. Breathing deeply, Rachel shuddered against the door and slumped down to the floor.

Running a hand through her hair, she let out a soft breath and closed her eyes tightly. The image of the older girl pleasuring herself playing beneath her eyelids. She squeezed her legs together, trying and failing to ease the ache that had been slowly forming since she walked into her sisters room.

Rachel paused, inhaling once more as she attempted to sort through her conflicting emotions. On one hand, she _knew _she should not have been watching the older girl masturbate. It was wrong. They were _sisters_. Sure, they weren't related by blood but still. This was Quinn. The same person who held her hand when she was scared and protectively guided her when she was too young to cross the street by herself. The same person who placed bandaids on her scrapped knees and kissed her face until sobs turned to giggles.

But...on the other had…it...it was fucking hot as hell.

Sighing to herself, a small smile formed on her face as she lifted her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Resting her head against her arm, Rachel allowed herself a moment to indulge in her perversity.

She could admit that a part of her had always found Quinn appealing. Those thoughts were always fleeting, of course, but they were still there. Quinn's laid back attitude, her roguish demeanor had quickened her heart on more than one occasion. And when her sister had cut her gorgeous blonde hair short, Rachel had nearly swooned. It was almost unfair how attractive Quinn was.

Rachel had never permitted herself to actually consider what those reactions meant. After all, it was Quinn. She had always felt a little weak kneed when it came to the older girl.

But now, after what she had just seen.

God, it was all so...wrong. And sexy. Quinn had never looked as good as she did then when she was touching herself.

Once again, arousal pooled in her stomach. Rachel couldn't deny how her body responded to the thought of the older girl. She wanted Quinn.

Her older sister.

_Gosh, this certainly was going to be a challenge._

Releasing a girlish giggle, Rachel stood, whipping the towel off her body as she brought her arms behind her back and stretched. Rachel strode over to her bed, collapsing onto the silky sheets. She curled herself around her blanket, closing her eyes as images of what she wanted her sister to do to her passed through her mind.

She had two options. Either keep what she had seen today to herself for her fantasy fodder, or make her fantasy a reality and seduce Quinn.

Rachel sighed at herself then, smiling a little as her clit throbbed at the thought of being with Quinn in that way. Her body made the decision for her.

The choice was obvious, and she was now determined to succeed in her goal.

The selfishness of her decision eluded her; she was a Fabray after all.

_And I always get what I want. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N1: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the story alerts, reviews, favorite story, and the occasional author alert. It's really flattering and cool that so many people have responded. I totally did not expect such a positive reaction.**

**Okay, so this is mostly just a filler chapter, setting up the Fabray family as a whole, how each member interacts with each other, ect. Rachel and Quinn will get some one on one next chapter, but please bear with me, Rachel's going to seduce Quinn and everyone knows the only way a proper seduction works is if you start slow and build up until the seductee snaps. Total pimp 101. it's going to be worth it though. I wrote a future chap already and my buddy said that the smut is awesome. I hope you guys will still be around by the time I get to that chapter haha.**

**AN2: Answers/responses to reviews:**

**To Anon who reviewed first: Quinn's 17 and a senior. Rachel's 15 and a sophomore.**

**To Anuka21: hugs back hahah**

**To everyone else: I will definitely update as fast as I can. I love this fic and I'm glad you all do as well.**

**If anyone's got questions, I'll answer.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**AN3 (circa 2015): Hello, folks. I'm not sure if anyone actually is still reading this story but I am in the process of rewriting some of the more cringeworthy parts. I was 17 myself when I started this fic so there's a lot of editing to be done. I don't want to change too much because that would be taking away the foundation so to speak but I figured I could clean it up a bit. Especially since I want to re-read it myself. **

* * *

><p>Rachel buffed her nails and ignored her father and sister, who were once again arguing. Quinn and Russell were engaged in a heated discussion over whether 'old school' rock was better than the newer generation. The three of them were seated at the dining room table, waiting for Judy to finish cooking. Quickly growing bored, Rachel had asked Quinn if she was still planning on going to the city's music festival, failing to remember that any mention of music in the vicinity of her father had him reverting back to a sixteen year old boy.<p>

The two blondes spoke in hushed tones, flailing their hands, sneering and randomly pointing at objects as they each insisted that their own preference was superior. Since she was used to her father and sister arguing over this particular subject, Rachel had tuned out the conversation early on. She rested her cheek on her propped up hand and shifted her gaze to her sister's form.

Quinn was wearing loose blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Rachel bit her bottom lip when she noticed the edges of the girl's black boxers peeking out. A wistful sigh fell from her lips as her eyes lowered to her sister's lap.

_It's amazing how she was able to hide how big she's gotten for so long—_

"—right, Rae?" Rachel's gaze snapped up at the sound of her name, an automatic smile on her lips as two sets of matching hazel eyes peered at her. Rachel chuckled uneasily, uncomfortable with the sudden attention, "Right," she answered uncertainly.

Russell tilted his head back and palmed his face. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde locks and expelled a breath, his sigh sounding aggravated, "Aw, c'mon, Rach, really? You're going to agree with Ms. Wannabe surfer over there and not your old man?"

A genuine smile tugged at the corner of her mouth at her father's pouting. Quinn smiled wide, turning towards Rachel to squeeze her arm. Her hazel eyes were alight with amusement. "Of course she's going to agree with me, Pop! We gotta stick together to keep you oldies in check."

Russell huffed indignantly, trying and failing to keep a grin off his face, "Hardy har har. Keep talking like that and you're going to get sent to your room without dinner, young lady." he joked, ruffling the other blondes hair playfully.

Quinn batted his hands away, "Keep talking like that and you're going to get sent to a nursing home, old man," she quipped.

Rachel held in a snort, subtly covering mouth and nose before clearing her throat. She knew she had to do some damage control. Russell was always grumpyr when someone commented on his age.

"Don't listen to Quinn, daddy. Forty-five is a perfectly acceptable age for a man with four children, especially since two of them are fully grown, and the other two in High School. Plus, you're very handsome, and men gradually get better looking as they age. You should be proud of your years."

Rachel ignored her sisters scoff as Russell beamed at her and leaned over to kiss her temple, "And _that_ is why you're my princess."

Quinn smirked at his statement, softly nudging Rachel's arm with her own, "_Don't _listen to this lying old man, Rae." she mock whispered. "I heard him say the exact same thing to Ali last night when he was on the phone with her."

Their father gasped dramatically and pointed an accusatory finger at Quinn, "Lies! She speaks _lies_, Rachel!"

"I got that shit on video, dad!"

"Where'd you get such apotty mouth from, Q? No daughter of mine will speak such heinous words! Now stop fucking cursing."

A loud laugh escaped Quinn as Russell grabbed her in a headlock and lovingly nuggied her. Affection bloomed in Rachel's chest at the display. They were such goofballs. She felt like she could breathe a little easier when it was just the four of them. If Russell had called her 'his princess' in front of Alison, Rachel _definitely_ would have received a snide comment from the statuesque woman. Quinn was never mean to her.

"Alright you two, cut it out."

Russell released the girl from the headlock and immediately rose when Judy walked in carrying a pot roast. He automatically took the meal from the blonde woman, leaning in for a quick kiss before she could speak.

Rachel made gagging noses at the sight while Quinn rapped her knuckles on the table. "Hey, now! Keep it Pg-15. There are _children_ at the table!" she shouted and attempted to cover Rachel's eyes. Rachel elbowed her and leveled an annoyed glare at the girl. She wished Quinn would stop treating her like she was five.

Quinn pouted and rubbed her arm, "_Ow._ I was just trying to preserve your virtue, sis. I thought Glee club members were supposed to be _gleeful,_ Rae."

Rachel sneered at her, "Don't make me hit you again."

Judy softly pulled back from Russell, raising a hand to his chest when he tried to sneak in another kiss. She smiled affectionately at him before swiveling her blue eyes over to her daughters, "Now, now girls, not at the dinner table. Rachel, you can beat on your sister after we all eat."

"Geez, thanks Mom."

"Love you too, Quinnie."

Dinner at the Fabray's was a normal event, everyone taking turns talking about their day. However, Rachel was a bit more subdued, her desires still running rampant in her mind. Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she tapped her chin and crossed her legs as she once again considered her options regarding Quinn.

Quickly deciding, Rachel looked over at Russell and turned on her acting skills. "Daddy?"

Making sure she had his attention, Rachel smiled innocently and asked, "You and mama aren't coming home until late tomorrow, right?"

Russell nodded, "Yeah. We're going to a party sponsored by my company."

"So, like, you won't be back until ten, right?"

Her daddy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Right."

Rachel held in a grin, harping up her performance as she smiled bashfully at him, "Okay, daddy. I was just wondering. May I be excused?"

She jumped up from the table at his mumbled 'yes' and walked over to his side to place a chaste kiss on both of parents cheeks. Rachel smirked over at Quinn, who was too absorbed in her dessert to even notice the look.

After walking out, she rounded the corner of the dining room and pressed her back into the wall. It didn't take long for Russell to do exactly what she had planned.

He cleared his throat, "Quinn, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Silence, and then a puzzled response. "Uh, hanging out with San, I guess. She said she needs help setting up for her party."

"We need you to stay home with Rachel tomorrow."

"B-but, why? Rachel's fifteen, she can take care of herself."

"A _hormonal_ fifteen year old, Quinn." Russell shot back. "Did you hear those questions? Double-checking to make sure we're not going to be here? She's probably planning on having some boy in the house!"

Rachel heard Quinn snort, "Dad, I doubt-

"Quinn, please just do this for us." Judy cut in, her voice holding a slightly pleading note. "You know how Russell worries for her. We'd really appreciate it."

More silence. The clinking of knife and fork on a plate. Then a resigned sigh.

"Fine, okay. I'll stay with her tomorrow."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

A smug smile appeared on Rachel's face as she pushed off the wall and skipped towards the steps. Her parents fell for her act, hook, line and sinker.

She and Quinn were going to be _all alone_ together in a big, empty house with no interruptions or distractions. So far, so good.

As she ascended the last step, Rachel ran down a rapid inventory of her clothing so she could decide on the perfect outfit for tomorrow's endeavor. She hummed to herself and entered her room, falling back on her bed happily.

_Now, time to really set my plan into action. _

**A.N3: Totally review, let me know if you liked or disliked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N1: So hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't super long, I know alot of you guys wanted it longer but well...I have homework -_-**

**anyways haha hope you guys like it yeah? **

* * *

><p>"Have a nice night, daddy." Rachel smiled as she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to her fathers cheek. She giggled when he suddenly wrapped her up in a hug and spun her around.<p>

Judy appeared behind the two, lips quirked up in an amused smile. "Put Rachel down, dear. You need to save that energy for tonight."

Quinn, who was sitting on the couch away from them reading a book, grinned over at Rachel. "In case you're wondering, Rae, mom means that dad needs his energy for the danger sex they're going to engage in during their party."

Rachel's nose scrunched up in disgust as Russell set her down and frowned over at Quinn, "_P__lease_ don't talk about such things in front of Rachel."

Her sister waved her hand dismissively and went back to her book. Russell rolled his eyes and gently kissed Rachel's forehead, squeezing her once more, "Be a good girl for Quinn, Rach."

Eyes sparkling mischievously, Rachel managed an innocent smile. "I'll try."

Judy patted Rachel's hair softly, pecking her on the cheek as she did so before beaming over at Quinn. "Have a nice night, Quinnie! There's money on the counter for pizza."

"Bye, mom! Pop!"

"Bye, Q-Ball!"

Quinn groaned, hunching her shoulders as she slid further down in her seat, "_R__eally,_ dad? You know I hate that nickname. "

Russell chuckled softly, his handsome face lighting up as he smiled at the girl. "C'mon, it's a little cute."

Judy grabbed her husband's hand when Quinn scoffed, pulling his attention towards her, those beautiful blue eyes staring up at him in adoration. His wife tugged at his hand as she playfully murmured, "Honey, leave Quinnie alone. The quicker we get to the party the quicker we can-" she inclined upwards to whisper the rest in his ear, his eyes widening in excitement as he smirked mischievously.

Russell was dragging her out the door before she even finished.

Rachel watched them go with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile before shifting her gaze over to her sisters slouched form. Now that she was really paying attention to the way her body responded, she was a bit surprised at how long it had taken her to realize her attraction to Quinn. Quinn was so ridiculously gorgeous it made her chest clench. If Quinn noticed her staring, she didn't acknowledge it. The other girl seemed completely engrossed in her novel. Her sister's converse covered feet were dangling off the sides of the couch and the girl's face was blank.

Crossing the room, Rachel rested her arms on the back of the couch and peered down at Quinn expectedly.

Quinn began to fidget under her gaze but didn't look up. A moment passed and when it became clear that she wasn't going to leave, Quinn exhaled softly and set the book down on her lap. Hazel eyes met hers. "Why are you staring at me?"

Happy to have her attention, Rachel smiled brightly and went to sit across from Quinn. "I was just admiring your…book. What are you reading?"

Quinn's nose screwed up. "You never ask me about my books. What do you want, Rachel? I can't let you leave the house, dad would freak out."

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Was it really so surprising to Quinn that she might want to spend time with her sister? That was slightly depressing. She slumped in the chair. "Look, both of us are stuck home for the rest of the night because mama and daddy _insist_ on treating me like I'm some innocent little virgin who needs protection from horny teenage boys," she started, agitation clear in her voice, "I know you don't want to be here tonight, but we don't have a choice. I don't feel like spending the rest of the evening in my room sulking. We're trapped here so... let's just spend time together."

A surprised expression crossed her sister's face at that. Quinn blinked slowly before nodding her head. "Alright, that sounds fair." she agreed and then tossed the book towards Rachel, "It's called _A Brave New World._

Rachel squeaked as she clumsily caught the book. She scowled at her sister in annoyance before staring down at the cover, "What's it about?"

Quinn cleared her throat as she wrung her hands together and leaned forward on her knees, "Well, basically it's about a civilization where there's hardly no individuality. People are placed on different levels and classes and your life is basically mapped out for since before you were born. It's really cool, I love that author."

There was a slight tightening in Rachel's stomach. "You're always reading things like this. You're so smart, Q."

She looked up and beamed when she noticed that the tips of the sisters ears had turned red at the compliment. Quinn cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly, "Well, you know…" she trailed off before standing. The older girl strolled over and sat down next to her. Quinn leaned over to trace the cover with her finger, "I just... it's so interesting, Rae," she murmured, hazel eyes sparkling with joy, "I mean, God, can you imagine it? Living in a world with no individuality? Where _everyone's_ the same as you are?"

Quinn looked up at her then, their faces close, "And if we're all the same, you can never be special to anyone. I don't know if I could ever cope with something like that. Could you?"

The question hung in the air as they gazed at each other in a way that made Rachel's heart beat faster. A light blush worked its way up on her face as she shakily handed her sister her book and stood, "I-I'm going to go change. Don't order the food until I'm back!" she huffed, turning to trek up the stairs.

She glanced back to catch Quinn observing her retreating form with a questioning smile before re-opening the book.

* * *

><p>Rachel slammed the door shut and frowned, heart hammering in her chest. She felt flustered. <em>Flustered. <em>That never happened to her.

She pouted then, shaking her head a little as she knocked her head back against the door. Rachel stood there for a few minutes, trying to gather her senses. She swallowed before walking with shaky legs over towards her closet to pick out her sleepwear for the evening.

Not one to be outdone-_she was the seductress damn_ it!-she picked out a pair of shorts so tiny and tight that would make even the most committed man a sinner. She tossed her shirt off as she unclipped her bra before dropping her skirt and panties to the floor until she was standing completely nude in the middle of her room.

Tugging up the shorts, she hummed pleasantly as the material rubbed against her bare center. She bit her lip, contemplating to herself what else she could wear before her eyes lit up in realization. She rushed out of her room in nervous excitement.

* * *

><p>Quinn idly gazed at the pages of her book, shifting restlessly as she attempted to find the perfect position on the chair. Feeling defeated, she sighed and threw her novel on the counter before hoisting herself up to stretch.<p>

She covered her mouth when she yawned, screwing her eyes shut before fluttering them open again when she heard her sister pad down the stairs. Turning her body to greet the younger girl, her jaw locked in it's position at the sight of her sister.

Rachel was wearing impossibly tight pink shorts and…and a shirt. Quinn's shirt; her _favorite_ t-shirt.

The one she was wearing the last time she jacked off.

Quinn flushed, embarrassment rising in her when she noticed the dried cum stain on the edge of the shirt.

She cringed. "Um," she paused, unsure what to say. Her eyes darted around the room before drifting back to look at the stained area.

If she hadn't of been so occupied, she might have noticed the triumphant smirk on her sister's face. Her brows pinched together when Rachel gripped the ends of her shirt-_near the stain!-_ and wrung the material between her fingers. She glanced up in time to see Rachel peer up at her through pretty lashes, "I hope it's okay that I'm wearing your shirt, Q. It looked really soft and warm. I couldn't help myself."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah, it's cool." she mumbled, lowering her gaze to the ground. She moved back onto the chair and grabbed a pillow. Hugging it to her chest, Quinn internally berated herself for not throwing the shirt in the laundry when she had the chance. During her internal chastisement, Rachel had rounded the corner of the chair and sat next to her. Only an inch of space was between them.

Jumping a little, Quinn snapped her gaze towards her sister when she felt Rachel's fingers brush against her arm. Her brows furrowed when her sister tugged at her hand until she drew it away from the pillow and slid their fingers together. She regarded the younger girl carefully, wondering where this sudden affection had come from. They sat quietly until Quinn cleared her throat. "Is something the matter, Rachel?"

A soft smile briefly appeared on Rachel's face before the girl turned and grabbed the remote. "Nope."

Lips pursing, Quinn considered Rachel's one worded denial, not finding it reassuring. Instead of pushing the subject, she leaned back in the chair but didn't pull her hand away. Rachel had turned on a random channel and was staring at the screen serenely. Quinn watched her from the corner of her eye, pulse quickening a bit when Rachel began tracing little shapes into her skin.

Though the touch was comforting, Quinn couldn't help but feel frazzled at the contact. Rachel was acting weird. She didn't understand why her self involved sister was willingly spending time with her. But what was bothering her even more was how shaken she was by it.

Quinn swallowed and pulled away, running the hand Rachel had been tracing through her hair. She attempted a small smile as she nodded towards the kitchen. "I'm going to order the food, okay?"

She didn't wait to hear Rachel's response.

* * *

><p>There was a lull in the air after Quinn returned from the kitchen and sat on the couch instead of next to her. A bit perplexed by Quinn's reactions to her relatively tame presence, Rachel decided to give the older girl some space. She chewed on her bottom lip and contemplated Quinn's wariness at her brief touch. Had it really been so long that such contact would be met with distrust? Seduction aside, Rachel resolved to spend more time with the other girl.<p>

Rachel turned her gaze to Quinn, who was sitting forward on the couch, elbow resting on her propped up knee and chin pressed against the heel of her hand. She watched the girl for a moment before a noise from the television caught her attention. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Wow, I haven't seen this movie in a while."

Quinn's eyes flickered towards her before returning to the T.V. "Yeah?" her sister seemed bored. "I didn't know you liked stuff like this, Rae."

Despite being a bit put off by Quinn's casual disinterest, she managed a tiny chuckle. "I don't." she paused and then wistfully added, "Noah took me to see the movie when we were still dating."

Her sister's brows furrowed. "Of course that asshole would choose some random action flick instead of considering what you would like."

Sighing, Rachel lifted her legs and wrapped her arms around them before resting her chin on the junction between her knees . "Yes, well. That's Noah for you."

Quinn looked at her then, a slight scowl in place. "I'll never understand why you dated that jerkoff."

"He had his charms." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"You deserve more than what he gave you, Rachel."

Rachel bit her lip hard. She didn't know how to tell her sister that she had initially gone out with the boy because she couldn't stand the idea of being just another notch on Noah Puckerman's long bedpost. She knew how people at school would look at her if they found out he fucked her and left. Rachel had practically forced Noah to stick around after their drunken tryst, doing everything in her power to convince him to date her, if only for a short while. Subsequently, the news of Puck cheating on her had probably done more damage to her reputation than the fact that they had sex.

Embarrassment welled up in her and she felt herself grow uncomfortable under her sister's questioning. "It's in the past, Quinn. It doesn't matter now."

Huffing, Quinn crossed her arms and glared at the T.V. "I'll never forgive him for what he did to you."

Rachel warmed a little at the emotion she could hear in Quinn's voice. She squeezed her legs tighter. "I know."

Quinn glanced back at her but Rachel couldn't bring herself to meet her gaze. This night was supposed to be fun. Not depressing and somewhat awkward. She berated herself for bringing up her ex-boyfriend in the first place.

"Let's watch something else."

* * *

><p>Quinn eagerly dug into her pizza, happy to have a distraction from the unease that seemed to permeate the room. She chewed slowly, casually watching Rachel nibble on a slice of vegan pizza from the corner of her eye. Rachel appeared to be subdued for the moment. Quinn sighed, mentally cursing Puckerman for still being able to upset her sister. When Quinn had found out that Rachel and that piece of shit player had hooked up, anger was not a strong enough word to describe the emotions that had crashed through her. She wanted to kill Puck for touching her sister. Looking back on it, Quinn was actually a little surprised by the depth of her loathing.<p>

For the life of her, she still couldn't understand why she had been so miserable during that month Rachel and Puck were dating. At the time she chocked it up to overprotectiveness but now she wasn't so sure.

It's just...how could anyone cheat on _Rachel._ They may have been sisters, but Quinn wasn't blind. The younger girl was gorgeous. Quinn had always admired her sisters looks, marveling at how she stood out even amongst their stereotypically beautiful family. Rachel's features were soft, girly. She was breathtaking.

Not only that, Rachel was funny and smart and fun to be around. And though the moments were scarce, what with Rachel only coming to her when she needed a ride somewhere, Quinn enjoyed her time with her.

Maybe that's why she had been so angry. She just couldn't understand how anyone could hurt Rachel like that jackass did.

The pain that had shone so clearly in those expressive eyes still made Quinn's heart ache. She would never be able to forget how been Rachel had gotten when she told her that Puck had cheated. Quinn didn't know how much Rachel had liked Puck, but the fact that her sister still brought him up made it obvious that what he did affected her more than she would probably admit.

Quinn swallowed the last of her pizza and straightened up. "Rachel." The girl looked over at the call of her name. Quinn let a grin slip. "Thanks for actually hanging out with me tonight."

Rachel's eyes widened in what looked to be surprise before a slight smile appeared on her face. "Thanks for letting me." Quinn's grin softened. She patted the space next to her and pulled Rachel close when the girl sat down. She enjoyed the feeling of Rachel's arms around her waist and her face pressed against her neck. She buried her nose in her sisters hair, allowing herself to enjoy the dizzying rush that spread through her as she inhaled Rachel's perfume.

They sat way for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that nothing actually happened, Rachel considered last night to be a success. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine, her pulsing arousal and growing affection serving as motivation to get even closer to Quinn. She had forgotten how much she loved being around her, how nice it felt to be touched and held by her, how uplifting it was to have her attention. Last night Rachel had wanted to straddle Quinn's lap and make her sister physically channel all that protective anger into her. She wanted to be as close as possible.<p>

She was a bit shaken by the weight of her desires.

Rachel dressed and showered in a haze, barely noticing the time until she heard her mother yell that she was going to be late for school. Quinn was finishing her cereal by the time she made it to the kitchen and Rachel took a moment to fully drink in sister in. Quinn always had a slight glow to her in the mornings. It was like the daylight accentuated the blonde's already disorientating beauty. A familiar warmth spread through her. Why had it taken her so long to notice her reactions to Quinn? Once again she was taken aback by how unaware she had been.

Quinn peeked up at her from behind the bowl and grinned. "Did you fall asleep in the shower?"

The words caused her to snap out of her thoughts. Rachel huffed, fixing the purse on her shoulders before grabbing an apple from the counter. "If you must know, I lost track of time while memorizing my scales."

"Mm." Quinn nodded sagely. "One can never be too prepared. I'm sure those judges at the_ spring_ recital _months _away will appreciate the extra effort."

Rachel was pretty sure her sister was teasing her. "Shut up, Quinn." she glowered as she bit into her apple. Why did Quinn always have to mess with her? While the girl was never malicious in her teasing, it still grated on her nerves. While not often, Quinn tended to treat her like a pouty child at times. Being babied had been annoying before, but now Rachel found it infuriating. Maybe because she wanted her sister to see her as more than just a kid to be looked after and pestered? She wasn't sure.

A brief chuckle escaped Quinn and Rachel watched her deposit her dishes into the sink. "Ready to go?" the girl asked as she picked up her backpack from the counter.

Sighing, Rachel decided that she would think more on the issue later and nodded, following Quinn out of the house.

* * *

><p>They arrived at school in record time, making Rachel once again thank the God she wasn't sure she believed in for allowing her to make it one piece. She scrambled out of the car and onto stable ground, ignoring Quinn's snickers as she held a hand to her chest and shot withering glares at the reckless girl. She really needed to get her license before Quinn killed her one day.<p>

When they entered the front doors, they went their separate ways and agreed to meet up after Quinn's soccer practice.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn's departing back, noticing how several scantily clad girls along with a couple of cheerleaders all seemed to flock to her. She felt unreasonably annoyed at how Quinn looked like she reveled in the attention. Her attention was pulled away from the retreating group when a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Sup, sexy?"

A slight smirk quirked the edges of her lips. "Stop calling me sexy, Jesse." Rachel glanced up at her best friend only to be met with a leering gaze.

Jesse's green eyes shined playfully. "When are you going to realize I'm the hottest guy in this school and finally take me up on that offer to ride-"

"_Please, _don't finish that sentence." Rachel resisted the urge to cover her ears. "I'm already scarred enough by your incessant need to fill me in on every detail of your illicit five minute encounters with your various female associates. I don't need you to add any more wood to the fire."

"Speaking of wood-"

Rachel didn't even bother to respond and went to walk away only for him to hold her back. "More importantly, whose been feeding you these lies, Rachie? I can easily last up to two and a half hours, _three_ if need be! Uncle Jesse's dick game is the best."

She grimaced, disgusted yet amused by his words. "'Uncle Jesse' makes you sound more creepy thank appealing, Jay."

"I would've thought 'creeps' were your type considering who your last boyfriend is." Jesse noted with a smirk.

"Even if that were true, I still wouldn't fuck you." She shot back as she went to put in the combination to her locker and swung it open.

Jesse grinned darkly and leaned against the lockers with crossed arms. "What's got your skimpy little panties in a twist, Rachie? Did Daddy dearest take away your Idina Menzel blow-up doll?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her books before closing her locker. She squinted up at his handsome face, fighting to keep a smile at bay. "Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because of my devilish good looks and vindictive wit?"

"_Cleary_," she deadpanned and shoved her books in his chest. Linking arms, she proceeded to drag him towards their first period class.

Truthfully, Jesse St. James had been her best friend since fourth grade. His family had moved to Lima and he transferred into her grade in the middle of the school year. He was frighteningly skinny and shy back then, and the other kids would often pick on him due to his smaller than average stature.

Annoyed with the taunting, Rachel, all brash and bones, had used all her might to punch the biggest offender square in the nose. She hadn't really accomplished much other than bruising her own hand and inciting the ire of Azimio Adams, who had been ready to beat her up only to be kicked in the balls by Jesse. When Azimio had collapsed onto the ground, Jesse had grabbed her hand and urged her to run away as fast as their short legs could take them.

Eventually they ran out of breath and fell to the floor in exhaustion, breaking out into tiny giggles. Mossy green eyes had turned towards her and Rachel was met by one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen in her short nine years.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. Thank you for saving me."

Rachel had only grinned back at him toothily, "I'm Rachel. Thank you for saving _me._"

Since then they've been inseparable. Which worked out well considering the St. James's and the Fabray's were seemingly close. At least, on paper. After all, both families were well off and they attended the same church. Rachel and Jesse practically grew up together.

They were as close as siblings and that hadn't changed in all the years they've known each other, even when Jesse grew into his looks and became School Player # 2, his conquest rivaling that of Puck's.

Rachel knew that behind all that cocky bluster laid a really sweet and somewhat insecure boy who only last week had been crying in her arms about how his parents were still screaming at each other every night, flinging accusations of affairs and alcoholism. She also knew he blamed himself even though she told him he shouldn't. He was a still the same boy she had befriended all those years ago.

But only she got to see that.

"You know Rachel, I'd be happy to take that stick that's lodged up your ass this morning and replace it with my-"

His statement was cut off as she wrenched his arm and pulled him down until they were eyelevel, "Jesse, how well do we know each other?"

Jesse blinked before smiling cheerily, "Very well, I would say, though not as well as I'd li-"

She cut him off again. "That's right, Jesse. We know each other _very_ well. I don't know what's going on with you, but you usually don't lay it on this thick unless somethings wrong." her eyebrows pinched together. "Whatever the problem may be, how about you try talking to me instead of covering it up with crude remarks?"

Jesse swallowed, his gaze shifting a bit before he nodded and straightened back up. "I…right, I'm sorry, Rachel." His head lowered in shame. "Sometimes I just…I don't know. I hope you're not mad at me."

Rachel wrapped her arm around his and tugged him closer. "No harm done." her eyes softened. "We'll talk after class, alright?"

"Okay," he mumbled and pulled her into a tight hug that she eagerly returned.

Down the hall, Quinn nodded along to a red headed cheerleader-was her name Jamie? Quinn couldn't remember- who was yammering away at her. She tilted her head curiously at the sight of her sister and Jesse, idly pondering why they were wound so close together. Quinn pursed her lips, wondering why she suddenly cared. After all, it was something she was used to by now. Those two were always touching each other.

Her brows creased at the thought.

She sighed, shook her head and pushed away the bothersome feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: (April 18th, 2015) this was the hardest chapter to re-write so far. But it's fun re-writing this. Once again, anyone who is re-reading and sees a disconnect between chapters, please note that I am currently re-writing them all one by one. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel loved her school.

The environment was freeing, in a way. Though she had a role to play and a facade to maintain, it wasn't as bad as the private schools she had attended growing up. At McKinley, her mask had been allowed to diminish, just a tad.

Though she was still Rachel Fabray, adopted daughter of the rich, elusive Fabray clan, at least she could be more herself.

She had Quinn to thank for her freedom of sorts. Instead of a attending a private school like Carmel or Dalton Academy's sister school Kane like her elder siblings had, Quinn and their parents had spent several weeks during the summer before 8th grade trying to figure out what school Quinn was going to in next fall.

After much consideration and pestering, their parents allowed Quinn to attend McKinley High. Quinn had been ecstatic, of course. Despite the new atmosphere, she would be there with her two best friends. And though surprised, Judy and Russell were amenable when Rachel broached the subject of attending McKinely as well.

With a sister as the captain of the soccer team and several friends on the cheerleading squad, Rachel's time at McKinely had been more than pleasant. She didn't have to worry about any backlash when joining Theater, Choir and Glee, three clubs that would instantly make someone a social pariah under normal circumstances.

Jesse's close association with her also made him immune to the persecution of those deemed 'lower class' in the McKinley hierarchy.

Though she made sure to keep her musings to herself, she couldn't help but chuckle at the unbelievability of the situation surrounding McKinley high. All of the children there were from poor to middle class families. Out of the seven-hundred kids from the graduating class this year, less than three hundred would go to college and only two or three kids were smart enough or had enough social clout to afford school in another state.

To think that those who've assigned themselves as 'higher class' actually believed those words meant something in the grand scheme of things was laughable to her.

"Fabray!"

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts at the call of her surname. She looked around pensively before noting that Quinn was on the other side of the gym stretching and Santana was walking towards her.

Her lips pulled up into a smile as she greeted Quinn's best friend, "Hello, Santana. How are you?"

Santana dropped down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder, "I'm great, little one. I'm surprised to see you though. You usually don't drop by our class."

"Well, I do have this period free." her mouth twitched at the effort to hold back a smile as she leaned into the other girl, "and what can I say?" her voice lowered and her lashes fluttered flirtatiously, "I couldn't resist the opportunity to see the big, bad Captain in action, could I?"

Raucous laughter bounded from Santana's throat as the girl squeezed her tighter. Santana and Quinn had been friends for a few year now. They had met when Quinn, on a whim, saved Santana from getting in trouble with the authorities. And though it was a bit of shaky start, they had been inseparable ever since.

"Oh, man, you are a _riot_, estrellita!" Santana kissed the side of her head sweetly, "When are you going to join the cheerleading squad? You know how much I love seeing that tight ass in short skirts_. Plus_ the team could use some more girls with a bit of backbone."

"You see that on a daily basis, San." Rachel giggled before resting her cheek on her palm and tilting her head towards Santana, "I think the team has enough on their plate without having to worry about their captain being distracted by womanly assets. Besides," Rachel paused, biting your lip. "You have more than _enough _sass on your squad."

Santana sat up a little at that, eyes narrowing, "Is someone bothering you, little one? Just tell me and I'll take care of it."

"I can handle myself, Santana" Rachel held out her hand to admire her manicure, "Really, you and Quinn are too protective."

Another burst of laughter escaped Santana, "I can't deny that your sister is very scary when she wants to be, especially when it comes to _you_." Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's ear. "Coach Bieste says the next time Quinn gets into a fight, she's off the team."

A pit of anxiety settled in Rachel's stomach and her brows furrowed in concern, "She's too hot headed." her tone was tender despite the words, "She needs to learn to pick her battles."

Santana shrugged, "Well, yeah. That's just how she is though."

"I suppose you're right," Rachel mumbled as she returned her attention to the person who held her interest the past few days. Her eyes slit as she saw a pretty, red headed cheerio saunter up to a still stretching Quinn. Rachel zeroed in on the girl's hand, which was placed on Quinn's arm.

Her stomach twisted uneasily; "Who is that?" she made sure to keep her voice neutral as she eyed the two girls, taking note of Quinn's easy smile and the redheads open demeanor, "I haven't seen her before."

Santana followed her line of sight before rolling her eyes, "_Omigod_! _That _whore? She's been after your sisters sweet ass for months! Coach Sylvester finally let her on the squad but I swear, she only joined to get closer to Quinn." Santana gave a wolfish grin. "Don't worry, I told Q to watch out; _rumor _has it that Ms. Amy Peters over there has been with the _entire _football team! The JV _and _the Varsity squads. I wouldn't be surprised if she has genital warts or-or herpes now from all the guys she's-"

Rachel covered Santana's mouth with her hand, "I get it, San."

"Sorry, sorry," Santana pulled away with a chuckle, not sounding very sorry at all. She raised her head and called out, "Hey, Petey!"

Amy looked over to them, confusion marring features. Realization settled in her eyes when she noticed Rachel's pointed stare and she took a tentative step back from Quinn, "Yes, Captain?"

Santana didn't bother trying to hide the malicious glee in her voice, "Thirty laps around the track or I'll have you running suicides at four tomorrow morning. _Now!_"

Amy's mouth dropped open and she appeared as if she wanted to question Santana, but her jaw tensed and snapped shut when she took note of her captain's raised brow and challenging smirk.

She sighed before taking off running, leaving a frowning Quinn and a chortling Santana behind.

x

Quinn walked over to her best friend and her blank faced sister with a frown. Inclining her head forward, she placed her hands in her sweatpants and semi-glared down at Santana.

"That wasn't very nice, San."

Santana smirked, "I'm not very _nice,_ Quinn," she said in a sugary sweet tone.

The corner of her lips quirked up into a small smile, "You're a sweetheart, Santana," a perfect blond eyebrow rose, "Your whole "I'm a bitch" routine-completely an act," she bent over until they were eye level, staring into annoyed cocoa colored irises before leaning forward to peck Santana's nose.

"Ugh, Quinn, gross," the affection in Santana's voice betrayed her as she pushed Quinn away, "You're bothering me now. I'm going to go talk to Sam. Later, peasants."

Quinn pouted at Santana's retreating back before hesitantly grinning down at Rachel. Her smile slipped off her face, however, when she noticed her sisters pallid complexion.

"Rae," she crouched down and placed a hand on Rachel's knee, "Is something wrong?" Maybe her sister _was_ sick. That could explain why she had been acting so out of character last night. Worry welled up in Quinn at the thought.

Rachel frowned, gazing down at Quinn's hand with an unreadable expression before she crossed her arms and looked off to the side, "I'm fine, Quinn. Don't worry about me." Her sister grimaced. "Shouldn't you get back to practice?"

"I'm sure my gym teacher can handle me taking a moment to talk to my sister." she leaned in closer, "Besides, I rather like worrying about you." a sweet smile lifted her lips. "Are you sick? Do you want me to take you home?"

Those dark eyes flickered with an emotion she couldn't discern before lowering. Quinn looked up when Rachel stood and adjusted the ends of her dress, pulling it down, "No, that's quite alright, Quinn." Rachel gave a strained smile. "My stomach hurts a bit is all. I'm sure it was just something I ate. I'll be fine."

Humming sympathetically, Quinn straightened up and stretched. "I'll walk you to Glee club then." she grinned cheekily. "Wouldn't want you to faint on your way there. What would they do without you for a day?"

"Probably cheer at my absence." Rachel stated dryly. Quinn watched with strange fascination as her younger sister worried at her bottom lip before she released it with a breath and nodded in acquiescence, "Alright. But only if you promise to stay and sing a little."

"Perform in front of you?" Quinn's eyebrows rose. "I'd collapse under the pressure." she pressed close. "And you can't send me away, Rae. I'd just worry over you incessantly and would probably take a ball to the face. With my luck I would end up with a broken nose. You wouldn't want to see your favorite sister scarred for life, would you?" she held out a hand patiently and waited for Rachel to give in. When she finally did, there was a light flutter in her chest as small fingers reluctantly slipped between hers.

x

Rachel was lost in her thoughts, unable to will away the jealous pit that had settled in her gut. She had never considered the possibility that Quinn could be taken from her before she actually got her chance. Which was a silly notion considering she wasn't 100% sure she could even convince her slightly pious sister to be with her, even if it was just for one night.

Insecurity had taken root in her heart. Rachel may have had confidence in her appearance but was she actually Quinn's type? Her sister had a variety of girls to choose from and more often than not, snuck off with one to-well, she didn't really want to think about what her sister got up to with pretty girls behind closed doors. So preoccupied with her thoughts, Rachel was caught off guard when a rough hand hauled her up from her chair.

Before she could even think to react, the grip on her was gone and Jesse was standing in front of her. Bewildered, she peeked over his shoulder only to see her ex-boyfriend giving them a shit eating grin.

"Problem, St. James?"

Jesse smiled pleasantly. "Not at all. Just watch where you put your hands, Noah.

Puck smirked as he raised his palms in surrender and gave a half-hearted shrug, "Rachel never minded where I put my hands before."

She bristled at those words, her grip on the back of Jesse's shirt, which she unconsciously had taken hold on during the scuffle_, _tightening as she glared at Puck, "Trust me, you didn't leave a lasting impression."

A humorous chuckle escaped Puck and he palmed the back of his neck, "Look, if you didn't want to partner with me you should have said something, babe."

"_Don't_ call me that," she hissed and then frowned up at Jesse. "What is he talking about, Jesse?"

Jesse's smile held a edge of danger as he stepped closer to Puck, "Oh, nothing big. Mr. Schue just had this _wonderful _idea that you and Noah could work through your issues by partnering together for an assignment." His smile widened. "As if a measly duet would make up for his infidelity."

Rachel paled at his words, utterly horrified. "What does my _personal _business have to do with the _club?!_"

"He said your 'problems' with Noah were screwing up the group dynamic and-"

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?" Rachel spun on her heel and stomped over to Will, "Mr. Schuester, I _refuse _to work with this-this-"

Will frowned, "Now, Rachel, please-"

"_Don't-_" she took a deep breath, reaching a hand up to pinch the crevice of her nose before exhaling slowly. Rachel crossed her arms and glared up at him, "I would very much appreciate it if you would find me another partner or, better yet, if I could just work by myself."

"No can do, Rachel," Will could have at least made the effort to appear apologetic, "We really need you to work out your issues with Puck so that we can move on as a group and embrace the message that Glee club offers as a whole."

She felt a little sick to her stomach, "Mr. Schue, please don't make me do this."

Will pursed his lips before huffing, "Stop being selfish, Rachel. You work with Puck or I'm taking away your next solo. We can't have your petty problems potentially affecting the club's morale and I'm afraid if this continues to be an issue we may have to replace you."

"Then I quit."

The teacher recoiled, his mouth dropping open in surprise as he _finally _looked up from his stupid clipboard and at her, "What-I-I didn't _mean_-".

Rachel held a hand up for him to stop, "If my past with Noah is really affecting the group then I have no choice but to quit."

Will pouted, "Rachel, no, I...you can't just _quit_-you-"

"_And_," she continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Since Puck is _obviously_ more essential to this group than say, the person who helped gather its current members, then I think it would be best if I just took my leave instead of burdening the Glee club any further with my _petty _issues_._"

Someone moved behind her and she smiled a bit when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, "Alas, if Rachel leaves then I suppose I have no reason to stay," Jesse added smugly.

Another voice spoke up, "I might as well quit too. As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel is our star and without her, we couldn't hope to make it to Invitationals, let alone Nationals." Kurt included.

"If my bro's quitting then so am I," Finn slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "Kurt's the only reason I joined anyways."

"Okay, okay, how about we all calm down and talk about this," Will backtracked immediately when he realized what Rachel quitting would _actually _mean. Not only would he lose his star but she would take half the clubs members with her, leaving them ineligible to compete in future competitions.

He gritted his teeth, "I _suppose _that you don't _need _to work with Puck right now," he cleared his throat as a soft murmur went around the room, "Anyone willing to let Rachel join their group?"

"I am."

"Me too."

"You can count us in as well."

"Really, Rachel can work with _any _of us, we don't mind."

Will sighed before grimacing down at a beaming Rachel, "Well, I guess you can just choose your group then," he mumbled in a weary voice before brightening up, "That is, if Puck doesn't mind."

Puck shrugged, smirk playing on his lips, "Doesn't matter to me, Mr. Schue. My boy Finn will just have to put up with me."

Finn and Puck "bro" fisted as Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned into Jesse. She felt more than a little relieved that the problem had been avoided. She was thrilled at the prospect of _not_ spending time with her ex-boyfriend.

She and Puck had parted on exceptionally bad terms and the thought of being subjecting to his perverted jeers after the callous way he treated their relationship caused shivers of disgust to wrack her form.

Her frown slipped away as a soft press of lips was placed between the crease of her forehead; she met the eyes of a smiling Jesse.

Jesse tilted his head to the side before raising a brow, "Shall we join Mercedes and Kurt's group? I'm sure they could use our expertise."

Rachel nodded, frown still pursing her brow and allowed him to lead her.

x


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn leaned against the palm of her propped up elbow and sighed as she continued to watch Rachel from her spot across the lunchroom. Her brows furrowed delicately when she saw Jesse lean towards her sister and place his lips right by her ear. A moment later, Rachel's head tipped back and melodious laughter sprung from her throat.

Adoration showcased on Jesse's face and he smiled softly at Rachel before pulling her so close that she was practically in his lap. Quinn's brow twitched.

An irrational surge of annoyance welled up inside of her. For some reason, she wanted to walk over to their table and tug Jesse away from Rachel. She didn't care if it was normal behavior between the two, he was entirely too handsy in her opinion.

"Uh, _bitch_? I know you hear me talking to you."

"I hear you but that doesn't really mean I'm listening." Quinn sighed and pulled her gaze away from her sister. "What do you want, Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes so hard Quinn was surprised they didn't fall out. "Well, since I'm the kind and _attentive_ friend, I was asking you if you were alright." she frowned. "You seem out of it, Q."

"It's nothing." Quinn replied automatically before letting her eyes drift back over to Rachel, who was now talking animately to Kurt, leaning into the table towards him. Which was good. The more space between her sister and Jesse the better...

"Uh-uh, I know you're not ignoring me to stare at the loser table." Satana waved a hand in her face and when that didn't divert Quinn's gaze, she tugged hard at Quinn's ear. "Bitch."

Quinn grimaced. "No need to get physical, San." she muttered as she batted her friends hands away. "You have my attention."

Satana clicked her tongue and resumed eating. "Well, now I don't want it, shit. It's whatever, Quinn. Go back to gawking at the freaks."

A small smile quirked the edges of her lips. "But you're so much prettier to look at."

"Save your bullshit charm for one of your hoes."

"You know you're my favorite hoe, Tana." she cheerfully quipped. When Satana didn't immediately respond, Quinn let loose a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, S. I just have a lot on my mind."

"_Obviously_." Santana's eyes shifted to her. "You don't usually let your mom's BLT go to waste."

Quinn blinked, staring down at her food blankly before shrugging and covering it up, "I'll eat it later," she said and dropped the sandwich into her bag.

Santana frowned at her before lowering her fork, "Do I need to beat someone up?" she asked, her voice adopting an exaggerated Lima Heights accent, "Cause you know all you gotta do is tell Auntie Tana and I'll go all Snix on them."

"You're ridiculous. I'm fine," Quinn grinned widely and knocked her shoulder with Santana's. "Thanks for always looking out for me, San."

"Of course. You know I got your back. Thots gotta stick together."

An amused smile twisted Quinn's lips. "Right." she drawled before shaking her head. Santana's family was even richer than Quinn's and yet the girl still acted like she was from the hood. It was hilariously endearing.

_Speaking of family..._

Quinn glanced back over at Rachel. "San?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Jesse and Rachel?"

Santana turned to look at her inquisitively, her brow raised. "What do you mean?" she leaned into Quinn's shoulder and followed her line of sight. "Is something up?"

A small sigh escaped Quinn. "Not really, no. But don't you think they're too…" she made a vague motion with her hand.

Santana shrugged. "Those two have always been all over each other. To be honest, I'd be surprised if they haven't fucked, at least once."

"Ugh." Quinn's head dropped to the table, her stomach twisting unpleasantly at the image Santana's words conjured. "Please don't mention my little sister and "fucking" in the same sentence."

"How about 'fuck'? Cause let me tell you, Q, I would love to fuck-"

"Stop." Quinn commanded as she reached behind Santana to smack her in the back of her head.

"Ow! _Bitch._" Santana rubbed at the tender spot with a teary eye and a pout. "Rachel's a big girl now, Quinn. People are going to say a lot more vulgar things about her than I am. Don't be mad at me for stating the obvious."

Frowning, Quinn placed her arms under her head and mumbled, "I'm not mad."

She wasn't. Rachel was growing up and as much as Quinn would have liked to keep her in a safe little bubble, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone took an interest in her sister. Hell, Puck had already gotten his grimy hands on her. Quinn balled up her fist.

"I'm not." she repeated in a whisper.

Santana sniffled a bit, grabbing her compact mirror to touch up her make up with a shake of her head. "Whatever you say, Q. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Quinn stared up at the ceiling dejectedly, her expression faraway. Was it so wrong of her to be a bit concerned with who was involved with her sister? Maybe it was. Like Santana said, Rachel wasn't a little girl anymore. She rolled over and leaned her head against her outstretched arm.<p>

Puck had hurt Rachel so badly. But almost a year had passed since then. She couldn't really expect Rachel to stay single, could she? She was going to have to accept the reality of Rachel dating eventually.

She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Exhaling softly, she sat up a bit to rest on her headboard and called out, "Who is it?"

Her eyes widened when a familiar voice answered, "It's Rachel."

Quinn scrambled out of bed then, running a hand through her unruly hair. She pulled her t-shirt down to cover her stomach before wiping her shaky palms on her sweatpants and taking a deep breath.

She held in that breath before slowly releasing it and reaching forward to unlock the door. She smiled as cheerfully as she could manage. "Hey, Rach."

Rachel tilted her head to the side, eyeing her with a curious look before a small smile appeared on her face, "Hello, Quinn," she replied softly, "May I come in?"

Quinn could feel a bit of her worry draining as she raked her eyes over her sisters form. She held the door open and stepped to the side. Rachel crossed the threshold of her room and looked around, stopping to gaze at Quinn's bathroom with peculiar expression.

A fine brow rose when her sisters cheeks took on a rosy hue before the girl ducked her head.

Though she was a little confused about what Rachel could possibly be blushing over, Quinn felt herself soften. _She's...pretty cute sometimes._

Rachel glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes before her eyes lowered demurely. She gave an uncharacteristically shy smile, "Thank you, Quinn. That's sweet."

Quinn blinked, realizing that she had spoken her thoughts aloud. It was her turn to blush and she lowered her head, uncomfortable with the feeling.

An awkward silence enveloped the air. Quinn fidgeted against the door before pushing off of it, "D-did you need something, Rae?" she stuttered. It wasn't everyday that Rachel came looking for her.

Matter of fact, this was the first time her sister had been in her room in a while. The last time had been about a month ago when Rachel had barged in asking Quinn if she had seen her blow-dryer.

Which had turned out to be a painfully uncomfortable moment seeing as Rachel had walked in on Quinn making out with a barista from the Lima Bean.

Rachel had blanched and rolled her eyes in disgust, telling Quinn to lock her door next time but since then she hadn't taken a step _near _her room.

Her posture relaxed as she crossed her arms and waited for the girl to answer.

Rachel held something out towards her. "I was wondering what you thought about this dress?"

Quinn glanced down at the item briefly before her eyes returned to Rachel's. "It's pretty." she paused a moment and quietly added, "I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

The beam Rachel directed at her made Quinn's stomach twist in a curiously pleasant way. She wondered why that was.

"I'm really excited for San's party tomorrow." Rachel started. "I've been itching for a chance to unwind. Anyways, I just wanted your opinion on my dress."

Quinn watched Rachel sling the dress over her arm and walk over to her. Her sister smiled, squeezed her arm and leaned up to press a lingering kiss to cheek. "Thank you, Quinn."

And like that, Rachel was gone.

Dazed, Quinn held her hand to the reddening skin. _Am I blushing? Why in the world would I be…?_

She frowned once more and slowly walked over to her bed to lay down.

Quinn rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling unseeingly, this time for completely different reasons than before.

x


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: while this is a faberry story there are brief instances of st. berry, pezberry, and quinntana, though each pairing is that of really close friends. **

**xxx**

Rachel frowned at her reflection in her compact mirror. With a free hand, she delicately mused her teased hair. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth and she furrowed her brows at the concentrated effort it took to fix an errant strand.

She had half a mind to throw the damned mirror aside when a hand gently covered hers. Rachel scowled and turned to face her sister, who gazed back at her in amused affection. "Having a bit of trouble there, Rachel?"

Her lips fell into a pout and she snapped her mirror shut. Pulling away, she crossed her arms and glared at the older girl in annoyance. "You are so astute in your observations, sister."

Quinn looked as though she was trying and failing to keep a smile at bay. "You look fine, Rachel." hazel eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Pretty even." she noted, almost as an after thought. "You shouldn't worry so much about your appearance."

Rachel held in a sigh and angled her body away from her sisters. She leaned against the car door, her elbow planted on the windowsill. "You don't understand, Quinn." she swept her eyes along Quinn's form impassively. "You roll out of bed and look-" she bit her lower lip and gazed out the window. "You don't understand."

Quinn had no response to that. Rachel's chewed on her lip, wondering if she revealed too much. She tensed before relaxing when soft fingers stroked and then cupped the back of her neck. At the insistent press, she hesitantly returned her gaze to Quinn's.

"You _are_ beautiful, Rachel." Quinn murmured through half lidded eyes. "I don't think you need me to tell you that."

Eyes closing, warmth spread along Rachel's cheeks at the older girls words. No, she didn't need to hear it but it was nice all the same. She released a shaky breath. "Thank you."

A slight smirk touch Quinn's lips. "Just stating the obvious." her hand fell away all too soon. "As you say, I am fairly perceptive.'

And like that, the moment was broken. Rachel resisted the urge to slump against her seat. Instead, she straightened up and cleared her throat. "Let's, ah, let's get our party on, Q."

She threw her sister a wink in order to dispel some of the lingering tension before unlocking the door and stepping out.

The frigid night air helped in washing away any lingering anxiety.

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn entered the house she was handed a drink by some random girl. She smiled in thanks before weaving past a half dozen bodies or so in search of the host of the party.<p>

Instead, she spotted her sister and Finn standing in a far off corner of the house.

Rachel had one arm crossed along her chest and was idly holding a cup in her raised hand while laughing and smiling up at Finn.

Quinn's stomach churned with an unexpected emotion. As she attempted to determine just what it was she was feeling, a slender arm snagged her around the stomach and pulled her close. She blinked and came face to face with Santana, who, by the look of it, was already well on her way passed intoxicated.

"Q!"

Unease momentarily forgotten, Quinn quirked a brow at the arrival of her best friend. "Drunk already, S?" she asked, already knowing the answer to said question.

Santana grinned at her cheerily, "Oh, Quinn! My best friend! Mi amiga hermosa, Oh, God, have I told you lately I absolutely love you?"

Quinn choked out a laugh at her words. "Oh, babe, you are so wasted." she placed a steadying hand on the small of Santana's back. "I'm surprised you were able to recall the three words of spanish you actually know in order to form that sentence."

"You're such a bitch, Quinn!" Santana giggled and threw her arms around Quinn, who barely caught her. "You're the second funniest person I know which is why I love you best!"

Softening a little, Quinn gently patted Santana's back. "Who's the first?"

Santana pulled back to beam at her. "Me, of course!" she announced before untangling herself from Quinn's arms only to grab her hand. The other girl dragged her to the kitchen/bar, "Pick your poison, Fabray. We're gonna get you properly fucked up, babe."

Quinn offered a wry smile. "I'm the designated driver, San."

Brown eyes rolled in exasperation. "Oh, would you live a little! You and the little one can stay here tonight." she pushed Quinn forward a bit. "Now grab a drink."

Unable to come up with an argument to that, Quinn shrugged. She reached for a wine cooler, pursing her lips when she picked it up and stared at the label. "I guess I'll go with this."

"Ooh, good choice, babe. I've been sipping on that _all_ night. Puckerman brought them."

A dark look passed through Quinn's eyes and she went to set the drink back down, "On second thought-"

"Now, now." Santana pressed the drink back into Quinn's hand. "I know you hate him but he does have good taste in liquor! Just drink up and relax, babe! It's a party! A par-ty. The time where we forget our worries and have fun."

Sighing a little, Quinn nodded in acquiescence and tilted the bottle towards the girl. "To forgetting worries." She popped open the bottle and took a long swig, wincing when the sweet liquid burned down the back of her throat. She took several more gulps until that familiar light buzz began to overtake her.

A languid grin played on her lips and she chuckled when Santana pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "I don't know about you, amiga, but the music is calling me." Santana traced her lower lip teasingly. "See you out there?"

"Totally."

Quinn watched her walk away, gaze inadvertently dropping to her best friends ass, which looked fucking fantastic in that short skirt. She shook her head with a chuckle. _Bad thoughts, Q. Baddd thoughts._

"Hey, Quinn!"

"Hm? Oh, hey, B." Quinn looked up and smiled genially at the other blonde. She hadn't seen Brittany in what felt like forever. The taller girl was wearing a short blue dress with matching heels and looked absolutely stunning. In her friends presence, Quinn felt slightly underdressed in her t-shirt and loose fitting jeans.

Quinn complimented the other girl accordingly and leaned against the bar. She took a small sip of her drink, "You bring Artie?"

Brittany's gaze shifted to the floor, "Yeah." she whispered, wringing her hands together, "I mean, he really wanted to go tonight and-and I didn't really have that much going on anyways so..."

From all the years Quinn had known Brittany, she knew that sentence was just code for, "I really wanted to see Santana."

Smiling sympathetically, she nodded before handing the taller girl a drink, "Well, Santana's on the dance floor if you want to talk to her. I'm sure she'd appreciate a dance partner," she said as she pointed to where said girl was.

Blue eyes followed her line of vision before a sad expression crossed the cheerleaders face, "I think that spot as already been filled, Q."

Quinn looked over her shoulder, eyes widening when she saw who was with her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was already bored out of her mind and she hadn't even been at the party for more than fifteen minutes. The moment she entered, she had basically been accosted by all 6'3 inches of Finn Hudson. Before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her arm, dragged her to the kitchen and forced a drink in her hand.<p>

And as she stood there sipping the fruity concoction while the huge boy aimlessly flirted with her, she couldn't help but think, _Gosh, I wonder what Quinn's doing_.

Subtly was Rachel Fabray's middle name, so when Finn began rambling about some video game, she let her eyes wander over the party goers until she spotted her sister.

Her lips quirked up into a smile as she saw the girl before a scowl took its place.

"What's she doing here?" she mumbled to herself and glared at the statuesque blonde chatting with her older sister.

Licking her lips, Rachel turned back to Finn and smiled up at him politely, "I'm sorry, Finn, you must excuse me. I promised Santana a dance. But we should continue this conversation later."

_We will definitely not be continuing this conversation. _ she thought as she shoved her drink into his hands. Barely waiting for his response, she took off towards the crowd and pushed her way to the center of the dance floor to saddle up behind Santana.

Glancing over to where Quinn and Brittany were standing, she made sure they were looking in her direction before slowly running her fingers along the other girls sides. Expectedly, Santana tensed but before she could turn, Rachel pressed her front against her back and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Let's give these losers a show, hm, San?"

Rachel could practically feel the taller girls smirk as Santana relaxed in her arms. The girls ass grinded into her before Santana faced her. The leer in those pretty brown eyes made Rachel's heart flutter a little and she couldn't resist pressing closer.

She rolled her hips against Santana's slowly, her smirk teasing as she gripped the back of the other girls head and ran her finger through silky locks. She looked over Santana's shoulder once more, giggling at the sight she came across.

Quinn's eyes were narrowed in interest, which was a bit surprising considering she and Santana often danced like this when they went to parties together. But the expression on Brittany's face was what really drew her attention. The girl looked absolutely heartbroken.

_Good, she deserves it, _Rachel thought bitterly, a sneer on her lips as she recalled how the tall blonde rejected her best friend for Artie fucking Abrams. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Santana tugged her into her body hard. The older girl released a breathy chuckle in her ear.

"Who are you trying to make jealous, little one?" Santana rocked her hips against hers and Rachel held in a surprised whimper. "You're extra touchy tonight."

Rachel eyes fluttered, her eyebrows furrowing at the question. She swallowed and stared up into amused, questioning eyes, unsure how to answer. Biting her lip, she smiled coyly. "You'll see," she purred before canting forward to push their lips together in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn's jaw dropped open a bit when she saw her little sister lean up to kiss her best friend. After getting over the initial shock, she cautiously turned her head towards Brittany. Her heart ached in sympathy for the taller girl at Brittany's devastated expression.<p>

"Britt-

"I-I-I'm going to go find Artie…" the other blonde mumbled, eyes downcast as she walked out of the kitchen.

Sighing softly, Quinn refocused on the two brunettes. _They look good together._ She considered the vague notion of them in bed before shaking her head. A bit ashamed of thinking about her sister in such a way, Quinn chugged the rest of her drink and relished the burn, as if it were punishment for her random thought. After a moment, she made her way over to the two girls.

She kept her gaze focused on Rachel, a little unsure how to approach the younger girl since it didn't seem like their make out session would be over for a while. Quinn's brows lifted in surprise, however, when her sister popped an eye open from across the room and winked at her before she pulled away from Santana and disappeared into the crowed.

Quinn paused in her stride, her eyes following Rachel's movements with a frown before her attention shifted back to Santana.

When she finally reached her best friend, the other girl was dancing again,

her head lolling back as the song changed and the music pumped harder in the air. Before she could say anything, Santana favored her with a wide grin and shouted her name joyfully.

"Quinn! Dance with me!"

Quinn slipped her arm around Santana's waist and leaned into her. "Where'd Rachel go?"

"What!"

"Where-" Quinn was cut off when the bass dropped. She waited for the music to wind down before repeating her question.

"Fuck if I know, Q!" Santana pulled back to yell at her ear, cupping her hand over it so Quinn could hear her, "She just came out of nowhere, felt me up, planted one on me before disappearing. Just normal Rachel shit! Anyway, who cares!" Santana grabbed two drinks from a passing tray, practically tossing one at Quinn as she yelled. "Let's get fucked up!"

Quinn sighed lightly but conceded, pushing thoughts of Rachel to the back of her mind as she lost herself in the music.

* * *

><p>Rachel reached the bar with a smile, basking in the residual high from her dance with Santana. She reached up to grab another drink when a soft but firm hand gripped her wrist. She scowled when she looked up to see Brittany towering over her.<p>

"Let go of me."

Brittany's brow furrowed and she released the shorter girls wrist, dropping her hand so that it was hanging loosely at her side. "Rachel."

Straightening up, Rachel crossed her arms and glared up at the other girl. "What do _you_ want?"

She watched as Brittany took a steadily breath and sized her up. "Why did you kiss Santana?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Though she was surprised that Brittany actually confronted her, Rachel had expected it as soon as she realized who had grabbed her. Rachel shrugged, "Because I can. Besides, why do you even care? Shouldn't you get back to your boyfriend?"

Insteading of retorting to Rachel's ire, Brittany shoulders drooped. The girl drew in a shaky breath. "I wish you would have tried to at least learn the full story before alienating me, Rachel. No one ever bothered to hear my side and I lost my closest friends overnight." Brittany regarded her sadly. "I'm sorry if you hate me."

Rachel gaped wordlessly as the older girl strode past her and into the living room. She frowned, gazing down at the ground in contemplation, wondering what Brittany had meant by that before turning back towards the living room.

Her eyes widened and simultaneously narrowed when she saw Quinn drown another drink while a scantily clad girl practically rutted against her. Annoyance coursed through her and settled in her stomach. She mashed her lips together, steeling herself before stomping over to the two girls.

With a scowl, she grabbed Quinn's arm, yanking her away from the bottle blond attempting to mount her on the dance floor. "Excuse me, but I think my sister has had enough fun for tonight. We'll be going now."

Rachel didn't bother waiting to hear the other girls answer. She intertwined her fingers with Quinn's and all but dragged the drunken girl up the stairs. She headed straight to Santana's room, knowing it would be empty since the head cheerio had long ago declared that anyone caught fucking in her room would regret it. Physically.

Still, she cautiously peeked inside, her gaze roaming around the room anxiously in case Santana had decided to 'turn in' early. Releasing a relieved sigh, Rachel opened the door and tugged her sister inside. She closed and locked it behind her, sagging against the wood frame.

She glanced over at Quinn. The older girl's eyes were trained on her in a curious manner, a strange glint that bordered on interest in them. Ignoring the flush that spread through her, she once again took Quinn's hand and walked her to Santana's bed, urging her to sti down.

Rachel went to work at unbuttoning Quinn's jeans, knowing that her sister hated how stuffy and confined she felt in them when sleeping. It was knowledge she had gained from the countless parties they had cut short in order to take care of one another when one or both had drank too much.

She paused when she felt Quinn's knuckles brush against her cheek before the older girl cupped the back of her neck. Blushing, Rachel stared up at Quinn in puzzlement, noting the searching expression on her sisters face. She relaxed when Quinn pressed their temples together and nudged her nose against hers.

Rachel felt the stirrings of longing well up in her. She resisted the urge to throw caution to the wind and press their lips together in what would surely be a heated kiss. She hesitated because she knew once they started, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Even though Rachel wanted Quinn to fuck her, what with the growing dampness in her panties making itself known every passing second, she really didn't want their first time together to be a drunken tryst.

She was well aware that if they were to go at it when her older sister wasn't aware of what she was doing, Quinn would never be able to forgive herself. Everything would be ruined then. She couldn't stand the idea of Quinn hating her.

Sighing, Rachel ducked her head and pushed Quinn further back onto the bed until the girl was lying down. She pulled her sisters jeans off and climbed into the bed next to her. "Let's try and get some sleep, Q."

Quinn blinked hazily and cupped her cheek, pressing closer. Rachel held her sisters wrist and waited. For what, she wasn't sure.

Hazel eyes darkened in contemplation. "Why did you kiss Santana?"

Rachel blinked, surprised by the question. It wasn't as if Quinn had never seen her and Santana in more compromising positions. She licked her lips, unsure how to respond. Her mind briefly flickered back to her conversation with Brittany before she chased away the memory.

"It was just a kiss, Quinn." she whispered softly. "It didn't mean anything."

Quinn frowned at that. The older girl opened her mouth as if to say something before clamping it shut. Her sisters eyes were unreadable as they lowered. "Okay."

Confused for the second time in a matter of minutes, Rachel went to respond only to falter when Quinn removed her hand and turned on the side facing away from Rachel. "Goodnight, Rach."

Slightly hurt by the sudden distance, Rachel nodded and mumbled 'goodnight; in return.

The room was subsumed in silence. A few minutes passed. Despite her inner turmoil, she forced herself to relax and focus on breathing. Just as she was about to drift to sleep, she heard Quinn whisper, "I love you."

The ache in her chest eased a bit at the words. Once again, she was confused by her body's reactions to her sister. Closing her eyes, Rachel gripped her pillow tightly as if to squeeze out the uncomfortable feeling.

Finally, she released a breath.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N3: likes? dislikes?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N1: K, clear some things up. **

**Seniors: Quinn is 17, Sam is 17, and Puck is 18**

**Juniors: Finn is 16, Santana is 16, and Brittany is 17**

**Sophomores: Rachel is 15, Jesse, Kurt and Mercedes are 16**

**The beginning of this fic is set in early October. **

**Close Friendships that are already established/develop over the course of the fic: Quinntana, Pezberry, St. Berry, Fabrevans, St. Lopez, Quitt, St. Evans **

**Besides Faberry, I'm keeping the rest of the pairings a secret. Please R&R **

**xxx **

Quinn awoke the next morning with a groan and a sudden new respect for the teenagers that chose to stay sober during parties. Blinking slowly, the blonde inhaled deeply and felt a flutter go through her body as the scent of vanilla with a hint of orange waifed through her nose. The calming scent soothed her throbbing head until a jolt of panic hit her square in the chest.

The soccer player hastily sat up, grabbing her head and releasing another groan as she did so before squeezing her eyes shut and staying still. A few moments passed until Quinn was able to open her eyes without wincing painfully and as she did so, she tentatively glanced down at the prone form next to her.

Swallowing thick fully, the edges of panic once again flittered through her heart as she saw the bare, feminine legs peeking out from under the covers.

Glancing up towards the ceiling, Quinn sent a quick prayer to God, before slowly looking down at herself. She exhaled shakily in relief when she noticed that she was fully clothed and nothing on her person was out of place.

Pinching her eyebrows together in concentration, the blonde once again faced the lump next to her. Quinn licked her lips before slowly, but surely, reaching over and drawing the cover back.

The blonde's jaw dropped open in shock when she saw it was her little sister. Rachel's hands were resting delicately against the pillow and she was semi curled up in the fetal position. Quinn noted that the younger girl was still wearing her dress from the night before, though it did look a little rumpled…

Quinn's heart raced in fear as she tried to remember the events from last night. Whimpering softly, she closed her eyes as she drew her knees up to rest here elbows against them. While she couldn't remember anything she said, glimpses of her dance with Rachel flowed freely through her mind.

Her jeans tightened just a bit as she swallowed, slowly lowering her hands from her head as she retrained her eyes on her baby sister. Hazel eyes grew questioning the longer she stared at the younger girl, curiosity prickling her heart as she remembered how the brunette had actively sought her out, pressed herself against her so intimately, only to leave her minutes later.

The soccer players heart sank as her face paled, _What if she felt my hard on?_ she thought, growing queasy at the idea of her sister knowing she was perving on her. The blondes' thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft whine echo in the air.

Quinn blinked when the brunette slowly sat up, resting a palm on her head as she moaned painfully. A small smile quirked the soccer players lips at the sight of her baby sister, "You sound like I did a few minutes ago."

Rachel snapped her head towards the blonde so fast that Quinn thought she might have gotten whiplash from the force. The younger girl whimpered as rubbed her eye adorably and peered at the blonde from under her eyelashes, "Well, if you're feeling anything like I am, then I'm sorry. Cause this sucks."

Chuckling lightly, the blonde's smile widened as her fear and panic melted and her heart began to pound in her chest at the sound of her sister's voice, "Yeah…" she said breathlessly, just staring at the younger girl with a lovesick grin.

Blushing under the stare, Rachel turned her head away as she took a deep breath and attempted to calm her suddenly racing heartbeat, _God, what is going on with me?_

The younger girl cleared her throat before glancing at the blonde, smiling slightly at the adoring look before stretching and maneuvering to sit at the edge of the bed. She picked up the clock and stared at it with furrowed brows. It read _9:32_

"I wonder where Santana is?" the brown eyed girl mumbled as she sat the clock back down, standing and smoothing out her dress before turning to face Quinn. The blonde shrugged half-heartedly as she laid back down, tentatively flipping over as she reached into the Latina's drawer and pulled out Ibuprofen.

She sat back up as she popped the bottle open and poured four pills in her hand, handing two to her little sister before placing two in her mouth. The blonde sighed as she swallowed the bitter pills before shakily standing herself.

Her hands instantly went to her stomach and she groaned, "Ugh, why do I drink so much?"

Rachel giggled at her whining sister, hiding a smile behind her palm as she shrugged and swallowed her own pills. Licking her lips to remove the taste, the brunette yawned before turning towards the Latina's closet and walking over to get some clothes.

Quinn's hand, which was rubbing her stomach, dropped when she saw the younger girls ass raise in the air. Her eyes grew hazy as she leered at those glorious orbs, swallowing hard as her erection made itself known again.

The brown haired girl continued riffling through the clothes before smiling in victory when she found her favorite pair of sweatpants- _they were purple and said "Bite Me" in clear white print on the back. She reluctantly let Santana borrow them a month ago and hadn't seen them since-_and a clean hot pink hoodie to wear. Semi turning her head towards the blonde, Rachel opened her mouth to question the girl on what she wanted to wear before pausing when she saw where the soccer player's gaze was directed at.

She smirked smugly. Her big sisters eyes were glazed over, her jeans were tented and the girl looked like she was about five seconds away from drooling. Running her tongue over her bottom lip, Rachel focused back on the clothing as she bent down a little further, purposefully hiking her dress up so that the blonde had the perfect view of her thong.

"Nghh…"

Rachel's ears perked up at the strangled noise, her heart picking up it's pace as she bit her lip and picked up her clothes. Straightening up, she spun around and smirked when she saw Quinn immediately direct her gaze elsewhere.

Biting her lip once more, she tilted her head as she crossed her arms behind her back, "So, I think San has a few clothes of yours from the times you've stayed over, Q. I'm going to go get dressed in the bathroom," she pointed to the door as she walked up to the older girl. She smiled up at her big sister before standing on her tippy toes and placing a soft kiss near the edge of her lips.

Quinn's face erupted in red at the soft feel of the younger girls lips on her skin, feeling lightheaded as the brunette's lips lingered for a second longer before Rachel pulled away. The brown eyed girl smiled bashfully before turning and exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed, the blonde's legs turned to jelly and she practically collapsed, her body hitting the floor with a dull thud as she impacted the hard ground. She sighed loudly as she laid back against the ground and stared up at the ceiling.

Closing her eyes, she palmed her face before reopening them and glancing at the door. Her eyebrow raised when she saw how it was somehow locked.

_Huh, Rae must have locked it on her way out_.

Shaking her head, Quinn sat up Indian style as she re-palmed her cheek and exhaled shakily. The guilt that had been kept at bay in Rachel's presence was slowly returning, making her jeans loosen a fraction.

Quinn really didn't understand what was going on with her; why she was experiencing these reactions and feelings towards Rachel. She didn't understand where this need for the other girl came from all of the sudden either.

But she did know for sure that she was never going to take advantage of her baby sister like that. She'd never force her sick emotions on the other girl. Quinn would die first before letting her sister find out how she felt about her.

That's why, no matter what, she was going to stop having these feelings.

Quinn sighed once more as she fell back on the floor and spread her arms out.

But why did that feel like a lie?

* * *

><p>Rachel changed in record speed, opting out on taking a shower because she had no underwear and she didn't really want to wear any of Santana's. Not that she really had a problem with wearing the older girls things-<em>she did it all the time actually<em>-she just really wanted to get home, take care of the ache between her legs while taking a nice, hot, long soothing bath.

Running a comb through her hair, the brunette fluffed her hair as she re-applied her makeup before brushing and flossing her teeth with the spare toothbrush Santana left out for her whenever she slept over. After approving of her appearance, Rachel placed her make up in the mirror cabinet before sliding her hands in the pockets of her jacket and exiting the bathroom.

Her eyes widened when the first person she ran into was Jesse, exiting the guest room shirtless with a shit-eating grin on his face. The brunette narrowed her eyes when she zeroed in on the hickeys adoring the curly haired boys neck and how the zipper to his fly was undone.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel smirked as she trekked over to him, "My my, Jesse. Aren't you a vision this fine morning. Which whore did you sleep with this time, Jay? If you even remember her name."

Jesse grinned darkly as he ran a hand through his curly hair, gently shutting the door all the way as he trained blue-green eyes on his best friends form, "You truly wound me with your words, Rachie. You know I only sleep with sluts, whores are too much work," his eyes narrowed as he leered, "Besides, it appears that I'm not to only one who got lucky."

The young ingénue resisted the urge to roll her eyes once more as she peered up at him with a dim smile when she reached his side, "Sadly, that isn't the case. I was taking care of Quinn last night."

The boys eyebrows widened in surprise, his leer fading as he gazed down at her speculatively, "_Really_?"

Rachel shrugged half-heartedly, feeling uncomfortable under his searching gaze. She glanced off to the side for a moment as her features went blank, "Yes, really, is there a problem with that?"

Jesse fought of a smile at her defensive tone, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the door and continued staring at her, "Not at all, Rachie. But it is a little-"

The boy was unable to finish his sentence as the door he was leaning against swung open and he fell backwards. He quickly regained his balance by placing a steadying hand against the frame of the door. A groggy Santana emerged from the room a moment later, her hair wild and frizzy, and Jesse's white button up adorning her frame.

The brunette felt the edges of a smirk twist its way up her face as her eyes went from Jesse to Santana and back again, "You slept with Santana?"

The blue-green eyed boy smiled sheepishly, but did not get the chance to respond as the sound of another door opening turned their attention elsewhere.

Rachel felt a large smile bloom on her face when her big sister appeared from the entryway, running a hand through her shaggy blonde locks and yawning tiredly. She whispered the girls name softly, something that did not go unnoticed by her curly haired best friend.

Quinn blinked at them, her eyebrows furrowing together when she noticed Jesse's and Santana's lack of dress. She paled slightly as she hurriedly turned hazel eyes to her best friends form, "You slept with _Jesse_?"

"Hey, why does that feel like an insult," said boy asked with a pout as he wrapped an arm around the Latina's waist. Santana, for her part, rolled her eyes as she shrugged away from the boy before walking over to the blonde, "Breakfast, Q?"

The soccer player kept her eyes trained on Jesse in unease before they shifted to her baby sister. Her lips pinched up in a smile as she stared at the younger girl before glancing back towards Santana, "Uh, yeah…yeah," she mumbled as she turned around and trekked down the stairs with the other girl.

Rachel watched her walk away with an unreadable expression before gazing up at her best friend and smirking coyly, "So, you got into San's pants, hm? Good for you, I heard she was fabulous in bed."

Jesse returned her smirk with a grin as he sheepishly ran a hand through his locks before wrapping an arm around the younger girls shoulder and leading her into the guest room, "You know I don't kiss and tell, Rachie."

The brown haired girls' eyebrows raised as choked out a laugh and shook her head, "Obviously you must still be drunk if you're saying that to me. When do you _not_ tell me every excruciatingly sick detail of your sexual conquests, Jay?"

The boy could only grin as he gently squeezed her side before releasing her, "I'm going to shower. Want to join me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she sat on the Latina's bed and picked up a discarded magazine, idly flipping through the pages as she flipped him off without looking up.

Jesse laughed as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you slept with St. James," Quinn mumbled as she nibbled on her toast, leaning against the kitchen counter lazily. Even though she couldn't see her, Quinn just knew Santana was rolling her eyes.<p>

Santana flipped the pancakes on the skillet over as she sighed in annoyance, "So what if I did, Q? What's the big fucking deal?"

The blonde scoffed a laugh as she jumped up on the counter, spinning around so that her legs dangling out in front of her, "C'mon, San, you know him and Rachel are…like dating or whatever," she muttered before crossing her arms and ducking her head.

"Oh _please_, if they were dating, Jesse wouldn't be whoring around because you _know_ Rachel wouldn't allow that shit," the Latina turned the fire lower as she smirked deliciously, "Not to mention she wouldn't have been practically riding your dick on the dance floor for everyone, including Jesse, to see."

Quinn choked on her toast at the flippant words, suddenly pounding her chest harshly as her eyes teared up, "What the fuck, San! She's my _sister. _Don't say shit like that."

Santana chuckled mischievously before shaking her head and turning to face the red faced blonde, "Hey, even I have to admit that'd be kind of hot. I'd pay good money to see you and Rachel fu-"

"Shut the _hell _up, Santana. Seriously."

The brunette's mouth flopped open at the growled words, blinking in surprise as she took in the

other girl. Quinn had slid off the counter and her hands were clenched into fist. Hazel eyes were glaring coldly at her in barely veiled anger. The blonde looked three seconds away from taking a swing at her.

The Latina's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, "Relax, Q, I was just kidding."

Hissing lowly, the soccer player flexed her hands as she forced her body to relax. Her hair fell in her eyes as she exhaled shakily before slumping against the back of the counter, "Just…" she stared up at the ceiling tiredly, "Just don't joke around like that. It's really not funny."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two girls got lost in their own thoughts. A minute passed and Quinn's eyes fluttered open when she felt a soft hand gently squeeze her biceps. Brown eyes gazed at her apologetically, "Hey, sorry, ok? You're right; it was a pretty sick joke."

Quinn resisted the urge to jerk her arm away; instead she lowered her eyes and bit her lip hard before mumbling, "It's okay."

She forced a smile as she slid away, striding to the stove to turn off the burner and grab the package of sausage. The blonde's hands shook as she went to work, determined to finish the meal so her baby sister could have a proper breakfast.

The soccer player sighed as she stared at the ingredients before tilting her head back and locking gazes with the other girl, "Do you have anything Rachel can eat, San?"

Santana frowned as she nodded towards the fridge, "Uh, yeah. There's like, egg substitute or whatever that shit is called and some stuff so you can make vegan waffles in the cabinet."

"Thanks," Quinn muttered as she went to collect the items, completely ignoring the Latina for a moment before mentally sighing and smiling lightly, "So, was he any good in bed?"

"You know I don't kiss and tell, Q"

The blonde laughed as she leaned down to the bottom drawer of the fridge to get the eggs, "Since when?"

"Since when did you want to know all the delicious details of my amazing sex life?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at the girl as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter, content to let the blonde make Rachel's breakfast since she had already made everyone else's. She was also glad for the change in subject because she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and Santana Lopez did not do awkward silences.

Quinn raised her head and smirked at the girl, "Uh, since _never_. You usually can't shut up about it though…hey, why aren't you hung over?"

The Latina shrugged, "I took a shit load of pills and used my abuelita's secret hangover remedy,"

Curling her nose up in disgust, the blonde stood and balanced the eggs in one hand and a carton of bacon in the other, "Ew, that nasty stuff you made me swallow that one day?" Quinn shuddered as she thought about the first, last, and only time she drank the thick, gloppy, substance that had dragged down her throat like sludge. She remembers that the taste alone made her want to puke, but it did do wonders for her hangover.

"Mhm, I could make you one if you wanted-

"NO. Trust me, I'm good," Quinn shook her head as she placed the carton down and set the bacon far away-_She only ate bacon she made or her mom made_-before turning back towards her best friend. She glanced over her head towards the stairwell and frowned in contemplation.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?"

* * *

><p>Rachel glanced up from her magazine when she heard the door open and saw Jesse emerge five seconds later clad in only a white towel. His body was still glistening wet and he was slowly running another white towel, albeit a smaller one, through his hair. The younger girl narrowed her eyes as she licked her lips in concentration, zeroing in on his crotch as curiosity filled her.<p>

_I wonder if he's as big as Quinn…_ At the thought of her big sister, the brunette felt heat flush across her cheeks and her throat go dry. Quinn was really, _really _big and had to admit, she had been tempted to pull that hard rod out of her jeans last night and just play with it, especially when the blonde pressed her rock hard erection into her ass and started to grind against her in the middle of the night. It had taken all her will power to _not_ start masturbating in bed, with the older girl barely an inch away from her.

"Enjoying the view, love?" the brunette's eyes slowly raised up when she heard Jesse's smug tone, rolling her eyes as he leered at her. As if she actually got turned on by _him_. No, compared to Quinn, Jesse was...average. She could semi-tell. From the outline she could see that he was longer than Puck-but Noah was certainly thicker-but not as long _or_ thick as her big sister.

"In your sick, perverted dreams, Jay," she smirked a she narrowed her eyes playfully at him and set the magazine down, "Besides, I've seen bigger."

Jesse gasped dramatically as he held the towel against him loosely, "Bigger than Uncle Jesse's dick? Not possible! I know for a fact that I'm bigger than Puck."

The brunette opened her mouth to agree before pausing and furrowing her brows at him, "How could you possibly know that?"

Blue-green eyes shifted as a sheepish smile twisted the boys lips. He scratched the back of his neck with a grin, "Well, you know…"

"Oh, God…you didn't. With _Noah_, Jesse? Really?" Rachel was appalled and her expression clearly showed it. Jesse chuckled as he dropped down next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder and smiling up at her boyishly, "Oh, Rachie, dearest, I hope this doesn't change your opinion on me. It was just a little sucking action."

"You're an asshole," Rachel mumbled as she shook her head and stood up, her lips pinched down in a frown as she glared at her best friend. Jesse sobered up instantly, his eyes shining with sincerity as he went to apologize when he noted the unshed tears in his best friends eyes.

"I mean, how _could_ you, Jesse! You knew what he did to me and you still-I can't believe you," the brunette sniffled as she turned and strode over to the door, "Why did you have to fool around with him?"

Jesse winced as he ran a hand through his hair once more, guilt flowing through him even as he shouted, "Don't be mad, Rachel! God gave me no gag reflex for a reason! I'd be depriving society of it's amazingness if I didn't use it!"

"You're still an asshole!"

* * *

><p>Looking up from her food, Quinn smiled beauteously when she saw her baby sister stomp down the stairs, only to frown when she saw the tears streaming down her face. She instantly dropped her utensils and treaded over to the younger girl.<p>

The blonde stretched her hand out and tentatively placed it on the brunette's cheek, "What's wrong,"

"I-I want to go home, please take me home," Rachel begged shamelessly, inching forward to burrow her face in her big sisters chest as she cried silently. The soccer player wrapped an arm around her as she held the back of the younger girls head before glancing over to her best friend and glaring as if to say, 'I told you so.'

Santana's expression turned remorseful as the blonde glanced back down at the shaking girl in her arms. She pressed soft, soothing kisses to the younger girls hair as she squeezed her gently, "Okay," before releasing her, grabbing her hand in the process as she walked over to the counter to get her keys.

Her hand lingered over her keys as she caught the Latina's eyes, silently communicating with her before frowning and shaking her head as she picked them up.

"Let's go, Rae."

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Rachel, c'mon stop."<p>

If the brunette heard her, she didn't show it as she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming her door shut in the process. Quinn sighed as she dropped her keys on the key hook.

The soccer player sighed deeply as she palmed her face and leaned against the wall. Quinn didn't know what to do, she felt so conflicted. On one hand, she knew she should give her baby sister some space, after all, the younger girl refused to talk about what happened on the car ride home.

But on the other hand, she hated seeing Rachel cry, it tore her up inside. All she wanted to do was comfort her and make her feel better. But she wasn't sure if she could do that without her disgusting emotions getting in the way.

Quinn's heart made the decision for her, and before she knew it, she was pushing her baby sisters door open and pulling the younger girl into her arms.

Her heart ached as the brunette cried softly against her. She angled their bodies so that they were both laying down and their legs were intertwined. Quinn nuzzled the younger ingénues ear, placing delicate kisses against the lobe as she whispered comforting words.

Soon Rachel's tears subsided until she was softly sniffling, clinging onto the older girls back as her shoulders shook. Sighing lowly, Quinn ran her hands up and down her form as she held her tighter.

"Rae, what's happe-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Rachel maneuvered back to stare into her eyes, cupping her cheeks as she delicately stroked the blondes bottom lip, "Can we just lay here like this?" she whispered.

Quinn's eyes softened as her brows furrowed before nodding and placing a kiss to the younger girls thumb. She burrowed her head in the brown haired girls neck and tightened her hold even more.

The blonde wasn't entirely sure why it happened.

All she knew was that laying there, holding her baby sister tightly against her, she had never felt more complete.

Or in love.

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N1: Things are about to pick up and the M rating is really apparent in the first part of this chap. hope you all enjoy. Please R&R and feel free to PM me any questions you may have. **

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she sluggishly trudged up the stairs. It had been a week since Santana's party. A week since she realized that she was wholeheartedly, inexplicably in love with her little sister. And since then, she had been actively avoiding said girl. She woke up earlier just so she didn't have to see her; she stayed at school later, making up excuses as to why she couldn't drive the brunette home. It's what she had to do, she knew that. She was avoiding the girl for Rachel's own good. That didn't mean she felt good about it.<p>

She absolutely hated it actually. Rachel would walk up to her, all wide eyed and adorable, innocently asking her if she could get a ride or spend time with her, she would sigh and solemnly reject her advances. And every time, _every_ time she did, the flash of hurt that passed through her sisters eyes only to be replaced by a fake, smiling visage killed her inside.

Quinn was at a loss. No matter what she did, she was going to end up hurting Rachel. She couldn't be around her without her sick feelings making itself known, and she couldn't keep hurting her. No, she _wouldn't_ keep hurting her. It made her feel even worse. She would just have to compromise.

The blonde would keep Rachel at arm's length… for her own good while simultaneously spending time with her. She could do that without her feelings getting in the way.

Right?

Stopping at her door, the soccer player released another sigh as she grabbed the door knob before pausing when she heard a strange sound. Quinn's brows furrowed together as the strangled noise flowed through her ears, wondering who could possibly be in her room. She turned the handle and stuck her head inside. Her eyes widened comically at the sight.

Her…her sister was on her bed. Quinn's brain short circuited as her breathing grew shallow and her eyes became hazy as she stepped into the room. _Rachel_ was on her bed. Spread out. Wearing a pale pink bra and underwear. The brunette's left breast was peeking out from under her bra and…

The blonde's legs seemed to have a mind of their own because until she knew what was happening, she had stepped further into the room, eyes locked on the younger girl as she gently shut the door behind her so as to not alert her of her presence.

Rachel's panties were dangling on her legs and the girl had two fingers buried deep inside her, moving in and out at a rapid pace as she bucked up off the bed over and over again.

Quinn inhaled shakily, her mind going blank as her hand drifted down to cup her throbbing dick through her sweatpants. She had never been so turned on before in her entire life, she was as hard as a rock. So hard that it was starting to hurt a little.

Her breath caught in her throat when hazel eyes connected with nearly black ones. Quinn let out a whimper as she stared at her sisters face. Rachel's irises were fully blown in arousal, her lips parted and releasing little pants, her cheeks flushed. She looked so fucking sexy, so horny…

"Quinnnn," Rachel moaned her name wantonly, speeding up her fingers before adding another one to the mix, stretching herself out for the blonde. Quinn's eyes immediately fell to her parted center, her own cheeks flushing as she took in the younger girls swollen, dripping wet pussy. The blonde cupped herself harder before sliding her hand in her pants, groaning brokenly as she gripped her shaft and began jerking herself off.

The brunette smirked dangerously as she watched the older girls hips jut forward, her voice hitchy as she pumped inside her-self faster before raising her free hand and beckoning the soccer player closer, "C'mere, Quinnie."

Quinn instantly complied, nearly tripping her own feet as she struggled to walk over to her little sister with her hand still roughly tugging at her dick. She watched Rachel watch her as she reached the side of the bed, swallowing moans as her baby sister peered up at her lustfully, the brunette's hurriedly pounding inside herself as she breathed her name.

The tiny singer licked her lips as she gripped the side of Quinn's pants with her free hand, "Pull it out. Show me how hard you are for me."

Eyes fluttering shut at the request, Quinn panted as she pulled her cock out, pointing the beat red head towards the younger girl with two hands as she jacked herself off even rougher.

Rachel moaned like a slut as she curled her fingers inside herself, whining low in her throat as her eyelids narrowed, "Look at me, Quinn!"

The blonde's eyes wrenched open at the demand, hazel orbs instantly locking with lustful brown ones. Rachel smirked as she groaned and fucked herself on her fingers, "That's it, Quinnie. Watch me fuck myself for you. Watch me play with my pussy," she whispered as she roughly grabbed the blonde's dick and sucked the head into her mouth.

Quinn screeched at the feeling of soft, plump lips on her dick, her hand falling down to grab gorgeous brown locks and push herself further into the brunette's mouth, "Ahhh, fuck! R-Rachel!"

If Rachel heard her, she didn't show it. She swallowed the blonde whole, pulling her fingers out of herself to grip the blonde with wet her wet hand and bob her head back and forth on the throbbing cock. Quinn held the younger girls head in place as she groaned and fucked her mouth, eyes hazy, whining brokenly when she hit the back of her sisters throat.

The younger girl slid the cock out of her mouth then, sliding her tongue up and down the length as she bent her knees and forced the blonde's hand down, pushing the older girls fingers inside of her roughly.

"Oh God," Quinn slid two fingers deep inside, curling them, pushing them in and out hurriedly as she weaved her fingers in her baby sisters hair and humped her face, "Fuck yes, ahhh, God, Rachel."

Rachel moaned in encouragement, rocking her hips forward on the older girls fingers as she choked on her sisters huge cock before pulling back once more and gazing up at the blonde.

"Mm, you wanna cum on my face, Quinnie?"

She nodded shakily, thrumming the younger girls clit as she jacked her slick dick off, "Y-yeah, yeah. Lemme cum on you, Rae. Please."

The brunette giggled breathily as she tugged on the older girls shirt and humped the thrusting fingers inside of her, her mouth forming the perfect "O" as she moaned and pinched her nipple, "Nn, I'm gonna cum, Quinn. You're gonna make me cum. C'mon, Cum on me now. Do it, paint me in white. Make me your slut, show me that you own me, Q."

Quinn lost it then, the words, the way her sister felt, all wet and tight around her fingers. She couldn't help it anymore. The pressure that had been building up in her stomach released and she was going to cum. She was going to spray her cum all over the younger girl, in her mouth, on her skin, on those fucking perfect titties.

Fuck, she couldn't wait.

Hazel orbs fluttered as the blonde canted her hips into her palm once more, throwing her head back as her cum spurted out of the tip of her cock and onto her little sister, "Fuck! Fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cum-

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Quinn jolted upwards at the shrill noise, her hips rising in the air as she palmed her chest and let out a tiny scream. She exhaled deeply as she looked around wildly, her hand over her racing heart beat as she attempted to figure out just what the _fuck_ was happening and where she was.

The blonde closed her eyes as her breathing evened out, before slamming the snooze button off-_It was 7:00 already-_her heart beat slowing down as feelings of dread and embarrassment welled up in her. She reopened her eyes and glanced down, groaning in agitation as she stared at her now wet crotch. Her dick was half-hard and pressed against the front of her pants; Quinn blinked away tears as she fell back on her bed.

A dream. It had been a fucking _dream_. So, now not only was she thinking about Rachel, she was dreaming about her too?

Quinn grabbed her pillow and covered her face before releasing an angry yell before throwing the pillow to the side and resting her arm over her eyes. She sighed deeply as she sniffled and held back tears of anger and frustration.

She was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Once the mortification had worn off, Quinn cleaned herself up and threw her sheets in the laundry pile, shucking her clothes off before lumbering to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was done washing away the evidence of her sin, she got dressed in dark jeans, a white t shirt and her skull vans, half way pulling the necklace her little sister got her for her fifteenth birthday on before pausing and gazing down at it.<p>

It was a silver yin yang sign in the shape of a Q and one of her most prized possessions; her good luck charm. The blonde smiled softly as she palmed the trinket and gazed at it speculatively. Her mind wandered for a second before she blinked and shook her head before sighing. Running a hand through her hair, the blonde grabbed her leather jacket from her chair and ambled down the stairs.

Quinn shrugged it on before freezing at the top of the stairs, her eyelids fluttering as the scent of sweet oranges evaded her senses before exhaling shakily. She reopened her eyes as she cautiously continued down, nervous at the thought of seeing her baby sister after she had, not even thirty minutes ago, woken up from the hottest wet dream she had ever had.

Her heart beat picked up when she finally caught sight of the younger girl. Rachel was idly flipping through the pages of magazine, sitting crossed legged on the couch. Her beautiful brunette locks were lightly curled today and she had on a faint hint of blush with dark eyeliner and eye-shadow outlining her sparkling brown orbs. She was wearing a black and white headband, a black sundress and black flats. The edges of the dress flayed out, framing the younger girls legs perfectly.

The blonde inhaled shakily as her heart stuttered in her chest. Rachel was absolutely gorgeous.

Licking her lips, Quinn nervously darted her eyes towards the door and pondered on whether or not she'd be able to make it before Rachel noticed her.

"Quinn?"

Too late.

Smilingly placatingly, the soccer player stuffed her hands in her pocket as she grinned dopily, "Hey, Rae."

Rachel lowered her magazine as she positively beamed at her. Quinn melted a little, _Absolutely adorable is more like it. _

"Good morning, Quinn. I hope you slept well," the blonde ducked her head as she blushed, thankful when the younger girl continued speaking without missing a beat, "I, for one, had, like, the worse dream ever," she muttered before turning back to her magazine and turning to a random page.

The blonde frowned as she walked over to the younger girl, sitting next to her-_but not too close. She realized a few days ago that just being in the same vicinity of Rachel was enough to make her little buddy twitch-_and leveling her with a sympathetic stare, eyes shining with sincerity.

"Are you ok?"

The singer's lips twitched as she gazed unseeingly at the pages before gazing up at her older sister, a delicate smile adorning her lips as she nodded simply, "Yes. It was just a stupid dream about Jesse."

Quinn's features darkened at the sound of the curly haired boy's name. She couldn't stop the sneer that twisted up on her face if she tried, "That kids such an asshole"

Rachel hummed in agreement as she scooted closer to the older girl, tucking herself into her side and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, "He called last night. Apologizing again."

The blonde tensed for a second before relaxing and wrapping an arm around the younger girl's waist, nudging her nose in her hair before placing a soft kiss to Rachel's temple, "Oh…? You forgive him, yet?"

Hazel orbs flickered shut as Rachel began stroking her stomach through cloth, running her fingers along her quivering abs before griping and bunching up the shirt, "Mm-mm, not yet. I do miss him though… I suppose I'll forgive him today or tomorrow. I've made him suffer enough."

"Not nearly enough, Rae," Rachel pulled back at that, her eyebrows bunching together as she stared up at the seething blonde. Quinn frowned as she squeezed the younger girls side gently, "He knew what Puck did. He should have known better. There's no excuse for hurting you. No one is allowed to hurt you, Rachel, not even Jesse St. James."

Rachel's heart fluttered at the passionate declaration, emotion welling up in her chest as her throat closed up, "Quinn-"

She stopped herself before she said something she wouldn't be able to take back, resisting the urge to just mount the blonde and kiss her for all she's worth as she glanced down and pressed further into the older girl, "Thank you."

Quinn smiled softly as she nodded and held her close, reveling in the feeling of the girl she loved against her as she forced her mind to go blank, ignoring the nagging in the back of her head telling her how right Rachel felt against her.

She ignored her guilt and fear, and for the first time in a week, let herself just feel.

* * *

><p>"Rachie, wait!"<p>

Rachel grumbled at the sound of her best friend calling her, anger erupting in her chest as she continued walking down the hallway towards her locker, hoping the curly haired boy would just take a hint and _leave_ her alone.

Apparently, he didn't.

Jesse caught up to her, slightly out of breath as he placed a hand on the shorter girls shoulder and turned her around, "Rachel, would you _please_ stop ignoring me and just…let me talk?"

The brunette huffed as she crossed her arms and turned enraged chocolate towards him, "What could you possibly have to say for yourself, Jesse. You fucked my ex-boyfriend-

"Well, technically, we didn't actually have sex-

Jesse cut himself off at the glare he was now receiving, wincing painfully as he ran a hand through his hair before dropping his hand and hunching his shoulders. Blue-green eyes gazed down at her mournfully, "Rachel, I'm…I'm _sorry._ I'm an idiot. Please forgive me."

Rachel continued glaring up at him before faltering, her eyes softening momentarily as hesitation tweaked her heart. Jesse was her _best_ friend. They may not have had the most conventionally friendship but she wouldn't trade it for the world. And she could tell. He _was_ sorry. And Jesse never apologized unless he meant it.

"I just, please believe me when I say-I'm just a dumbass, Rachel. I know I only think with my dick most of the time and you have every reason to be angry and want nothing to do with me. But…" Jesse's eyes lowered to the ground, "But you're my Rachie and I'm miserable without you. Just tell me what I have to do so you can forgive me."

Shaking her head at the words, she paused a half second before a small smile sprung up on her face. Rachel leant forward and pulled him into a hug, sniffling lightly as she nodded into his chest, "You owe me big time, Jay. Front row tickets to Wicked, big time."

Jesse chuckled through his tears as he held her close, "You've seen it six times already though."

The smaller girl pulled back to grin up at him, "You're right. Better make that backstage tickets then."

The blue/green eyed boy laughed before squeezing her tighter, "Anything for you, Rachel."

* * *

><p>Quinn leaned her cheek against her palm as she drummed her fingers at the lunch table; she was daydreaming again, thinking about Rachel and how good it would feel to touch, kiss and hold her. How amazing it woud feel to make love to her-<p>

A fission of guilt hit her square in the chest as she placed her arms on the table and burried her had in them, _What the fuck is wrong with me? Ok, I, for some fucked up and freakish reason, love my little sister…am in love with my little sister. Fine, I get that. But that doesn't freaking mean I can sit around and moon over her. It's so wrong, _Quinn's eyes shut briefly, _I'm so sick. I have to get over her before I end up doing something stupid. Like kissing her. God, kissing her woud feel so-ugh! I hate myself._

"Quinn? Are you feeling okay?" The blonde's head instantly snapped up at the sound of her name, her yes widening as she gazed up at a red-head in mystification. Quinn racked her brain, trying to remember the girls name as the red-head furrowed her brow and repeated her question.

"Quinn?"

"Uuh, y-yeah, J-Amy. Amy. I'm okay," Quinn smiled as reassuringly as she could manage before glancing back down at her full tray. She found eating to be more difficult as of late. She just couldn't find the will to eat; her stomach was always a mess of nerves and the thought of food just made her sick.

Amy smiled at her slowly as she set her tray down and tentatively sat next to the blonde, unable to believe her luck. It wasn't everyday that Quinn Fabray was actually available. The popular soccer player was usually surrounded by a hoard of students and it was nearly impossible to have a one on one conversation with the blonde. Still, if Quinn was alone maybe something was actually bothering her…she wanted to talk to the other girl but she didn't want to impose.

"Are you sure? I can leave if you want?"

Quinn's smile froze as her nose scrunched up adorably, "Uh, no, it's cool," she said simply before picking up her apple and taking a small bite of it.

The red head beamed at her brightly, picking up her fork to and was about to dig in before pausing and blushing, "So, um, why aren't you with Santana?"

Shrugging indifferently, Quinn took another bite of her apple before chewing and swallowing, "Dunno, just, uh, just needed a break today, I guess."

Amy smiled as her eyes softened, "Yes, I understand that," she mumbled before gazing down at he food and shuffling it around on the plate.

Quinn pursed her lips as she nodded, resting her palm on her cheek again as her mind wandered, completely ignoring the red-headed cheerleader next to her, _I just need a distraction. A BIG distraction, so I don't think about her. But what?_

"So, Quinn, I heard your team is-

_Something that isn't too bothersome but is interesting enough to hold my attention for more than three seconds. _

"-and I just think it's great that-

_Maybe join another team? Nahh, I need to stay focused on soccer if we want to make it to nationals this year…_

"-I just really like how you-

_A hobby? Fuck, that sounds boring. A job-hah, yeah, right. I already have money coming out of my ass. What possible motivation would there be for me to get a job? Everyone would be suspicious._

"-you're just so amazing-

_Fuck, Quinn, think. THINK._

"Quinn…are you paying attention?"

Blinking away her thoughts, the blonde turned hazel eyes to the other girl and frowned as she tried to think of a nice way to say, 'Fuck no I wasn't listening to you,' without sounding like a complete douche before pausing. Her mouth dropped open slightly as an idea passed through her brain.

_Should I…? No, I shouldn't. But…she would be the perfect cover/distraction. She's pretty enough for people to believe I'm dating her and she's popular too. And most importantly, she's the complete opposite of Rachel Maybe…_

"Do you want to go out sometime, Amy?"

Amy flushed almost immediately at the unexpected question, tripping over her words as she stuttered out, "Y-y-yes, definitely," before nodding her head rapidly. She looked a bobble head.

Quinn smiled falsely before digging into her pocket and pulling out her phone, "Cool. Give Santana your number and I'll text you the details. Later, Amy." Quinn stood, sending a quick text to her male best friend Sam, and asking him to meet her in the library before shooting the dumbfounded red head a quick smile and walking away the table with a grin on her face.

_This is so great! I get a distraction AND a shield. No one will ever guess that I have feelings for Rachel if I'm hiding behind a hot cheerleader. I'm such a genius!_

* * *

><p>"Quinn's a fucking idiot," Rachel muttered to herself as she stomped down the hallways, giving anyone who dared get in her way the patented Fabray glare before grumbling in annoyance. Why was she so angry? Well, she had been in the middle of delivering an important speech to Mr. Schue on why disco music was just not appropriate in this day in age when she had received an infuriating text from Santana.<p>

_Apparently _that bitch cheerleader Amy Peters had somehow manipulated her big sister into going on a date with her and Rachel was NOT amused. Who did Quinn think she was? After all that work she had put in, slowly seducing the blonde…she should have just gotten Quinn to fuck her at the party. Then she wouldn't be thinking about dating some ugly, firecrotch, two-cent hooker who looked like she walked straight out of a porn video.

It was official. Rachel Fabray hated red heads, "I just _can't_ believe her, what is she thinking! Ugh…idiot…she's an idiot…"

"Huh, who's an idiot, Rachel?"

Rachel's nose scrunched up in annoyance as she bumped right into a brick wal-oh, wait, no it's just Finn. Rolling her eyes, the brunette crossed her arms as she glared up at the t-rex angrily, "Now's really not the time, Fi-

Finn smiled dopily as he pulled his backpack closer to himself, "Actually, Rachel, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out something soon-

The tiny singer sighed as she narrowed her eyes at him. She really didn't want to deal with this, "Finn, look, you're a really nice guy but-" Rachel slowly trailed off as a flash of red caught her eye. What she saw made her mash her lips together.

Fifteen feet away from her was her big sister blatantly flirting with the whore. Something heavy settled in her chest as she watched Quinn interact with the other girl, smiling at her slyly and pushing away a stray lock of her hair.

She glanced away; the sight made her absolutely sick to her stomach. Rachel crossed her arms even tighter as she refocused on Finn, anger, insecurity and humiliation flowing through her as the giant boy poorly attempted to flirt with her.

_Why is she doing this to me? I thought…no, I __**know**__ she's attracted to me. I know she wants me. So why is she letting that slut hang all over her? What does Amy fucking Peters have that I don't? _

"So maybe, I mean, I know you don't really date but maybe we-

"Yes."

"R-really?"

Rachel blinked as she realized what she just said, ignoring Finn's puppy dog look as her gaze focused back on Quinn. She gritted her teeth in aggravation when she saw Amy throw her head back and laugh merrily while Quinn smiled at her like a dope, _Fine. I can play hard too. _

The brunette smiled innocently as she peered up at Finn through her eyelashes, biting her bottom lip as she beamed up at the boy, "Of course, Finn," she murmured in a sugar sweet tone, placing a hand on his bicep and smiling triumphantly when she suddenly felt heated hazel eyes burning into her flesh, "I'd love to go out with you. Pick me up at 7 next Friday, mmkay?"

She fluttered her eyes bashfully before blowing the spiky haired boy a kiss and turning around, making sure her dressed flayed out as she strode away from the red faced man-child.

_It is so on, Quinnie._

* * *

><p>Quinn frowned darkly as she watched her baby sister walk away from Finncompetent with a coy smirk on her face. She would recognize that expression anywhere. It was the same look Rachle use to get when she wanted a cookie before dinner or a when she wanted Dad to take her shopping. It was innocence mixed with deceit and Quinn had never realized just how hot the look was on the younger girl.<p>

The blonde licked her lips, tuning the other girl out as her mind raced, curiosity and unease flowing through her as thoughts of Rachel flooded her mind.

_What could you possibly be up to, Rae?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N1: Sorry for the wait. Had to study for finals, finals, finals. Un-beta'd. Please R&R**

* * *

><p>"So, wanna do something tonight?"<p>

Quinn frowned at her best friends question as she tossed the football up into the air over and over again. She watched it spin with a dim smile before catching the ball in her hands and then repeating the motion once more.

A downtrodden sigh escaped her mouth; "Nah, man. I have that date tonight, remember?"

"O-oh, right." Sam stuttered, the surprise in his voice fairly noticeable. Quinn squirmed uncomfortably as questioning green eyes prodded her supine form before sitting up and glaring at him with twisted features.

"What?"

The golden haired boy blinked owlishly before shrugging, his shoulders lifting half-way before sluggishly dropping back down. He shot her a placating smile; "Nothing, Quinn. I just-it's a little weird."

Her body froze as her eyes narrowed; she crossed her arms defensively, "I can't date?" she bit out with an unmistakable tinge of annoyance in her voice.

Sam raised his hands defensively, orbs twinkling with mirth as he shook his head, "Dude, I'm not saying that-

"Then what are you saying?" Quinn huffed as she rolled her eyes, agitation seeping through her every word.

"It's just, you _never_ date, Q. I mean, I didn't even know you were _into_ girls."

Quinn balked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief; "Seriously, Sammy?"

The football player lips quirked up into a smile; his shaggy hair, not unlike Quinn's, fell into his eyes, "Well, no. You practically scream lesbian-

"Gee, thanks."

"But, _seriously_, dude, I thought you were asexual or something."

Quinn released a breath as her shoulders hunched in defeat. Her eyes flickered downwards onto the smooth white furnishing as she dug her nails into Sam's pristine white couch. She swallowed thickly, "Yeah, well. I just figured it couldn't hurt. Amy's nice and stuff."

Sam snorted, derision echoing in his tone as he gazed at the girl unimpressed, "Those sound like awesome reasons to date someone, Q."

Grumbling, Quinn planted her socked feet on the carpeted ground and crossed her arms, the cool leather of her jacket crinkling as it bunched together, "Whatever man. Like you're one to talk."

The green eyed boy flushed as he shifted uncomfortably. He mirrored her pose before glancing away, his cheeks dusted in red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The soccer player rolled her eyes in exasperation; "So you didn't get drunk and proclaim your undying love for-

"Ok, ok!" His face was positively beet colored, "You don't have to say it. I'm a hypocrite, I can't judge."

Quinn smiled triumphantly at her best friend, her body relaxing as she uncrossed her arms and stood, "And that's two points for me."

"Whatever dude," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair nervously, his stomach fluttering with butterflies as he bore a hole into the ground.

Haughtiness gave way to sympathy as Quinn peered at the insecure boy with a understanding smile, "Sorry, Sammy," she whispered softly before clearing her throat and beginning again, "Ok, I have to get going. I'm heading home to get changed for my, uh, 'date'."

Sam didn't miss the way his best friend practically choked on the word 'date' but he decided to keep his mouth shut though he did file this particular piece of information away for later.

He threw her an unimpressed look that shouted, 'I'm not buying your bullshit, Q.' before furrowing his brow at the girl, "Yeah, ok."

Quinn bit her lower lip hard, refusing to even meet the football player's eyes, as she stuttered out, "L-let's hang this weekend, yeah?"

The golden haired boy exhaled deeply through his nose; "Ok," he mumbled in acquiesce, concern reverberating in his tone.

Wincing at her friends poorly concealed worry, Quinn flexed her hands open and shut before squaring her shoulders and walking over to him and placing a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Sam. I know what I'm doing."

Sam pursed his lips but didn't refute her statement; "If you say so, Q."

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't help but sigh as she swung the keys to her expensive car around her ring finger. To say that she was a bit uneasy at the prospect of going on a <em>date<em>-she recoiled at the word-was an understatement.

She didn't date.

Didn't even _want_ to date and probably wouldn't have bothered trying again if it wasn't for her un-sisterly feelings for Rachel. In all respects, she just wasn't interested in taking on the plight of a serious relationship. And despite the rumors, Quinn wasn't a player. The first and only time she had ever had sex was nearly two years ago and that was with, well, Brittany. She just wanted to see what the hype was about; why everyone and their brother spent the duration of their high school careers chasing after sex.

It more than lived up to her expectations.

So yes, she had tried dating. Really she had. After she and Brittany promised to stay just friends after their brief tryst, she had turned her focus to other girls and when she wasn't training for soccer, she found herself making out with some random chick from school.

Or the supermarket

Or the movie theater.

But whenever she tried to take the next step, there was always something standing in her way.

Namely the hoards of freakishly obsessed fan-girls all vying for her attention.

Quinn really just couldn't _deal._ And to be honest, she didn't want to put _any_ girl through that drama. Hell, she couldn't even _talk_ to a girl without ten others throwing envying and jealous filled looks their way.

It was exhausting.

Besides, no girl had ever really caught her eye. If anything, the closest she had come to actively being physically attracted to a girl was Brittany-and sometimes Santana-but thoughts of pursuing a romantic relationship were undesirable.

And then there was Rachel.

Who she absolutely adored but couldn't be with for obvious reasons.

It was completely unfair; the only girl she _wanted_ to be with, who she would date without a second thought was the one girl she _couldn't. _

God really had a hilarious sense of humor.

Quinn paused at her front door, smashing a hand into her head in irritation as if pounding her head would shake loose her impure thoughts. Sadly, it only served to give her a mild headache.

She scowled at her inability to control herself as she reached into her back pocket and produced the key to her house.

Unlocking her front door, Quinn pushed it open before padding inside, half-heartedly yelling, 'I'm home," as she slammed it shut. Her eyes widened when she came face to face something straight out of her fantasies.

Rachel was perched on the edge of the coffee table situated in the middle of their living room, clad in only a loose white towel rubbing thick white lotion on her endlessly long legs as her wet hair dripped water onto the glass counter top.

A strangled noise released from the back of Quinn's throat.

The brunette girl looked up when she heard the sound; Rachel shot her big sister a provocative smirk as she raised her eyebrows; "Hey, Quinn."

If Quinn heard her she didn't acknowledge it. She was a little too busy running her eyes along every inch of exposed flesh on display.

Quinn licked her lips as her pupils dilated and a blush shaded her pale cheeks. Though her mind was screaming at her to look away, Quinn found herself rooted in place. Her eyes were currently glued to her baby sisters long, smooth legs.

They looked wonderful covered in white; "H-hey."

She barely caught the flash of amusement in Rachel's eyes before it disappeared and was replaced with a rather tame expression. Suspicion tweaked in Quinn's mind. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn up and down that her baby sister was messing with her on purpose.

But that would be crazy…wouldn't it?

Rachel smiled innocuously; the doubt instantly melted away, "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Sammy?"

Quinn shuffled uneasily as her lips quirked up into a joyless smile, "Gotta get ready for my date."

Chocolate orbs rolled annoyance; Rachel blatantly scoffed as she glanced back towards her legs and began rubbing the lotion over her skin at a much slower pace.

"Oh, right. Have fun with your slut."

It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes, a real smile tingeing her lips as she shook her head at the younger girl, "Be nice, Rae."

"No." Rachel pouted childishly. Quinn was pretty sure her heart imploded.

"Rae…"

The younger girls chest tightened at her sisters affectionate tone. It kind of hurt, the way Quinn's voice washed over her and seeped into her flesh, going straight to her heart. However, she wouldn't trade in this feeling for the world.

Sighing, Rachel swallowed her emotions before peering back up at Quinn from under her eyelashes, "I hope you have fun with your whore, Quinn. I'm going on a date tonight as well so-

It was like a shock to her system. Quinn was forcibly pushed out of her fantasy world as Rachel's words flittered in her ear. Her eyes hardened, "Wait, what?"

Rachel held back a smile at the expected reaction. She raised her legs so that her knees were under her chin as she picked up her nail polish and began painting her toe-nails black.

She wiggled her toes before giggling girlishly, "Finn's picking me up in about an hour. We're going to dinner and a movie."

Quinn felt a bit woozy; "Did, uh…Daddy's ok with that?"

The young ingénue pursed her lips as she rolled her eyes exasperatingly, "God, no. Papa wants to meet him first. He's probably going to threaten him with his hunting knife or something, like he did the first time Ali brought home a boy. It's going to be ten times worse sense I'm his baby."

Rachel finished painting the last nail on her left foot before smiling in jubilation and gazing back up at Quinn, "It's going to be really funny to watch though."

"…yeah," The blonde mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably in place before sagging her shoulders and forcing out a wavery chuckle.

"Well, I'm just going to-" she pointed towards the stairs unenthusiastically, shuffling over to the stairwell with an air of defeat surrounding her, "go to my room-"

"Wait!"

Quinn automatically froze at the shouted demand, turning expansive hazel orbs towards her sister's form unquestionably, "Yeah?"

Rachel ducked her head as she bit her lip coquettishly. Quinn acceding to her every command was an unexpected turn on. She stood slowly, straightening out her loose towel before leveling the blonde with a smoldering look.

The soccer players heart sped up as her pants tightened; the word, 'fuck' bounced around in every corner of her mind.

Why did Rachel have to look so damn sexy? It really was unfair.

"Can you help me with something, Quinnie?"

Quinn swallowed as she shyly glanced down, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets and unconsciously kicking her foot out, "Y-yeah, anything."

The urge to coo at the older girl happened upon her quite suddenly; Quinn was indisputably adorable.

It made her want to drop to her knees and service the blonde. Repay her for her loyalty.

She was 99% sure that allowing her older sister to shove her cock in her mouth would be an acceptable award.

Alas, she resisted, a coy smile playing on her lips as she sauntered over to the other girl. She stopped a few inches away from her and stared up into expressive hazel irises with a soft smile threatening to split her cheeks open.

"Could you, ah," Rachel raised the undetected bottle of lotion clasped tightly in her hands up and waggled it in front of her sisters face, "Put some lotion on my back?"

"Uh."

Quinn's brain fried. It literally fried. That had to be the only explanation as to why she was staring down at the younger girl with a dopey expression and a blank look in her eye.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her as she nibbled on her lip and tilted her head, "Please?" she murmured innocently as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip before sucking into her mouth.

Instant hard-on.

"Yeah," Quinn squeaked, inadvertently cringing at the sound. She sounded like a thirteen year old boy going through puberty.

How embarrassing.

Holding a hand to her mouth, Rachel giggled before handing her older sister the bottle of lotion. Their fingers brushed as the blonde took the bottle; Quinn nearly fumbled it.

The brunette chuckled breathlessly before placing her palm on her older sister's arm and sliding it down towards Quinn's hand. Their palms connected as their fingers interlaced.

Rachel's eyes slit as she quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head towards the stairwell; "C'mon," she purred as she turned and began leading them up the steps.

A dopey grin played out on Quinn's lips; "Alright."

She followed obediently.

* * *

><p>Quinn fidgeted as her baby sister released her hand and walked further into her room. She played with the zipper on her leather jacket as she chewed on her bottom lip, watching as the younger girl paused a couple of inches away from her before adjusting her towel.<p>

"Close the door, Quinnie"

Holding in a whimper, Quinn spun around and did just that, making sure to lock it as well before slowly turning back towards the younger girl. Her back hit the door when Rachel suddenly appeared in front of her with a teasing grin.

The brunette tilted her head as she reached up to finger the collar of her big sisters jacket. She cooed affectionately; "Have I ever mentioned how much I like you in this coat, Q?"

Quinn swallowed thickly, eyes hazy in lust as she shook her head, "N-no," she mumbled huskily, her palms clenching into fist as she forced herself to keep her hands to herself.

Rachel smirked with intent as she skimmed her hands under the coat and began sliding it off her the older girls shoulders, "Well, I do. It makes you look…" she paused for dramatic effect, her tone teasing as she peered up into the blonde's arousal blown irises, "Sexy."

The blonde eyes slid close as she released a shaky breath, inhaling sharply as her sisters unique scent flittered into her system, "Rae…"

The younger girl said nothing as she tugged her sister's jacket all the way off before taking a step back, and turning around. She folded the coat neatly as she strode over to her vanity before setting it down on the open chair.

Quinn shifted uneasily, wincing as she felt pre-come trickle down her jeans. The blonde subtly cupped herself as she adjusted her hard on so that it was less visible. Embarrassment slowly filtered through her because of her inability to control her reactions towards Rachel.

_C'mon, don't be a perv! She-well, ok, let's be honest, I'm going to be a perv. She's half-naked in front of me and saying those things, and GOD she smells so good. Maybe this was a bad idea. _

The soccer player licked her lips as she lifted her head to tell Rachel she had to go before pausing as she took in the irresistible sight in front of her.

Hesitation and guilt flew out of her mind as she took in the younger girl with one knee set down on her bed before she bent over, giving Quinn a clear view of the girls-

Hazel eyes shot up to the ceiling as her face flushed deep red; "R-r-rach, uh, maybe you should put some pants on or something."

The little songbird turned her head towards the blonde and smirked before dropping her eyes to the obvious tent in her sister's jeans. Her irises darkened as she licked her lips before biting down on it coquettishly, "Okay. I have some pink shorts in my cabinet. Can you please hand me those?"

Quinn scrambled to comply, tripping over her own feet as she forced herself to keep her eyes tightly shut. She pulled the drawer open and frantically searched for the aforementioned pair of shorts.

She smiled triumphantly when she found them as she yanked them out and held them loosely in her palm. Quinn slapped a hand over her eyes as she gingerly turned back around and held them out towards the younger girl.

A giggle escaped Rachel; "You're kind of far away, Quinnie. I can't reach them."

The blonde felt a small smile quirk up her lips at the sound of her sisters tinkling laughter. She shook the shorts in the air before tossing them at Rachel, "Catch!"

Rachel screeched in laughter as the thin material flew into her face. Though Quinn couldn't see it, she knew her baby sister was pouting at her.

"Thanks, Quinn. Just let me put these on and you can touch me."

The soccer players ears turned pink; "Um…"

Rachel rolled her eyes in affection, the teasing glint back in her eyes, "Don't look."

Quinn blushed deeply, "I won't."

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em>

"Mm, ahh, Quinn, that-that feels amazing."

The blonde was sure that her face was permanently beet red as she slowly skimmed her fingers along the smooth, soft flesh of her baby sisters back.

She wasn't exactly sure when putting lotion on Rachel's back had turned into a full out massage, but she certainly wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

If she was in the right state of mind, she would no doubt be yelling at herself and demanding that she stop taking advantage of her sister's trust, but Quinn certainly wasn't in the right mind.

Not with Rachel squirming and moaning under her and telling her how good it felt.

Quinn had both legs on the sides of Rachel's small frame, rubbing her thumbs in small circles on the girls back, leaning over her as she rocked in mid air. She was mindful enough to keep her hips from touching any part of her sister's body because she knew that would be bad. She really didn't want Rachel to feel her obvious, straining erection.

"_More, _Quinn. Harder."

The soccer player's hips jerked at the husky tone, silently praying to whatever God was listening that she had enough self-control to keep from tugging the younger girls shorts off and-

_Bad images, Q. Baddd images. _

It appeared as though God wasn't listening because Quinn found herself softly exhaling as she bent her head to nuzzle the brunette's ear, "Does that feel good?"

Rachel released a small whimper; "So good, Q."

The older girl moaned lowly as she set stopped rubbing and set her palms on either side of Rachel's head. Quinn lightly kissed her sisters red ear and breathed, "You feel so good, Rae."

Oops. She hadn't meant to say that. That was definitely crossing a very distinct line.

"_Please_."

Quinn groaned as her wavering control snapped in half. She took a hold of Rachel's lightly humping hips and pressed her rock hard cock into her ass.

Rachel hissed, "_Yesss," _as she reached a hand above her and tangled it into Quinn's hair, holding her firmly in place.

The blonde whimpered as she began thrusting into her baby sister, her eyes hazy with want as the younger girl squirmed and shook under her.

_I'm going to fuck her…I'm going to fuck her really hard; God, I'm going to fuck her. _

"Rachel? Quinn? Are you guys up there?"

It was like a bucket of ice cold water on the blonde. Suddenly, guilt and disgust twisted into Quinn's gut as their fathers smooth voice cut straight through the lust and her conscious re-emerged.

Quinn felt bile rise up in her throat as she yanked herself off the younger girl and tumbled onto the ground. The blonde swallowed down the bile as she shakily stood and looked everywhere but Rachel.

"Quinn…"

Tears pricked the corners of the blonde eyes as her throat constricted and her shoulders shook, "I'm-I'm-" her voice cracked mid way. Quinn's eyes slammed shut as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm really, _really_ sorry," she croaked before turning tail, and rushing out of the room, her sisters pleading cries the last sounds registering in her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Short chapter! Hope it's ok. Uhh follow me on tumblr? Reaperluca dot tumblr dot com. I post facts and tidbits about the story on there. Please r&r**_

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Q! What!"<p>

"I, San, look-can I,"

"Christ blondie, spit it out already!"

Quinn's squeezed her eyes shut as she doubled over with one hand pressed firmly against the coarse brick walls of her garage.

"San-I, I need you."

The other girl inhaled sharply before falling completely silent; Tears dripped down Quinn's nose, staining the outside of her flimsy t-shirt and heating her cold, clammy skin.

Quinn, in her haste, had forgone her leather jacket and rushed right outside. Her body was wracking with chills and she was pretty sure she was going into a premature form of shock.

Santana's voice startled the blonde out of her thoughts. Her best friends tone was indisputably softer than usual, "Q, what's wrong?"

She released a choked sob, the words stuck in her throat.

Quinn heard the other expel a gentle breath; "Baby, you need me to come get you?"

The blonde laughed, although it came out more like a strangled cry as she wiped at her tear streaked face and made noise of agreement.

"Please."

* * *

><p>Rachel rested on the backs of her knees as she held Mr. Snuggles-the giant stuffed lion her brother Mark bought her-against the middle of her chest. It was embarrassing, not to mention unnerving how her tears dripped down her nose, burning her skin like acid and leaving her completely and utterly <em>burned.<em>

She felt empty. Empty because she pushed too hard, too fast; and now Quinn hated her.

The unexpected sting in her heart positively made her _ache._ Every inch of her wanted to find Quinn; wanted Quinn to come _back_ to her and hold her, kiss her forehead, tell her everything would be ok. Like she use to, when they were kids and they would comfort each other in the wake of a bad thunderstorm.

But she wouldn't. All because she let her lust get the best of her and pushed Quinn passed her limits.

Rachel's eyes lowered to the damp fur as she squeezed her lion tighter, "I'm such an idiot," she murmured before burrowing her face into Mr. Snuggles and-

A familiar scent waffed through her nose as strong arms wrapped around her and Mr. Snuggle's, squeezing her gently and rubbing her back.

"Daddy," Rachel croaked as she released her stuffed lion and gripped the edges of Russell's shirt, tinting the front of it until a large puddle appeared on the expensive material.

Russell pressed soothing kisses to her hair, "You're okay, baby. Just let it out."

And with that, Rachel cried harder than she had in years. Harder than the time Alison called her ugly when she was 6, harder than the time she broke her ankle during dance when she was 8-

She shook, and sobbed into her daddy's chest, agonized that she wouldn't be able to fix this.

And praying for the hurt to fade.

* * *

><p>Santana nuzzled her best friend's hair as she sat with her legs partially draped over the older girls lap, holding Quinn to her tightly as the blonde clung to her stomach for dear life and sobbed into her chest.<p>

It had been like this for nearly half an hour; after she picked her bestie up, she drove them around for a little while, trying to get the soccer player to open up and tell her what was wrong to no avail. When they reached her house, Quinn _finally_ broke down, right when they entered the foyer of the Lopez estate.

Santana's Mami, Maria, had particularly freaked out when she saw Quinn keel over, and begin to sob until she was heaving for air. Maria was completely frazzled, coming to and from the kitchen all the while asking Quinn if she needed cake, milk, blankets, _anything_.

It was only til her Papi, Pedro came in and placed a calming hand on Maria's shoulder as he pulled her away while whispering to her in hushed tones did the two athletes finally get some peace.

Santana ran her fingers through her best friend's hair as she peered down at the mop of golden worriedly. She had no idea what had her amiga aching so but she could tell it was a deep hurt.

The younger girl sighed as she murmured soothing words into quivering girls pale ear, "It's ok, mi hermosa. I'm here for you, Quinn."

"San-" Quinn choked out, anguish seeping from every word as the blonde struggled to breathe.

"Shh, shh baby, it's ok. Just let it out."

The self loathing ache in Quinn's heart eased up a little at those words. Santana always knew what to say; she was her best friend for a reason after all.

They lay, semi-curled around each other for several more minutes as Quinn struggled to collect her bearings. The older girl pulled back a fraction, wiping at her red-rimmed eyes as she stared up at Santana tearfully.

"Can I stay the night?" she croaked, clearing her throat in embarrassment as a light shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

Burnt cocoa irises softened; "Of course, Q. I'll go tell Mami and Papi, k? And afterwards we can pig out on cake?"

Quinn bit her lip as she ducked her head before peering up at the other girl through damp lashes; "Vanilla cake with strawberries?"

Santana chuckled as she canted forward and pressed a soothing kiss on the blonde's pretty, pretty head; "Anything you want, Q."

* * *

><p>Rachel lay curled up around Russell's chest, her arms around the older man as she rested her head on his broad shoulders. Her daddy ran a comforting hand up and down her arm as he flipped through the channels on their 50" Class 3D capable 1080P Plasma television. He finally settled on a re-run of Roseanne and settled back against the cool leather of his couch with a grimace on his face.<p>

Russell was distraught. He had been trying, unsuccessfully mind you, for the past hour to get his baby-girl to open up and tell him what was wrong. But it seemed like whenever he asked, she would only glance at him before dissolving into more tears. He didn't know what to do; whenever Rachel was sad, he was too. She was his princess, his little girl.

Sure she was growing up much faster than he wanted, but she was still his baby. Russell sighed as he discreetly wiped at his eyes. He just wished he knew how to help.

* * *

><p>Biting her lip, Rachel glanced up at her daddy with teary chestnut eyes before leaning forward and kisses him on the cheek. She smiled lightly against his scratchy stubble before pulling away and curling into him further. Rachel appreciated her daddy so much, even more so now than ever, especially since he encouraged her to cancel her date with Finn.<p>

It was just comforting, knowing that this strong, able man was there to protect her from all her worst nightmares. She just wished he was able to tell her what to do

She messed up so badly, so so badly with Quinn. Her big sister jolted out of the room faster than she even thought possible, leaving her alone, wet and completely distressed. She had no idea how to make this right.

But, she couldn't exactly say she was entirely ashamed of her actions. Quinn had felt good. So good. Rachel had been more than ready to spread her legs to accommodate her shaggy haired sister. She wanted Quinn inside of her, wanted their bodies to connect and feel pleasure like nothing they've ever felt before. Wanted them to _be_ together.

That thought made her pause; chestnut colored eyes fluttered shut momentarily. Rachel couldn't deny that the idea of them together, _romantically_, hadn't flittered in her brain. That daydreams revolving around them getting married and having exactly three children, two girls and a boy hadn't played through her mind.

But that was _ridiculous_. They were sisters, even if it wasn't by blood. The only thing they could have together was physical love and there was nothing either of them could do about it. And yeah, that reality made her unexpectedly sad but it was the truth and it was their life.

Besides, it was just a daydream.

Rachel's head lifted when she heard her daddy's cell-phone go off. Russell grumbled as he reached into his suit-coat pocket and pulled out his cell.

He frowned as he answered the call; "Hey buddy, where are you?"

The brunette's ears perked up at that; Russell only called Quinn and Mark 'buddy' and since Mark was currently in San Fran, therefore the location his whereabouts weren't needed she could only assume he was talking to Quinn.

Her heart ached as she leaned in closer to him, hoping to hear her sister's velvety voice.

Russell's frown deepened as he sat up just a little, bringing Rachel up with him, "Yeah, baby, that's fine. Are you ok?"

Muffled noises filtered in her ear. Rachel closed her eyes as she burrowed her face in his neck.

Her daddy smiled genuinely as he released a soft chuckle; "Okay, champ. Get some rest, and tell Santa I say hello. Bye sweetheart."

He pressed 'end' on his touch screen phone before stuffing the device back into his coat pocket. Rachel sighed as he began rubbing her arm again.

"That was Q. She's spending the night at Santana's, so it's just going to be me, you and mom tonight."

Rachel nodded in understanding as she sniffled against his neck. Guess that means she won't be talking to Quinn until tomorrow.

If she's lucky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Knock, Knock<em>**

Rachel looked up from her daddy's chest when she heard the firm, if not uncertain knock on their door. The two Fabray's glanced at each other, questioning expressions adorning both their faces as Rachel detangled herself from Russell's body and stood.

The young ingénue straightened out her pink cotton sweats as she pushed her feet into her daddy's pale fluffy slippers. She let loose an unexpected giggle when the shoes proved too large and she clomped over to the front door.

Leaning up on her tippy toes, Rachel glanced in the peep hole before frowning and setting back down on the soles of her feet.

"Who is it darling?"

Chestnut eyes darted over to her father a second before refocusing on the front door. Rachel slightly adjusted her clothing before fluffing her hair and grabbing hold of the knob. She turned the handle and cautiously pulled the door open.

Smiling light brown eyes greeted her; "Hey, Rachel!"

Rachel's lips twitched at the boy's enthusiasm, "Hello, Finn. What are you doing here?" she inquired, more than a little confused. She was quite certain that she had canceled their date tonight.

Finn scratched the back of his neck with the hand holding a bouquet of flowers. Hyacinths.

Her favorite.

"I know you canceled on me and stuff but I actually just came to talk to you and oh, yeah—here." He grinned as he held out the flowers to her. Rachel reluctantly took them, a hesitant smile playing on her lips as she brought the hyacinths to her nose and breathed them in.

"These are beautiful, Finn. Thank you," she murmured sincerely, shocked that the spiky haired-which was now combed-boy was thoughtful enough to not only bring her flowers but know what her favorite flower was.

"It's no problem, Rach. Hey, so, can I come in?"

The brunette eyebrows rose as she nodded before lowering the flowers and gesturing inside, "Yes, of course. Please come in."

He smiled buoyantly as he stuffed his hands in his letterman jacket and walked inside. Rachel swallowed as she closed the door behind him before turning to the empty vase next to the entry way and picking it up.

"I'll just-" she nodded towards the kitchen, "Put these in some water. Daddy! Can you come meet Finn?"

Russell was already half-way up before she called out to him. The sandy haired man grumbled as he straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair; "Of course, sweetheart."

After he was sure after was in place, Russell stride over to the hulking boy and stopped a couple of steps away from him. Russell furrowed his neatly trimmed brow as he held out a hand out to the boy, "I'm Russell Fabray, Rachel's father."

For his part, Finn didn't appear nearly as intimidated as he should have as he stuck his hand out and shook Russell's quite enthusiastically, "Good evening, Mr. Fabray, I'm Finn Hudson. I know we were supposed to meet earlier today before I took your daughter out on a date before she canceled but I was just wondering if I could have a few minutes of her time? I promise to be brief, sir, I just wanted to talk to her about a few things and then I'll get out of your hair. Did I mention you have a lovely home?"

Russell almost smiled at these words Seems like someone has been brushing up on their etiquette; "And what, pray tell, do you want to talk to my daughter about?"

Finn smiled blithely as he released the older man's hand, "In all due respect, sir, I would really like to tell Rachel what I have to say first. It's nothing romantic, I swear. It actually has more to do with our friendship."

Chuckling in amusement, Russell shook his head as he reached up and patted the quarterback on the shoulder, "You're a lot braver than you look, son. As long as it's alright with my Rachel then it's okay with me. Have a seat, Finn."

"Thank you, sir."

Rachel chose that exact moment to reappear. Her eyebrows rose when she gazed from her father to Finn and back again. Puzzlement filled her eyes.

"Daddy? Is everything ok?"

Russell smiled brightly as he released Finn's shoulder before walking over to his babygirl. He leaned down to press a kiss to her hair before pulling away, "I'm heading upstairs sweetheart. I'll be back down in twenty."

The sandy blonde haired man glanced over his shoulder towards Finn, "You hear that, Hudson! I'll be back soon so no funny business."

Finn grinned over to him as he raised his hand and waved, "I wouldn't try it, Mr. Fabray."

Blinking rapidly, Rachel looked up towards Russell with a 'WTF' expression as he laughed heartily. Her daddy was perhaps the nicest guy in the world, but never towards potential boyfriends.

Or any boy that came around for that matter, excluding Jesse.

Shaking her head, the brunette walked over to her sort of friend as she crossed her arms before sitting down. Reclining back in the seat, Rachel crossed her left leg over her right before settling in and flashing Finn a smile.

"So, what's up?"

Finn rested his elbows on his knees as he wrung his hands together, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he ducked his head and collected a few short breaths. A minute later, he glanced back up, his eyes now brimming with confidence and conviction.

He nodded to himself for a second before peering down at his interlaced fingers, "You don't really like me do you?"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock at that, surprise coloring her features as her cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. She furrowed back into the couch more; "I-what are you talking about?"

The quarterback ran a hand through his hair before gazing back up at the girl, "Rach, look, I know people don't think I'm smart, and-and that's true, ok? I'm not very smart, in school or anything. But, I _know, _I can tell you don't like me. You never-you never really listen to me when I talk to you and you always just seem _so _indifferent when we talk-

"That's not true!" she interrupted adamantly, her hands clenching into fist as she sat up straighter, "Finn, _no_, I wouldn't-

Finn raised his hand as he shook his head and released a deep breath, "Please don't lie to me, Rachel. It just makes it worse when you lie."

Shame hit her harder than she ever felt before. Rachel's eyes lowered in disgrace as red hued her cheeks, "Sorry," she mumbled as her body visibly deflated.

"S'ok," Finn said with a fond half-smile. He paused for a moment before continuing on, "And that's okay, Rach. I get it, I-I'm _boring,_ I guess-" He chuckled, his voice tingeing with a bit of self-depreciation, "I mean, you're _Rachel Fabray_, future broadway star and I'm just some soon-to-be Lima loser. You deserve better than what I could-

"Finn, _stop_ it." She firmly, but gently interrupted as she stood from the couch before walking over to him. She kneeled at his leg as she leaned towards him and placed a comforting hand on-top of his, "You're a _wonderful_ guy, Finn. You're nice, compassionate and you protect Kurt from the other footballers. You're going to make some girl _really_ happy one day. I'm just—well, I'm just a bitch."

The tall boy laughed suddenly at that as he stared at her with open eyes and squeezed her hand, "You're a lot of things, Rachel. But bitch is definitely not one of them."

Rachel bit her lip as she smiled despondently; "I've done some really awful things, Finn."

"So have I, Rach. People make mistakes but they change. _We_ change and-and we grow up," he removed his right hand from under hers and cupped her cheek, "And you're definitely still growing, Rach."

Her eyes welled up in tears as she squeezed them shut before resting her forehead into Finn's arm, "I'm not a good person, Finn," she cried as her heart constricted in her chest.

"You're doing the best you can, Rach. And that's all anyone can ever ask of us."

She chuckled through her sobs as she looked back up at him and drew him into a hug, "When did you get so smart?" she sniffled as she melted into his firm body.

Finn laughed in her hair as he placed his hands on the back of her head and her lower back, "I didn't. I asked Burt for help. He explains things really good."

Rachel giggled as she pressed a kiss to the side of his face; "Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be my friend?"

"It's all I ever wanted, Rach."


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: gosh sorry for the wait! This is my favorite chapter so far though. : ) please R&R**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Quinn last was home and she knew she couldn't spend any more time away. Sunday night was family night and she really had no choice in attending the event. It was a <em>go<em> or _lose all privileges'_ sort of thing and she couldn't afford to take the risk of being grounded so close to Nationals. She wouldn't sacrifice her team's chance of victory because of her petty problems.

This was now why she was tentatively walking into the front door of the Fabray mansion Sunday night at six, just fifteen minutes before dinner was supposed to start. The blonde trekked inside cautiously, unease prickling her heart as her hazel orbs flittered across the open space. Quinn licked her dry lips as she released a sigh of relief when she caught no sight of her little sister around.

The blonde pushed the door behind her, whole body wincing when it slammed shut, the sound echoing off the walls, no doubt alerting her family of her presence.

_Great._

"Quinn, sweetheart, is that you?"

Quinn's lips twitched up into a smile as she ran a hand through her golden locks, mussing the strands before responding to her mother's question with a simple, "Yeah."

A moment later, Judy's head popped out from behind the corner, the blonde looking around a moment before catching sight of her daughter. The older woman sent Quinn a sparkling grin as she gestured for the girl to come over to her, "Come help with dinner, Quinnie."

Quinn sighed, hunching her shoulders unattractively as she peered up at her mother from under her bangs with a frown before reluctantly complying. She stuffed her hands into her-_well, Santana's-_sweat pants before ambling over to the kitchen.

"You need help in the kitchen, ma? Is this real life?" she joked amiably as she strode into the kitchen with a light smile on her face. However, her brief happiness quelled when she set her eyes on her little sisters shape. She paled considerably as she turned her gaze away before focusing on her mother's smiling bright blue eyes.

"Don't be silly, Quinn! I just thought it'd be funny if all of us were in the kitchen at the same time. Perhaps now we can solidify the fact that not all Fabray women weren't destined to be housewives since you-and Rachel especially- barely know how to cook a proper meal."

Quinn nodded, though she wasn't really paying attention, as she attempted to reproduce saliva in her mouth, seeing as her throat was suddenly quite dry. She had known there was a chance that she'd run into Rachel-_after all, they lived together. It's not like they could avoid each other forever-_but she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

The first emotion to sting her heart was, quite disturbingly, an unequivocal amount of joy. Her body, dull in its senses over the past two days, sparked with happiness and the urge to run over to the younger girl coiled in her muscles.

She refrained, however, when those feelings of elation were drowned out by her everlasting shame and mortification. The blonde could not believe she was still experiencing these emotions after the emotional turmoil she had endured for the last couple of months. She had, in all relevance to the word, taken advantage of her sister-_God, her little sister-_in the worst of ways.

Her lecherous feelings for the girl made her absolutely sick to her stomach. She could hardly endure the weight of her disgrace.

Quinn had decided, after spending an inordinate amount of time with Santana, that the best thing she could possibly do was ignore her perversity. Though it was not her actions that she feared the most; it was Rachel's possible reaction.

She had fled the scene of her act of sin before she could witness the damage that she had almost infused onto Rachel's body and most certainly instilled into the girl's psyche. How would one feel if they realized that their older sibling harbored abnormal emotions towards them?

Quite awfully, she could only conclude.

Quinn would not allow her baby sister to suffer because of her, well, there were only so many words she could think of that would associate with her ghastly perversion.

However, repulsive would probably have to be the main adjective.

"Quinn?"

The blonde snapped her head towards that melodious voice, body tensing as the younger girl approached her with an almost apologetic expression on her sweet face.

Quinn wanted to kiss every inch of it.

The soccer player couldn't help but visibly wince at that thought; she schooled her features quite impressively, "What?"

Rachel bit down on her _adorable _bottom lip as she gazed up at her through her thick, artfully curled eyelashes, "Ignore Mama, she's just being ridiculous. Dinner is nearly done. Would you like to set the table?"

Gosh, it was such an innocuous question, spoken from such an innocent tone of voice. Rachel was acting as if Quinn hadn't tried to pillage her backside only a few days earlier.

Her heart swelled with affection for the girl; Rachel was such a good little angel. Trying to keep Quinn's guilt at bay by appearing unaffected by her sin.

_Don't worry, Rae. You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from myself. _

Quinn lowered her eyes dutifully as she wordlessly took the plates from the younger girl's hands. Their fingers brushed together, causing every nerve in Quinn's already hyperactive body to reawaken tenfold.

It was annoying, to say the least.

"Thanks," she muttered half-heartedly before turning away and bringing the food to the table. She heard Rachel sigh behind her and felt a muted smile come into play.

It must have been a sigh of relief. Quinn was relatively sure she'd release the same breath if her tormentor walked away from her.

This only steeled her resolve further. She would make sure to keep Rachel away from her repulsive form if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

><p>This was possibly the worst thing that could have happened. And that was the fact that Quinn was acting as if nothing had happened.<p>

Sure, she avoided eye-contact with her, but, for the most part, her older sister had been rather, well, _normal._

She expected some long due meltdown-_she supposed she could have counted Quinn rushing out of the room Friday evening as such event but she couldn't be sure-_as soon as they met face to face again. Instead she was met with this subdued, almost introverted Quinn.

It bothered her to no end. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. Really, after she was done moping around, she had sat and thought about this. Quinn was supposed to avoid her for days on end-_check 1-_ which would result in her having to chase the girl-_unsuccessfully, mind you-_until the blonde eventually gave in to her advances.

But this? This certainly wasn't going to plan. She wanted _some_ kind of reaction. A flicker in her eye, something, _anything_ and yet, it had almost been like there was a veil covered those once expressive hazel eyes. Normally, Quinn was about as easy to read as a first level math book. But now the blonde was as difficult to read as an advanced calculus textbook.

Rachel wanted to lash out and force her sister to _look_ at her. She craved Quinn's attention and not having it was frustrating.

Her features hardened considerably as she ignored her mother's incessant rambling in her ear and trained her eyes onto Quinn's passive form.

She would ignite a reaction from her sister, even if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

* * *

><p>It was a rather subdued evening at the Fabray household. Normally the family would be bursting with energy, laughing and rushing to jump in and gush about their day. But for some odd reason-<em>at least in Judy and Russell's mind-<em> there was a noticeable tension in the air, specifically in regards to Rachel and Quinn.

This just wouldn't do. Really it wouldn't. The Fabray's didn't _do _awkward tensions and unspoken silences. It was so-so…_depressing _and the elder Fabray's just wouldn't allow their daughters to damper their normally joyous evening. Judy cleared her throat for the third time that night as she made eye contact with her husband, and gave him a pointed look. Russell subtly nodded at her before she turned towards her youngest daughter and smiled.

"So, did you have a nice day today sweetheart?"

Rachel, bless her dear heart, tried her best to appear enthused when she glanced up from her plate,where she had been shuffling her peas, and up towards her mother. She shot her a placating smile, "Yes, of course mother. And you?"

Judy frowned ever so slightly-Rachel never called her mother unless she was genuinely upset or trying to cover up for her mischievousness.

"Oh, are you sure, sweetheart-

"I'm fine, mom," the young girl interrupted, her voice tingeing with a slight hint of desperation, her eyes pleading with the older woman to just let it go before they dropped down to her plate.

Judy swallowed thickly as concern welled up in her heart; there was seriously something wrong.

She turned panicked eyes towards her husband, begging for his help.

Russell licked his lips as he turned towards Quinn, resting his elbow on the table as he leaned closer to the girl, "How about you, kiddo? You have a nice weekend with Santa?"

Quinn hunched over just a bit as she clenched her fork tightly in hand before nodding her head lightly and smiling briefly, "Yeah, Pop. It was cool."

Neatly trimmed brows furrowed together as Russell careened backwards into his chair before releasing a soft sigh. Hazel eyes locked with dimming blue ones as the two adults communicated with each other through the silence.

No words were needed.

Since they both realized that something absolutely must be done.

Judy crossed one leg over the other as she tapped the edge of her plate before smiling brightly as she once again attempted to engage her daughters in conversation; "Girls, me and your father are going out of town for a few days for visit your sister. That means we need you both to be on your best behavior."

The conversational tone died off when all she received was:

"Fine, mama."

And,

"Sure, mom."

The older woman's smile faltered just a little at her children's indifferent responses, but she ambled on, praying that she'd get any sort of reaction-_besides blatant disinterest_- from the two girls.

"And while Russell and I trust you both completely, you two still need to look after each other-"

It was Quinn's turn to interrupt as she set her jaw before setting her fork down and semi-glaring at her mother; "Are you implying that I can't take care of, Rachel, mom? Because you don't need to lecture me, okay? I'll always keep her safe, from anything and everything so you don't need to bother yourself with a reminder."

Though Rachel didn't look up, those simply words uttered in such a passionate tone made her heart absolutely ache; Rachel could practically feel the emotion dripping from them. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel her sister's soft, pale lips on hers and have that fervor seep into her andswallow her whole.

A hunger she never felt before stung her being; she wanted Quinn, more-so now than ever.

Her lips mashed together as dejection quickly followed after her brief sting of passion. If Quinn's attitude was any indication, it didn't matter how much they craved each other-_and God, did Rachel crave Quinn_-the blonde would never allow them to act on their feelings.

_But I'll just have to change her mind,_ she thought determinedly.

Judy placed a placating hand on top of her daughter's clenched fist; "I know that, Quinnie, I wasn't disputing the integrity of your actions towards Rachel-" Quinn tensed at these words._ God, could she have phrased that statement any worse?-"_It's just, we might be gone for at least a week and, w-well-"

Hearing her mother falter so, Rachel finally tore her gaze away from her half-eaten plate back towards Judy. The brunette smiled blithely; "Mother, we'll be fine. Quinnie and I will get along swimmingly, right sis?"

Only Quinn could hear the mocking in her tone; the blonde's left eye twitched ever so slightly at the term. The phrase, 'sis' felt rather odd to her considering her less than sisterly feelings towards Rachel.

"Yeah, mom, we'll be cool," Quinn broke in, forcing her voice to appear unaffected and airy as she kept her eyes trained on her plate. The blonde fidgeted as she felt her little sisters gaze fall onto her and stay there. It felt like Rachel was peering into the very depths of her soul and seeing every fucked up, sick emotion streaming through her body

Russell chose this exact moment to input his thoughts; Hazel orbs narrowed playfully-_mostly in an attempt to lighten the sullen mood_-as the sandy haired man knocked his fist on the smooth table, "On that note, it's the usual drill, ladies. No boys-" he paused to glance knowingly at Rachel, who only rolled her eyes before huffing in exasperation.

"No girls," he turned to stare meaningfully at Quinn, who flushed under his stare and slid down further in her seat, "And most importantly, no parties."

Rachel scowled in indignation as she dropped her utensils and crossed her arms; "Really, daddy, you're acting as if we're delinquents of some sort. We'll be good. You can _especially_ trust, Quinn. She'll make sure we'll _never_ do anything even slightly inappropriate yet _fun_ under this roof."

Three out of the four Fabray's jolted at the sudden screech that echoed in the air; they all turned towards Quinn, who was standing from her seat and hovering over the table with a despondent expression adorning her angelic features.

"May I be excused?"

The two other blondes only nodded as they stared at their second oldest daughter in puzzlement and concern. Rachel was the only one who didn't appear confused; only suitably chastised and a tad bit red in the face.

Russell ran a hand through his hair as he nodded, his concern for his daughter only growing the longer she fidgeted where she stood; "Yeah sweetheart, go ahead." His voice was gentle, as only a father's could be.

* * *

><p>Quinn nearly tripped in her haste to escape the tense atmosphere of the dining room. Her face screwed up in anguish when she made it over to the dishwasher to set her plate down before she hunching over the sink. Why did Rachel have to be so-<p>

"Quinn."

Her sisters voice startled her out of her thoughts; she nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around quickly, her gaze landing everywhere but Rachel.

"Rachel," she acknowledged mutely as her hazel orbs scurried around the room, every so often pausing to rest on her sisters-_gorgeous, beautiful, perfect_-form before darting away like a injured animal. Quinn made the conscious choice to stay silent for fear of the embarrassingly awful things that threatened to spill out of her mouth.

Her ears perked up when she heard Rachel sigh before briefly glancing over to the girl, which turned out to be a huge mistake. Her little sister had bit down on her bottom lip before slowly-_sensually in her mind-_running her tongue over it, apparently soothing the wound.

Disgust mixed in with arousal flowed through her at the gesture. God, why did Rachel have to be so appealing?

Chestnut eyes focused on her intently as the young ingénue took a step towards her, her hands raised up as if she were about to reach out towards her, but that would be stupid. Why would Rachel want to touch her after what she did?

"Quinn, we simply can't avoid this."

Quinn barely scoffed before she was turning her head away, looking off towards the side. A shaggy blonde mane fell into her face; "And why not?" she murmured, her voice shaking, "I already know that I-I'm some kind of _sick_ freak but I really don't want to hear about how_ disgusted_ you feel towards me, okay? I already know-"

"Shut up."

The blonde's head snapped up so fast she was sure she had whiplash as she stared at her sister with wide eyes. She had never heard Rachel sound that angry before.

"Rae-

"You're impossible Quinn Fabray."Rachel muttered, looking like she was about five seconds from stomping her foot and pulling out her hair in an act of pure desperation. The younger girl took several steps towards her and Quinn found that she couldn't really back away, seeing as her gaze was locked with Rachel's, and those chestnut orbs swirling with emotions trapped her in place.

The younger girl paused in front of her, indecision and doubt swirling through her irises as she raised her hand and skimmed her fingers along Quinn's cheek. The blonde audibly shuddered as her eyes fell shut before they popped open when she felt the softest of kisses fall upon her cheek.

Quinn suddenly reached up and took a hold of both of Rachel's wrists as she forced the younger girl back; "Don't placate me, Rachel," hazel eyes darkened in despair as her voice quivered in anger.

Anger at herself.

Just this moment, her suspicions were all but confirmed. Rachel must have felt some-some kind of obligation towards her. After all, Rachel was a good, normal little sister and she must have felt like it was her duty to make her feel better after the sin she committed against the girl.

It made her positively sick to her stomach that Rachel was forcing herself to be around her and try and make her feel better after what she had done.

Quinn immediately set to rectify that; "You don't-you _don't_ have to _pretend_ to-

Her words caught in her throat as Rachel released a disbelieving laugh. The brunette kept still, neither pulling away or pushing forward as she kept her eyes fully locked on Quinn's, "I'm not conciliating you out of some strange sense of moral obligation, Quinn-

Quinn's eyes widened at how well Rachel knew her thoughts.

"-I wanted it. I _begged_ for it. If I could go back and do it again, I would. But I'd make sure you ravish me. I _want_ you to _take_ me, Quinn. I want you to bend me over and-

"No!" Quinn did push her away at this, her eyes panicky and dark with arousal as the blonde's breath shortened as she attempted to swallow somewhat uneasily.

Quinn ignored her sisters hurt expression as she looked down; "No. You don't know what you're saying-

Rachel snorted derisively; "I'm pretty sure I know exactly what I'm saying, Quinn."

The older girl visibly deflated as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It really was unfair. Quinn didn't need to be hearing these things; she couldn't have Rachel no matter how much she wanted her. Why was her sister torturing her?

Her lower lip wobbled and she was relatively sure that she was mere moments from having a genuine breakdown and bursting into tears, "I'm not supposed to-we're not supposed to want this, Rachel. It's _wrong,"_ her voice cracked on the whispered word as several different emotions drifted through her body and settled in her heart as a tear slid down her cheek, "And I'm a monster for taking advantage of you."

"There's _nothing_ wrong with you, Quinn."

Rachel's voice booked no room for argument.

The brunette's body surged forward as she reattached herself to her sisters front before gripping the edges of the older girls thin t-shirt tightly.

She stared up into Quinn's eyes pleadingly; "I want you."

"But-"

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind. So just shut up and kiss me, Quinn," she demanded her voice low and dripping with aroused affection. Quinn paused a moment before shuddering and pulling the younger girl closer to her. Chestnut irises mixed with hazel creating a thrilling blend as excitement and need cackled in the air between them.

Quinn was just about to bend her head to capture her sister's lips in what would surely be a passionate kiss when Judy walked in with a hand full of plates, completely unaware of what she had just interrupted as the two girls jumped apart.

The older blonde glanced up from the dishware as she quirked her eyebrow at them, "Girls?" she intoned, the unspoken question obvious in her voice.

"Mama," Rachel whined childishly, though she didn't sound very innocent seeing as her voice a full octave lower and her eyes still dark with arousal as she glared at the older woman, "Me and Quinn were talking."

Judy rolled her eyes as she strode over to them, frowning when she saw how flushed Quinn was-_perhaps her daughter was sick? That would explain the weirdness-_ before placing the dishes in the sink. She turned to smirk at the youngest girl, "Then _maybe_ you and Quinn should go _talk _somewhere _else_."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stomped her foot and pointed towards the door, "Mom, _please_."

Blue eyes rolled once more as the older woman wiped her hands down on a towel and turned to leave, "Rachel? You're doing the dishes tonight."

"_Fine_, mom. Just _go_."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Judy mumbled before exiting the room completely. Rachel released a breath before turning towards her sister expectedly. She bit her lower lip as took a step towards the girl and reached out to her once more, "Quinn-

She flinched when Quinn jerked her arm away as she glared at her; "Don't touch me."

Okay, that hurt. The words were spoken with so much disgust and spite that Rachel immediately felt her walls rebuilding. However, Quinn must have saw the flash of pain because the blonde was suddenly several inches closer to her.

"No, _don't_-I'm sorry. I sounded like a real asshole didn't I?" Quinn murmured wistfully as she eyed the younger girl with open affection. Though, she made sure to keep her hands to herself this time, fearing that if she touched any part of the brunette's exposed skin, she'd lose her already thin willpower.

Rachel nodded sagely as she bit down harder on her lip; "Yeah."

Quinn sighed softly as she gingerly cupped her sister's face with an quivering palm "I just-we _can't,_ ok? Do you know what would have happened if mom walked in a second after she did-" it was Quinn's turn to bite her lip as panic tweaked her being at the thought, "We can't, Rachel. I can't do this to you-"

"You're not _doing_ anything to me though, Quinn. At least, not yet."

"-or to our parents," Quinn continued, amusement flashing in her eyes for a moment at the younger girl's words before dejection filled them ,"It would-it would _devastate_ them if they ever had any indication about…this."

Rachel pouted as she stared up at her big sister mournfully, "But I _want_ you. And you want me."

Quinn shuddered as she dropped her hand before taking a step back and inhaling shakily, "Rachel, _please._ I just can't."

The blonde's body stayed coiled and tense as she stared at her sister pleadingly. A moment passed before the young ingénue was lowering her eyes in acquiescence and stepping closer to her.

"Okay, Quinn," Rachel assented as she took a hold of the older girl's shirt once more, running her hand up and down the blonde's sturdy frame before stilling at her heart rapidly beating heart, "Okay. We, nothing has to change. We can just-things can just go back to normal. We'll be okay."

Quinn released a breath of relief as she held the younger girl's hand against her front before pressing her forehead against her sisters, "Thank you, Rachel," she murmured before detangling herself from temptation.

Just because Rachel apparently wanted her-_she was still convinced her sister was still trying to appease her_-didn't make her feel less disgusted with herself. Being close to Rachel, _touching_ Rachel…it was all she wanted to do and that was wrong.

But she could do this. She could just-ignore the feelings and everything would go back to normal.

It just had to.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N1: Long chapter. Probably the longest chapter of this whole fic. Please R&R. seriously, please. I worked so hard hahaha. and forgive any and all mistakes. unbeta-d**

* * *

><p>It was readily agreed-<em>more like reluctantly on her part<em>-that they were to stay out of each other's way for the time being until these unnatural feelings-_Quinn's words, never hers_-passed and all was right in the world.

During this one-sided discussion-_this took place after dinner-_Rachel had sat with a stationary smile as she listened to Quinn rattle off a list of ways to avoid being placed in compromising situations.

This list goes as follows:

"No innuendos, Rae; my heart can't take it."

"Please don't brush up against me."

"And-and for Godsakes, could you please not dress like that around me anymore?"

"Don't—don't look at me with those eyes. You know the ones I'm talking about, Rae."

And so on.

So, _basically_, Rachel wasn't allow do to anything around the blonde. Even breathing near Quinn's personal bubble was out of the question, lest she faced the risk of her big sister pillaging her backside-once again, Quinn's words.

To be honest, Rachel was a little tired of it. Sure, she had agreed to give her elder sister the space she required to function like a proper human being, but that didn't mean she enjoyed having all these restrictions placed on her.

After all, she was a very affectionate being and even though Quinn absolutely refused to be in the general vicinity of her didn't mean she was going to stop being who she was.

Which just happened to be an overtly sexual and open young girl.

Perhaps she couldn't exactly have Quinn at this very moment. Hell, she was pretty sure that the blonde would be able to resist her for a couple of more days.

But when Rachel really wanted something, even Quinn, who had always been able to shoot her a detrimental look whenever she conned her way to riches, had a hard time deterring her from her goals.

Quinn would give in. All she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>"Amy, hey, wait up!"<p>

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Amy schooled her features before mustering up an innocent smile as Quinn grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around. The red head tilted her head and peered up at the blonde through her lashes before batting them.

"Oh, Quinn! I didn't see you there! What's up?" That was a lie of course; she had seen the blonde but that didn't mean she was going to willingly go up to the captain while she was surrounded by her jock friends. Amy might've been a cheerio, but that didn't exactly mean she was at the top of the pyramid.

But dating Quinn Fabray could change that; that's why she had worked so hard, been so patient with the blonde. Quinn was top notch material…well, in regards to becoming popular. In reality, Amy wasn't even remotely interested in the blonde.

Quinn wasn't even her type. But she did have the certain equipment Amy liked.

The blonde shot her a charming smile, shuffling back-n-forth on her feet as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Gosh, and even Amy couldn't help but melt a little. Despite her style, Quinn was perhaps the prettiest girl ever.

Ok, so maybe she was a little gay for this certain Fabray.

"I'm sorry about Friday, Petey," Amy flushed at the nickname. It wasn't commonly used, only by certain people, and it sounded wonderful falling from Quinn's lips.

Amy ducked her head as she held her books out in front of her before nodding; "It's okay, Q-

"No, it's not," Quinn took a step towards her until they were a hairs breadth away. The soccer captain leaned down until swirling hazel orbs were peering straight at her. Amy's breath caught in her throat as the taller girl wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed their foreheads together.

"Go out with me. Tonight."

The red head's cheeks shaded in pink before the girl nodded in acquiescence, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Though Rachel was one to regularly engage in the art of explicitly-<em>especially in those moments where she literally had to take matters into her own hands due to the ache Quinn caused<em>-she had never felt the urge to spew obscenities quite like she did at this very moment.

Seriously—what the _actual_ fuck was Quinn playing at? She had agreed to take part in her sister's ridiculous plight towards normalcy because she knew it would make the girl feel better. But she hadn't agreed to this. Rachel had thought it was an unspoken agreement that neither of them would engage in physically-emotional-sexual activity with anyone else since they couldn't have each other.

Now bearing witness to Quinn's blatant disregard for aforementioned, _unmentioned_ contract made her realize just how completely one-sided their arrangement was.

So Quinn could go off flirting with meaningless whores, begging to be coiled up in a web of tedious affection for the remainder of her life while she sat and waited-_ forever hopeful_- for her sister to get her head out of her ass and notice how her crisp, firm being was ready for the taking?

What complete and utter bullshit.

Rachel was growing weary of Quinn's erroneous decisions. Fed up of the girl ravaging her form in the way she couldn't possibly enjoy. It was maddening, the anticipation of something that might never come.

And Rachel done playing the part of town jester. If Quinn wanted to play this game, she could play it _alone._

"Hello my hot Jewish American princess."

Oh _God_, not him—not right now.

The young ingénue couldn't even work up the resolve to huff at her ex-boyfriend with her usual amount of ire. She simply rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, never dragging her gaze away from the two giggle girls partaking in the Art of Conventionalism.

Rachel found herself frowning when her sister leaned down to whisper something in that redheaded slags ear, noting how when she finished, Amy tipped her head back and let loose an impressive chuckle.

That wasn't fair—it should've been her laughing at Quinn's most likely unimaginative tales.

"Hello my boorish, Jewish tumbling dickweed of an ex-boyfriend. To what do I owe this dishonor?"

Puck winced expectedly as he ran a hand over his Mohawk before smiling sheepishly; "Ouch babe. You totally hurt the Puckzilla's feelings. And—tumbling dickweed?"

A small smile twisted upon the young ingénues face; "I watched American Psycho six times the week I was recovering from your timely betrayal. During this time, I had someday hoped to obtain the strength to stab you in your unimpressive face several times and then leave the scene untouched by your likely offensive odor after your death. Of course, I regained my senses shortly after I started planning on purchasing a knife, so I suppose you got off lucky."

Throughout her somewhat horrifying speech, Rachel had managed to keep her dulling chestnut orbs trained on the sight before her.

Quinn was now cupping the whore's cheek—really now, that should've been her.

"Jeez, babe. I know I'm hot stuff and all, but were you really that upset with the Puckzilla ditching you for hotter game? I'm impressed with myself."

This time Rachel did huff as she finally pulled her eyes from the distasteful sight in front of her before glancing up at Puck's stupid, leering face; "Go choke on Jesse's dick."

Puck's smirk widened; "I rather you'd choke on mine babe."

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she rethought her murderous plans. Perhaps she could use insanity caused by intense jealousy as a defense. Surely Amy and Quinn would take up on her behalf since they were the ones who pushed her to that point. As she opened her mouth to tell him she'd rather fuck Lord Tubbington, a strange revelation passed through her eyes when her mind suddenly sparked with epiphany. An idea quickly formulated in her brain as she licked her lips before slowly shutting her mouth and biting down on her bottom lip.

It wasn't perfect—actually, it was a pretty stupid idea, but perhaps she could rethink her strategy a bit-with Noah's unknowing help of course. Sure, she had promised to herself-well not really promise, more like stated-that she wouldn't play Quinn's game but that didn't mean she couldn't play her own.

That's why Rachel found herself taking the extra necessary steps to close the distance between her and Puck. She peered up at him flirtatiously as she watched his light green eyes widen in surprise before placing a smooth hand on his bulking chest.

"I doubt I'd choke-I never have before- Noah but perhaps we should try out your theory?"

"Woah babe, are you saying-"

Darkened chestnut eyes flashed with annoyance; "Maybe instead of asking obtuse questions, you should prepare a reasonable argument with the security guard as to why we're, how do you usually put it-? Ah yes, dipping out early to spend the remainder of this day at your house."

Puck swallowed thickly at the words; He never expected to hear that from his once-and always-princess but he certainly wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Ever since he screwed up with cheating on perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to him, he had been in a state of unease. Rachel was the perfect girl for him; sweetly innocent yet darkly alluring—not to mention that she totally let him stick it in after a few charming words. Also, she didn't have a gag reflex, which was just awesome.

But ignoring the sexual aspects, Rachel was the only girl who treated his little sister like she mattered. She would always sit down with Ariella and help her with her homework, explain the problems to her way better than he could and would tell Ari to keep her heart safe and to never let a boy use her. And Rachel was the only girl his mom actually liked and approved of.

That's why Puck had especially felt like a real sleaze ball after cheating on her but—but he had been falling in love.

And goddamnit, the Puckzilla did not do love.

Since their breakup all those months ago, he'd been searching for the perfect opportunity to talk to the girl. Apologize; let her know that he never meant to hurt her. But with Fabgay in glaring at him every time he reached a 5 step radius of her younger sister and with Gaytana kicking him in the balls every time he mentioned the girl, he didn't have much luck.

"Sure babe. Let's go," he mumbled as he extended his arm to the girl. He had his chance now, and he definitely wouldn't screw it up.

* * *

><p>Except he somehow had. He wasn't sure how they went from heavily making out to Rachel crying in his arms but that's where they suddenly found themselves an hour later.<p>

Puck thought had been going well; they made it passed Larry the security guard-he was one of his clients and promised the guy free product next time he got his shipment-as they ditched school before heading over to his house.

Rachel was never one for dilly dallying so as soon as they pulled up, the little hottie was all over him. He seriously thought they were going to do it in his car.

Alas, they finally made it in the house, up the front steps to his room and on his bed, where they had been rolling around for the past thirty minutes.

It was only when he mentioned that condoms were in the first drawer of his bed stand did she freeze up.

Like fucking stone man.

He instantly knew something was up, and no matter how much he wanted to get laid-_Puck junior was practically as hard as a rock_-he'd never force a girl to have sex with him when she was upset.

That's just—dude, that was just_ wrong_. He hoped he'd never become a guy like that.

Puck had immediately pulled away, putting a little distant between and for the first time in their year of knowing each other, showed the girl he so wrongfully mistreated sincerity and understanding.

After she was done yelling and cursing at him-"Why couldn't you just be yourself and not ask questions? Why do you care now?" The little songbird had broken down and had allowed herself to be pulled into his arms unquestionably.

That had been just under ten minutes ago, and he knew that keeping his mouth shut was the best course of action for the time being.

Especially since his princess was sobbing, "Why is she so stupid?" and, "why can't she love me?" almost uncontrollably.

And sure, he was a little surprised that Rachel fucking Fabray was apparently into chicks but who was he to judge. He sucked off a dude's dick a couple of months ago; not to mention he loved taking it up the ass and vice versa. It was _sort_ of awesome.

He didn't pull any clichés. No, "It's going to be okay," or "It's her loss." He just sat and rubbed the girl's back soothingly, waiting for her tears to subside and for her body to stop wracking with tears.

But Puck sure wished she'd stop crying; it always bothered him when she cried. Rachel crying had to be against the law. It was so wrong. She had only done it two times in front of him-once when they were watching the Notebook and the other time when his cat Prince Zuko died but it still killed him every time.

It always made him feel uncomfortable, those tears falling from pretty chocolate eyes. And knowing that he had made Rachel cry—well, he sure felt like an ass. If Rachel Fabray shedding tears was against the law, being the one to make her cry was probably a sin.

"I probably look hideous."

Oh thank God—she finally stopped. The Mack truck on his chest eased up a little. He shook his head with a small smile as he stared at puffy, red rimmed brown eyes and damp cheeks; "I'd still do you."

He smiled when Rachel snorted; the girl chuckled through her tears as she wiped aimlessly at her eyes, "I'm a mess."

Puck's smile dimmed when he heard the subtle crack in her voice. He had a feeling she wasn't just talking about her physical appearance.

"You're more put together than most people," he murmured gently. Rachel eyes widened at his insightfulness.

Puck and thoughtful were two words she never thought she'd put together.

A ghost of a smile drifted onto Rachel's face as she stared down at his comforter-_blue with green dinosaurs-_before sniffling softly.

"Thank you for saying what you so, Noah. I thought I could handle it, but-"heartbroken chestnut irises turned towards him as her bottom lip wobbled delicately, "-would it be terribly unkind of me to ask you to hold off your advances and simply hold me? Or should I find a ride home?"

Puck eyebrow's widened at the sudden shift in topics; he had a feeling that whatever Rachel was going to tell him before changing subjects was something major and she probably didn't trust him enough-_or at all really_-to share the information with him.

He mentally deflated as he exhaled through his nose. This wasn't about him. Right now was about making sure Rachel was okay.

The mohakwed boy nodded solemnly before he pulled her closer into him, angling the girl so that her head was buried in her chest.

"I'll take you home whenever you want."

Rachel curled into him-_Gosh, she was __**so**__ tiny_-before releasing a hollow chuckle; "Is it funny that months ago, back when we were still dating, I never imagined you would take the time to comfort me. I always figured..."

Shame hit him like a ton of bricks. She had trailed off but he knew what she was going to say.

_I always figured you didn't care about me._

Puck swallowed down his self-disgust as he tightened his hold on the younger girl. He ran a hand up and down her back before smiling lowly.

"A few months ago, I don't think I would've either. But the risk of sounding really unbadass-I enjoy holding you more than sleeping with you. Just don't ever tell the guys I said that. It would totally kill my rep."

Rachel laughed a little at that; "Trust me; your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Puck. Don't tell Quinn. Or Sam. Or your new fuck buddy because she'll tell Quinn. Love you Jay.<strong>_

Jesse chuckled a little as he flipped his phone shut before placing it in his jean pocket. He refocused on the task at hand as he spun in the code to his lock with an amused smile-_so much like Rachel's_-etched on his face

So Rachie was with Puckerman, hm? How...interesting. And a bit strange but not really out of character for his Rachel. When threatened, she responded like an injured animal, lashing out to whoever got in her way.

It was a shame that she was using Puckerman instead of him though. Surely she knew he'd get more of a rise out of Quinnept than Noah.

Oh well. He was sure he'd have more than enough opportunities to prove his worth in his girls endeavor to make Quinn _swoon._

"Hey, Jesse, can we talk?"

Oh, speak of the devil.

Jesse slyly smirked as he shut the locker before turning towards the slightly shorter girl. His eyes swept over her for a second-_she was reasonably attractive, if only she didn't dress the way she did. He thought simple dresses would be more her style_-before focusing in on her eyes "Good afternoon, Quinn. To what do I owe this honor?"

His eyes sparkled with mirth as his smirk widened in its depth when watched the girl shuffle nervously.

Quinn scratched the back of her neck as she glanced off to the side before hesitantly looking up at him, "Have you seen Rachel? I stopped by her English class to walk her to Math but...but she wasn't there," she finished in a whisper, the last part so low that he had to strain his ears to hear.

The curly haired boy shrugged as he adjusted his books before straightening up, "Oh, you haven't seen her...? Weird. Rachie is usually _so_ punctual. Anyways, I'm not privy to all of my girl's dalliances, Quinn. I have no idea where _my_ Rachel is."

Jesse's lips quirked up into a smile when Quinn flinched at the possessive pronoun he put before 'Rachel.' This poor girl was like glass.

So transparent; pathetically in love.

Feeling a twinge of sympathy, he took pity on the girl; "I'd be happy to send her a message on your behalf...?" he stated questionably, unsure what exactly she wanted him to do.

Quinn just sighed as she shook her head before stuffing her fist in her jean pockets, "That's alright man...its cool."

Jesse's eye twitched a bit at his best friend's sister's meager vocabulary. Really, what did Rachie see in this girl? It made _zero _sense to him. Rachel was spectacular; amazing in every aspect of the arts and education while her love was...frighteningly obtuse.

"I'm sure she's fine Quinn. She always is."

"Yeah ok, well thanks."

Jesse gave her his patented smile as he lifted his hand and waved; "Have a nice day, Quinn."

He watched her go with a dim smile as he pulled his phone out and typed out a quick text before closing the device. Jesse shook his head with a sly smile as he placed his phone back in his jean pocket.

Rachie sure did owe him.

* * *

><p>Quinn was more than ready to get this date over with.<p>

After she had arrived home, she had taken a quick shower before searching through her clothes to find suitable date attire. When she was done with that, she had gone downstairs to grab a quick snack before going to sit in front of the television and mindlessly staring at the screen for a few hours to mentally preparing herself for the tediousness that was sure to come during tonight's events.

This was-this was _so_ wrong. She was using some poor girl as a cover to mask her questionable feelings towards her little sister. This was nine kinds of fucked up and she couldn't help but feel-

Well, she couldn't really say she felt _anything_ about it. Amy wasn't Rachel; no one would ever be able to match up to her little star. Rae was a supernova in a galaxy scattered with other masses. She was everything.

Quinn literally ached at the thought of the other girl. She wondered what her baby sister was doing now. No one had seen the girl after second period that day-_Jesse was absolutely no help_- and when she had called Rachel's cell earlier that day it had gone straight to voicemail.

Before she could freak out, though, she had finally noticed the unanswered text subtly blinking on her phone. She had flipped up her android powered phone quite hastily and quickly read and re-read the simple text over and over again.

_**I'm safe. Be home tonight.**_

After reading it, the blonde had deposited her phone back in her pocket slowly as her mind disconnected with her body. What did that mean? _Where_ was Rachel safe? What could she have possibly been doing?

These questions were still driving Quinn a little crazy hours later as she chewed despondently on her apple. This whole day, since she had learned of her sisters disappearance, scenarios involving serial killers and gang banging's continuously flowed throughout her head.

Oh God—suddenly a thought occurred to her that hadn't before; what if Rachel was being gang banged by a pack of serial killers? Quinn paled at these thoughts as she reached into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone once more before pausing when she heard a barely conceivable giggle flow through the walls and into her ear.

_Rachel's here! _

The joy in her heart shook Quinn to her very core as her heart leapt up in her throat as she jumped up from the couch-_depositing the core of her apple on the table counter_- before running to the front door. The blonde's form suddenly grew rigid as she paused a few steps from the door.

Licking her lips, Quinn deliberately ran a hand through her golden locks as she adjusted the collar of her polo. The blonde inhaled in and out before slowly opening the door. However, her shy grin dissolved when she beheld the spectacle before her.

_What the-_

"What are_ you_ doing here?"

Her words, clipped, and cold held an edge of anger to them. The harshly stated inquiry was what decisively dragged Puck and Rachel's eyes away from each other and onto her.

Puck stiffened as he respectfully backed away from the young ingénue; his hands were raised defensively in front of himself as he peered at the blonde soccer player contritely, "I was just dropping her off."

Dizziness hit Quinn in waves; she turned murky hazel orbs towards her little sister, searching for confirmation as she probed the younger girl's eyes with her own; "You were with him all day?"

A question that loosely translated into "Did you sleep with him?"

Everyone heard the unspoken query.

Rachel moistened her bottom lip as she glanced up uncertainly towards the mohakwed boy. Quinn watched as doubt and diffidence crossed her little sister's features before they became taut with aloofness.

The younger girl regarded her minutely; "Noah and I spent the day together, yes."

But only Quinn could hear the wordless rebuttal.

_And what business is it of yours?_

Quinn was never one for overdramatizing situations; but with standing Puck there, glancing back and forth between them with pity and puzzlement in his eyes, a horrible and unanticipated knot coiled up in her gut_._

Her hazel eyes darkened to a verdant shade as she ambled over to the younger girl and firmly grasped her arm.

Rachel averted her eyes as she her sisters paling expression twisted lividly. The blonde's eyes were darkened in anguish, her voice full of pain as she squeezed Rachel's arm even tighter, surely leaving a bruise; "What—I mean, are-are you _punishing_ me?" Quinn's voice quivered at the words, running over them hesitantly as if she was tasting them, trying them out and finding that she didn't necessarily like the flavor.

The young ingénue snapped her head up towards the blonde as she heard the bitter word spill from her sister's mouth. Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at the blonde meaningfully; "Are you?"

All the fight seemed to drain from Quinn's body at that. The soccer captain choked a little as she loosened her hold on the girl's arm before taking a few shallow intakes of breath and shaking her head. The blonde lowered her eyes as she released the younger girl before stepping away.

Quinn fidgeted as she peered at Rachel from under her lashes a moment later, her breath catching in her throat as hazel and chestnut locked and mixed together. Both sets eyes were full of hurt yet resigned defeat when a bubbly voice affectively broke through the tense atmosphere and shattered their connection.

"Hey, Quinn! Are you ready?"

Amy bounded up the driveway with a bright smile embellishing her mediocre features, completely ignorant to the mess she had stepped foot in.

The blonde dragged her eyes away from her sisters before smiling towards the red-head, "Yeah…yeah, let's-."

The front door abruptly swung open, cutting off the blonde mid-sentence and momentarily startling each teenager; Russell-_clad in gray slacks and a black dress shirt-_stepped out on the front porch as he ran a hand through his coiffed hair while loosening his tie.

He smiled lightly as he skimmed his eyes over the quartet, hazel orbs momentarily pausing on the mohawked boy, as he turned to address his daughters.

"Hope I'm not interrupting; I saw the four of you out here lazing about and was curious as to what the issue was. Don't you have a date, Q?"

Rachel sighed as she crossed her arms protectively around herself before lowering her eyes; "Puck was just leaving, Daddy."

Quinn laughed a little when she saw her father blanch; no doubt he was pondering why his little girl would ever associate with someone going by the name 'Puck,'

"I'm sure…_Puck_ doesn't mind staying a few extra minutes. Do you boy?"

Puck's eyebrows rose as his eyes darted towards Rachel nervously, frowning when he noticed she was no help before gazing back at Russell and tentatively nodding his head.

"Uh, yes, sure sir."

Stern features morphed into a welcoming smile as Russell clapped his hands together before gesturing inside; "Good, good! Q, buddy, why don't you invite your date inside as well? I'd love to meet the girl who's finally captured my baby's attention."

The soccer captain's smile wiped off her face at this; Quinn shot panicked eyes towards her baby sister-who was pointedly glaring off to the side-before hesitantly looking at her father.

"Dad, I don't think-"

"Nonsense! Come now children. In we go."

The four teens reluctantly followed him inside.

* * *

><p>Rachel bypassed the living room completely as she headed straight to the kitchen, confident that Puck would be able to handle her father by himself—as long as he said nothing to incriminate himself.<p>

Lustrous brown locks bounced as the young ingénue strode over to the fridge; Rachel tugged the door open, peering at the several edible items lining the refrigerator walls before bending over to rummage through the bottom drawer. As soon as she reached inside her fingers connected with a cool, cylinder shaped container. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled it out.

A soft breath escaped her as she unscrewed the cap of the bottle before placing her hand on her minuscule waist. She placed the tip between her succulent lips before dipping her head back and taking long, refreshing gulps.

Rachel hummed in approval as she licked her lips before pulling the bottle away and turning towards the kitchen counter. Chestnut eyes narrowed as she caught sight of fiery red locks and aquamarine irises staring at her blandly.

An unanticipated bout of nausea roiled through her stomach as she glared at the pathetic waste of space her sister had deemed worthy enough a replacement of her.

As she surveyed the older girl with a blatant sneer, Rachel trekked over to the counter as she took another sip of the cool liquid before hopping onto the table; "Was there something you needed, Peters, or are you gallivanting around my house, spreading STD's for fun?"

There were several reactions Rachel was expecting from the somewhat demure red head. However, an answering insult was definitely not high on the list.

"Oh, _please,_ like you're one to talk, Slutbray. Everyone knows you went off with Puckerman today. You are such a _sad_ little girl. Didn't your mommy ever teach you that spreading your bony legs doesn't make you cool? It just makes you pathetic."

Er—hold up. Did this bitch just-

Oh Rachel had to chuckle at this. The brunette regarded the girl swirling pools of caramel, curiosity shining through as she gazed at the seething girl. So Amy wasn't as sweet and innocent as she claimed to be.

Rachel tilted her head as her left eyebrow rose, a la Quinn Fabray; "I guess that explains your lack of popularity. That's probably the only reason my sister is even taking you out for a ride but—" A bored expression adorned Rachel's features as the young ingénue dragged her eyes over the red-heads form in disinterest, "—you think she'd have better taste. Fabray's don't usually degrade themselves-and their families- by dating walking diseases."

"_Fuck_ you," The cheerio hissed poisonously as she stepped dangerously close to the younger girl.

The younger girl's face screwed up in disgust as she leaned back; "I'd rather not. But I'd understand why you'd want to do _me_. I am quite lovely. And my legs are toned to perfection, not _bony, _which is more than I could say for you. You're looking a bit flabby there dearie. And here I thought slutting around was a suitable replacement for daily exercise. Oh well."

"You—"

"Uh—am I interrupting?" Quinn quipped with an easy smile as she journeyed into the room appearing quite pleased with herself.

The red headed cheerleader mouth clamped shut faster than mother Theresa's legs due to Quinn's interference. Ruddy splotches sprayed across the girl's cheeks as she tripped backwards, attempting to put space between her and Rachel so as to not cause Quinn to be suspicious of their unnervingly close proximity.

Which turned out to be a mistake; she miscalculated her step as she descended backwards and appeared to be five seconds away from falling on her ass.

So of course Rachel reacted as she was supposed to when Amy attempted to grab onto her for leverage.

She reared away with a daunting smirk upon her face.

The fiery girl landed in a heap on the floor; Amy whined low in her throat as she crashed into the blonde's legs and slammed her elbow into the linoleum. Quinn's eyebrows pinched together in subdued concern as she kneeled down next to the whimpering girl before placing a light hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel rolled her eyes when she heard the girl whimper pathetically before leaning into her older sister. Her lips inclined downwards as she eyed the two whispering girls distastefully. She raised a hand to inspect her nails-_mutely noting that she needed to re-paint them-_before mustering up a sprightful yet troubled expression in case her elder sister glanced her way.

Releasing a hushed sigh, Rachel hopped off the counter before landing gracefully on the soles of her feet-_ballet and dance lessons paid off in the most unexpected ways-_and gazing mildly at Amy when Quinn helped her up from the ground.

Chestnut orbs sparked with mirth as she sashayed over to her older sister and her whore when she noticed how Quinn leaned away with discomfort pinching her features.

Funny. Perhaps Amy wasn't a replacement for her after all.

"You should be more careful, Amy—" Rachel breathed as she paused at her sisters side, all the while keeping her eyes trained on the red headed cur—"I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Her lips twitched as she fought off a triumphant smile when she felt her sister's eyes staring down at her with pride shining in her eyes. Quinn's approval of her false humility was totally worth this slag infecting her breathing space.

She dragged her eyes away from Amy and beamed up at her elder sister bashfully, unexpectedly happy that Quinn wasn't irritated with her anymore. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Quinn pulled her eyes from Rachel's and glanced over at Amy all the while shuffling further away from her even as she tugged Rachel closer.

"Hey—uh, Amy, could you give me a minute with my sister?"

Amy paled considerably as shock and anger flowed through her body; she gazed up at Quinn with a slightly pleading look as she endeavored to bring the other girl back towards her. The red head frowned when she didn't budge before giving up all attempts and snapping, "Quinn, we're going to be late."

Quinn, for her part, didn't even look slightly torn; no matter how much she tried to fight it, her loyalty would forever lie with Rachel.

"We can be a few minutes late."

The blonde glanced over her shoulder as she nodded towards the direction of the living room; "Why don't you go keep Puckerman and my dad company? The kid looks like he needs it," she finished with a soft snicker and a shake of her head.

Rachel melted a little at the dulcet chuckle; she leaned further into the older girl as she peered up into iridescent, verdant irises.

"And why do you appear so pleased with yourself?" she murmured playfully as Quinn looked down at her with a crinkly smile.

"Well—"

"_Quinn_."

The pleasant expression on Rachel's face melted away as she leveled the cheerio with a seething glare; "Would you _give _us a minute?"

A slight grin appeared on Quinn's face as she watched her faux date roll her eyes and release a derisive snort; aquamarine irises slit as Amy glared at the two sisters before sneering, "Five minutes, Quinn," and giving Rachel a scathing once over as she upturned her nose and stomped out of the room.

The young ingénue responded by winking and sticking her tongue out before beaming innocuously up at Quinn who returned the look with a wispy smile.

However, as soon as the red head was gone, Rachel's smile dissolved into a muted line as her chestnut irises became scornful; the brunette stepped several inches away from her elder sister, ignoring the girls pleading look as she crossed her arms before delicately pouting.

Quinn's brow furrowed as she slipped her hands into her jean pockets before ducking her head nervously while peering up at her little sister with chastised, puppy dog eyes.

"Rae-"she started hesitantly before pausing, unsure of how to explain without sounding like an ass. The blonde ignored the angry beating of her hear as she began walking over to the younger girl only to stop short when her sister held up a hand.

Swallowing heavily, the soccer captain palmed the back of her neck and scratched it lightly, docilely waiting for her love to speak with wary features

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the anger in her little sister's eyes faded until fatigue took its place.

She suddenly couldn't breathe. It felt like a boa constrictor had just then slithered up passed her organs until it was wrapped around her lungs and squeezing the air out of her; every inch of the blonde's firm, hard-muscled body wanted to reach out and take the younger girl up in her arms but she held back in fear of her body's possible reactions.

So caught up in her apprehension she barely heard the despondently whispered, "So, Amy, huh?"

Quinn's head drooped forward as her hand fell; A timid, "Yeah," fell from her lips.

Her ears perked up when she heard her sister release a muted sigh causing her to peer at the girl from under her shaggy locks with woeful verdant irises before gently breathing her name.

If Rachel heard her, she didn't react; her eyes fell downcast as she bit on her lower lip before emitting a despairing sigh.

The blonde's chest tightened a fraction more as she stared back up at her sister before taking a hesitant step towards her with an outstretched palm, "Rachel, I-

"I hope you're happy with her, Quinn," Rachel mumbled as she stared at her and then the ground before encircling her arms around herself, "Really, I truly mean that. I'm not just being a bitch again,"

Quinn licked her lips as she whimpered with a shake of her head; "You're never a bitch, Rae."

The younger girl snorted as she hugged herself tighter before glaring at the older girl with cold eyes, "I don't even know what to say to you, Quinn. I don't know what to expect. You're hot and cold with me. You say you don't want me, but you get jealous of me spending time with Puck," Quinn winced at the sound of the boys name before dropping her gaze to her designer shoes, "You tell me to leave you alone but you still look and talk to me like I'm the only person who matters. And then you-" Rachel inhaled sharply before finishing in a soft whisper, "I don't know what you want from me anymore."

"Rachel-"

"I'm not going to-to try and make you feel bad for doing what you think is right. But-but make up your mind, Quinn. And stop hurting me. Or else you'll lose me as more than just your potential lover."

* * *

><p>Her whole body ached; she practically throbbed from the roots of her hair down to her toe-nail. She never realized she could hurt like this; Rachel really thought that Quinn would at least stay and talk about-about whatever this is between them. But no. As soon as she finished her idle threat-which was more like a plea-, her elder sister had only shot a sorrowful glance her way before walking out of the kitchen, leaving her alone and stock still in the middle of the room, as she dragged her whore out of the house.<p>

It had taken nearly five minutes for her to contain her differing emotions and fight back the steady tears that were threatening to descend down her cheeks before swallowing her heart ache and straightening her shoulders.

Rachel was Fabray; she was strong, she wasn't about to let her sister-

After she had successfully caged her emotions, the brunette had then walked into the living room with a grim expression just as a pale faced Puck was excusing himself from her house. He didn't even stay long enough to give her a hug as he practically ran out of the room with a deeply ingrained grimace.

Even as her daddy ranted at her about the boy-apparently Quinn had filled Russell in about the "Puck Incident"- she was so fixed on her errant feelings that she couldn't even work her expression to even appear like she actually cared about what Russell was saying.

Eventually he veered off into silence when he found her mind was elsewhere before sighing and heading to bed, but not before assuring her that they would most certainly talk about this in the morning as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Finally, she was alone, tangled up in her favorite blanket on the couch, staring blankly at the television screen. She just-she really just wanted to stop feeling like this. The incessant throbbing in her head and heart was staring to make her queasy due to the strength of the emotion.

Rachel buried her head in her lap as she tightened her arms around her knees before her thoughts ventured into an unpleasant topic; was she really that unlovable? That Quinn couldn't even try to be with her? Was, "it's wrong," the only thing keeping Quinn from being with her or was it something else?

It was like she was in a vicious cycle. Her birth mother didn't want her, Alison didn't want her-Puck couldn't even deal with her presence for more than a couple of weeks.

And now there was Quinn. Who was way more important than all three of the others combined and yet, she was the one who was hurting her the most.

She couldn't even believe she was feeling like this in the first place; all she wanted was to have mind blowingly hot sex with her gorgeous older sister. When did her desire for physical affection turn into this need for somebody-specifically Quinn- to love her?

It made no sense whatsoever; she didn't understand her ever evolving thoughts and emotions at all. It should've been cut and dry, black and white; seduce Quinn, get fucked, move on. Why did childish emotions have to get in the way?

Curled up, forlorn and heartbroken, Rachel wondered if she ever was going to get it right as she slowly fell into a fretful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>This whole night had been a disaster; not only had she royally fucked up with Rachel, but she also couldn't even get to second base with Amy without freaking out.<p>

The date sucked-_Amy _sucked, and not in the way most guys-_or you know, people with male appendages-_would appreciate.

It had already started off an awkward evening and it certainly didn't get any better as the night wore on. It was mostly due to the fact that she just _couldn't _get what Rachel said to her out of her head.

When had she turned into _that_ girl? She really wasn't trying to play hard to get or-or be a tease or _whatever. _

Rachel already held her heart; she just-she just couldn't have her body. Did that _really_ make her a tease?

Quinn had grimaced because it so did.

Despite the discomfort, Amy and Quinn still went to see the movie-_some cheesy romance; how Amy roped her into that one, she'll never know-_and she had no idea what even happened because the whole time she had been completely immersed in her thoughts of her younger sister. And she was still thinking about the girl way after the movie had ended, when they were heading to dinner and Amy was blabbering in her ear about some hot guy from the movie-_huh, was Amy even gay?_

That's when she remembered that Rachel was always talking about guys-_much to her displeasure, though she never acknowledged the feeling before-_and the girl still wanted _her._ Then she wondered what Rachel was doing and if she was okay. She had really wanted to call her but she realized that that could be construed as, well, rude.

When they made it to dinner, she guessed Amy recognized that her head wasn't all the way there because they ate their food in silence and barely glanced at each other after Quinn paid the bill and they left.

And, gosh, when Amy had tried to hold her hand on the way to her car in the mostly deserted parking lot, she had stiffened and her stomach had knotted up because, jeez, it just felt so _wrong_. Amy's hand didn't fit in hers like Rachel's did. It was too cold and clammy. She really had wished she was holding Rachel's hand. Though that thought had only made her feel more nauseous.

Then the evening had ended on a particularly bad note; they had been sitting in Quinn's car a couple of blocks away from Amy's house and the air couldn't have been more still. They sat in silence for about ten minutes until Amy thanked her for the nice night-_yeah right, it sucked-_and she feeble returned the sentiment which must have been the right thing-_or wrong if you really think about it-_to do because before she knew it, the red head was mounting her and sticking her tongue down her throat.

Quinn had been into it-_sort of-_but only after her mind drifted to Rachel-_again-_and she thought about her little sister would feel in her lap, grinding down on what would most certainly be a straining erection-_her little buddy was a little limp tonight-_and then-_fuck-_she wondered if she could get Rachel to touch herself and let her watch before allowing Quinn to have her? That would be so hot and-insta-boner.

Of course, that's when Quinn realized she had to slow down because she really didn't want to have sex with Amy. But how does one explain to their date that their hard-on wasn't caused by them. Answer: you didn't.

Plus, even if she had semi wanted to go through with it, she didn't have a condom-_and though it was totally bogus, she __**was**__ a little scared she'd catch something-_also, Amy was so fucking awkward.

The red head kept making these weird bizarre mewling noises while arching into her and, Jesus, Quinn just wanted her to _stop._ So she gave the red head some bullshit plea while pulling back and _that's_ when things turned really sour.

Because Amy had rolled her eyes and whispered something spiteful under her breath, something she _really_ shouldn't have because it pissed Quinn off to no end.

She had whispered; "Why can't you be more like your slut of a sister?"

Now there must have been some mix-up on Amy's part because Rachel wasn't a slut. Definitely not. She had made a mistake with Puckerman-_a mistake she apparently was redoing-_but that didn't mean Rachel was easy. Her sister hadn't gone out or slept with any boy since Puck and the only person she was looking to be with was, well, her.

That's why Quinn had to scoff as she opened her car door with one hand before stepping out, making sure Amy was securely wrapped in her arms as she walked a few steps away from her car before dropping the girl on her bony ass.

As the red head screamed obscenities at her, Quinn had only wiped the nonexistent dust off her shirt before fixing Amy with a deathly glare, possibly scaring the girl into silence because the cheerleader shut up soon after that look.

When she was sure she had Amy's attention, Quinn had nodded before speaking austerely; she had a lot to say to the girl but the gist of the statement had been this, "Consider your career as a cheerio _over._ And if I _ever _hear you talking about _my _little sister like that again, you're going to get your ass kicked. Now walk home."

Now, Quinn didn't consider herself a mean person but it had really felt good to put that-that _bitch_ in her place. It made her night really. And Amy would be fine; she only had to walk a couple of blocks home and she wouldn't actually tell Santana to kick her off the cheerios-_San totally would though, they were best friends for a reason-_but she would have her put the girl on probation for a little while.

Make her life a living hell was more like it.

Because no one talked about her family like that and got away with it.

* * *

><p>Quinn ambled into the house with glum features around ten p.m.; she was drained, physically and emotionally and she really just wanted to head upstairs and pass out for a couple of hours.<p>

During the way home she had been plagued with thoughts of Rachel and her feelings and-_damn it, _she _really _wanted to apologize to her for the way she'd been acting.

The whole incident with Amy just made her understand that even though she and Rachel couldn't be together, that didn't mean she should go off fucking around with other girls.

That had been so uncool of her and she wouldn't be surprised if Rachel never talked to her again. She had warned her after all.

Releasing a shaky sigh, the blonde dropped her car keys on the key-ring next to her front door before shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. She ran a hand through damp locks as she stifled a yawn before heading to the stairs.

Quinn stopped short, however, when she caught sight of flickering lights; curiosity filled her eyes as she treaded into the living room and looked around. A magnificent smile bloomed on her face when she saw Rachel, curled up and napping on the couch.

_She looks so cute…_ she idly thought as she traveled over to the firm cushions and picked up the remote. The blonde turned the television off before squinting back down at the mop of wild brown locks.

A steady pounding sounded in her heart as she nervously swallowed before glancing up at the stairs and then towards Rachel. Steeling her resolve, Quinn leaned down and gathered the younger girl up in her arms bridal style. She shifted back and forth on her heels as she adjusted her little star so that her weight was evenly distributed before slowly, but steadily making her way up the stairs.

They made it to Rachel's room in record time-_much to Quinn's discontentment-_and she sat with the girl for a little while after she had tucked her in.

Quinn lounged at the edge of her sister's bed- _watching_ _her sleep_- as she gently caressed the smooth tan skin; she moistened her lower lip before leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette's cheek. Quinn hovered there for several seconds, inhaling her little sisters soothing scent before reluctantly pulling away.

She came to a standstill though when she felt soft hands tugging at her collar until she suddenly found herself lying fully on top of the girl.

Before Quinn could panic, a sleepy, yet, melodic voice rang out into the still air; "Don't go, Q-bear."

Quinn absolutely melted; she hadn't heard that nickname in _years._ Not since the time she and Rachel foolishly believed they were destined to be married.

How she wished she could go back to the simplicity of childhood. Quinn maneuvered herself so that she was lying next to the younger girl, pulling Rachel tightly into her so that her nose was buried in the brunette's hair.

Blood rushed to her ears when she felt Rachel slide her hands up her back before tangling her fingers in her shirt and burrowed into her frame.

A content sigh flowed out of Rachel's-_or was it hers?-_mouth as the girl relaxed before going limp in her arms.

Quinn nudged her sister's ear with her nose-_she was thrilled that Rachel was allowing her to be so close after all that she had done-_whispering apologies into the obviously sleeping girls ear as she delicately sniffled.

_We'll talk in the morning,_ Quinn promised the slumbering girl as her eyes drooped close before she began drifting, _I promise, Rae. We'll talk and-and we'll figure out something better together. _

* * *

><p><strong>A.N2: Whew ok long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and please review. Next chapter is what we've all been waiting for! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Ok! So here it is. Special thanks for dare121 for betaing the first half of this chapter. I was going to ask her to do the rest but I think she's sleeping hahaha. **_

_**Ok, trigger warnings for mentions of abuse. Please R&R**_

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed into the well lit bedroom, illuminating the dozen little stars on Rachel's black and gray comforter until they were shimmering in the light. The brunette gradually lifted her head, eyes fluttering drowsily as she fought her way towards consciousness. Clearing her dry throat, the young ingénue repetitively blinked as she tried to figure out how she ended up from the couch to her bedroom.<p>

Panic set in when she attempted to move only to find herself restricted by a strong, unyielding arm. Rachel's eyes whipped upwards to eye the perpetrator's face, anxiety fading and puzzlement taking its place when she saw who it was.

Soft, chestnut irises narrowed in concentration as Rachel traced the contours of her sisters slumbering face with a mystified smile. She quickly deduced that Quinn had come home late last night to find her passed out on the couch. Due to her virtuous nature-_Rachel nearly rolled her eyes because virtuous was an understatement-_Quinn must have taken it upon herself to carry her to her room. A brief memory of her begging Quinn to stay-_hah! Now Quinn adheres to her pleading-_flittered through her mind as a tremulous sigh escaped her lips.

The young ingénue leaned down onto the older girls collar, staring at the soft skin with conflicted eyes as she leisurely began running her fingers along the blonde's fair neck. Gently exhaling, the younger girl drummed her fingers as she snuggled further into her sister.

This was…pleasant.

Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had simply lain against Quinn's sturdy frame, experiencing comfort in the girl's arms without cause or agenda; she found that she kind of missed the simplicity of their old relationship. They had always just been Quinn and Rachel. They cared for and watched out for each other. And until recently, Quinn had never made her cry or feel inferior.

In all actuality, Quinn had always made her feel—well, _special. _

Taking a deep breath, Rachel allowed herself to spend a few extra moments basking in her sister's aura, listening to the measured, steady beating of her sister's heart before forcing herself to move away. No matter how right it felt, she couldn't bear being in Quinn's arms a moment longer. Not after Quinn had—had gone off with _another girl _just the night before.

Rachel literally couldn't stand it. Her body trembled, her chest ached and she _hurt._ Because—even though she had admitted it to herself a few days ago and it was still a little hard to grasp—she was in love with her older sister. Rachel was actually _in love_ with Quinn. It was bewildering to say the least but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that they had been leading up to this for years.

They thought they were going to get married when they were younger _for __God's sake__._ When they had that fluke kiss during Karofsky's party last year, she had been the one to drag Quinn closer; _kiss _her deeper and the passion that had flown between them during that drunken exchange had nearly driven her _insane_. If it wasn't for Santana jokingly telling them to break it off, she was quite sure she would have coaxed Quinn into heading upstairs with her. Sure that in her drunken haze, she would've begged Quinn to take her virginity and—

The brunette swallowed as she closed her eyes—and she had a feeling that Quinn would've been more than happy to oblige. In the end it had been Puck who had been afforded _that _honor and—well, the rest was history. And, of course, with the swirl of alcohol no longer clouding her judgment, those pleasant, yet unplanned, thoughts and desires had passed and they were just siblings, best friends, and confidantes again.

Now, nearly a year later, Rachel realized just how little things had really changed. She had always been semi in love with her older sister. She was just acknowledging it now.

But here, staring at her love, Rachel couldn't help but wonder if she was better off not knowing. Quinn had hurt her a lot over these past few days and she couldn't possibly imagine that her unwavering feelings for her elder sister would be worth it in the long run.

Maybe she would be better off moving on. That's obviously what Quinn wanted and who was she to stand in the way of Quinn's desires?

Casting one last fleeting glance at her older sister, Rachel couldn't help but wonder if she ever really stood a chance because between Quinn's morals and her faith, Rachel was sure that they'd never make it over the river of doubt keeping them apart.

* * *

><p>"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel inquired softly as she descended the final step of the stairs before leisurely traveling into the living room. Jesse faced her, shooting her a charming smile as he reclined back against her couch and waved. She went to return the smile only to pause when she spotted shadowy marks decorating his face.<p>

"Hey, baby," he spoke quietly as he ran a hand through disheveled hair, "Let's just say that some people don't appreciate it when I hit on their girlfriends," he joked lightly when he saw the concerned look on her face.

Dread welled up in her heart the longer she stared at his still handsome face, salt stinging the corners of her eyelids when she noticed the obvious-_but only to her-_cracks in his façade.

Her parents-_who she hadn't noticed until this very moment-_chuckled at his words as they concurrently shook their heads. Her daddy, who was sitting next to Jesse, ruffled his hair affectionately as he pulled the boy into a half-hug.

Only Rachel detected how her best friend winced ever so slightly.

"My boy, you are something else. When are you going to settle down?" Russell questioned with a teasing smile as he pressed a kiss to the curly haired boy's forehead.

Her mother, who was sitting across from them, rolled her eyes as she skimmed through the morning paper before looking up and shooting her father a playful glare, "Like _you're_ one to talk, Russ. Dad told me about your sordid past. You didn't settle down until you met me."

"What makes you think I even settled down _after _you, hmm Judes?"

Russell laughed heartily when Judy tossed a pillow at his face, ducking to avoid the incoming projectile before jumping off the couch.

Rachel stood stock still, eyes completely trained on her best friend even as her daddy jogged over to her and placed a kiss to her cheek, "We're leaving in a few hours, baby. You and Q can stay home today," he declared as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

The brunette acknowledged his words with a nod before jerking her head up towards Russell and smiling at him with a sweetness that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'll miss you, Daddy," she murmured, returning the hug before pulling out of his arms and striding over to Jesse.

Aquamarine-olive and chestnut irises locked as the young ingénue walked around the couch and stopped in front of her best friend. Rachel barely heard her parents idle chatter in the background as she reached a hand out and glided her fingers along Jesse's bruised cheek. Licking her lips, she hesitantly settled on his knee as she eyed him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Jesse's lips twisted up into a half smile as he stared down at her openly; he looked five seconds away from breaking down.

"Everything's five by five, Rach."

Her heart dropped into her stomach at those words; "five by five" was a phrase they picked up from Faith Lehane, one of the original Slayers in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was a term regularly used between the two teens from the ages of ten to fourteen, and Rachel hadn't heard it since the summer before freshmen year.

The phrase was used as a way for them to silently communicate about the horrors of the St. James household without anyone figuring it out.

"Five by Five" essentially meant, "It was him."

On paper, the St. James's and the Fabray's were completely alike. Both households held two parents and four children. Both families were equally rich and religious. But the similarities stopped at the surface.

Because beneath those faux smiles, barbecues and church visits, there was absolutely nothing comparable about their families.

Let's just say that Jesse's father, Robert St. James, was the complete opposite of hers.

Rachel continued stroking his face delicately, a pained smile adorning her lips as she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Jesse pulled her further into his arms and squeezed her side reassuringly, causing her to release the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned despondent eyes towards her chatting parents and softly cleared her throat.

When she was sure their full attention was on her, she smiled warmly as she stood from Jesse's lap, staying firmly at his side as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder before leaning into him for support.

"Can Jesse stay here for a few days?"

Her parents glanced at each other warily, silently communicating before eyeing them suspiciously; hazel orbs narrowed impishly as Russell crossed his arms and smirked, "Hm, two teenagers, a boy and a girl, alone for a week in an abandoned house-"

"We're thinking not," Judy finished for her husband, shaking her head with a disbelieving smile as she closed her newspaper.

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance; how many times did she have to tell them she and Jesse were _not _dating?

Before she could go off, Jesse rubbed her hip soothingly, smiling up at her in affection before his features shifted charismatically. His voice was smooth as he turned to address his surrogate parents, "It'll only be for a few days. I just don't want to worry my mom," he gestured to his face with his free hand before shrugging a bit, "I mean, it would kill her if she saw me looking like this-" Rachel's eyelids fluttered just a bit as she fought to keep her features neutral. Cara St. James was too busy getting drunk to notice her children's pain"_-_and I promise, I would never take advantage of Rachel under your roof. Rachel's my best friend and - and Quinn will be here, too. And you guys know sis. She'd cut off my, ahem, man parts if I even looked at Rachel the wrong way."

"Well…" Russell started reluctantly, glancing at his wife with a small smile and grinning widely when Judy inclined her head in approval before turning hazel eyes back towards the two kids, "Okay, fine. But Quinn's in charge, so you both better listen to her. That goes double for you, Rach."

The young ingénue did roll her eyes at this, scoffing with a shake of her head as she rested her palm on her hip. Rachel looked down when she felt Jesse pinch her thigh lightly, smiling softly at the tender expression on his face as she re-lifted her stationary hand and placed it atop his head.

"Do you want to shower?" she murmured fondly as she ran her fingers through his curly mane before dragging her thumb across a purple cheek. Jesse bowed his head with a fatigued smile before resting his temple on his girl's flat stomach, "Please."

* * *

><p>"We'll tell mom and daddy that you're staying in Mark's room while they're gone, but of course, you'll be staying with me."<p>

Jesse smiled warmly at the shorter girl, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his front. The brunette giggled as their limbs entwined, full out laughing when they tripped over each other on the walk to the second floor bathroom.

A sunny beam appeared on her face when the older boy pressed chaste kisses along her neck and embraced her tightly; "Thank you for letting me stay, Rachel," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek gently, "Thank you so much"

Rachel spun around in his arms, her hand rising to rest against his calming pulse point as she stared up into tender aquamarine mixed with olive irises, "It's no problem, sweetheart. What happened? I thought your dad moved out?"

A delicate snort escaped from the curly haired boy's nose as Jesse lay his head on top of hers, "I spent the day at Sam's and when I came home last night, _he _was lounging on _my _couch like-like he still lived there. We got into an argument that only escalated when mother dearest came in, sporting a busted lip and carrying his favorite brand of whiskey. Suffice to say it didn't end well."

The brunette frowned somberly; "Tell me you at least got in a few good punches."

Jesse reopened his eyes and gazed at her intently; "I broke that bastard's nose."

"Good," she cooed before cupping his face and lightly tracing his jaw with her fingers, "Did he hit you anywhere else?"

Sighing dimly, he nodded before pulling back and lifted his shirt; Rachel's brows drew closer together as she stared at her best friends bruised ribs.

"Did he—I mean, is anything _broken_?" Her voice cracked on the word; too many times. She had seen these marks too many times to count. Since they were eight, back when Robert was a bit more careful with where he left his mark on her best friend's once scrawny, now sinewy form.

Everyone thought that Jesse started working out to make himself more desirable; only she knew he did it so that he would someday be able to fight back against his abusive bastard of a father. And that his cocky attitude was a defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close. To keep them from getting hurt, like the time Jesse's father hit _her._

The first and last time Robert St. James set his hands on her was when they were fourteen. She had been staying at Jesse's house because whenever she did, Robert was on his best behavior. But not this time.

He had been drunk, uncouth and-and _handsy. _Jesse was downstairs getting them snacks and while he was gone, Mr. St. James had stumbled into his room and—

Well, nothing happened because Jesse arrived back in time. But sometimes Rachel could still feel the indentations of Robert's hands on her arms. She could also remember the anguished scream that had erupted from her best friends throat as he jumped on his father and pounded his fist into him.

Rachel was sure that if wasn't for her wrapping her arms around his waist and pleading with Jesse to stop that he would have killed the man.

Sometimes Rachel wondered if she had made the right decision.

"I'm okay, Rach. I've had broken ribs before, remember? I'm just a little bruised," he promised as he stroked her cheek.

The younger girl released a relieved sigh as she held his hand against her before nodding and tugging his shirt down; "Okay, I'll go get you some clothes. You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Rachel. I'll see you in a few, ok?" he assured the girl before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her hair, "Now go."

Rachel licked her bottom lip slowly before demurely lowering her eyes, "What if I want to stay?" She murmured bashfully as she bunched her fingers into his shirt.

Maybe—maybe she could be with Jesse. He understood her better than she understood herself—and it would make Quinn happy. If she moved on and stopped trying to corrupt her near sage-like sister with her sinful intentions.

Though he was far from her first choice, she _could_ be happy with him

Jesse chuckled softly as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her snugly, "Normally, if you are indeed insinuating what I think you are, I would say 'hell yes,' but I'm pretty sure your love would be quite upset if she discovered our would be tryst. She is undeniably possessive and though I find it amusing to mess with her, I _would_ like to keep my manhood intact."

Flushing bright red, the young ingénue reared back as she stared at him with widened caramel eyes; "Wh-what, I-"

He sighed as he bent down to stare her in the eye, "Rachel, sweetheart, I _adore_ you. You're literally one of the few good things in my crappy life. You're my best friend and if the circumstances were different, you'd be my girlfriend. We're platonic soul mates," He tilted his head to the side as he tenderly smiled at her, "But we both know that Quinn is your _one and only,_" he sung softly as he caressed her cheek, "You love her more than you'll ever love anyone else. And I'm all for making her jealous when she acts like an ass—but you have to be the mature one, Rachie and think about the consequences of your actions. Because even though Quinn's a floundering idiot most of the time, she _loves_ you."

Her throat tightened as tears welled up in her eyes because he _knew. _He knew and he didn't care. He accepted her _and _her feelings for Quinn.

"Jesse, I love you," she croaked out as tears streamed down her cheeks, hiccupping as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I love you."

He chuckled as she buried her face into his neck, rocking her back and forth in his arms as he held the back of her head, "Oh gosh, I love you too, you silly girl."

* * *

><p>A few doors down from the two best friends, Quinn finally awoke from her peaceful slumber. The blonde girl groaned lowly as she wiped restlessly at her eyes, sitting up slowly before rasping, "Rae."<p>

Moistening her lower lip, the blonde grumbled as she reached across the bed, searching for a body that was no longer there. Frowning, amber irises popped open as Quinn sat up fully before leaning against the headboard.

She groaned again before pressing a palm against her closed eye; where was Rachel? She had—she had to talk to Rachel.

"Quinn—buddy, you awake?"

A pale hand slid down her face as the shorter blonde peered at her father through fluttering lashes; "Yeah, papa, I'm awake."

Relief lit up on Russell's face; "Oh, good—"he took out his wallet and pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills, setting it on his youngest daughters mahogany counter top before stuffing the sheep skin wallet back into his back pocket, "That's to keep you guys from starving," he chuckled before crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, "Late night, kiddo?"

A golden brow rose at the inquiry as Quinn settled her elbows on her knees before tilting her head in curiosity, "What makes you ask that, daddy?"

Russell shrugged; "You don't often spend the night in Rachel's room."

Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment as pink shaded her cheeks, "I—uh,"

The older man cackled before shaking his head, "Nothing wrong with sleeping with your baby sister, Q—"

Oh God—it's like her parents phrased things like that just to mess with her.

"—l remember how you used to crawl in Ali's bedroom and sleep with her. It was so cute." He gushed girlishly before cocking his hips to the side and shooting her a wink.

Quinn snorted before lifting a black pillow and tossing it at her father; Russell yelped as he dodged out of the way with an enthusiastic grin, "What's up with you Fabray women! Always attacking me."

"Get out of here, Dad! Go wash your dentures or something."

"Haha- real funny, Q-tip," he grumbled with a shake of his head and a teasing grin, "Anyways, hurry up and get dressed so that you can say bye to your mother and me. You, Jesse and Rach are allowed to stay home from school today but I don't want to hear about you missing the rest of the week,got it?"

Amber eyes froze mid roll as the blonde suddenly tensed; delicate features scrunched up as Quinn warily stared at her father, "What do you mean by—why does Jesse get to stay—what?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Jesse will be staying here while we're gone."

Lead appeared in the lining of her stomach; Quinn's throat constricted as she chuckled wearily, "Of course he does," she mumbled as she fell back on the bed and covered her eyes.

Russell eyed her in concern before sighing and recrossing his arms, "What's that for? You've never had a problem with Jesse before."

Though he couldn't see it, Quinn's visage contorted into a sneer; "He's always—he's just—I just don't like him anymore, ok?"

A smug smile twisted on Russell's lips the longer he stared at his daughter before shaking her head and laughing, "You know, Q, I would understand if you decided that you're not gay—"

"Gonna stop you right there, daddy," Quinn's finger shot up into the air, the blonde girl shaking the limb in the negative before sitting back up with a huff and a glare directed at her father, "Jesse's not my type."

_Petite, brunette and adorable are._

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo, if you say so. Now get dressed, lazy!"

"Alright already, jeez."

* * *

><p>As her parents loaded up into the SUV, Quinn kept the pleasant smile she'd been sporting for the last twenty minutes frozen on her lips as she waved like an idiot until her parents were backing out of the drive way, off the property and speeding away. As soon as they were out of sight, the blonde's shoulders drooped and the smile melted off her face. She sighed low as she slammed the door shut before turning and sagging against it, repeatedly banging her head on the hard wood before releasing a growl.<p>

She was about to spend a week _alone _with Rachel.

The older girl scowled darkly before rolling her eyes and pushing up and away from the door. Well, _semi-_alone. After all, the elusive _Jesse St. James _was taking up residence at her house for an indefinite amount of time. Though, Quinn couldn't exactly decide whether or not having the male super star around was a curse—or a blessing. On one hand, with him here, she and Rachel would be on their best behavior. Absolutely nothing naughty would happen with that cockblock around. Just looking at Jesse's mug was enough to kill any foreseeable hard-ons.

But, on the other, she _did_ want to spend time with her sister with no possible interruptions. It would be—nice. To hold her, touch her, run her hands all over her, slide into h-

Ok, Quinn, getting a little off topic.

Quinn rubbed her eyes wearily; she really needed to learn how to control her thoughts. If she couldn't even put a lock on her emotions then how would she be able to control her—_she sighed—_physical actions around the girl?

Her hand fell away when she heard someone come down the stairs. Hazel eyes snapped up as excitement flowed through her before visibly deflating when she saw that it was only Jesse.

He was fresh from the shower, a light glow surrounding him as he ran a hand towel through his damp curls. Lips pursing, Quinn crossed her arms as her eyes ran over his muscled form, sneering ever so slightly as she gazed at the boy before frowning when she saw the marks on his face.

Hazel eyes sparked with curiosity and concern as her eyebrows rose past her hairline, "What happened to your _face_?" she questioned mutely as she began walking over to the taller boy.

Something passed over Jesse's face before a light smile appeared, "Just had a bad altercation with some girls boyfriend."

Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head before huffing, "_Typical,"_ and running her hand through her hair, "When are you going to_ grow _up?"

Jesse's smile twisted into a smirk as he sniggered, "You're one to talk."

A pale brow lifted as surprise colored her features, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The young star was cut off before he could answer, though, when the light clicking of heels flowed through the air, successfully cutting the tension. A bright smile lit up on Quinn's face as she turned to stare at her little sister; Rachel walked down the stairs slowly with her head ducked as she rapidly texted someone on the phone.

A lovesick sigh escaped Quinn as she bit her bottom lip, bashfully ducking her head while stuffing her hands in her well worn jeans.

She watched as Jesse shook his head before laughing quietly to himself and facing Rachel, "You look lovely dear."

And she did. So lovely. Wearing a short black skirt and a tight red halter top. But a part of Quinn wanted to cover her up. She didn't like the way Jesse's eyes roamed over her sister's body.

Didn't like it at all.

Quinn glared at him from the corner of her eye as his leer deepened.

_God, what a dickwad. _

Rachel, for her part, only hummed as she waved her hand towards him dismissively. She stopped before the last step, licking her plump lower lip before glancing up at the two of them.

The brunette's eyes paused on her for a moment before sliding over to Jesse and smiling sweetly, "Oh, thank you darling. You look marvelous as well. You look quite dashing in those black jogging pants and hoodie. Dare I say—stunning even." she joked heartily, keeping her eyes trained on the boy before hesitantly gazing at Quinn.

Their eyes locked for a quarter of a second before Rachel murmured, "Hi, Quinn," and glanced down at her phone.

The older girl's chest tightened as shame hit her like a ton of bricks—Rachel couldn't even look at her.

Goddamnit, what was worse? Giving in to her sick desires and making love to Rachel like the both of them wanted—or denying the girl for her own good only to have her look at her like-like _that. _

It was agonizing.

"Hi, I-hi," Quinn returned with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes—not that Rachel noticed seeing as she was totally engrossed in her phone.

Her features grew gaunt when Rachel 'mm-ed' before peeking at her from beneath her eyelashes. The brunette began nibbling on her bottom lip before crossing her arms under her breast and descending the final step, "Santana wants to know why you're not answering her texts, Quinn."

Quinn frowned as she patted her jeans before pulling out her cell. Puzzlement filled her gaze as she eyed the device speculatively. The blonde noted that she had two missed calls, five texts and three voicemails, all left from her best friend.

Opening the texts, she ran her eyes over the words before chuckling softly. Quinn pressed the power button and then placed the device in her rear pocket before turning her attention back to her sister and St. James.

Hazel eyes dimmed when she noticed their close proximity; her insides felt—warped. Her chest, _tight, _leaving her—breathless.

She couldn't-she couldn't do this. The ache was unbearable.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as she exhaled sharply, "I-uh-Santana," she stuttered as her eyes slid open, flinching when twin gazes fell upon her, "San wants to go shopping."

The blonde licked her bottom lip as she chuckled resignedly, "So I'm, I'm going to-she wants me to take her shopping. So I'm going to…take her."

Rachel brow's furrowed as she held herself tighter, "Right now? But—I thought that," the younger girl peered up at Jesse for a quarter of a second before looking back at her, "So you're just _leaving_?"

Gosh, she sounded so-she sounded _so _drained.

And it was all her fault.

Quinn half shrugged as she diverted her gaze, "Yup. I'll be back later."

Jesse frowned when he felt his girl stiffen next to him. He was unsure whether or not it would be a good idea to place his arms around her to comfort her, _especially _with all the UST and hurt circling the air.

He came to the conclusion that either one of two things were to happen if he _did_ touch Rachel in any way or form during this extremely awkward moment. Quinn would either leave with that chastised puppy dog look or—she would take Rachel on the floor.

He briefly wondered if Quinn would take the time to assault him before sexually possessing the girl.

Shaking his head, the curly haired boy laughed gauchely before taking a step back and away from Rachel.

Amber eyes followed his movements with an unreadable glint in them; he definitely made the right decision.

He cleared his throat before smiling disarmingly, "So, ah, tell Sanny I said hi and have fun, Quinn."

Quinn nodded at him ever so slightly before sliding her gaze to Rachel, who was glaring down at the ground. Her lips were formed in a slim line and the young ingénue was practically shaking where she stood.

The blonde's shoulders sagged as her expression grew haggard; she ran her hands through her limp hair before sighing exhaustedly and straightening up, "I'll be back in a couple of hours—try not to get into any trouble while I'm away," she stated in an faux-authoritative voice.

Rachel 'mhm-ed' before turning and walking into the kitchen, with Jesse trailing behind her and shooting Quinn sympathetic glances from over his shoulder as he followed her sister into the other room.

Quinn's features crumbled when they were out of sight—because _God, _when was she going to get it right?

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Q, you <em>gots <em>to let me throw a party."

Quinn laughed as she slung her free arm over the other girl's shoulder while shaking her head, "I already told you, San. _No _way. You'd tear my house up."

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling cheerfully as she giggled freely, "That's what _cleaning service_ is for, Q-Q."

The blonde scoffed with a playful smile before shoving the younger girl away from her, "And who's going to pay for that, hmm, San? Cause that shit aint coming out of my allowance."

"You're a party pooper, Fabray."

"You still love me."

It had been a good day—just the kind of day Quinn needed after the uneasiness from this morning. Santana had this way of affecting her mood for the better, instilling happiness in her _just _when she needed it the most. They had spent hours at the mall, wasting money—well, _Santana_ wasted money on clothes she probably already had, Quinn just bought a new leather jacket and—something a little extra.

In reality, she probably spent more than Santana had but her extra purchase was definitely worth more than all the clothes in the head cheerleader's closet.

Quinn fumbled her keys as she attempted to open the door and hold up Santana at the same time, who had jumped on her back and was now giggling in her ear like an excited four year old.

Ecstatic laughter filled the air as they stumbled into the Fabray mansion like grinning idiots, rolling around on the floor when Quinn accidently tripped and trying their best to top the other.

"Now this is certainly something straight out of my fantasies. Please continue," an amused voice broke the girls out of their tickle fight; though a somber expression replaced the joyous one that Quinn had been sporting almost instantly, Santana's warm cocoa eyes brightened in happiness when she took in her fuck buddy.

"St. James, you bitch! Help me up."

If Jesse had been a girl, he might've giggled, but seeing as his voice was too deep for that, a low pitched squeal escaped his lips. He tugged the older girl up unceremoniously, lifting her up in the air as he spun her around. The curly haired boy tensed when his side throbbed, quickly covering up his grimace before setting the out of breath girl down on the ground and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Quinn groaned from where she was laying on the ground, rolling her eyes in annoyance before sitting in an upwards position and leaning back on her hands. She glared at the back of Jesse's head with a frown.

_Jesus, this kid was shameless. _

"Jesse, what's taking you so—oh."

The blonde's gaze snapped towards her sister's voice, a small smile playing on her lips when she noticed the adorably confused look on the girls face.

Quinn ducked her head with a shy smile; _Gosh, she was so pretty. _Quinn rolled her eyes again at her emotional whiplash.

_For godsakes Fabray. You're either upset, angry or enamored with her. Get a grip and decide on an emotion already. _

"Quinn, why are you on the floor?"

"Yeah, _jeez_, Q, why are you on the floor? I knew you were a freak, but I didn't think you were one of those weirdo's that choose to sit on the ground when there are decent seats around."

"Wow, Santana, you're so verbose when Jesse's tongue isn't down your throat," Quinn grumbled as she glowered at the still embracing teens.

Standing on shaky legs, the soccer captain wiped at her knees, removing the remnants of dust before picking up the discarded shopping bags.

"Your shit weighs a ton, San."

The curly haired boy pecked her best friend on the lips once more before detangling their limbs and stepping towards her, "Oh, I could-

Quinn grimaced as she jerked away from the boys offered hand before slinging the bags over her shoulder, "Nah, man. I got it."

Even if he was just trying to help, she did _not_ want Jesse's smarmy hands on her.

"He's just trying to help, Q—_woah_, Jesus Christ, what happened to your _face, _pretty boy?"

"Oh, well—"

Quinn ignored their idle chatter as she hauled the bags over to the couch before dumping them on the leather interior. Huffing quietly, she reached into the bags and pulled out a small, rectangular shaped box. Verdant eyes shined as she stared at the suede covered object before carefully placing it in her jean pockets.

She spun around when she heard someone clear their throat, instantly connecting with veiled caramel irises and scowling features.

Swallowing uneasily, Quinn leaned back against the couch before smiling as cheerfully as she could manage, "Hi, Rach," she started, mentally cheering when she noticed that her voice didn't crack, "Did you have a nice time with Jesse?"

A spark of anger flashed in the younger girl's eyes before disappearing immediately; Rachel sighed, ignoring her question completely as she turned her attention over to two solemn teens.

The young ingénue frowned when she took note of their gloomy expressions; "What's wrong?"

Aquamarine-olive eyes dropped to the ground as Santana wrapped her arm around the boy's waist, "Hey, you don't mind if I borrow Jesse for the night do you?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she eyed her male best friend uncertainly before gazing at Santana questioningly, "Oh-_kay._ As long as you bring him back in tack. I don't want you to break my boy."

The darkness in Santana's eyes dissipated as the head cheerio smirked meaningfully, "Oh, _don't _worry. You'll be able to put him back together after I'm through with him."

"_Okay!_ If we're done with the sexual innuendos," Quinn started, mirth and agitation dripping from her voice as she pushed up and away from the couch, "I'll see you tomorrow, San?" she finished with a strained smile.

"Yeah, yeah, Fabray. Come gives me some love, baby girl."

"_You _come give _me_ some love, Lopez. You're the one ditching me for Don Juan."

Santana pursed her lips before walking over to her shaggy haired best friend and hugging her, "Have I told you lately that you're kind of an ass?"

The blonde chuckled before kissing the side of her head, "I know."

They both pulled away at the same time and exchanged soft smiles before turning to glance at their hugging companions. Santana smirked when she caught the exasperated expression on Quinn's face before pulling away, and squeezing the blonde's bicep affectionately, "Thanks for taking me shopping, Q. See you tomorrow."

Quinn smiled easily, "Okay, San."

The younger girl winked as she turned towards the two embracing teens; Santana rolled her eyes in amusement as she crooked her finger at Jesse, "C'mon, pretty boy, before I get bored of you and go get my mack on with someone else."

Jessed kissed Rachel's cheek one more time before smirking over at Santana; "Could we make it a threesome instead? I'm sure Sammy would be up for it. He'd love to get up on this."

"Oh, God, there's an image I won't be able to un-see," Quinn stated dryly as she crossed her arms and scowled in annoyance.

Santana's smile strengthened in its intensity at the boy's words, completely disregarding Quinn's irritation as she visibly shuddered, "I like the way you _think_, pretty boy. Let's go. Bye, little one."

Rachel smiled amusedly as she waved goodbye to the older girl, "Bye, San," she laughed before gazing up at Jesse expressively, "By Jay, have fun. Love you."

The curly haired boy returned the sentiment before holding out his hand to the head cheerio and locking palms. They all exchanged a few more pleasantries before taking their leave, with Santana implicitly stating that she would get her bags in the morning.

The door slammed, and finally, the Fabray sisters were alone for the first time in what seemed like forever.

An awkward silence ranged out as the two teens shifted uncomfortably, each unsure of what to say to the other.

Quinn fidgeted nervously as she stared at the unmoving diva with a small smile. Clearing her throat momentarily, the blonde wrung her hands together, twiddling her thumbs as she smiled brightly, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Blank caramel eyes settled on her as the brunette crossed her arms tightly around herself and grimaced unappreciatively, "I was under the impression that we weren't to interact."

The blonde blew out a small breath at those words as her smile dimmed in its intensity, "Yeah, about that. I, uh, changed my mind. I thought we could…talk."

A hollow laugh escaped the young ingénues lips as Rachel shook her head disbelievingly, "Funny how you're the one making all the decisions in our so called relationship."

Hurt filled amber eyes as the blond lowered her head disgracefully, "I-yeah. I'm sorry…"

Rachel rolled her eyes indifferently; "_Whatever_, Quinn," she mumbled unsympathetically as her body sagged, "You can do whatever you want. I'm heading upstairs"

Peering up from beneath thick lashes, the older girl's brows furrowed as she whimpered sorrowfully, "Please, Rachel. Can you just _talk_ to me?"

Quinn flinched at the sudden ire directed at her.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk? Shouldn't you be off fucking your _girlfriend,_" Rachel hissed as Quinn bowed her head in shame once more.

The blonde clenched her fist tightly as she bit her bottom lip, "Rachel-"

"_No,_ Quinn. You don't-you _don't _get to disregard me and what I want for days on end only to come back and demand things from me without any regard for my feelings. Just leave me alone!"

Abruptly, Rachel spun on her heel and stomped up the stairs, muttering curses under her breath.

Quinn stayed rooted in place for several seconds as Rachel's words washed over her before swallowing, blinking back tears and steeling her features. She took off up the stairs after the girl.

"Rachel! Wait!"

The blonde grabbed the door frame just as Rachel attempted to slam it shut in her face. The two teens struggled, the door rattling as Rachel tried to push the older girl out of her room.

"Get _out_, Quinn!"

Quinn scowled as she forced the door wide open, propelling the younger girl backwards as she stumbled into the room.

The brunette squeaked as she fell backwards, swiftly closing her eyes in fear and bracing herself for the subsequent fall. She gasped when a pair of strong arms unexpectedly grabbed a hold of her waist and tugged her into a soft front.

The Fabray sisters landed in a heap on the floor, with Rachel safely nested in the circle of Quinn's arms as the blonde's back hit the ground roughly.

Both girls released twin gasps, one dripping with discomfort and the other of surprise as the floor rattled from the strength of their fall.

Chestnut eyes hurriedly slid open as the brunette straddled Quinn fully before cupping the back of the blonde's head and her cheek in concern.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" she stammered fearfully as she stared down at her older sisters pallid features.

"Q…?" her voice shook with worry and hesitance as she hovered over the blonde and reverently stroked her face, waiting for confirmation.

Rachel relaxed a little when Quinn groaned, indicating that she was at least still conscious.

"Quinn, baby, talk to me," Rachel implored softly the longer she stared down at her sisters face.

A pained chuckle resounded through the air; "Thought you didn't want to talk."

The young ingénue laughed sharply at the unexpected response, shaking her head exaggeratedly as she pressed forward and connected their lips in a relieved kiss.

Quinn made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat as she snaked an arm around the younger girls waist and held her firmly in place, deepening the kiss.

Soft tongues slid and flicked around each other in a wet, open mouthed kiss—the two girls moaned inaudibly as they pushed closer together and kissed harder.

The strangled groan that fell from Rachel's throat when Quinn grasped her plump ass and squeezed was what alerted Quinn to how close they were to truly losing it.

She gradually disconnected their lips, pecking her sister's swollen lips a couple of times before pulling away completely and dragging Rachel down into a hug. The blonde ignored the throbbing in her jeans as she buried her face in soft, luscious brown locks.

"Are you hurt?"

Though Quinn couldn't see it, Rachel blushed cherry red, briefly nodding before burrowing herself deeper in the embrace.

"No. You kept me safe."

Quinn faintly exhaled as she tightened her arms around the girl once more before releasing her and sitting up.

Rachel slides off her sister's laps unhappily, languidly running a hand through her hair as she gazed speculatively at the gradually standing girl.

Biting her lower lip, the younger girl accepted her sisters offered hand and pulled herself up.

Verdant and chestnut met, making Rachel's breath catch in her throat as she stared into open eyes. The roguish smile that appeared on the blondes face made her flush before ducking her head bashfully.

"Are you still mad at me?" Quinn asked in a pleasant tone, pressing her face into the top of the brunette's head and locking their hands before pulling their bodies flush together.

Rachel's blush deepened as she pouted before turning her face away, "Yes. You're—you're a dick."

Quinn hummed appreciatively as she released one of the younger girl's hands and cupped her face. She smiled with assurance as she grazed Rachel's cheek with her knuckles; "You're so beautiful, Rachel."

Butterflies erupted in the young ingénues stomach as she shyly smiled before glancing up.

"Does your head hurt-"

"I got you a present," Quinn interrupted softly, ignoring the question as she gazed at the trembling girl openly while sliding her hand into her pocket and pulling out the box from earlier.

Chestnut eyes widened in surprise as the older girl held out the gift to her.

Quinn shyly grinned as she opened the box and revealed the contents, "I ordered it a week ago. It was specially made and I picked it up while I was at the mall."

Rachel's heart fluttered as she held her free hand against her heart and gazed down at the jewelry in awe. It was a white gold charm bracelet with several little stars and soccer balls on it. Blood pumped into her veins as her cheeks burned red the longer she stared at the beautiful jewelry, _nearly_ missing the end of the blonde's speech.

"—I know it's probably stupid and-and _cliché_ but-"Rachel tore her eyes away from the bracelet and up towards Quinn, a smile forming as she watched the soccer captain stutter and shift her eyes nervously, "—but I wanted to get it for you. Soccer balls so that you'll know I'll always be with you and stars to symbolize the star you are right now and the one you'll be in the future."

Okay, Rachel was overwhelmed. Completely.

It would have been one thing if Quinn was only trying to appease her by purchasing her bling, but—the amount of planning, of _thought_ put into this—add to that the fact that Quinn ordered it before all the drama made her feel—

It made Rachel feel—

"Kiss me."

Quinn abruptly stopped talking, blinking owlishly as she stared down at her little sister in shock and confusion before blushing and palming the back of her neck nervously.

"Rae, I—I still don't think we should," she mumbled as she scratched the reddening skin before looking away.

"Don't care," Rachel breathed as she grabbed the collar of her big sisters jacket and tugged their faces together until they were inches apart.

Rachel ran her eyes over her sister's _lovely_ features adoringly, "Kiss me, Quinn. Please."

"We-we-we can't. I _can't_ do this, not with you," Quinn replied shakily as she fidgeted in the younger girls hold.

The brunette nibbled on her lower lip before steeling her eyes and glaring at the soccer captain.

"So-so _what? _You can sleep with all those _useless_ whores but you can't sleep with _me_? What, am—am I not _good_ enough or something?"

Rachel tried to sound angry; really she did. But her voice came out defeated. Crushed almost; resigned.

Heart breaking into a million pieces, Quinn stared at the desponded expression on the younger girls face alarm. Before she knew what she was doing, she grasped Rachel's waist and tugged her closer, holding the jewelry box loosely in her hands.

She gazed into expression eyes with a teary smile; "I—Rachel-you—" she paused as her breath caught in her throat, her eyes squeezing shut as she forced the words that had always been on the tip of her tongue out, "You're so—amazing, the most gorgeous girl—Rachel, I can't even—you're _everything."_

"Oh _God…_" the brunette whimpered as her heart throbbed in her chest, sliding her hands up to cup the blondes face before leaning forward.

"_God_, Quinn. _Kiss me."_

The blonde shuddered at the request before shaking her head with a pained smile, "You know I can't, Rachel."

Rachel lowered her gaze a bit as her nails dug into soft flesh; "You don't want to kiss me?"

Quinn almost laughed at the absurdity of _that_ question as she brought the brunette even closer until there was no space separating their bodies, "Rae…the things I want to do to you are probably illegal."

The young ingénue gasped before staring back up into darkening amber determinedly, "Then _do_ it, Q. I want you to. God, the things I want you to do to me _are_ illegal. I want you to throw me on the bed, bend me over and _ram_ yourself in me. I want you to pull my hair and-and _choke _me and Jesus, fucking make me take it—make me your _slut_. I want you to do _everything_ to me—I'm dripping just thinking about it."

"Oh my God...fuck—_fuck,_" Quinn whimpered as pre-come trickled down her thigh and she throbbed painfully, "Fuck, _Rachel,_ don't say things like that."

"Is it working, Q-bear?" Rachel murmured as she stroked her sisters quivering cheek before trailing her hand down her neck, chest, stomach and then palmed the pulsing member, "It feels like it's working—you're so _hard._ Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"Nn, Rae, I—_oh_, fucking, Jesus, Rae," Quinn choked out as the brunette squeezed as erection roughly. The blondes hips rocked uncontrollably into the fumbling hand as she moaned pitiably, blatantly enjoying the feel of soft lips dragging up her neck.

"Mm, Q, you're so big. You barely fit in my hand—" Rachel mumbled before sucking on the perspiring flesh before pulling away and dropping to her knees. She unclasped the front of the blonde's jeans swiftly, pulling the zipper of her pants down before rearing back when her sisters dick popped out.

Rachel smirked lasciviously as she eyed at the straining member admiringly before glancing up and catching the blonde's eyes. Positively verdant irises gazed back at her, the light green color swirling with amber and black, creating a delicious sight. Rachel 'mmed' before leaning forward and nudging the side of her nose against the pulsing erection and running her tongue along the soft cloth of her sister's boxer briefs.

Quinn shuddered as she felt that wet tongue drag across her throbbing dick, reaching a hand down to grip the back of the girls head and whimper breathlessly, "R-rae-" she mumbled shakily as she weaved her fingers through luxurious hair.

"If you wont kiss my lips, I guess I'll just have to kiss you here. Do you—do you think you'll fit in my mouth, Q-bear?" Rachel asked speculatively as she bit the side of the girl's cloth covered ball, "I mean, I don't have a gag reflex but—"

"Oh my fuck," Quinn's eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she canted her hips forward unevenly, "_Rachel_—!"

"I know, baby, I know," the younger girl cooed as she pulled the boxers down and freed the aching member from its confinement. She admired it in her hands for a few seconds, noting how it was _much_ prettier-_not to mention bigger-_up close before licking the tip, wrapping her plump lips around the head and pumping her hand back and forth.

A thrill flowed through her as a loud moan echoed in the air and her sisters hands tightened in her hair.

_Finally, _she thought as she bobbed her head expertly and took more of the blonde into her mouth, only gagging a little seeing as the older girl's dick barely fit, _Finally after nearly a month of planning, heart ache, and embarrassment, I'm sucking my big sisters dick. _

_Oh god, I'm sucking my __**big**__ sisters dick—_Rachel gushed at the thought as her clit ached and throbbed and the blonde grunted above her.

"Fuck, yes, Rachel, suck my cock,"

The girl bobbed her head faster as Quinn spoke, pushing forward all the way and humming a low melody in the back of her throat as Quinn shook and twitched above her. She nearly choked when her older sister grabbed each side of her head with both of her hands and began thrusting into her mouth, pausing every few seconds to hold the back of her head until her throat convulsed before letting go.

Rachel reared back with a gasp, staring at the slick skin of her sisters quivering cock as she jacked the girl off roughly and giggled at the girlish whimpers that fell from the blonde's throat.

"Rae—" the soccer captain moaned in pleasure as the younger girl sucked the head into her mouth once more, hollowing her cheeks as she stared up into her eyes adorably. God, the innocent of the expression mixed in with the fact that she was fucking her sister's face almost made her blow her load.

The guilt only seemed to turn her on more—God, she was so fucked up.

Quinn whimpered before pulling away and tugging the younger girl up. She forced their lips together in a desperate kiss as she lead Rachel to her desk, depositing the sweat soaked jewelry box on the table top and pushing her little sister on top of the desk.

Breaking the kiss, Rachel moaned exaggeratedly as she pushed Quinn away and spread her legs as wide as the small space of the desk would allow her. Biting her bottom lip at the lust addled look on the blondes face, Rachel simply pulled her panties aside, giving Quinn a clear view of what she's been dreaming of/imaging for the past month.

The older girl's pupils dilated, her eyes hooding as she absorbed the sight of swollen, wet, pink lips and the hardened nub peeking out. Quinn breathed sharply as she began slowly rubbing herself, eyes trained on her little sister's pussy.

The younger girl slid her hand down her body, squeezing a pebbled nipple once before trailing down the rest of the way and spreading her pussy lips.

"Cum on me, Q," Rachel demanded as she slipped the tip of her pinky into her pussy and swirled it around. Quinn whined low in her throat as she canted her hips into her open palm and ran her hand over her shaft faster and faster.

She grunted as she felt her balls tightening, fucking her hand quicker the longer she stared at her baby sisters dripping cunt, whimpering at the deliciously filthy things that fell out of the younger girl's mouth as Rachel desperately rubbed her clit.

"—I'm gonna make you spank me in daddy's chair then—_shit_ then fuck me on top of his desk—and-and I'm gonna be _so_ loud cause you'll be—oh _fuck_, you'll be _screwing _your baby sister on our daddy's desk and he'll be right in the next room and could walk in anytime and see you—and fucking see you _dumping_ your _cum_ in your little sisters pussy—"

"Oh my, oh my God, Rae—oh my God—!" Quinn wailed, tears filling her eyes as she spewed shot after shot of thick white fluid on the younger girls cunt. She doubled over, her palm connecting with the top of the desk and sliding due to the sweat as cried and came all over her baby sister's pussy.

Quinn collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, her dick still straining as Rachel pushed her back and she hit the floor forcefully. The soccer player whimpered when Rachel straddled her and she felt how slick and wet the brunette was, panting as she gripped and kneaded her baby sister's ass and bucked up against her.

"Ride me," she ordered breathlessly as she slipped into impossible wetness, her eyes automatically rolling back in her head as the younger girl's tight pussy clamped down on her cock, "F-fucking shit, Rae-" she mumbled as morals and guilt floated out of her head and she began thrusting into the girl.

"_Quinn!_" Rachel shrieked as she fumbled on top of her girl, tightly gripping the older girls jacket as her big sis's huge cock filled her up, _stretched_ her out—loving that the side of her dick nearly broke her apart. Quinn was _so fucking big_, she didn't even—she _hardly _even fit—_ugh, _it felt _so_ fucking good, "Oh, oh, fuck, Quinn!"

The blonde bucked up into her again, holding lithe hips roughly as she pumped into the girl unevenly, panting as sounds of their combined cum squishing and their bodies connecting over and over made her dizzy while exciting her to no end.

Rachel moaned flutteringly as she dug her nails into her shoulders and slid up and down her cock, slamming her hips down enthusiastically as she rolled her hips and squeezed the blondes dick in a delicious choke hold.

Quinn thrust her cock inside her hurriedly, her eyes murky as pleasure overran her body as she began slapping her baby sister's ass, urging her on, absolutely _lovin_g every debauched word that Rachel mumbled to her in encouragement—" Yeah, yeah, fuck, yes, Quinn, _fuck_ me just like that, fucking fill me up! Make me your slut, god—that's right, nn, fuck, Quinn, fuck me! Oh God—you should have made me take it years ago, Quinn—I would have loved it—do it to me harder!"

The blonde groaned at the words as she picked up the pace of her thrusts and pumped in and out of the squishing, soaking wet pussy faster, driving her dick up further into the soft, tight cavern.

Rachel whined Quinn's names breathlessly, her heart stuttering in her chest, eyelids fluttering as her big sister rubbed against her spot over and over again, making her gush. She pressed her manicured hands into the older girls shoulders even harder, "I'm gonna—Q-bear, I'm gonna cum."

"God, Rachel, me too," Quinn whimpered as she rocked up quicker, her dick swelling and expanding as pre-come leaked out of her and mixed with the younger girls, "Come for me, Rae."

Whimpering uncontrollably, tears of pleasure trailed out of the corner of the brunette's eyes as her big sister continued to take her roughly, her pussy spasms and contracting on the blonde's dick as she forced her hips down, "Oh, yes, _yes, _cum in me. Fucking, _give _it to me—" she shivered as hot cum burst inside of her, filling her up, and making her cum the hardest she's ever had as she milked the blonde's cock for all it was worth.

The blonde pumped up into her until she was completely empty, cock sheathed in unending wetness as Quinn breathed deeply and collapsed against the ground. She panted softly before wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel's waist when the younger girl shuddered on top of her before falling forward.

Soft sighs and exhales resounded in the air as the two girls came down from their high and shivered against each other. Several minutes passed as Quinn's heart stuttered in her chest, anxiety and nausea flowing through her as she waited for Rachel to speak.

When it was clear that Rachel wasn't going to say anything, Quinn braced herself before pulling back; an incredulous smile appeared on her lips at what she saw.

Rachel had fallen asleep.

For a second, Quinn felt a jolt of smugness flow through her. She had fucked her baby sister in unconsciousness.

But then joy she felt was drowned out by the everlasting guilt she felt—which had increased tenfold due to the fact that she had—

Quinn suddenly felt sick; she didn't want this to—she hadn't wanted to—

_Oh my God_

Quinn sat up gradually, being careful so as to not wake the sleeping girl and slipped out of her. Releasing a shaky breath, she held Rachel by the ass as she slowly stood before walking over to the brunette's bed and setting her down.

She bit her lip roughly, nearly drawing blood as she laid the girl down, pulling back the covers and then drawing them up to her chin.

The blonde swallowed, her fingers quivering as she forced her hands away before grabbing her wet, pitiful dick and stuffing it in her jeans.

After doing so, the blonde's wrapped her arms around herself as she backed up and out of the room, closing the still open door before turning and walking to her room at a sluggish pace.

The first thing she did when she entered her room was lock the door and disrobe, grabbing her well worn cross and stepping into the shower. She turned the water to hot before stepping into the shower, and tightening her grip on the cross. Images of what she _did _played over and over again in her mind. How she gave into temptation so _fucking _easily and committed a heinous sin.

A choked sob escaped her as her shoulders hunched and tears began streaming down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut—

And then the twice daily ritual commenced.

_Dear God, I hate myself. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN2: Dear God, I hate myself is a song by Xiu Xiu. It's awesome. Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_**sorry for the lateness and the shortness of the chap guys. I had like three papers due this week and another one due Monday so. Anyways, this is an interlude sort of and Quinn isn't in this chapter, it's all Rach. The next chapter will have more of them, promise, though it will focus more on Quinn. Please R&R, since reviews are the only things keeping me going. **

**Please excuse any mistakes. **

* * *

><p>"Thanks for picking me up, Kurt."<p>

"_Oh,_ it's _really _was no problem, hun. I wanted to show off my new baby anyways!" Kurt squealed as he jimmied in his seat, the smooth leather material creaking under the strain of his weight.

Rachel nodded absently while peering out the cracked window. It was a misty day in Lima, Ohio, cooler than it had been a week ago as the autumn leaves gracefully descended from the once lively oaks. The biting chill of October wind nipped at Rachel's flushed cheeks, washing over her like a wave and cooling her heated skin back to its luke-warm temperature.

A soft sigh escaped her lips the longer she gazed at the passing blurs, her thoughts flittering between present and past; so consumed with the images from last night plaguing her vision that she almost missed the puzzled inquiry from Kurt.

Caramel eyes blinked owlishly as she turned to her companion with a curious yet apologetic expression gracing her features. Her lips inched up in a brusque smile, "What was that, Kurt?"

Kurt beamed innocuously as he fiddled with his radio while shimmying to the beat of whatever song popped up, "What's up with you, Rach? You're never this quiet, plus, you usually get rides with Quinn. Did you and dreamboat Fabray get into a fight?"

Rachel blanched at Kurt's description of her older sister before biting her lip speculatively and mentally agreeing with his portrayal of her. Quinn _was_ a dream. Her favorite dream—like a cloud of pure ignorance and bliss.

But like all dreams, you had to face up to reality sometime.

"I didn't want to wake her," she began gently as her eyes fell downcast to delicate fingers entwined with one another, "She had a rough night and—I didn't want to wake her," she trailed off uncertainly before glancing back out the window.

"_Well_," Kurt drawled out the word curiously as he stared at her with inquisitive eyes, "As long as you two are alright I guess its fine."

Rachel smiled a bit at that but didn't respond as she leaned her head against the cool window and closed her eyes, drowning out the obnoxious beat of Katy Perry and drifting back into the hollow recesses of her mind.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Mr. Schue will let me sing a solo for sectionals?"<p>

Rachel nodded noncommittally as they walked, arms linked, towards Kurt's locker. Her show smile was in full force full force today, an unwavering mask to hide the emotional turmoil from, well—

_That. _

"I'm sure he will if you ask nicely, Kurtsie-"she paused for a second before continuing wistfully, "Of course, you'd have to beat _me_ if you want that chance. And we both know that's not going to happen," she finished with faux haughtiness.

Her best gay rolled his eyes with a scoff and a simper, "_Please, _you are not all that."

Rachel's lips twitched up in a small smile, "Sure."

They stopped at the coiffed boy's locker, idly bantering back and forth while enjoying each other's company. And that's probably why they didn't notice the hulking figures approaching them.

Rachel saw them before Kurt did, but before she could react she was pushed aside, Kurt was slammed against his locker and then was sliding down to the ground.

Her protective instincts flared up in her as righted herself before rounding on the laughing jocks and grabbing hold of Karofsky's letterman jacket. Shock passed through his features before pain replaced it as Rachel reared her knee up to jam him in the nuts before pushing him back.

"Watch where you're going, dickless!"

The force of the push wasn't enough to move him but the power of her attack caused him to stumble back while holding at his abused privates protectively.

He whimpered pathetically for several seconds before fixing an intense glare on her face, "Oh, you are so messing with the wrong person, freak," Karofsky growled in discomfort as he squeezed his eyes shut and palmed his broken dick.

Rachel scoffed as she crossed her arms, glaring at a chuckling Azimio from the corner of her eye while standing protectively in front of her sighing best friend. The brunette's features hardened as her lips curled up into a sneer, "Obviously you haven't gotten the memo," she started in an even tone, tearing her eyes from Azimio and fixating flashing chestnut eyes on Karofsky's grotesque form, "Kurt's off limits."

Karofsky sneered as he slowly straightened up, glowering at his best friend for his lack of help before taking an intimidating step towards the younger girl. She stood her ground impressively as he raised his fist threateningly.

A confident smile appeared as she leveled him with an intense gaze, "You wouldn't dare hit me."

"Try me," he growled once more before pushing her back again; Rachel grunted, shock and disbelief passing on her face as she fell back against the locker. Her body steadied as she braced herself for another attack, anger erupting in her eyes, practically _daring_ him to assault her again.

She needed a good fight after everything that had happened.

Karofsky reached out to her again only to be stopped by a enraged shriek, "Excuse me! Were you _dropped_ on your _head_?"

"What was that!"

Kurt breathed deeply as he shoved Karofsky away from Rachel, his face twisted in rage as he stepped in front of her, mirroring her earlier stance.

"You heard me you lumbering idiot! You want to pick on me, that's _fine. _But don't you _dare_ throw around a girl, much less my _best_ friend."

Warmth settled in Rachel's chest at those words; she, Kurt and Mercedes may have bickered like jealous, petty school girls but when it really mattered, they came through.

Karofsky clenched his fist before roughly grabbing Kurt's sweater and tugging him forward, until their faces were an inch apart. Brown eyes bore into defiant blue in anger, "Oh, you are asking for it-"

"Hey!" Suddenly, Karofsky was across the hall and a _very_ pissed off Finn was standing in front of him, his arms crossed and disapproval in his eyes as Sam and Puck held the hulking boy back. Mike was beside them, keeping a firm hand on Azimio's chest in case he decided to join in on the fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Karofsky?" Finn tilted his head, his voice condescending the longer he stared at Karofsky's husky figure, "Cause it kind of looked like you were committing social suicide to me."

Karofsky shook loose Sam and Puck's arms easily, clenching his fist once more as he spat out, "It's nothing, Hudson. Why don't you mind your own business and stay out of mine. Unless you and fag-ella here-"

"First," The spiky haired boy cut Karofsky off mid sentence, his voice cold as he walked towards the other teen and jabbed his finger into the hockey player's chest in anger, "Don't talk about my brother like that. Second," Finn slammed the other boy into the set of lockers forcefully, "_Don't _fucking talk about _my_ little_ brother _like that!" Finn growled, his voice dripping rage and so consumed in his fury that he was completely ignorant to the crowd forming around them.

"Dude, what is your _deal?_ It's just Hummel. Four months ago you would have joined in."

Finn leaned forward, resting his arm over the slightly shorter boys head and staring him in the eye calmly, "Things have changed, Karofsky. Stay away from my brother—"

"Or what?" Karofsky interrupted with a sneer, rolling his eyes in derision as he pushed the quarterback away.

Smirking mutely, Finn wiped the imaginary dust off his jacket with a flick of his finger before crossing his arms again, "Trust me, you don't want to find out. Did you forget you put your hands on Rachel too? When Quinn and Santana find out, you're dead." Finn's body relaxed just as Karofsky's tensed up, his smirk widening as he sneered down at the other boy with an air of haughtiness, "Now run along, hamhock."

The hockey player went to lunge forward only to be held back by hand on his arm. His head whipped to the person next to him, ready to tell them off only to falter when he saw it was his best friend.

"Just let it go, man." Azimio muttered irritably, staring at the other jocks and the two glaring diva's with a passive expression, "It's not worth it. Let these queers play with themselves and c'mon."

Hesitating, Karofsky threw one last glare towards Kurt before sighing and rolling his eyes, "You got lucky, Hummel," he growled before slamming his fist into the locker and walking off with Azimio.

Licking her lips, Rachel watched them go with an intense glower before relaxing and turning to Kurt, "Are you okay?" she murmured gently as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. The coiffed boy looked back at her with a weak smile before nodding, "I-yeah, are you-"

Chestnut eyes widened when Kurt was pulled into a firm form, completely disrupting the flow of their conversation. A beauteous smile bloomed on her face as she watched Finn lift the smaller boy up and squeeze him slightly before setting him down and grabbing his shoulder.

Light brown eyes stared down into Kurt's anxiously, "You good, brother?"

A faint blush shaded the pale boys cheeks as he shyly ducked his head and nodded, "Mhm, thanks Finn." The spiky haired jock gave a half-smile before releasing Kurt's shoulder and turning towards Rachel in concern, "You good, Rach?"

"I'm alright, Finn, thank you."

"Man, Karofsky is so looking to get his ass beat," Puck slammed his fist into his open palm with a grimace, "Nobody messes with my Jew-babe and Porcelain."

"Yeah, totally uncool," Sam continued where the mohawked boy left off with worried frown as he crossed his arms, "We need to do something about that."

"Sorry to sound ungrateful, but there's no point in trying to get them to stop. They'll just find a way pass it, they always do," Kurt mumbled with a shake of his head.

The young ingénue's brow furrowed at her best friend's defeated tone; it wasn't like Kurt to give up so easily. She would have to remember to talk to him about that.

Finn's face scrunched up in disapproval, "But, Kurt—"

"It's fine Finn. Can you walk me to class?"

The spiky haired boy looked like he wanted to argue further but instead he just smiled tightly and nodded goodbye to his other friends.

"Hold up guys, I'll go with you," Sam leaned down to wrap an arm around Rachel's waist and squeeze it comfortingly before releasing her. He smiled shyly at Puck, lowering his eyes for a fraction of a second before turning and running to catch up with Finn and Kurt, leaving them alone for the first time in nearly a week. Rachel crossed her arms defensively, her expression pensive as she glanced towards the ground, trying and failing to ignore her ex-boyfriends searching gaze.

A few seconds passed and then—"You seem different."

The brunette stiffened momentarily before gazing up at him aloofly, "You don't know me," she stated in a clipped tone.

Puck tilted his head with a striking smirk before offering his arm chivalrously. Rachel eyed his outstretched arm warily, glancing back and forth from his face to the limb with puzzled features.

The mohawked boy smiled steadily at her indecision, "I know. But I would like to. And if you're not comfortable with that, you could allow me to walk you to class. It's the least I can do after all."

As she stared at his handsome face, uncertainty ravaged her form. Her mind raced with uncertainty—her body still sparking with-with…

Rachel nodded her head in acquiescence before accepting his offered arm, "Ok."

Anything to take her mind off of-

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Something started crazy_

_Sweet and unknown_

As chestnut eyes fluttered open, Rachel gradually floated into wakefulness as she squinted in the abysmal dark. A soft groan fell from swollen lips as she shifted on her bed, the smell of sweat and vanilla assaulting her senses as she attempted to reconcile how she ended up on her bed when last she remembered she was wrapped up in Quinn's tight embrace. Heat slowly worked its way up her cheeks when her legs glided together and moisture slid down her thighs. Her throat was uncharacteristically saturated, seeing as it would normally be dry after hours of rest. As she licked her lips, a wanton moan escaped her as a salty sweetness swirled around her tongue. _Quinn_ was on her tongue.

Arousal coasted through her as she sat up, her arms automatically encircling her waist as she rested against her heels and gazed down at the damp stains permeating her sheets. It was more moisture than she had ever produced and the realization that Quinn must've come inside her before she passed out made her flush.

Her eyes hazed as she glanced up from her soaked thighs and looked around, searching out someone she instinctively knew wouldn't be there. Her shoulders hunched as the warmth in her chest evaporated leaving a hollow chamber in its wake. She couldn't comprehend how she could feel so physically full yet so—_empty_ inside. Though a small part of her had foreseen this predictable outcome, she was surprised that there was no devastation to her heart. The anguish she had expected to feel had been replaced by apathy—apathy that hastily gave way to concern, yet most importantly, _understanding._

_Something you keep in a box on the street, now it's longing for a home_

Rachel tilted her head back as she held herself tighter—a minute passed before her face crumbled in grief and nausea twisted in her gut. She blinked back tears as she released a bloodied lip, copper dancing against her tongue as she slumped back against the bed and curled in around herself.

_And who can say what dreams are_

Rachel wasn't as dense as certain people believed her to be; she knew what she was doing when she set out to seduce Quinn. Was well aware of her sister's faith, her unwavering morals. She just hadn't-she hadn't _cared. _ Selfish might as well be her middle name because—well, because, she disregarded Quinn's emotions in favor of her own. Rachel _loved_ Quinn and was sure that Quinn loved her as well—but that didn't change the fact that—that she had taken advantage of the other girl.

_Wake me in time to be lonely and sad_

Her eyes fluttered shut—perhaps that was too strong of a word but she couldn't figure out another way to say it. Up until the point where her sister's dick was in her mouth, Quinn had been saying _no._ She wondered if the situations were reversed would that have constituted as rape. Would anyone else see it that way?

No, of _course_ not. Because she was the little sister and if anyone found out about them the blame would entirely be placed on Quinn. Everyone thought that she was too immature to understand the full implications of her actions and therefore could not be held responsible.

_And who can say what we are?_

But Rachel knew what she was doing. She had ignored her sister's pleas—mocked Quinn's struggles, marred the blonde's psyche in perhaps the worse of ways. Maybe things would have been different if she _had_ told Quinn that she loved her, but as of right now, her sister probably thought of herself as a monster.

But that wasn't _right!_—a tear slid down her cheek—if anyone was the monster, it was _her. _But she couldn't find real fault in her actions because she _did_ love Quinn. She desperately loved her and she wished she could go back in time and actually tell her because _now_, now it was too late.

_This is the season for dreaming._

Rachel knew Quinn better than Quinn knew herself—the damage was done and now Quinn hated herself even more than she use to because Rachel had-had _forced _her—

But, God, was that even the right word either? They barely even kissed—it was purely physical and their bodies had wanted it. But their minds were in two completely different places.

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones_

_Who touch, and color the hours_

Quinn _had_ wanted her—but at the same time, she vehemently didn't. Though liberal in their views, the morals drilled into them when they were younger were—_incest _is a _sin._ Isn't that what Judy told Quinn when they foolishly believed they were to be married? A piece of paper identifying them as siblings, the fact that they had grown up with these-these _unnatural _emotions tethering on the service, the daunting affection they felt towards one another and how they always stayed on the border between siblings and-and _more_—it was their _world_.

_Night won't breathe, oh how we, fall in silence from the skies_

They had grown up as sisters—_their parents, their siblings, their friends, the __**law**_ saw them as sisters. How could anyone naively believe that they could just discount all these factors and then fall into a hapless romance? And it _would _be hapless because they were doomed from the start.

What kind of sick God would make your soul mate your sister?

_Then whisper some silver reply_

But she didn't _care!_ She didn't—she couldn't find it in herself to care about all of that. The only thing hurting her was Quinn—because Quinn's guilt was her guilt. Quinn's _pain_ was _her _pain. They were connected in ways that couldn't possibly be explained. If only she had waited a bit longer—if only she had tried a different approach because—the selfishness of her decisions hadn't eluded her—they just didn't matter at the time.

Because she was Rachel Fabray.

And she always got what she wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Lyrics taken from The Guilty Ones-Spring Awakening, a few lines from season 1 of Glee.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: First, thank you thank you thank you all. For everyone who provides introspective reviews each chap and for those who review in the first place, thank you! I wouldn't have gotten to this point without you all and the next chapter will be longer than these last two.**_

_**I really appreciate you guys.**_

_**Seriously.**_

_**: )**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**How it began…**

"_Lilies or-or daisies?"_

"_I think, mm, I like lilies better."_

"_Oh, really? Well that makes sense since lilies are really pretty. Like you."_

_A slow blush bloomed on Rachel's cheeks at the whispered words causing the little eight year old to duck her head in happiness while weaving her fingers through her big sisters. Quinn flashed a charming smile, a smile that made her cheeks darken in color, her chest tighten and her heart palpitate. She would do anything and everything in her power to keep that smile on her sister's face. Rachel opened her mouth to refute Quinn's statement only to falter when the older blonde reached out to hesitantly push a stray sepia lock behind her ear._

_A pale hand hovered in the air, the smooth skin illuminated by the sunlight streaming down on them from their perch on the edge of their tree-house. Quinn's amber irises sparkled unreservedly as she gazed attentively into luminous chestnut, their gazes locked in an intense stare until Rachel found herself docilely lowering her eyes. She peeked at her older sister through her eyelashes when Quinn released a giggle, a smile erupting on her face at the pure bliss she could see on her elder sister's face._

_Rachel ducked her head bashfully, "You're the p-prettiest girl I've ever seen, Quinn…" she stuttered with a shy smile playing on her lips. Quinn chuckled with a shake of her head before pulling the younger girl closer to her and burying her face in her hair._

"_Nah-uh. You're prettier, Rae," The blonde's arms tightened around Rachel's lithe waist, "Way prettier than me. I'm so lucky—"Quinn pulled back with a cheeky grin, "—that you're my future wife."_

_Her sister's words washed over Rachel like a wave, leaving her completely charmed. Quinn was so perfect; she made her feel so special and good inside. Quinn was the coolest, smartest, prettiest girl ever and she wanted __**her**__. The smile on Rachel's face nearly split her cheeks. She was so happy._

"_Even prettier when you smile…" Quinn mumbled before leaning forward to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. Warmth bubbled up in Rachel's chest, making her feel heavy and breathless as she clutched at her elder sister's back to bring her closer and keep their lips firmly connected. She loved this—the soft, innocent kisses that they've been exchanging for nearly two days. They made her feel floaty inside. Like—like she was on a cloud of cotton candy. A cloud of pure bliss. Quinn was pure bliss._

_She loved her so much._

"_I love you so much," Quinn murmured as she broke the kiss, rendering Rachel breathless and utterly captivated—was Quinn a mind reader of some sort? She wouldn't be surprised. That train of thought proved superfluous as her sister nuzzled her face with her nose, successfully dissolving her brain until it was mush, "So much, Rae."_

_Rachel's heart stuttered in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut and grasped the older girl's shirt tightly before burrowing her face in an alabaster neck._

"_Really…?" she mumbled shyly, blushing further as Quinn ran her fingers up and down her back reassuringly. A shallow chuckle resonated from the blonde's throat as she nodded against her._

"_Yeah, Rae, really."_

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Necesito tu ayuda!"<p>

Quinn lifted her head from inside her locker and cast a vacant glance towards the owner of the voice. There, adjacent to her locker, stood Santana, clad in the vibrant white, red and black cheerios uniform with a nervous smile and the smell of happiness wafting from her. Pale brows furrowed in concentration as Quinn tried to decipher the meaning of her best friend's words before shrugging on her backpack.

"What?" she retrained her sight to her locker and smiled slightly when she heard the annoyed huff that fell from her best friends lips.

"I _said_ I need your help, Q."

A teasing smile coasted its way up faint lips at Santana's incessant whine—S really was fun to mess with sometimes. It was nice—how light and easy going their relationship was. There was no pain or-or heart ache or tears. Just happiness and laughter. It was nothing at all like—

Quinn gave up all pretenses of appearing occupied as she slammed her locker shut, forcing _those _thoughts away before turning towards her pouting best friend, "And I said, 'what?'"

"You really are no fun sometimes—_woah, _Q, are you ok? You look sick."

Quinn froze as Santana reached over to swipe her fingers along her forehead, effectively pushing away strands of erratic blonde before subtly dragging her finger down her face; the other girl fingered the underside of her eye, a frown marring her features at the sunken in quality.

—a brief memory flittered to the forefront of her mind—a memory of amber eyes gazing in a cracked mirror for hours, tracing every contour of ashen features and noting the oddly beautiful contrast of black and blue against alabaster flesh—

She was pulled from her thoughts when Santana dropped her hand while eyeing her in concern.

Quinn crossed her arms before leaning into her locker and pressing the side of her head against the cool metal. She sighed piercing Santana with a pleading stare that basically shouted, '_Let it go!'_

"What do you need help with?"

Santana bit her lip in consideration before glancing away, "Well, I don't know if I want to tell you now."

"San—" amber eyes closed in exhaustion—"I'm really not in the mood today," and she wasn't—"so if you're not going to tell me—"

"Geez, okay, woman, don't get your boxers in a twist, I'll tell you," Santana attempted to scowl cynically as she mirrored the blonde's position—her nervous smile returned.

"So—you know how you said you'd do anything for me…?"

Quinn gazed at her hesitantly, "Uh huh…?"

"Absolutely anything since we're like, besties for life?"

Quinn's stomach fluttered with nerves—she didn't like where this was going, the demure quality in her best friend's voice, the almost too innocent smile adorning her lips—

She didn't know where this was going and she didn't like it—_at all_.

"Just spit it out, San," she growled.

"I want to rejoin glee."

Quinn's reaction was instantaneous—her skin bristled as she tensed up considerably and her eyebrows rose passed her hairline. That was—_surprising._ Santana had sworn that she would never return to the New Directions, especially after her loud and _very_ public storm out at the beginning of the school year.

Coincidently coinciding with when Artie and Brittany revealed their relationship much to the surprise and chagrin of most of the glee club.

Her throat then dropped in her stomach. Rejoining the New Directions meant—

It meant having to see _her_ for an extra hour a day—

As if living together wasn't—_wonderful-_torture enough.

Quinn held her stomach as nausea passed through her, "San—I don't—"

"Please, Q, _please. _I need you, you're my best friend—I don't think I could do it without you."

"But—but _why?_ Why do you even want to—"

"I'm ready to-to come out. And the Glee kids, no matter how annoying and dramatic they are—they're my family and—I'll need them too."

Quinn's eyes widened comically as her mouth drooped open, "Wow—I—_seriously?_" she quickly glanced around at the semi-crowded hallway before stepping closer to her best friend and peering down at her cautiously, "Are you _sure_ you're ready, San?" she whispered.

Her eyes trained on the swallowing motion along her best friend's throat—determination lighted burnt cocoa irises and Quinn felt pride fill up in her heart, effectively replacing the anguish from earlier.

"Yes, Q. I'm ready."

Quinn nodded sagely, indecision still wrecking her heart, as she grabbed Santana's hand—"Whatever you need, I'm here for you, San."

Santana's eyes softened as she intertwined their fingers and played with pale ones nervously before staring down at the ground, "Thank you, hermosa. I'll owe you forever."

"Damn straight—or, gay, whatever," Quinn joked lightly before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the other girl's forehead, "I love you, S."

An arrogant smirk twisted on her best friends face—"I know, bitch. Now let go of me, wouldn't want anyone to think we're lesbos or something."

Quinn choked on her laughter before pushing the other girl and shaking her head, "Ridiculous."

Santana shrugged, "Just keeping it real; Gotta go now, Q. Cheerios meeting. See you after school." she gave her a quick, warm hug—whispering, "Whatever's bothering you—we'll get through it together," in her ear before pulling back, smiling and walking away.

Quinn watched her go with a smile—

A smile that promptly faded from her lips.

* * *

><p>…<strong>how it ended<strong>

"_**NO!**__ Mom! Daddy! It's not her fault! Dad!" Rachel screamed as her father threw her over his shoulder haphazardly, her legs kicking out from under his arm frantically as panic twisted in her gut._

"_Russell! Get her out of here! Now!"_

"_Mom!" Quinn shouted hectically as she attempted to free herself and run towards Rachel._

"_Quinn!" Said girl's stomach clenched together in dread at the pure desperation in her sister's voice. She never wanted to hear that sound again—_

"_Rachel—"_

"_QUINN!"_

_The door shuddered as it slammed shut and the wood rattled against the steel bindings— the sound of heavy footsteps grew distant and further away the longer Quinn struggled against her mother's hold, tears streaming down her face as her hand lay stilled and outstretched towards the spot that still held the lingering scent of misery and lost love._

"_Why did—" Quinn struggled further in Judy's arms, "__**No!**__ Why did Daddy take Rachel away—!"_

_The words were suspended in mid air as she propelled backwards, her eyes still trained on the mahogany wood even as her mother roughly shook her shoulders._

"_Look at me, Quinn! Look at me!"_

_The young blonde finally tore her eyes away at the tone of her mother's voice, amber orbs widening when she took in anger stricken features. Quinn coiled in on herself at the rage in her mother's eyes—Judy's lips were curled back in a snarl and—_

_Who was this person? Certainly not her mother, who has cared for her since she was born. Certainly not the person who use to rock her to sleep at night and read her silly bed time stories when she was feeling sad—_

_No—it was like a demon, a demoness who wore the face of her mother—a monster who seeped inside Judy's flesh and drained away her compassion._

_A horrifying beast whose eyes swirled with tumbling grey, heady blues and swirling emerald with an emotion she couldn't identify._

_**What had taken over her mother?**_

"_Mom—"Quinn started—_

"_Do you have any—__**sick! Disgusting! How**__ could you—! __**Never**__ again __**Quinn Charlotte Fabray**__! Do you hear me! __**Never again!"**_

_Quinn's eyes fell shut in fear as she shrinks back at her mother's words—what did she do? All she did was kiss Rachel's tears away. Her sister was sad! She just wanted to make her feel better._

"_Look at me, Quinn! What you're doing—it's __**wrong**__, it's sick! She's your __**sister**__! It's a __**sin,**__ Quinn!"_

_Terror wrapped its hand around her heart and throttled her insides— her breath came in labored as her fair alabaster skin turned sickly in color. A sin? How could kissing Rachel be a sin? How could loving Rachel be a sin? Rachel was perfect, Rachel was her everything._

_How could that be wrong?_

"_Mom, I love—"_

_A smack resounded in the air—_

_Seconds later blood trickled down Quinn's chin as she frantically grabbed at her mouth and collapsed on the floor, crying out in anguished surprise._

"_Mommy…" she sobbed, uncontrolled sputters and whines tumbled from her throat as she wrapped her arms around her legs and curled up into the fetal position, "__**Mommy**__."_

_And like magic, Judy returned. The demon released her, slithering away into the dark corners of her room and her mommy was back—scrambling on the floor, scooping her up in her arms, holding onto her for dear life—_

"_Oh, Quinn, my darling, shh. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you—shh, baby shh."_

"_I'm sorry mommy," Quinn croaked, though she had no idea why she was apologizing, "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay sweetheart—you just can't—not with Rachel, ok. It's bad. You can't marry Rachel. It's a sin, baby. You'll go to hell. And you'll take your sister with you. Do you want Rachel to go to hell?"_

_Panic and dread welled up in the blonde's heart; "NO! No, no she can't! Rachel's an angel, mommy, and angel's go to heaven—she can't, I can't—"_

"_That's right baby, you're right. Rachel is an angel, shh. Shh. C'mon, it'll be okay. We'll just—you have to pray, okay baby? Just pray and everything will be okay. You'll get better, okay. We'll pray every day until the unnatural feelings go away."_

_Quinn sobbed headily, sputtering nonsensical words as she slacked against her mother, her mother's words playing on repeat in her head—_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Pulses gone and racing_

_All fits and starts_

Quinn awoke to an empty house and an even emptier body; devoid of all emotions except the one clinging desperately to her skin, sticking to her flesh, forever noticeable like an unsavory stench that refused to come off.

_Shame._

She had finally done it; it was set, the pavement had been cleared for her, creating a decisive, straightway path—

The path to Hell.

Quinn knew what kind of person she was—despite the praying, hoping; the _tears. _She knew.

_Window by window you try and look into_

She was an abomination of the highest degree—not only a girl born with male genitals but also a freak with incestuous tendencies. She was completely fucked up and had no one to blame but herself.

_This brave new you that you are_

Choppy blonde hair obscured dull amber eyes as Quinn sat up and covered her face with her hand—her palm throbbed and she pulled back only to be met with a telling indentation—the impression of a cross etched into her skin for the world to see.

_And who can say what dreams are?_

A weary chuckle escaped her before she broke into a coughing fit. She cleared her sandpaper dry throat before falling back onto soft cushions.

Her bare walls had never seemed so—so daunting before. Like they were going to band together and close in on her, engulfing her body before crushing her spirit until there was nothing left of Quinn Charlotte Fabray.

_Wake me in time to be out in the cold_

Maybe it'd be better that way.

Her eyes slid shut as she replayed the last few hours; hours spent tossing and turning, _wondering,_ hoping—

Adoring.

_And who can say what we are?_

Adoring Rachel,_ always_ adoring Rachel—no matter what; memories of her taste, her touch—her baby sisters pleading sobs as she indulged her warmth. The way plump lips devoured her in a way that made Quinn think she was dying.

_This is the reason for dreaming._

God—it was too much to bear.

Her head turned to the side, reopening darkening eyes to stare out an open window, noticing that though sunlight spilled over damp flesh, she was still unable to feel its warmth.

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones_

She was cold to the touch; and yet, she still felt as if she was overheating.

_Our touch— will fill every hour_

The complexity of it was frightening.

_This must be what condemned souls feel like, _Quinn thought to herself bemusedly before turning on her side and curling up in a ball. A soft thumb ran over pale lips as her mind wandered once more—

_Huge and dark, all our hearts, will murmur the blues from on high_

She sunk her teeth into the skin until blood poured over her fingers, dripping down her hand and staining her bed sheets.

"I love you, Rachel," Quinn murmured to herself before dropping her hand to her pillow and gripping it tightly. Her eyes squeezed shut as a choked sob escaped her.

_Then whisper some silver reply_

"I love you so much."

It was officially over—she could admit that to herself. She let her feelings get the best of her and she—

She _indulged—_and she was insatiable_. _She wanted more, wanted to take Rachel and consume her; leave her gasping and as breathless as Quinn often felt. She wanted to ruin Rachel like she herself was ruined and she felt like a monster for desiring such things. She was damned and she broke the only promise she made to herself—_her mother—_

She wouldn't let Rachel go to Hell with her. She couldn't. Quinn could still save her sister from herself—but as for her?

No amount of pleading, crying or praying would absolve her from her sins.

_Cause now our bodies are the guilty ones…_

_**A/N: so faberry interaction! But not the kind you were expecting. Haha, don't worry, they'll talk next chapter for sure. It'll be…emotional.**_

_**Lyrics from The Guilty Ones-Duncan Shiek**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hello lovelies. Real sorry for the wait and the shortness. Had no idea what I was going to do. Hope this chap is ok. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. **

**Please r/r**

**a/n2: all that medical knowledge came from Dexter :p. this chapter is dedicated to angelsfallenknight. Noah is basically the reason I finished this chap hahah. **

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's P.O.V.<em>

"I heard we match."

Cherry red lips quirked up in a small smile at the words. Chestnut eyes lightened as Rachel turned to beam up at her best friend. Aquamarine-olive irises shined down at her in amusement-laden concern, making her flush in delight. She watched as her best friend flipped curled locks out of his chiseled features-_noting that he was in dire need of a haircut-_before crossing his arms and leaning against the locker next to hers. Rachel sighed as she took in his outfit.

He was wearing dark grey slacks and a form fitting sweater that brought out the green in his eyes; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his muscular arms and sturdy frame.

Rachel then glanced down at her clothes—she was wearing a pale yellow sundress that accentuated her curves and flared out at the knees. Tight white stockings encased her long, swan like legs and were coupled with dark flats and Noah's letterman jacket.

She furrowed her brow in abashment before throwing him a scrutinizing gaze—"We look nothing alike."

Jesse's smile dissipated as he leveled her with a meaningful stare; "Not our outfits, Rachie."

The young ingénue frowned as she peered into his darkening eyes—clarity passed through her being as her eyebrows rose and she released a humorless chuckle. She tightened her ex-boyfriends jacket around herself before her eyes slanted downward.

"Yes, I suppose we do," she murmured wistfully.

Silence passed between them before she heard Jesse sigh—"The look doesn't suit you at all."

She peeked up at him from under her eyelashes demurely, "Jay—" she faltered when Jesse reached into his back pocket, pulling out a wrinkled flyer and held it out to her confidently, "What do you think of this?"

A tongue, pinkish in hue, slid along her lower lips as the young ingénue hesitantly took the flyer. A slow smile bloomed on her face as she read the words on the paper, her heart speeding up in her chest as her fingers tightened on the page.

"West Side Story—"she squealed with a glee that belied her earlier state of emotions, "You know Maria is one of my dream roles—please tell me that we're—"

"Yes, of course!" Jesse grinned as he waved his left hand in the air excitedly, "After school today, I, Jesse St. James and you, Rachel Fabray shall be auditioning for the lead roles of Tony and Maria."

"Oh my God, Jay! You're a genius—this is just what I need after…after…" The joy in Rachel's voice faded a little as her grip on her paper loosened.

Jesse frowned; he placed a comforting hand on the small of her back before turning her to him, "Hey," he started softly, "what's up with you? You've been acting weird all morning."

Rachel bit her lip and kept her eyes trained on his collarbone, refusing to meet his eyes; "I—I'm fine."

He pulled her a bit closer before lowering his voice, "Did something happen with Quinn?"

Anguish erupted in her chest at the question—she lowered her eyes, "Nothing I can't handle."

Aquamarine-olive narrowed suspiciously; "Are you—"

"I said its fine. I'm fine. Now—tell me more about these auditions. I assume you've already checked out the competition?"

Surprise colored Adonis like features before Jesse sneered in pride, "Of course I have."

Relief flooded her veins as she thanked God that Jesse took the bait and ran with the obvious segue. She giggled as she linked arms with her best friend and began tugging him towards their next class—"So tell me. Anything we need to worry about?"

Jesse rolled his eyes before grumbling in annoyance; "You don't have anything to worry about—"

"But you do?"

"Yes," he admitted weakly, "His name is Blaine Anderson. He goes to J. Sterling Morton West and he's very…impressive."

Rachel's nose scrunched up, "I didn't realize that that cesspool of public waste was able to breed any sort of talent."

"I _know_" Jesse sneered contemptuously, "It's ridiculous—Morton houses drug dealers and gang-bangers, not future patrons of the arts—well, actually, Blaine may fit the role of Tony after all."

Rachel giggled once more as they walked through the halls, idly chatting about various topics when a familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Um, hey, Rach, we need to talk."

Sepia brows furrowed as Rachel took in her big sisters best friend; she glanced up at Jesse in confusion before focusing on Sam with a worried smile, "What's wrong?"

Rachel watched as he ran a hand through his shaggy locks and tilted her head at the distress she could feel pouring from him. She bit her lip nervously, "Sam?"

"I have to tell you something—something you're not going to like."

Chestnut eyes lowered for a second as Rachel tightened her hold on Jesse's arm before clearing her throat, "Tell me," she demanded.

Sam swallowed hard, "It's about Quinn…"

Rachel listened intently as he sputtered nonsensical words, her brows rising passed her hairline as shocked passed over her features.

"She _what?"_

* * *

><p><em>19 minutes earlier<em>

_Quinn's P.O.V._

Quinn walked through the halls in a daze, her mind racing as she replayed the events of this morning in her mind; When she had woke up, the first thing she did was stumble to her bathroom and splash water on her face before standing in front of the mirror and taking in her sunken features with a grimace. She then padded back into her room where she had lain in bed for another five minutes, praying to herself and wiping the dampness away from her face.

After she had steeled her resolve, she left her room and silently skulked towards Rachel's. She had hesitated at the door for several seconds, fearful of what laid behind the closed entryway, mentally torturing herself as she thought about her sister's tearstain cheeks and the still drying cum seeping from between her thighs—

She felt a little sick—but the protective instinct inside her had flared up the longer she thought about her sister crying.

Crying because of _her; _so she had taken a deep breath before pushing the door open—

And had been met with vacancy. Rachel's bed had been made and nothing was out of place; there was no evidence of what had occurred just a few hours earlier and the bout of sadness that welled up in her was—

It was obvious that Rachel had left hours ago.

Amber eyes had then brightened momentarily as they spotted the pink stationary paper resting on top of her sister's pillow. Quinn had crawled onto the bed and snatched up the note, skimming her eyes over the words thrice before setting the paper down. A fresh wave of tears assaulted her vision.

_It's okay. I'm sorry. And I still love you-_

_Rachel._

Somehow her sister's reassurances had made her feel worse—

"Fucking watch where you're going, Fabray."

Quinn was jolted from her thoughts as a hard body collided with hers; a delicate frown rested upon her brows as she glanced up at the hulking figure, her lips curled up into a sneer when she saw who it was.

"How about _you_ what where you're going, Karofsky. I am _so_ not in the mood for your special brand of bullshit today."

She readied herself for his onslaught of stupidity only to blink in surprise when he grinned down at her maliciously before walking away. Quinn watched him go with a grimace, confusion painted her features as she stared at his retreating back.

Her phone beeped and she broke the stare to gaze down at the new text image she received from an anonymous number. Frowning deeper, she opened the text—

Quinn's throat constricted—blood drained from her face at the image staring her right in the face. Before she was aware what was happening she took off down the hallways towards Karofsky.

"Hey!" she shouted as she pulled a hardcopy textbook from a mystified student's hands and shucked it at the back of the football player's skull.

Karofsky grabbed the back of his head and spun around, "Who the fuck—"

Quinn's fist impacted his nose and the top of his lip before he could finish; Karofsky howled in pain as blood poured from his orifices.

"The fuck—"

"Did you fucking touch my sister?"

The fear that flashed through his eyes was more than enough answer for her;

She laughed breathlessly as she lunged for him, dodging out of the way as he blindly swung at her, and grasped his shoulder. She rounded on him and her knee came up and hit him square in the gut before she kicked his legs out from beneath him.

Karofsky crumbled on the ground.

Quinn's features contorted as she eyed his figure; years of boxing, martial arts and capoeira made itself known as she grabbed the side of his neck and hauled him back against the lockers with a strength that defied the mass of her body.

Amber eyes centered on him coolly, "Hey, hey," she fisted the back of his sweaty hair and slammed his head into the shivering metal, "Did you—did you fucking touch my sister?"

She could hear faint gasps around her but she paid it no mind. Blood pounded in her head as she dug her nails into the edges of his jaw and forced his face towards her; a sickening smile appeared on her face, "Yeah."

Her eyes scrunched up in faux understanding, "Yeah—yeah you did. What did you—did you think I wouldn't find out? You just thought you'd, what, bump into me and smirk like—" she slammed the back of his head against the locker once more, watching as he bit down on his tongue and screamed in agony before blinking, releasing a shallow breath, and jerking away.

Quinn rubbed her haggard visage and glanced around at the horror stricken students lingering near them. She sighed as she dug the heel of her hand into her cheekbone, "Calm down—calm down…"

As she chanted these words to herself and paced, Karofsky shakily lifted himself up and collapsed back against the blood smeared locker.

She glared at him with slit eyes before dropping her hand—the red pooling from his nose and lips made her stomach roil in revulsion. Shame and regret pulsed through her.

—and then she remembered he _fucking _put his _hands_ on her baby _sister._

Quinn rushed forward again and her fist shot out; Karofsky hunched over, gasping for air—she swallowed back her disgust before smashing her fist into the middle of his chest again, "That's your solar plexus—right now, your diaphragm is partially paralyzed which is why you're having trouble catching your breath. See, my uncle—he's a doctor—he taught me certain things and ah," Quinn jutted her fist into Karofsky's frame twice more, this time aiming for his side, "That's your liver. If you hit it just right, you get the vegas nerve which spreads out to the rest of your body—your brain short circuits, your body shuts down—"

Karofsky gasped uncontrollably as she pressed him up against the locker, staring him right in the eye, anger in her gaze, "and you feel—um, what's that word." Quinn circled her fist in the air as she made a show of attempting to remember. She smiled falsely before slamming her fist back against his side, "_Terror._"

She watched him gasp for several more seconds before speaking,_ "_Now I want you to listen to me carefully," she dug her forefinger into Karofsky's skull and her lips curled up distastefully, "If you ever touch my sister again—I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I will kill you."

Quinn waited until Karofsky nodded before releasing the shuddering boy; she licked her lips before turning towards the other students, frowning as she caught sight of the dual expressions of awe and trepidation on their faces before turning away.

Biting her lip, she picked up her discarded bag, threw one last look at Karofsky before turning on her heel, noting how everyone took a step back when she leveled them with a glare.

Her shoulders hunched as she ran sweaty, bloodied palm through her hair and headed towards the principal's office.

* * *

><p><em>21 minutes earlier<em>

Puck grimaced down at the picture he took of Rachel's bruised back and shoulder; Every part of him wanted to find Karofsky and bash in his fucking face. Azimio's too while he was at it but he knew that if he got into one more fight, he could risk expulsion.

Suddenly an idea he hadn't thought of came to mind; he excitedly pulled up his contacts, keyed in a few letters before attaching the image file of Rachel's assault and the words _Dave Karofsky_ to the text.

He smiled a bit easier;

**Text image to: Quinn Fabray?**

Puck hit send before snapping his phone shut.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's P.O.V.<em>

"You've been suspended for three days!"

Rachel stopped next to her big sisters locker and stared up at the older girl with a deep scowl; she crossed her arms as she watched blonde wince before turning to face her. The impassivity of her sister's features made her pause.

"Who told you?"

Sepia brows drew together at Quinn's listless tone; she glanced away uncertainly before murmuring, "Sam—he told me you got into a fight with Karofsky and I…" she trailed off before docilely peering upwards; "Why did you do it?"

Quinn frowned at her, "I had my reasons."

Anger erupted inside Rachel at that; her jaw tensed as chestnut irises blazed assertively, "What were you _thinking!_ He's ten times bigger than you! You could've been hurt!"

The blonde scoffed as she closed her locker and settled her bag on her back. Amber and chestnut connected headily in a battle of wills which Rachel won as Quinn's gaze lowered to the floor.

"Does it matter? It happened," Quinn mumbled unintelligently.

Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms and stepped towards the older girl, "Yes it _matters_," her tone was indignant, "You do realize that Coach Beiste could take you off the team because of this—it's the championship game, Quinn!"

Muted lips curled into a snarl as anger flashed in amber eyes; Quinn slammed her bandaged fist into the locker, causing Rachel to jump back in surprise.

"You think I _care_ about that! He _hurt _you! I couldn't let him get away with that!"

Rachel's heart sped up as comprehension lit up in her eyes. Chestnut orbs raked over her sister's coiled form, taking in her rapidly contracting diaphragm and her pinched brow—a slow flush worked its way up her cheeks.

"I—" she stammered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rachel shook her head before uncrossing her arms. She stepped closer to the older girl. Rachel took this time to really take in her sister; Quinn was put together—as always—and was immaculately dressed in a turquoise polo and well fitted blue jeans, though her clothes were matted and wrinkled, probably due to the fight. The blonde's letterman jacket, which was decorated with a variety of sports emblems was one size too big and draped her shoulders without giving her that unattractive baggy appearance.

The only thing that seemed off was the dark shadows that shaded the blonde's eyes. Brown brows furrowed as Rachel pursed her lips in concentration. Her eyes swiveled to the blood stained bandaged covered hand.

"It must have hurt," she murmured wistfully as placed her palm on top of her sisters and pulled it off the locker. Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip as she ran her fingers along the busted knuckles.

"Thank you, Quinn."

Rachel chanced a glance upwards and smiled at the blonde's expression. Quinn's brows were pinched together and amber eyes stared down at her in tender trepidation.

Her heart spiked.

She felt had been so sure that after last night, her sister would never even look at her again. But here Quinn was, gazing down at her with—

With a hazy fondness that shaded her features.

Rachel eyed Quinn speculatively; her sister's demeanor was relaxed, her body language betrayed nothing of what should be excessive inner turmoil. She opened her mouth to question the blonde but found herself hesitating when nimble fingers skimmed underneath Noah's jacket and along her bruise.

She blinked—perplexed as the pale lips tilted up in a muted smile; "Can I take this off?"

The words were murmured so softly that she had to strain her ears to hear. Unease coursed through her as she chewed on her bottom lip before nodding.

Quinn, with gentle, agile hands coupled with a neutral expression pulled the jacket down until both shoulders were exposed. She watched the blonde's face for any sign emotion and the slight flicker in amber eyes informed her that her sister was more affected by this than she was showing.

"Bastard," Quinn started, anger tingeing her voice, "I should've hit him harder."

Rachel chewed on her lip once more, "I heard you sent him to the nurse's office."

"I should have killed him for touching you."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach; she smiled bashfully, "Don't take this the wrong way but I—I really want to kiss you right now."

The velvety fingers disappeared almost instantly; she sighed to herself before drawing Noah's jacket back up.

"Sorry…"

She watched as the muscles in her sisters' throat tensed when Quinn swallowed and stepped back.

"'s okay." Quinn murmured before wrapping her arms around her waist and biting her lip, "I'm gonna—Figgins said I have to vacate the premises or whatever so I'll—"

"Yeah, ok," The amount of dejection at Quinn's _rejection_ made her tear up; just because she understood what her sister was going through didn't mean it hurt any less.

Rachel shuddered when coarse fingers suddenly grazed the underside of her jaw—"I'll see you at home, ok?"

Her heart spiked into her throat at the worried inflection; she bit her lip reflexively, "O-okay." her stutter was apparent and she felt heat flush her cheeks. She wasn't use to feeling like this—so unsure.

So _weak._

Her body tensed before the anxiety melted away; she blinked as she looked up, swallowing at the intense gaze directed her way before amber eyes broke the connection and Quinn pressed a soft kiss on her temple.

Rachel exhaled shakily as she breathed in her sisters comforting scent, setting dainty palms on the hard ridges of her sister's abdomen before slipping her hand underneath the flimsy material. She relaxed as she ran deft fingers along a muscular curvature and melted into the older girl, smiling uncertainly as Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and held her.

They stood like that in the semi-crowded hallway for several moments before Quinn pulled back. The corners of Rachel's lips twitched up into a small smile at her sister's half-grin.

"I'll see you later, Rachel."

"I'll see you…Quinn."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's P.O.V.<em>

**"Whenever lost and confused, just remember that God is with you. Guidance besought, guidance inlay remember my darling, to seek God when you stray."**

Her father taught her, on one of the many days she'd lain in bed crying because of her _deformities_, that only God had the right to judge and therefore, any self-induced hatred was _selfish_.

Yet still—the innumerable amount of guilt that struck her was enough to make her forget those words, her father's knowledge.

But now, moments after holding the love of her life to her chest, she remembered.

And she journeyed to the one place that could free her mind from the torment.

**xxx**

Church bells rang and familiarity touched a place in her heart that she didn't realize was still there. The corner of her lips lifted up into a half-smile as she adjusted her turquoise polo before fixing the collar of her letterman jacket.

Her body was fraught from nerves.

Time it was.

She released shallow puffs of air, anxiously shuffling back and forth as she peered up at the stained glass windows with darkened orbs. Her lord and savior smiled back down at her.

A frown marred delicate features—she shifted once more as she reached for her chipped cross and ran her thumb along the edges. Steeling her resolve, she walked towards the mahogany entrance and placed her palm against the molted wood.

Amber eyes fluttered as she inhaled deeply—

And pushed.

xxx

"Be still my heart! If it isn't Quinneth." The joyful tone in her priest voice made Quinn smile; Father Andrew Dominic, with his white hair and kind blue eyes—always there to remind her of whom she was and who she wanted to be. He had helped name her, back when she was still nestled in the womb.

_Quinneth—_the long standing joke between her parents who hadn't been able to decide if they wanted to name her _Elizabeth _or _Quinn. _That is, until Father Andrew took it upon himself to combine the two names.

"_There! Now you stop your squabbling, Judith. You as well, Russell. Two young people so in love should not be arguing with each other." _

Even before she was born, he had been saving her—the middle ground to her very stubborn, equally strong willed parents. He was her saving grace.

"What are you doing here so early? It's been ages since you've come alone. Sit, sit—"

Quinn held her hand up in reluctance, "Father Andrew, you don't need to—"

"Nonsense! Come."

She returned the priest's grin as best she could—a voided grimace sat upon her cheeks.

Father Andrew's smile dimmed, just a bit, before returning full force—"Come—Sit with me, Quinn." He patted the back of the church pews with a lilted brow; her mouth twitched before she hesitantly perched on the edge and stared forward.

"I—thank you, Father," she muttered.

Silence stretched along the empty space as she took in the Virgin Mary before sliding her gaze over to the statue of Jesus hanging on his cross— the red in his bloodied crown stood out in stark contrast to his pallid features.

She felt a little sick.

"Quinn?

The smooth baritone of Father Andrews's voice had always had a calming effect on her. The tension in her body melted away.

"Does—"she cleared her throat as she tore her gaze away from the daunting sculpture—the image of her lord forever ingrained in the backs of her eyelids –as stared at Father Andrew, "Does God forgive even the most heinous of sinners?"

Her voice cracked on the first vowel; she was sin—personified.

She gazed into ice blue eyes reverently—her heart pounded in surprise at his wiry expression, "Straight to the point I see—You know God forgives all who see reprieve, Quinn. Are you still concerned about your—"

"No, _no." _Quinn swallowed, the essence of the gulp protruding against her neck as she clenched her jaw—"It's just—if one were to seek reprieve and yet—continued to commit said sin—"

Father Andrew's smile widened a fraction—"God would still forgive; His love knows no bounds." The priest leaned in closer to her and attempted to catch her eye, "What troubles you so, Quinneth?'

"I…" the words caught in her throat as she stared into kind blue eyes; the truth slipped from her lips—"I've fallen in love with—with someone I should not have."

"Ah—"his voice conveyed understanding, "I see. And you believe your love to be a sin?" She could hear the hint of incredulity in his words. Her jaw tightened further.

"_Yes."_

Father Andrew frowned before pulling back, "But does it feel wrong in your heart," he pressed a finger against his chest, "Does your heart beat for this person like it does with no other?"

Amber eyes blinked—tears formed, then fell, "I—I love them more than I could ever possibly describe—but it's still _wrong._"

"The _only _love one can harbor contains that of purity—"

"I am a wicked child," Quinn's voice cracked again, "The devil himself would be proud to have me."

"Quinn—"the disapproval she could so readily understand was prominent in his tone; she sniffled pitifully, "You know I don't approve of such language in my church."

Her head whipped towards him in surprise, "But—"

"Not buts—"Father Andrew raised his hand and placed it atop her shoulder "Love is something that Satan _cannot _touch. He is incapable of it—Love cannot be twisted and warped; if you love someone it is because _God _has intended it and therefore it is pure."

His words conveyed everything she had wanted to hear for the past month—but she couldn't accept them to be truth—it was too good to be true.

So she lashed out.

Quinn slammed her hands into the pew in front of her and the end of her cross broke off—_somehow in the midst of his speech she had grabbed hold of it—_ as her tears fell unchecked, "You are _wrong_," she growled, her bandaged fist tightening, "I can assure you, what I'm feeling is not pure."

Father Andrew gazed at her with sadness and a knowledge that transcended time as he squeezed her stiffened shoulder, "God does not punish, child, he only tests."

She shook off his palm, throwing him a glare before burying her face in her arms; her body shook as her voice broke and the dam that had been building up inside her shattered, "Why am I _always _afforded the direst of hardships? First my body and now—my heart. It isn't fair. Can't I catch a break?"

"Oh, Quinn," Father Andrew smiled kindly, "God only doles out the harshest of test to those he adores the most."

A breathless, disbelieving chuckle escaped her; "I am _nothing_ special, Father."

"If you truly believe that then _why _are you here?"

Quinn turned to him once more, her expression hopeless and confused, "I—I don't know what to _do_. I don't want to feel like this anymore. You're my only option," her voice booked no room for argument; her frame wracked with sobs and she_ cried, _"I don't want to go to Hell, Father. Please make it go away—tell me how to make it go away."

Father Andrew allowed her a few moments of solace—he watched her cry and heave until there were no tears left. Only then did he offer words of comfort; "Believe me when I say that you are not alone, Quinn. And whatever you are feeling inside—you must let it go. The hatred, the guilt, the sadness; you must release them. Let those negative emotions go, Quinn. Let them go and let love in."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Three things. I know I said it was going to be long but heh...yeah well, secondly "ak ak ak ak ak," and please R&R.**

**Chapter dedication: verbalxpression**

* * *

><p><em>Libraries are for sleeping.<em>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**3:32 P.M.**

Her room was her sanctuary; her bookshelves, her temples. Hundreds upon hundreds of literature rested upon the stacks of black and gray, each vivid reminders of her love of the pages. The private collection spanned from wall to wall, each holding a piece of her heart in a way that few failed to accomplish.

Days spent gazing at piles of books all neatly organized by name and number. She'd graze her fingers along the outer casing, marveling at the strange contrast of each novel skin.

Her safe haven, unspoiled by dreams and lavish desires.

Shaggy golden locks brushed along her face, falling into her eyes in simple waves; she paid it no mind, her focus undeterred as she ran her fingers along smooth paper, a content smile gracing lips.

Amber irises lightened as she absorbed achingly beautiful words, each letter eliciting a passion in her soul.

Quinn sighed, almost dreamlike, as she grasped the edges of the paper with her forefinger and thumb. She flipped to the next page and was met with blank resolution: her eyes slit with sympathy as she closed the book.

Raskolnikov had it rough— she felt a dual mixture of understanding and contempt for the fictional character who invited his own demise.

_Guilt and pride were very damaging emotions._

She fell back on her bed with a huff, the 500 page novel resting snugly in the crevice of her arm as she stared up at the ceiling with dwindling feelings of shame and rising tingles of reluctant acceptance.

Perhaps acceptance was a bit too strong of a word, but at least she didn't feel like she was floundering in red and orange flames of hellfire guilt anymore.

Father Andrew's words poured in her head.

_Let love in._

God, if only it were that easy. How in the hell was she supposed to 'let love in' -_the voice in her head was mocking, indignant_-when she wasn't even sure that—_her eyes slid closed—_that Rachel even loved _her_. She supposed that's what really was bothering her. Sure, they had_ really_ hot sex—_she nearly rolled her eyes at herself_—but that didn't mean Rachel wanted her for more than just...copulation.

Quinn couldn't help but wince at that, her heart wrenching in her chest as pain spread throughout her body.

She could only hope that—

Well, hope that _what?_ Did she want really Rachel to be in love with her even after all the mental anguish she continuously suffered at her own hands? Like Raskolnikov, punishing herself for something that could be resolved in a few simple words, confessions not easy, mind you, but _freeing_. An escape from psychology torture.

The short answer was _yes._

Covet was too soft a term to describe her emotions; selfishly, she wanted Rachel to return her feelings— not only for reprieve from unrequited love, but also because of the relief it'd bring.

She wouldn't feel as much of a freak if her emotions were shared.

Her phone rang just then, startling her from her thoughts; sitting up, Quinn threaded coarse fingers through shaggy locks, exhaling shakily as she reached over to her counter and picked up the vibrating device. A dirty brow rose as surprise passed over her features before her lips quirked up in a tender smile. She answered with a breathless, "Hey."

In a dimly lit hallway several miles away, Rachel Fabray stood with her phone rested snugly against a heated ear. When she heard the barely audible greeting, a bright smile painted her countenance and she responded with a low, "Hi, Quinn."

Quinn's bottom lip caught in her teeth as she attempted to fight the full blown beam attempting to break free, "Hi..."

Her sister's sudden giggle shattered her will; her grin was overwhelming in its magnitude, "What's up, Rae? Did you need me—something?"

A tumultuous sigh escaped the younger girl's lips at that; she frowned a little, "Rae...?"

"I never thought I'd hear you call me Rae again."

Quinn's chest seized in panic at the words—panic that quickly gave way to painstakingly obvious embarrassment. She sat up against the headboard and wrapped her arms around her legs, "Rachel, I..."

Across town, Rachel's brow furrowed despondently. Chestnut eyes fluttered shut as she exhaled another sigh—

_Stop pushing_

Clearing her throat, she lightened her tone considerably and continued speaking, "Jesse and I are at the Millman theatre. There's a production of West Side Story and—" Rachel inhaled shakily before continuing plainly, "we're auditioning."

"Oh." Quinn murmured with a hint of surprise in her voice; her eyes softened as she held her phone closer to her, "I'm sure you'll be amazing. _You're_ amazing." tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself. She inwardly groaned as she slapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Rachel's heart soared; her voice stuck in her throat even as a reverent, "Quinn..." fell from her lips.

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut at the note of affection in her name; she continued as if Rachel hadn't had spoken, "Do you need me to come get you after?"

There was a long-standing pause before— "No, no. It's okay-"

"Rach, I don't mind—"

"Its fine, Quinn." Her sister's tone booked no room for argument; Quinn slumped back against her bed frame, "OK. Call me when you're out so I know you're on your way."

"OK."

Another bated breath and then-"Rach?"

"Mhm?"

"Come back soon."

"…ok."

"You promise?"

"…promise."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**3:53**

"How do I look?"

Rachel gradually lowered her magazine—which she had not been reading—as speculative chestnut orbs upwards; she sighed, pushing thoughts of Quinn back into the recesses of her mind, before crossing one leg over the other and reclining against the cushiony auditorium seat.

A comforting smile appeared on her face; "You look debonair, baby. Absolutely dashing— like _always._ Stop worrying, Jay. It's not a good look on you."

Jesse blew a strand away from his face as he adjusted his pale yellow jacket and fidgeted while running his hand through gelled locks.

Noting his nervous disposition, sepia brows drew together as Rachel leaned forward on to rest on her knees; she addressed the boy, "Jesse—"

"A-are you sure I didn't over do it with the gel? As you know, I'm going for—"

"Bad boy with a charming allure, yes_, I know_," she drawled minutely as she grasped his arm before tugging him closer and beaming at his embarrassed frown, "Sit down, darling, and quit worrying." Rachel pulled his arm again, "You are wonderful. A magnificent actor—the get up isn't even necessary."

The older boy's shoulders hunched as he nodded before allowing himself to be yanked down into the seat next to her. Jesse slumped back and sighed, "I know. It's just—he's really talented."

_Ah—so that's what this is about._

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she rubbed his shoulder, "You're the best male lead I've ever had the pleasure of working with. There is no doubt that you'll get this part" she stated intensely, "_You're_ my Tony."

"But—"

"No buts. Excluding me, you are the best actor in Lima."

Aquamarine-olive eyes lightened as Jesse smirked before pulling her into a tight sideways hug. She felt rather than heard the raucous laughter that escaped his throat, "If only you weren't hopelessly in love with a hyper-conservative, frighteningly obtuse dork—"

"Oh, fuck you." Chestnut orbs rolled as Rachel pulled out of his snug embrace and threw him a faux sneer, "Even if I wasn't in love with her, we'd still only be friends."

Jesse grinned easily, her words seemingly rolling off him as the corners of his eyes crinkled up, "Best friend."

Rachel giggled condescendingly, "Oh, the very best."

**X**

**X**

**x**

**4:06**

Perspiring brown locks bunched up in her palm as Rachel fanned herself; the lights in the room were intense, causing sweat to roll down the side of her neck.

The young ingénue scowled in displeasure as her foot tapped restlessly. So far the auditions have been a drag. Though she was thoroughly annoyed she couldn't help but feel smug. No promising competition whatsoever—she definitely had the part of Maria in the bag. She was completely relaxed.

However, she couldn't say the same for Jesse. Rachel could feel his tense form tightly pressed against her shoulders; she experienced every quake that wracked his frame. They've been in the auditorium for under an hour, subjected to countless mediocre melodies, performances that, under any _normal _circumstance would have had them both hunched over in giggles—and yet, her best friend was _still _nervous.

Rachel wasn't ashamed to admit that she was a bit curious. Blaine Anderson must be exceptionally talented if he had the ability to make her boy anxious.

"Blaine Anderson!"

The brunette was jolted from her thoughts at the sound of aforementioned boy's name. Rachel dragged her eyes away from her best friend and towards the stage.

Keeping her expression neutral, she grabbed his forearm and pried his clenched hands apart before slinging his arm over her shoulders. Rachel settled into his side before raising her hand, connecting their palms and interlocking their fingers.

Squeezing the nimble limbs encouragingly, Rachel smiled at her boy before turning her focus to the stage. A fine brow lifted as she took in the cause her best friend grief.

The first word she would think of if asked to describe Blaine Anderson was 'handsome.' Adorable actually—the pink bowtie he was sporting contrasted well with his blue and white argyle sweater. The only thing she could find slightly off putting was the fact that he was short. Drawf like. Only an inch or two taller than her—not to mention he appeared so geeky that it actually hurt to look at him.

It was kind of endearing.

"Oh, he must get the shit beat out of him daily," Rachel noted dryly with a slight sympathetic lilt in her tone. Jesse hadn't been exaggerating when he said Morton housed the scum of the earth. Those insipid miscreants wouldn't be able to appreciate talent if it bit them in the ass.

Jesse's shoulder lifted in a half-shrug, "Probably," she could hear the strain in his voice. She glanced up to catch him he squinting at the stage, "It also doesn't help that he practically screams homosexual."

Rachel slapped his chest, mostly in surprise-not because she actually cared about what he was saying. Her lips twisted into a smirk, "Don't generalize, Jay. You know as well as I do that not all homosexuals look alike. But if he is gay, we must introduce him to Kurt."

Jesse scoffed, "Don't generalize, Rachie," she could hear the indignant mocking in his voice-the roll of his eye confirmed her suspicions, "Not all fags want to date each other."

Rachel felt offended on their behalf-such coarse language wasn't necessary; "Taking it up the ass a couple of times doesn't give you the right to be a dick, Jesse."

Her best friend laughed heartily, his head thrown back in genuine amusement, I could say the same about you, dearie."

Rachel huffed, hiding her smile as she looked away, "Go choke on Puck's cock."

"As long as you choke on Quinn's."

Now _that_ she hadn't been expecting. Her defenses slammed back into place as heat rose to her cheeks. She scoffed before rearing back to glare at him, "You little shi—"

"Um, I, I'm Blaine. I'm auditioning for the role of Tony and—well, here I go."

The stuttering confessional broke her stride—Rachel crossed her arms as she rested her head back on his shoulder, her lips curled up in a sneer, "We're not done with this conversation dickweed."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two young stars turned their attention to the stage. A few minutes passed and Rachel's mind—

Was blown.

**X**

**X**

**x**

**4:17**

Blaine was good—he was really, _really_ good. Rachel had to admit that she was very impressed but still—_and she wasn't sure if she was just being biased_—Jesse was _better_. They have been taking singing lessons together since they were ten—their voices were cultivated and designed to mesh as if they were one. Jay _would_ win; there was absolutely no doubt in her mind about that.

"Jesse St. James!"

And he was about to prove that.

Rachel sweetly kissed a chiseled cheek, "Kick some ass." All jives and insults forgotten in the lieu of competition.

The coiffed boy swallowed nervously, "I'll try, my love."

"Don't try. Win." Rachel licked her lips before squeezing his arm, "Remember the Spring Assembly?"

The only performance that Robert St. James attended—after he told Jesse that he wasn't a good enough singer to ever perform professionally. Jesse had then proceeded to blow them all away with his rendition of "That's Life." She had never been so proud of her boy.

Jesse speared her with a rattled gaze and a drooping frame; she continued, her determination undeterred, "Remember the anger you felt towards that bastard that day?"

The slight nod was all the confirmation she needed; she squeezed his bicep once more "Well, _channel _it. Channel it into your singing, Jay. Show us what you can do—whip out your jovial dick and ram it down our throats. Make us love it."

Jesse smiled tenderly at that with a disbelieving shake of his head, "Your sex life must be really colorful, Rachie. Quinn must love that."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**4:34**

His performance was amazing; like she said before, there had been no doubt. Jesse's voice was enriching, soulful. She nearly cried.

The only thing keeping the stream at bay was the fact that she was next.

Still—he had been spectacular. The very best— like she had predicted.

"Rachel Fabray?"

And now it was her turn.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**4:57**

It appeared that Jesse lacked her will power; as the final note rang out, she bowed for her dwindling audience, smiling proudly as Jesse enveloped her in a hug from behind and spun her around.

"Wonderful! You were magnificent. Barbra herself would be proud." aquamarine-olive orbs were shiny, reflecting the eclipsing light and making her insides tingle. His cheek was wet from the few stray tears that had made their way down his face.

Ducking her head bashfully, Rachel's heart thudded as the exhilaration that always struck her after a performance pulsed through her veins, "You can never go wrong with Yentl."

Jesse went to answer when a timid, albeit awestruck voice interrupted.

"Wow-I."

Blinking in surprise, Rachel turned in Jesse's arms and glanced towards a red-faced Blaine. She smiled politely, internally giggling when her best friend's arms tightened around her waist, "Hi..."

Her tone was light as she titled her head inquisitively, "did you need something...?"

Blaine appeared star struck, a dorky smile stained on his countenance as he bounced on the heels of his foot, "You're—you are so amazing. Your voice, I—" the dimpled smile brightened, "A-and you," adoring green eyes traced the contours of Jesse's surprised yet wary features, "you're both just so inspiring, I've never..." he quickly stuck his hand out, "I'm Blaine."

Rachel giggled softly, her heart warming at the boys words as she pulled back a bit from her best friends firm embrace and reached out to accept his hand, "Hi, I'm Rachel," she tilted her head upwards, "this is Jesse."

"O-oh, I know," Blaine gushed as he continued shaking her hand; she resisted the urge to jerk away as her brows furrowed elegantly, "Um, could you-"

"Right! Right, sorry," he dropped her hand like it burned, his expression shifting from enamored to bewildered, as if he couldn't believe he had done that, "Gosh, I am so sorry, I just-"

"Couldn't help yourself?" Jesse sneered contemptuously, interrupting Blaine's ramble completely, "sucking up to us and hoping to soak up our innumerable talents?"

"Jesse," Rachel chastised swiftly with a shake of her head. She smiled apologetically at the slightly taller boy, hoping to erase the crestfallen expression from Blaine's face, "Don't mind him- he has no filter."

Chancing a glance at her boy, she rolled her eyes at the petulant scowl adorning his brow before looking back towards Blaine; shaking her head in amusement, the corners of her mouth lifted up in a half-smile as an idea struck her, "Walk with us for a little bit! We can compare theater experiences. Get to know each other, you can say. We could be co-stars after all."

_If Blaine didn't get Tony-he wouldn't-there was a huge chance he'll be cast in a different role._

"What?" Rachel ignored the whine that escaped her best friend and kept kind chestnut orbs centered on Blaine's face.

Mossy green eyes widened in surprise; a beauteous smile lightened Blaine's features, "gosh, I-are-are you sure? Cause I would love to."

"Great," she untangled herself from Jesse's arms and skipped the few short steps over to Blaine. Linking their arms like they were old friends, she beamed up at him as she began tugging him towards the exit, "you must tell me where you got your bow-tie. It's adorable."

Rachel fluttered her lashes flirtatiously at his boyish grin, flicking her eyes back towards her puzzled best friend and smirking lavishly as Jesse trailed behind them with a discontent frown.

"Oh wait," she stopped the boy from walking further, grinning up at him before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell, "I just have to tell my sister we're coming back."

She finished the text in record speed, her fingers flying across the keyboard before she flipped her phone shut and beamed at the two boys.

"Ok, we can go now!"

Quinn's phone buzzed and a simple message appeared in her inbox.

_On my way x5:03_  
><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**5:09**

"You are a huge asshole."

"Well hello to you too," amber eyes rolled as Quinn leaned against the frame of her heavy mahogany wood door; she fidgeted at the searching burnt cocoa orbs running along her figure, dirty brown brows furrowed slightly at the annoyed glint in her best friends eyes.

Santana huffed before crossing her arms and pushing past her into her house, throwing a glare behind her before heading towards the living room.

Quinn sighed before slamming the door shut.

**X**

**X**

**x**

"You suck."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she ran her uninjured hand through her shaggy locks; she blew out a slow breath as her head lolled back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before propping her cheek on her raised palm and gazing at her pouting best friend.

"I said I was sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't mean shit, Q. you just couldn't keep it in your pants, could you? Just had to show you had the biggest cajones."

Delicate lips tilted downwards, "It just happened. He hurt Rachel. I couldn't just -"

Her voice died in her throat at the humorless scoff that escaped her best friend. Burnt cocoa trapped her in place, "Of course. For Rachel," Santana laughed breathlessly, "you really are her puppy aren't you?"

Amber irises flashed as her form tensed; she sat up quickly, "What did you just say to me?" Her tone was cold, biting, her eyes dark as she mirrored her best friend's body language.

Santana's eyes narrowed, her crossed arms tightening around her bosom as she sneered, "You are so her bitch-"

"Hey," her voice was sharp as she cut her off, "I get that you're pissed that I wasn't there for you today when you needed me. I also understand that you're still hurting over Artie and Brittany. But don't you dare talk to me like that." Quinn shook her head slowly as Santana paled, "not after everything I've done for you."

The staring match commenced for a long stretched out minute; Quinn relaxed as Santana's gaze dropped to the coffee table, "...sorry, Q. It's been a long day."

"'S ok," she murmured before running her hand over exhausted features, "it's been a long day for me as well."

"Oh...?"

Quinn didn't miss the inquisitive lilt in her best friend's voice-amber eyes flickered as her hand fell from her face, "Went to church, cried, prayed, came home, cried some more, slept," she stated, monotone, answering the unspoken question as simply as she could, "don't really feel like talking about it."

She held her breath, timidly waiting for the other girl's response. She didn't have to wait long.

"Are you sure?"

The blonde smiled as best she could, "I'm sure. I just—" she paused, unsure if she should reveal her thoughts lest she face cold jests once more. Quinn swallowed thickly before continuing, "I just need to talk to Rachel about something."

Instead of rolling her eyes like Quinn expected her to, Santana smiled in understanding before scooting closer, "Well, she'll be back soon. Little one told me that she and pretty boy were auditioning for a musical today."

Quinn frowned as her fingers wrung together, "yeah I know...I just hope she come back soon."

"Quit worrying. They'll be back soon. Now-" Santana reached for the remote, "let me make it up to you; time to get our cuddle on."

**X**

**x**

**x**

**6:48**

"Santana, it's been over 3 hours, where could she be?"

Pacing back in forth in her living room, Quinn cracked her pinky finger anxiously as she glanced from the clock on the next to the couch, and back to the floor. Santana sat with both her legs and arms crossed, back against the couch and shrugged easily.

"Quinn, stop worrying. You know them; after they blow away the competition, they're going to want to go out and celebrate. Face it, Quinn; she's probably not going to be home until late."

Dirty brows drew together as Quinn spun to face her best friend; she chewed on her bottom lip as she ran a hand through her hair, "San, she promised that she'd be home soon. She sent me a text—this isn't like her—she would have at least called if she was going to be late."

Santana frowned before sighing softly; her voice lowered comfortingly, "Look, just wait a little while longer before calling again. You've already left like 30 messages."

"...fine. Five more minutes and then I'm calling again."

"Don't worry, Quinn, I'm sure she's fine."

**X**

**X**

**X**

In an abandoned alley a few blocks away, a shattered cell phone lay in a puddle of blood.

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Raskolnikov is from Crime and Punishment. Great novel heh. Please review and I'll update soon, I promise this time hah. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello, lovelies. I'm Bailey. Some of you might remember me. I did this thing. No big deal. Wrote some **_**god awful **_**porn while riding a pale horse named Rhapsody…**

**My baby boy Lucas is sulking about something or another. Who knows what? Who cares really, right? No, I'm kidding. I love him, sure. **

**He asked me to re-write some of this chapter for him, hope that's ok. If you bring pitchforks, accompany them with cups of hot chocolate. **

**Things highly appreciated. **

**Enjoy—or don't. Either is fine. Just drop a review when you're done. **

* * *

><p><em>5:47<em>

"So tell me—favorite musical?"

A charming glint gleamed in mossy green as Blaine rolled his eyes, "oh—you _cannot _ask me that! It's impossible to choose. Impossible."

Biting her lip, Rachel's nose scrunched up adorably as she bumped his hip, "You _have _to choose! And choose carefully—your answer may affect our burgeoning friendship."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jesse drag his feet behind them, a petulant frown gracing his brow. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes because—

Well, because he was being _ridiculous_. Blaine was _wonderful_, yes but like she stated to her best friend earlier, Jesse was _better_. Behaving like a spoiled child was doing nothing to endear him to her.

"_OK,_ OK—OK." Rachel refocused her attention on the boy hanging off her arm and smiled sweetly as Blaine huffed with a small grin, "I'd have to say Candide."

"Oh!" Pleasant surprise lightened chestnut orbs; Rachel bit her lip to hide her blooming smile, "I love it as well—though Candide is an operetta, not a musical—I adore the version with Kristin Chenoweth."

Blaine chuckled, "She's amazing. She's my favorite—_ever_."

"Really? Idina Menzel is mine."

"And Lucy Liu is _mine._" Jesse appeared to the side of her, tugging her arm as he threw Blaine a faux smile, _"_Now, this has all been good fun and whatnot _but _we really _must _be on our way, Rachie. Nice meeting you, Blaine. Your eyebrows made my day."

Rachel sighed, allowing herself to be pulled from the confused boy before yanking her arm away from her best friend.

"There is only one person allowed to manhandle me, _Jesse," _she hissed, "And it's certainly not _you._"

Leveling the curly haired boy with a dark stare, she crossed her arms tightly and glared at him until he had the decency to look away. Nodding to herself, Rachel smoothed her features before turning back towards a shocked Blaine and smiling evenly.

"Would you excuse for a second—Jesse and I have some things to work out."

Blaine, with a diminutive smile, ran his hand through his gelled locks, "Yes—okay. I'll be—" the slightly taller boy pointed to a random street corner, "Over there. When you're done."

"Thank you, Blaine."

The smile she fixed Blaine with stayed painted on her countenance until he was out of sight—she spun around and pushed Jesse, "What the _fuck _is your problem?"

He scowled darkly as he righted himself before rubbing his chest, "What's _my_ problem?" he scoffed a little, "What's _your_ problem? You're acting weird, Rachie," he stuttered a little at the end, his gaze softening as he stared down at her with wide, speculative eyes.

Rachel frowned slightly, chewing on the side of her lip as she eyed him demurely, "What do you—I mean, I just wanted to be nice," came in a whisper, uncertainty highlighting the last of the words, "I can't be nice?"

Jesse sighed a little to himself, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, "No—it's not that. It's just—_why_ him? He's—" Jesse gestured wildly, apparently unsure what point he was trying to convey.

A grimace graced her brow—"I—well, I—" she exhaled, "I'm not a very nice person—" she grinned minutely at his readied nod before continuing as if he hadn't had responded, "And he _seems _sweet, you know. Different, I suppose you could say. Like us, but still so _different._"

She tongued the side of her glossed mouth, "He sort of reminds me of—" she trailed off, absolutely puzzled at her own interest in the boy.

Self-admittance was a hard step, she _understood _that. The urge to deny her true nature, _unquestionable._ But there was something about Blaine that she was inexplicably drawn to. Perhaps it was his shy, almost hermit like demeanor? His ready smile?She wasn't sure. But if there was one thing she could acknowledge, it was that he was _better _than her.

A light laugh escaped her as she crossed her arms; yes, this boy she _barely _knew—she could tell that he was better.

He smiled, for one thing.

Smiled as if he didn't go to a school that tapered his creativity. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do the same if she were in his position.

He _fascinated _her. His strength, his attitude. She had known him for less than forty minutes but something about him had just _stuck._

Rachel saw the bruises, the bags under his eyes, and yet he _continued _to smile.

He was truly a martyr in his own right.

Losing herself in her thoughts, Rachel hummed when she was brought back with a light tap to her shoulder; glancing at Jesse, she went to question him until she saw the alarm painted on his face.

Frowning, she followed his line of sight, eyes widening as she watched—_ who she was pretty sure was Blaine_— get dragged into an alley by three laughing jocks.

Her throat dry, she uncrossed her arms and took a step in the direction the boy she was just now considering her friend only to feel herself held back by Jesse.

She turned to stare at him with worried eyes; "Jesse, he—"

An aquamarine-olive stayed fixated on the alleyway, "I know, Rach. Just let me call the police first."

Rachel fidgeted, uneasiness swirling in her stomach as she waited for her best friend to finish the call. At the slight tilt of his head, she swallowed, readying herself, before taking off, with Jesse beside her, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

As she rounded the corner, she halted by the sight that befell her vision. Throat constricting, her eyes once again widened in shock—and a scream erupted from her throat.

* * *

><p>Quinn got the call at 6:56 p.m.<p>

A tear or two slid down her cheek as she listened intently to their family doctor—_Doctor Yeni Prado—_explain to her that her sister and two of the girls friends were brought in approximately seventeen minutes ago.

She found herself stuttering, almost choking on her words as they spilled from her mouth, "B—but she's okay, right?"

On the other end of the phone was deafening silence; her insides clenched in fear until the doctor's words registered in her mind.

"_Physically, Rachel is fine. But—"_

"But what?" she barked, completely interrupting the older woman. Doctor Yeni's exhale rung out from the other end.

"_I'll explain fully when you arrive, Quinn."_

"Why can't you just—_hey!_"

Dirty blonde brows puckered up in a scowl as the phone was pulled from her hands—Quinn glowered at her best friend as Santana hijacked the conversation, telling Doctor Yeni that they'd be there soon before swiftly hanging up.

"San, what the hell—"

"Look, Q, we don't have time for fifty questions right now. Jesse and Rachel are in the _hospital. _You'd think you of all people would want to spend less time chit-chatting and more time making sure they're okay."

Quinn swallowed back the sneer bubbling to the surface before deflating and nodding complacently.

"_Fine._ You're right." She bit out, before turning sharply on her heel and stomping over to the coat rack. Shoving her leather jacket on, Quinn grabbed her keys from the key-hanger before glancing back at her best friend with a determined glint in her eye.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>My body's broken<em>

_Yours is bent _

_7:32_

Mentally steeling her resolve, Quinn pushed the door open to the room Doctor Yeni said her sister was in and stepped inside. Her eyes widened as her chest constricted when she took in her baby sister who stood stock still with her back turned from the door. She heard a soft murmuring, which she assumed to be singing—_something her sister use to do when they were younger and she was feeling stressed out—_coming from the younger girls lips. Biting down hard on her tongue, she carefully shut the door and called out to the girl.

The first thing Quinn noticed when Rachel spun around was the blood splattering the front of her sisters crumpled yellow dress. Panic seized her heart as she ran her eyes up and down her sister's form, pausing on the girls pallid features and exhaling raggedly as she attempted to hold it together.

She clenched her jaw; "Rach."

Across from her, the younger girl simply pushed a stray, mangled lock behind her ear before a humorous chuckle escaped her, "No need to gape, Quinn—I'm not a spectacle. It's not _my _blood."

Relief washed over her and she had to swallow back the accompanying urge to vomit at the feeling of it. Shame came easily to her at the undeniable emotions swirling through her. She was _grateful _that Rachel wasn't the one hurt.

Her tongue felt heavy; "Are you—"

"Once again, Quinn, no need to attempt to discern the obvious." Her mouth snapped shut at the blithe dismissal. Her teeth clicked as she mashed her lips together.

"Don't do that, Rachel."

The little songbird's eyes practically rolled out of her head, "I'm not doing _anything—_"

"_Yes, _you _are._"

Rachel fell silent at her growled words; demure lashes frayed as her sister lowered her eyes. Quinn huffed quietly to herself before wiping her sweaty hands on her pants and walking over to the younger girl.

Noting the slight tense of her sister's frame as she drew nearer, Quinn chewed on the side of her lip before tentatively placing a hand on the small of Rachel's back. She waited until the younger girl relaxed before grazing her fingers along a sun-kissed jaw and lifted her sister's chin. The corners of Rachel's mouth were tilted down, chestnut irises shifting to bronzed swirls and caramel hued as the little star stared up at her in anger.

Her gaze softened in response; "Please don't shut me out."

The younger girl's reaction completely floored her—Rachel scoffed helplessly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she looked away, "Please don't act like you suddenly _care._"

Pain hit her square in the chest at that—"_Wha—_Rach, I mean—" her face screwed up in confusion.

A sneer painted the younger girl's countenance as she pushed her away, "Always with the same fucking dopy expression—you don't get to come in here and play the _hero, _Quinn!"

Something clicked inside her—Quinn's body relaxed as understanding flowed through her. She shook her head slightly as she gently uttered the younger girl's name, "Rachel—"

"_No!_" she was taken aback by the velocity in the younger girl's voice as Rachel shoved her once more, though she held steadfast. She knew that her sister needed to get this out of her system; "No, you don't get to do that! You don't get to—to try and _hold_ and _comfort _me after you fucking _ignored my existence _for the past two weeks!"

Each word felt like a deserved slap to her face; her lip wobbled but she said nothing to contradict her sister's statement. It was the truth after all.

"—and you especially don't get to be the person I need when you _want _to be! You don't get to do that, Quinn! You don't, okay! So just stop it—_stop._"

Though she felt as if her insides were crumbling, Quinn smoothed her features and did what the both of them needed right now. Sliding her arms around the enraged girl's waist, her eyes shut expectedly as Rachel froze before the girl's small fist began pounding against her back.

Rachel struggled in her arms; "Let me go! Let me _go!_"

Her hold only tightened as her sisters screeches turned into hoarse shouts and sobbed yells before the younger girl collapsed against her frame. She held on tight, her face pressed into the girl's hair as they slid to their knees.

"Just let me go" Rachel cried, _begged _shamelessly, "—please let me go."

"Shh, Rachel," Quinn murmured tenderly into sweltering locks as she rubbed her nose against the top of the younger girl's head, "Hate me all you want after but—I'm not leaving you alone, okay? I'm not letting you go and I'm _definitely _not letting you out of my sight right now. Never again, alright?"

Rachel sobbed into her chest, "I hate you—I _hate _you so much right now," her words defied her actions as the younger girl finally stopped fighting her and clutched at her back helplessly.

A single tear slid down her cheeks as she laughed a little, her hold tightening, "I know."

* * *

><p>"She's allowed to leave now if you want to take her home. We didn't find any serious injuries, just a few scrapes and bruises."<p>

Quinn nodded against the small headboard, her arms wound around her sister's waist as she traced the contours of her angel's features with a tender gaze. Rachel had completely exhausted herself and was now immersed in a deep sleep, something Quinn couldn't help but feel thankful about.

She pushed the younger girl's hair away her face, stroking down her cheek before turning her attention to the doctor, "Okay…how is Jesse doing?"

Dr. Yeni frowned, "Quinn, you know I'm not—"

"Allowed to give out patient information_, I know_." Amber eyes rolled exaggeratedly, "I know, okay? But Jesse is—" she glanced back down at her sister, "Jesse's _family._ And knowing him, he's probably the reason Rachel isn't as hurt..."

She teared up a little, the first syllable cracking under the strain of her relief, "Please just tell me how he is."

A weary sigh reached her ears; she stared back up and took note of the doctor's sympathetic expression.

"He's alright. A few bruises like your sister. He also suffered a blow to the head— he's unconscious right now. We're keeping him here for observation, in case there's memory loss."

Quinn swallowed uneasily, "Alright—and—just _one_ more thing."

At Dr. Yeni's slight nod, she continued, "You say that Rachel and Jesse were brought in with another boy?"

The older woman nodded before checking her board, "Yes, a Blaine Anderson. Mr. Anderson has a broken arm and a gash along his forehead but—it could have been worse."

A dirty blonde brow rose, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Yeni hesitated for a second before sighing, "Ms. Fabray, your sister and her friends were assaulted by three heavily intoxicated boys, all of whom weigh at least 150-180 pounds..."

"Okay...?"

"They're _very _lucky that nothing else had the chance to happen."

Quinn snapped at that, "What. do. you. mean?" she glanced down at her sister sympathetically when she heard the girl whine softly. Pausing for a second until she was sure that the younger girl was still sleeping, she repeated the question softly.

Dr. Yeni faltered once more; Quinn watched as the older woman shut her eyes before inhaling slowly.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be telling you this but—the police tell me that when first respondents drove up to the scene, they could hear Rachel's screams from down the block."

Nausea coiled in her stomach and Quinn felt a bit light headed, "Are you telling that Rachel was—"

"No, _no._" Dr. Yeni was quick to dispel all her fears. Quinn slumped back against the headboard in relief before gesturing for the doctor to continue.

Dr. Yeni cleared her throat, "Physically, Rachel is fine. As is Mr. Anderson and Mr. St. James. But as I'm sure you already realized..."

"Believe me, I get what you mean." Quinn mumbled as she rubbed her wrist, "She'll be okay, though, right doc?"

The older woman bit her lip before directing her gaze to her sleeping sister, "This isn't my professional opinion but let's just say that I wouldn't be okay, Q. Take care of her, okay?"

Nodding slightly, Quinn turned to press a kiss to the younger girl's sweltering forehead, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Quinn stumbled into the waiting room, shoulders slumped and face pale, her eyes flittering across the semi-crowded room before landing on her best friend—<em>whose complexion was pallid<em>— sitting forward with her elbows rested on her knees and chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Straightening her back, she walked the short distance towards her best friend, smiling slightly when burnt cocoa eyes flickered up—Santana's expression softened, "How's the little one?"

Her shoulders lifted in a half shrug, "Not too good but not hurt either; she's passed out in the room right now. I just came to tell you that I'm taking her home now."

Santana nodded a little, "Okay—I'm staying here. Someone should be here when pretty boy wakes up."

Quinn frowned, "You sure?" she dropped in the seat next to the girl, "I can take you back to my place and we'll come back early—"

"I'll be fine, Q," Santana reached over to grip and squeeze her hand, "I just don't want him to be alone. He hates being alone…" the last part was mumbled and probably not intended for her ears. She tilted her head in understanding, "Alright, babe, we'll be back tomorrow morning. I'll bring a change of clothes for the both of you—and breakfast."

Santana smiled lightly, "Okay, thanks Quinn."

Hesitating for a brief second, Quinn wrapped an arm around her best friends shoulder and kissed the girl softly on the cheek, "He'll be okay, dear heart. Try to get some rest."

The head cheerleader shuddered before sniffling, "...Yeah."

* * *

><p>By the time they make it home, Rachel is awake and is pointedly not looking at her. They enter an empty house, silence between them.<p>

Quinn briefly reminded herself to call her parents in the morning.

"I don't see why we had to leave, Quinn—we should have stayed; _I _should have stayed. It's not your best friend cooped up in some a hospital room unconscious." Rachel grumbled, breaking her away from her thoughts.

She turned to stare at the girl with a quirked brow but kept her mouth firmly shut and her hand twined with her sister's.

Eventually Rachel's grimace melted into a weary expression, "Well—_c'mon_ then. I assume that you're sleeping in my room tonight—since _apparently _you're not going to let me leave your sight."

Quinn eyed her sister affectionately; "That's right."

The younger girl huffed while squeezing her fingers, "_Whatever. _Let's go, I need to change."

_**x  
><strong>_

_**x  
><strong>_

_**x  
><strong>_

The mesh of her sister's soccer jersey molded against her skin; she enjoyed the feel of it, the _smell _of it. It smelled like home.

Her legs were bent under her, her chin resting delicately on her knees as she ignored the girl next to her. Quinn's face was buried in her pillow and she was ninety-nine percent sure that her older sister wasn't sleeping, just merely resting against the soft cushion.

Though she wouldn't admit it—_especially not after the embarrassingly open meltdown she had—_she felt better knowing Quinn was there with her. She didn't think she wanted to sleep alone.

It was a matter of _when_ not if she got nightmares tonight and Quinn, in her own dorky way, always made it better.

Knowing that her sister was there protecting her—she now felt bad for snapping at the poor girl. She did love her after all. It's not Quinn's fault she's an idiot.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her herself—_fine. _Not an idiot. Just—really repressed and insecure about her feelings for her, something she understood but—

It had been an emotionally exhausting day. She was sure that Quinn had to be feeling the effects of it as well, though perhaps for different reasons.

She supposed that receiving a phone call that her sister was in the hospital, just a few short hours after beating the crap out of some ignorant jock for the same reasons she was there in the first place hadn't been fun for Quinn.

And now she was thinking about—

"Do you want to talk about it, Rae?"

Rachel blinked a few times before swiveling her head and frowning down at the older girl, "No."

She watched as Quinn propped her head on her palm and stare up at her, "It might make you feel better?"

Holding in a scoff, Rachel tightened her hold on her legs as she nibbled on her lip, "No offense, Q, I mean, I appreciate your sudden transformation into Dr. Phil but I'm _fine._"

Amber eyes lightened as the blonde dipped her head and maneuvered closer to her, her palm resting on the bare skin of her leg and rubbing up and down lightly, "Yeah, that's what you're _saying_ but I know you, Rae. Look, I get it, okay—"

"How can you possibly understand what I'm going through," she bit out unintentionally harsh, her hands curling into fist as she clenched her eyes shut, "You don't, okay? You can't."

Anger swirled in the pit of her stomach for several seconds before she felt the soft press of petal soft lips against her leg. Eyes fluttering open, she stared down at her older sister in surprise as the blonde sighed against her skin.

"I was going to say that I understand that you don't want to deal with this right now," Rachel slowly began to relax as the soccer player's tender gaze focused on her, "But I'm here for you, however you need me—"

"Who says I need you?" she murmured, her eyes slitting as she looked down at her sister speculatively. Her breath caught at her sisters slow, answering smile; "Rae—"

"Never mind, don't answer that," Rachel grumbled as she released her legs and slid down into the bed. Turning on her side, she laid her head on top of her arms and closed her eyes when she felt Quinn's arm drape across her midriff.

Her skin prickled when honeyed breath washed over neck, "We're going to get through this, _together_ okay? I know you're not ready to talk about what happened tonight, but you're going to be okay."

Rachel bit back a smile as her defenses crumbled, just a bit; "When did you turn into such an optimist? What happened to broody, sulky Quinn?"

She felt rather than heard the laughter rumbling in her sister's chest, "She's still here—pouting about something probably."

"Oh most definitely."

They laid in silence for a couple of seconds before she heard Quinn clear her throat, "So, who's Blaine Anderson? He's _new._"

Licking her lips, Rachel fiddled with her bracelet—_the one Quinn got her_—before sighing, "We met him at the auditions. He was trying out for Tony—"

Quinn gasped behind her, "You were hanging with the potential _enemy_? How did Jesse agree to _that?_"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He was fine with it."

"Alright," the older girl chuckled, "if you say so, Rae—so, ah, d-did you, ah, did you know the—the guys who—"

"I'm kind of sleepy, Q" Rachel mumbled, cutting the blonde off before the girl could finish the question that she couldn't even begin to answer, "I think I want to sleep."

She held her breath, feeling anxiety roil in her stomach—anxiety that melted away when her sister's sturdy yet soft frame pressed against her further and the girl's strong arm tightened around her stomach.

"Get some rest, Rae—we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Nodding slightly, Rachel allowed her eyes to drift shut as her breathing evened out.

There, safe in the confines of her sister's arms, Sleep took her easily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: heyy guys sorry for whatever. my girl helped a lot I think. Hoped you liked.<br>**

**Btw, be on the look-out for a very interesting—well I think it's interesting : l—fafaberry threesome from baileyrhapsody in the near future. **

**Lyrics from **_**Every Me, Every You **_**by Placebo**

**K, laters lovelies. **


	19. Chapter 19

AN:

Some dialogue from Vitamin D.

* * *

><p>Darkened irises expanded as Rachel's eyes slowly fluttered open. A soft sigh escaped her as she blinked, well rested and content. The corner of her mouth quirked up in a small smile as she focused on the girl in front of her, feeling bashful all of the sudden. She ran her eyes over her sister's face, taking in the smooth alabaster skin, the frayed lashes, and pink hued lips.<p>

Her gaze, tender, as she leaned forward to press a kiss to dotted cheeks before pulling away, lip caught between her teeth. Rachel inhaled slowly before untangling her limbs from her sister and rolling over to the other side of the bed.

She sat up a few minutes later; this had been the fifth day in a row that Quinn had slept in her bed. The fifth day she had woken up in her sister's arms. She wasn't ashamed to admit that today was the fifth happiest day of her life, right under being adopted and right before her first lead role in a musical.

Not that she was going to tell Quinn that. No, as far as her sister was concerned, Rachel was still mad at her and she was going to keep it that way. She didn't consider it as if she were punishing Quinn...

Just that she didn't know what to say to her. There Quinn was, day in and day out, smiling at her, holding her, loving her. It was everything she ever dreamed of and more.

But it still wasn't perfect; mostly because she absolutely refused to talk about what happened Wednesday night.

Shaking loose those thoughts, Rachel stood, flattening her sleep shirt out and running a hand through naturally curled locks. She glanced behind her to smile once more at her sister before walking over to her dresser and rifling through the drawers for her outfit for the day.

x  
>x<br>x

Rachel yawned, rubbing her eye with a closed fist as she descended the last step of the winding staircase and ventured into the kitchen. She hummed a jovial tune as her bare feet padded on cool tile, her gaze trained downward as she fantasized about long hugs and soft kisses.

A distraction that turned out to be her downfall.

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought you incapable of sleeping past six." Rachel's head snapped up at the familiar, empty tone; her stomach clenched in fear and nervousness when she realized who was before her.

She frowned but didn't respond as she took in her and Quinn's older sister. It had been months since she had last seen the 5'8 statuesque blonde. Alison's features were just as striking as they had been when the woman had last visited.

Rachel crossed her arms, feeling uncomfortable when she noticed Alison was watching her with an unreadable expression, "What are you doing here, Ali? I thought you were too busy sucking the life out of co-eds in Cali to even bother visiting us."

Alison went to answer only to be cut off by a hearty chuckle, "Well, that's our doing, princess. Ali-cat has some great news she wanted to share with you and Q-ball."

Frown disappearing, Rachel spun around and allowed her father—who had appeared from behind her— to pull her into a tight hug. She nuzzled her daddy's neck, briefly inhaling the soothing scent of old spice and vanilla before pulling back to grin up at him, "Daddy! You're back!" her eyes sparkled joyfully, "I missed you."

Russell smiled down at her adoringly, "Missed you too baby-girl." He set a strong arm around her waist and turned her so that they were both facing Alison, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

Rachel resisted the urge to stick her tongue out.

"I didn't exactly have a say in the matter," Alison grumbled and leaned back against the oven.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Alison, it's unbecoming." Judy chastised as she entered the kitchen from the side door, holding what appeared to be a cup of hot cocoa. Rachel giggled at her sister's scowl before skipping over to her mother and wrapping her arms around the older woman's frame.

"Mama!"

Her mother laughed lightly, balancing the cup in one hand before returning the hug with the other, "Hey sweetheart. I missed you. Did you have a good time with Quinnie?"

Rachel's features softened as she thought of her older sister, who was likely still splayed wildly out in her bed, hair everywhere. She smiled softly and whispered a sweet, "Yeah..." before clearing her throat and releasing her mom, "It was okay. Not too much drama."

You know, minus the sex, suspension and the assault.

"That's good, darling," Judy sipped her cocoa before glancing around the kitchen with a frown, "where is Quinn, anyways? Its passed 7, you two are going to be late for school."

"Well she's-"

The sudden sound of feet pounding down the stairs made Rachel pause. She turned to eye the kitchen entryway with interest as Quinn suddenly appeared, red faced, frantic and out of breath. A loving gaze fell upon her then, and their eyes locked; her breath caught and her pulse quickened at the concern that morphed into pure adoration directed at her.

She ducked her head shyly, holding back a smile as she fought to stay neutral;

"Q-ball!"

From beneath her lashes she could see the surprise that flashed her older sister's face before the girl smiled brightly, "Dad! Mom! You guys are back and, uh...Ali...?"

"Hey, Quinn. It's been awhile."

x  
>x<br>x

"Uh, yeah," Quinn stuttered, staring at her older sister with a puzzled expression. It had been months since Alison had last visited them and she really hadn't been expecting to see the older girl until at least Christmas. Quinn palmed the back of her neck anxiously before her gaze slid back towards Rachel. She hoped there wouldn't be too much drama.

Alison wasn't the most nurturing person...especially not when it came to Rae—or her for that matter.

"Well, give your sister a hug, darling. It's been forever since she last visited."

Quinn smiled meekly at Judy and retrained her eyes on Alison. She reluctantly crossed over the threshold fully into the kitchen and enveloped the tense blonde in a light hug. She heard rather than saw Rachel huff under her breath and when she pulled back from Alison, she caught her little sister frowning at the two of them before looking away.

"It's good to see you, Al." Quinn kept her gaze trained on Rachel, "We've, ah, missed you."

"This is perfect," Russell beamed as he wrapped an arm around her and Alison's shoulders, all the while beckoning Rachel closer and grinning at Judy, "All my favorite girls in one place."

Quinn smiled sheepishly as her little sister stood to the left of her, arms crossed and scowl in place as Alison frowned on her right.

Yeah, today was going to be a long day.

x

x

x

"God, like, what kind of guy would actually marry Alison? Like, who would willingly put themselves through that torture for the rest of their lives."

Quinn drummed her hands on the steering wheel impatiently, squinting as she glanced ahead, curious as to why there was so much traffic. A triumphant smile spread along her cheeks when she saw an open spot and slowly eased into the next lane.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. I mean, this is Ali we're talking about." she breathed a little easier when she made it safely, before squinting when she caught sight of their school, just ahead, "I never thought she'd settle down."

Rachel made a noise of agreement from beside her; "Well, he's probably just marrying her for her money."

A little sigh fell from her lips, "Rae—"

"Oh, don't start, Quinn. You like Alison just as much as I do— or, did you forget how she barely acknowledged our existence growing up."

Quinn's grip on the wheel tightened as she steeled her jaw, "I'm sure she had her reasons—"

"She hates us, Quinn," Rachel spat, effectively cutting her off, "She never once acted like she wanted me there. She even stopped talking to me completely. Probably got tired of having to pretend-" Rachel drew in a sharp breath, and Quinn's heart ached. She knew her sister was about to cry.

"I know, Rachel. I know."

Rachel fell silent at her words; she watched from the corner of her eye as her little sister slumped against her chair, crossed her arms and glared out the window.

An awkward silence fell upon them—Quinn hastily drove into the school lot and parked. She ran a hand through her hair before turning towards the younger girl.

"I'm not—I'm not taking her side. I would never take her side. But she's our sis—

"Don't you dare," Quinn's mouth snapped shut, her eyes widening in surprise at the venom in Rachel's voice. Cold eyes settled on her, "Don't you dare try and play the "she's our sister," card. That girl has never thought of me as her sister," Rachel unclipped her seat belt and opened the door to the car.

Frozen, Quinn watched as her little sister wiped at her eye before standing and slamming the door shut. Licking her dry lips, she turned the ignition off before unclipping her own belt and following after the girl.

She closed the door gently before setting her forearms on top of her car, "Yes, Alison's a bitch, Rachel. I know that—you know that. She's been like that for years—what else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." Rachel snapped, "I don't want you to say anything, Quinn. I don't expect anything from you."

Quinn reared back at that because—wow, ouch. That hurt more than she expected it too. Brows furrowing, Quinn lowered her eyes and whispered, "Oh," before picking up her bag and slinging it on her back, "Right."

She was trying so hard. She just—she just wanted to take care of Rachel; make her feel okay. Make her happy. But it's like nothing she did ever mattered. She was useless.

Her lips wrenched up in a half-smile, her gaze trained downwards as she began walking towards school, "We should go. We're already late for class."

From her peripheral, she could see Rachel chew on the side of her mouth before grabbing her own bag and following a few steps behind her.

They walked in silence.

x

x

x

3:32

"—yeah, that was indisputably cold of you, Rachel."

Rachel jerked away from her best friend and scowled at him, "I thought you agreed with me."

Jesse stretched the side of his neck to work out what appeared to be a crimp before relaxing in his chair, "I agreed that Quinn "discovering" her true feelings in lieu of the incident was particularly strange but she has been trying to do things right by you, Rachel. Like—way to step all over a girls heart. Throwing that in her face was cruel.

Frowning, Rachel tensed against a hard plastic seat as she glared down at her clenched hands, "I—I know."

The hours had passed quickly, almost unnoticeable—so caught up in her argument from this morning she had barely paid attention in class and lost track of the day. Regret—a tangible emotion, something she experienced far too often since she realized her feelings towards Quinn.

Another missed opportunity; all because she couldn't let go of her anger towards a sister who was supposed to love her but didn't.

And now she was supposed to sit for an hour in Glee and pretend to be happy. Sing kumbaya and sway listlessly to the sound of music that hasn't been popular since the eighties.

Just—just fucking great.

"I know, Jesse. I messed up—"

"Again."

"Shut up," she snarled as she glared at her smirking best friend, "I don't need you reminding me every five minutes, Jay. The incident will only get you so many free passes. "

Jesse "hmphed" before shrugging his shoulders "Gotta use it as much as I can before it runs out then, babe."

Holding back a smile, she released a soft breath before resting her head on Jesse's shoulder and sighing, eternally thankful that her best friend was still here, talking to her, joking with her- happy that he was okay. After Jesse had awakened Thursday afternoon, the doctors looked him over and concluded that he was going fine. He had only needed a few stitches and she was glad that there weren't any other complications after the incident.

The time Rachel hadn't been with Quinn, she had been spent with Jesse—and the time he spent without her was with Sam and Santana.

They had snuggled on her couch while watching silly love movies that she knew he secretly loved.

Jesse St. James was a sap—not that he'd ever admit that to anyone that wasn't her.

"You're lucky I love you."

Jesse angled his head slightly to beam down at her, "so lucky," he gushed before pressing a kiss to her temple. She smiled wider.

"Alright guys, I have a treat for you!"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel crossed her arms and barely flicked her gaze up to focus on her curly haired teacher; she had a feeling whatever "inspiring"—just the word made her cringe—new activity he had cooked up for them today would have nothing to do with the upcoming competition and would probably end up being a complete waste of time.

Again.

Will grinned cheerily before turning to the board to pin on random pictures, "Competition! Every one of these people or elements was a champion in their own right but they used competing with each other to make themselves even better."

Rachel saw Kurt—with knees crossed—rest his face on his middle, thumb and index finger with his elbow resting on the palm of his crossed arm, "I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above ground swimming pool...?"

Their instructor tilted his head in understanding-good. She was glad he realized how stupid he was-before throwing his hands up in defeat, "Uh, just go with it. You guys have become complacent—"

She was quite sure the face she was now making was entirely unattractive—she could tell by Jesse's sudden snort.

Complacent? Seriously? She was the reason this fucking club was still even half on track. Rachel scowled in her teacher's general direction.

He was trying to ruin her life, she was sure of it.

"—okay! Split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right—"

She rolled her eyes before complying. Pecking Jesse on the cheek, she sent a glare towards Will once again and stood, flattening out the wrinkles from her dress and adjusting her headband before making her way to the other side of the room.

The students shuffled uneasily as Will's sudden grin split his cheeks.

"Okay guys, here's the deal! Two teams—boys versus girls—

"Uh, Mr. Schue, if I may," oh she was going to despite what he said, however she waited until he reluctantly nodded at her "How can we have a boys versus girls anything when the males in the room outweigh the girls 3:1?"

Like seriously.

Kurt perked up just then, "Oh! Mr. Schue," her best gay pointed towards the girls, "I don't mind being on the girl's team."

Will shifted uncomfortably, obviously unsettled by the idea, "Well, Kurt, um, I don't—"

"Fear not tiny dancers—I have the solution for you."

Rachel's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of her female best friend and her older sister, the latter which was lagging behind Santana with her eyes trained down. The corners of her lips quirked up into a smile as she watched Santana walk into the room like she owned the damn place. Her eyes flickered over to Quinn's form a second later and a pang shot through her heart at her sister's despondent expression.

She really needed to learn how to not be a bitch.

Artie's face screwed up in confusion, "What are you even doing here, Santana? Are you lost?" he stated, obviously nervous as he placed a hand on a shocked Brittany thigh.

Brittany whispered the head cheerleaders name softly, "S-san?"

Nothing in Santana's form suggested the girl heard the slight inquiry. Santana's attention was entirely focused on their instructor, regarding him with a semi-friendly gaze.

"So, can we join again?"

Rachel tuned out for the conversation then as she resisted the urge to beckon Quinn forward—her big sister was slumped against the door frame, her expression despondent. Something clawed its way up Rachel's throat because—God she never wanted to see her sister look like that again. She had to make it right but— this was neither the time nor the place.

"—and you quit earlier this year so—"

"Oh please," Rachel blinked before returning her gaze to Santana, who was a few steps shy from Mr. Schuester, "I know your little club needs two more members to even compete in Sectionals. And who else do you think is pathetic enough to join Glee club? I'm guessing you don't have a lot of options here, ."

Well played, San. She chuckled a little to herself, her gaze flickering towards Quinn-who hadn't moved-once more before tearing her eyes away time to catch Will's defeated expression.

"Alright—but if you quit again, that's it, Santana. We can't have any incidents that might impair our chances at Sectionals. We all need to be one hundred percent focused on the upcoming competition."

Rachel huffed, because like, weren't they were about to do something that had nothing to do with Sectionals? She seriously doubted Mr. Schue's sanity sometimes.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue, really. You're great."Santana smiled pleasantly up at the man before turning away, the smile evaporating almost as instantly as it came as the girl crossed her arms, sneered at a concurrently frowning Bartie and went to stand next to her.

Santana elbowed her side softly before whispering, "Totally surprised you didn't we little one?"

"Oh, yes, completely," Rachel murmured softly in agreement, staring at Quinn with a furrowed brow. Apparently noting the end of discussion, the older girl finally pushed away from the door to walk towards them. Rachel's heart pitter pattered in her chest as the blonde came nearer only to falter when her sister stood behind Tina.

She gazed back at Quinn longingly, pleading with her eyes for her sister to look at her before recapturing her lower lip and frowning at the floor in disappointment.

Yeah—practice was going to suck.

x

x

x

4:58

The silence between them was deafening. Through the entirety of practice and the car ride home, utter silence.

Quinn didn't bother trying to talk to her little sister, believing any advance she made towards the younger girl would be refuted. She hated this—and she found herself pondering once again why they simply couldn't have a drama free day.

Throwing her bag on the couch, Quinn kicked off her shoes as soon she walked through her front door. Her sock covered feet padded along the hardwood floor as she ran a hand through her hair and shook the golden mane out.

Her eyes flickered backwards as she stuffed her fists into her jean pockets; gazing sparingly at Rachel, she held back a smile as she watched the younger girl grumble faintly to herself before walking towards the stairs and up them. She palmed the back of her neck restlessly before heading to the kitchen, brows furrowing when she caught sight of Alison, back bent, and searching through the bottom compartment of the fridge.

Bitterness pulsed through her at the sight of the older girl. Alison was partially to blame for the sudden distance between her and Rachel.

"While I'm flattered that you're checking me out—we are sisters, Quinn. I don't know how our parents would react to your perving."

Quinn scowled as she met deep azure eyes. Alison's gaze was speculative. She grew apprehensive under the stare.

She ducked her head and mumbled a quick apology. Quinn turned to walk out when Alison's voice stopped her. "I heard about what happened."

Stiffening, Quinn's hands curled into fists. The sudden reminder of Rachel's assault was like a punch to the gut. She looked back at Alison, whose expression was unreadable.

"I'm shocked you care enough to bring it up."

There was a slight tightening around Alison's eyes just then. At what, she wasn't sure. What surprised her was the anger she could see on her sisters face.

"If you want to talk about someone not caring, where were you when all this was happening, Quinn?"

All the air flew out of her body at that. Her head lowered in self-reproach, "Suspended."

"So instead of taking care of Rachel, you were too busy being a delinquent."

Quinn's mouth opened but there was nothing she could say. She knew Alison was right.

"How could you let this happen to my-our baby sister, Quinn?"

She clenched her teeth.

Alison's eyes narrowed darkly. "If you're going to dress and act like a boy the least you can do is be strong enough to keep her safe. But you can't even do that right."

"Fuck you, Alison." Quinn hissed as she spun on her heel and leveled the older girl with a glare. "Don't you dare come at me with that shit. You treat Rachel like dirt. You have no right to act like you could've done better."

Quinn was seething by the end of her rant. How dare her neglectful bitch of a sister try and judge her?

Alison's lips pursed thoughtfully. They regarded one another for a long moment before Alison's gaze shifted away. Her sisters face was empty of emotion once more.

"Even so," Alison continued as she walked towards Quinn, pausing beside her. "You should have protected her."

The older blonde's quiet voice brooked no room for argument. She left a distressed and grief ridden Quinn standing in the middle of the kitchen.

She didn't turn back.

x

The concept of sleep was there—closing her eyes, her consciousness fading; drifting through a world where reality holds no bounds. But—Rachel couldn't sleep.

It took tossing and turning for over thirty minutes for her to accept it. As reluctant as she was to admit it, she couldn't sleep without her sister there.

The shadow impression of Quinn's form outlined her back; she released a shuddery breath before sitting up and edging over to the side of her bed.

Rachel lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Where was she? After spending a few hours mentally berating herself for once again putting distance between her and her sister, Rachel had gone downstairs to talk to Quinn, only to find that she apparently wasn't feeling well from her oldest sister, who had been sitting on the couch reading a magazine—her magazine—with furrowed brows. Not that she trusted anything that came out of Alison's mouth. Rachel had scowled at the girl and went to retrace her steps only to be held back by their father. Russell insisted that she leave Quinn alone and come eat dinner with them.

Which had been a lackluster event seeing as Rachel had absolutely nothing to say to her bitch of a sister and spent the entire time thinking about Quinn.

She had skulked off to her room after that after deciding that she would give Quinn a few hours to herself and then talk to her when it was time for bed.

However, Quinn never showed and Rachel found herself floundering on what to do. On one hand, she could wait til the morning to talk to her sister, perhaps before school started where they had a few minutes to themselves but—

But she couldn't fucking sleep without her. It was dual feeling— both horribly annoying and refreshing at the same time.

Rachel huffed and slid out of bed.

Looks like she had to take matters into her own hands—if Quinn wouldn't come to her, she'd go to Quinn.

x

x

x

The floorboards creaked as she tip-toed passed the room Alison was staying in and stopped at Quinn's door. Biting her lip, she fluffed her hair and straightened her shirt before gripping the knob.

She opened the door and popped her head in, smile falling when she heard soft sniffling. Light brows furrowed as she slipped into the room and gently shut the door behind her.

Nervously rubbing her hands together, Rachel glanced behind her before stepping towards the shivering figure underneath thick blankets. She stopped when she reached the end of the bed before clearing her throat, "Quinn."

Her sister's name came out weaker than she intended it to; however, it got the job done. Quinn jolted out from under her covers, red-rimmed eyes, cheeks ruddy and nose red.

Rachel's throat constricted at the tears running down the older girl's cheeks. She sat down near Quinn's feet and set her hand on her sister's leg; frowning, Rachel bit her lip at the way the blonde tensed under her hold before taking her hand away.

Swallowing back the blind panic that was clawing up her throat, Rachel inhaled deeply before biting down on her lip hard. She returned it to her lap and stared down at the loosely twined limbs; "I...I thought you said you weren't letting me out of your sight."

Quinn sniffled, hastily wiping at her eyes, "I thought you were sick of me," she croaked.

Rachel's head snapped up at that, her gaze softening considerably, "It feels weird without you beside me, Q," she admitted honestly, shifting closer to place her palm on a quivering thigh, "What's the matter, baby?"

Quinn released a choked sob and squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm-I'm so sorry, Rachel. I should've insisted on picking you up. I should've-you should blame m-me. I should've protected you."

Her eyes widened in shock—she didn't know where this was coming from and frankly, right now, she didn't care. Later, after they've both rested and calmed down, she'll whisper in her sister's ear what happened that day, explain to her how it can't possibly be her fault. Would slide her lips along the older girl's cheeks and ask again what was wrong—but right now-

Rachel kissed the older girl reverently, just a press of lips; she could feel Quinn's thigh tense from where her hand lay, rested on the covered skin. She tilted her head a little, whimpering low in her throat at the feel of petal soft lips tremble against hers and the taste of salty-tears against her lips.

Kiss me back.

Her hand rose to cup the side of her older sisters face, gently stroking heated flesh as she pressed closer to the girl she loved.

Please kiss me back.

Their lips glided together in a slow dance until she felt a tentative flick at her bottom lip. She smiled, breathless, and caught Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth while nudging their noses together.

She bit down, softly, and moaned as Quinn's hands unclenched from the death grip they had on the covers and settled politely on the small of her back. A heady sigh escaped her as she shifted against her sister. She wrapped her arm around Quinn in an attempt to press closer. .

Something inside her clenched at the need she could see clearly painted on Quinn's face; her sister's cheeks were flushed in what she could only assume was desire, her breath coming out in short puffs, and the girls eyes were screwed shut. She bit down harder at the sight.

Rachel gasped when she suddenly found herself in an eager embrace as Quinn's hands tightened around the back of her flimsy tank top and pulled her up to rest fully on the bed. Setting her legs on either side of her sisters, she made sure to keep their lower half's apart-seeing as they had a tendency to get carried away-as she slowed down their kisses until the edge of desperation dissipated; she placed her hand on her sister's heart and melted at the rapid pounding she could feel beneath her palm.

Pressing her lips against the older girl in a few, soothing pecks, she ran the pads of her thumb along the nape of a slender neck and nuzzled her nose against Quinn's. Kissing petal soft lips one more time, Rachel pulled back to meet a fluttery gaze. She bit her own lip hard to hold back to beam threatening to spill loose, failing as soon as honeyed eyes focused on her.

Ducking her head bashfully at her sister's awestruck expression, she shyly pushed a stray blonde strand behind Quinn's ear. "I'm sleepy. Can I stay with you tonight?"

Quinn nodded dumbly, blinking quickly, as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening. The older girl loosened her hold and lifted the covers so that Rachel could slip in.

Rachel waited until Quinn was lying down beside her, still gazing at her with glassy eyes and an uncertain smile. She leaned forward to kiss the side of her sister lips, "We'll talk after we get some sleep," she murmured before nestling into the blonde, sliding her lips along a smooth neck before burying her face in it.

The feel of Quinn's arms, wound protectively around her back, quivering with some unnamed emotion was the last thing she experienced before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really taking advantage of that Angst category, huh? no. heh ok.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Nothing is broken.**

**Chapter dedication: **kendarrr****

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**A scattered dream that's like a far off memory**_

_**A far off memory that's like a scattered dream…**_i

From under a thick poison berry colored comforter Rachel lay, head resting against a plush pillow, breathing even, heart rate slow; peeking—she could barely see the bottom of her sisters legs, the girl's dress swishing in the air as Quinn flittered around the room. A blue dress—light blue, with a white trim at the ends that stopped just under Quinn's knees.

Strange—she couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her big sister in a dress.

Her eyes drifted shut as sleep sunk its claws back into her.

_Very strange indeed._

**X**

**X**

**X**

_It was the very same nightmare; flashes of terror and fear but no real images. Just flashes—_

_Of red._

**X**

**X  
>X<strong>

Her frame shook as a shot of fear passed through her; she jolted awake, clutching at her chest frantically as the feeling of dread welled up inside her. Rachel awoke in an empty bed and an even emptier space.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she aimlessly searched the room, covering her mouth as a sob quaked in her throat and she curled in on herself.

Another nightmare, seamless visions;

A memory of that night.

Her shoulders drew close together as she peeled the covers of her sticky skin, her body drenched in sweat. She stood on shaky legs, arms wrapping around her waist in an effort to protect herself from something that was not there—attempting to block out an anguished shout pulsing in her mind.

She really thought she was okay.

But as each night passed, the memories grew more vivid, the nightmares, realistic—

Yesterday had been _normal_. The first day in many that she hadn't woken up in a cold sweat; being in Quinn's arms helped, sure—her parents were home.

But though her families presence eased the nightmares, they still came—

_Quinn._

Her eyes widened as she looked around anxiously—where was Quinn? She didn't want it to be but sadly, her initial answer to that question was: _she's left me_

_again._

It was kind of a pattern after all; to open herself up to her sister only to have Quinn run away afterwards.

Like clockwork.

Only this time—this time she could feel her heart crumbling in her chest.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as she released a sob.

It hurt so much this time. Why did it hurt so much?

Biting her lip, she spun around and tripped over her feet as she ran over to grab her discarded sweater from the comforter; tears streamed down Rachel's face as she tugged on the article of clothing frantically but to no avail, her frame shook, unable to even get her arm into the hole— feeling helpless and completely heartbroken.

She should have known better than to—

"Oh! Hey, you're awake."

Her shoulders tensed and her tears dried up at the jovial tone. Rachel's breath caught as Quinn walked into the room, closing the door behind her and began rambling, oblivious to her state of emotions.

"Gosh, I didn't think you'd be up for another twenty minutes—this sucks. I went to make you breakfast and I wanted to bring it to you before you woke up—"

Her back was still turned but she could hear her sister trekking around the room, could hear her setting something heavy down the on desk near the door.

"—I wasn't sure what you'd like today though—so I made pancakes and waffles cause I know you enjoy both. Vegan of course—oh! And I cut up some strawberries in case you didn't want to eat something so heavy—"

A tear slid down her cheek, but not a tear of sadness, a tear of—

"I wanted to surprise you but—but you woke up. You ruined my surprise, Rae," the last part was said in a light, teasing whisper; she could feel the heat of her sisters front against her back, the tension draining from her body as Quinn tentatively placed a hand on her waist.

"I—I missed you though," Quinn murmured in a soft breath, "I wish I could...have been here when you woke up; it would have been—the whole time I was making breakfast I _missed _you and I just—"

Rachel broke completely then; her shoulders shook as she turned around in her sisters arms and crashed their lips together. Their teeth clacked and she was pretty sure she busted her lip but—it was worth it as she clutched at the collar of Quinn's white cardigan—_a cardigan she hadn't seen in nearly a year—_and dragged the older girl closer.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Quinn wasn't sure where she was allowed to put her hands—she wasn't sure of anything to be honest. Last night had been very confusing—she had never expected her sister to kiss her; she didn't expect the kiss now, really.

Setting a hand on the small of Rachel's back, she returned the kiss with muted fervency, heart pounding at an uneven tempo as their tongues slid together in a wet motion.

She struggled to keep the kiss innocent—she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself if they kept going and Quinn didn't want to have a repeat of last time.

A hint of wetness slid along her cheek—Quinn pulled back with a 'pop,' her breathing coming out in short puffs as she stared at her little sister with slit eyes, eyes that widened when she saw the tears dripping down the brunette's nose and chin.

Pushing Rachel back, Quinn bent her head to catch the younger girl's eye, "Why are you crying? What's the matter?"

Rachel's lip quivered as the girl head hung low, hands coming up to cover tear stained cheeks and a distressed expression.

Quinn swallowed as she stepped closer and pulled her sister into her arms; she rested her forehead against a slightly damp one and cupped the edge of Rachel's jaw, slowly rubbing her thumb along the bleeding lip,

"Why are you crying?" she repeated sweetly.

"…"

Dirty blonde brows furrowed as Quinn's ears perked up, "Hm?"

Rachel reluctantly pulled her hands away from her face to grasp the front of her dress tightly, "I—I thought—I thought you l—left me," her sister's voice shook as chestnut eyes squeezed shut.

Her eyes widened in instant understand—guilt twisted in her gut as she remembered all the times she had left Rachel.

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm _so_ sorry," she whispered softly, _pleadingly _as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl fully, "I shouldn't have left—not without saying something."

Rachel nodded her head in sharp agreement while releasing a short sob, "Yeah, that would've been nice," the girl hiccuped before sniffling, "maybe leave a note next time, huh?"

_Next time?_

Quinn's heart soared as her lips quirked up into a wide smile, "Okay, sweetheart."

No, she had no idea what they were doing.

But she had a feeling she was going to like it.

**X  
><strong>

**X  
><strong>

**X**

The crushing weight on her chest eased.

And the dopy, enamored grin on Quinn's face made her flush—her already ruddy cheeks darkening further under her sisters stare. The memories of her nightmares momentarily ceased as Rachel buried her face in Quinn's chest and sighed.

A soft kiss was pressed against the side of her head; she shuddered a little at the feel before timidly gazing up at her sister, a weary smile appearing, "You're wearing your glasses," she noted softly—_her voice still shaky from her tears_— wondering why she hadn't noticed before now.

_Probably because you were having a mental breakdown—that line of thought was promptly ignored._

"Yeah—" Amber eyes shifted anxiously, "Uh yeah. Too many nights sleeping in my contacts. My eyes need a break."

Rachel tilted her head, her eyes running over her sister's face in muted curiosity, "And—and a dress?"

Quinn's smile fell; amber eyes grew glossy while simultaneously darkening, the girl's grip on her tightening, "Yes, well, I thought—I thought I'd look nice, I guess? Girlier."

Rachel's lips pulled up into a tender smile, "It'd be impossible for you to be anything but. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

A light blush dusted alabaster cheeks as Quinn ducked her head bashfully, "Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem…" she trailed off as she played with the front of her sister's sweater, her eyes lowering as she exhaled softly.

_The nightmares were getting worse; she was going to have to talk about it eventually._

Rachel glanced behind her to see the time before turning back to Quinn with a small smile, "I have to get ready; Do you think that maybe—that maybe you'd want to—"

"Yes."

An airy giggle escaped her, "Q...you didn't even let me finish," she murmured affectionately before shaking her head, "Meet me in the auditorium at lunch?"

"Okay."

Rachel laughed freely, "Okay," she grinned before rearing up to kiss the side of her sister's mouth. She could get use to this—Quinn's hands tightening on her, the blonde holding her closely, finally allowing Rachel full access to something she's coveted since—

She sighed against pale lips before slowly pulling back and grabbing her sister's hands, "C'mon—I can't eat all this by myself," she tugged the girl towards the tray of food, her smile shaky yet content.

_**I want to line the pieces up—**_

_**yours and mine.**_ii

**X  
><strong>

**X  
><strong>

**X**

Rachel smiled as Jesse slung a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug. They were walking down the hallway together as per usual, heading towards their fourth period class. Lunch was only an hour away and she felt giddy at the thought of spending time with her sister.

They rarely had opportunities where they were completely alone.

It'd be nice—to just sit with Quinn and talk to her without them worrying about their parents interrupting. She was so giddy in fact that she was completely wrapped up in thoughts, successfully missing her best friend's question.

Rachel blinked before glancing up at him, "What?"

Aquamarine-olive rolled as Jesse huffed in low exasperation, "I asked if you wanted to go out for lunch."

"Oh," she frowned, "Right, I forgot to tell you—I'm spending our lunch hour with Quinn today; in the auditorium."

She hesitantly glanced back up only to catch the edges of Jesse's lips quirk up.

Jesse cleared his throat as he fought back a burgeoning smirk, "Oh indeed. Remember that the wood panels on the stage aren't stain proof—"

"We are not having sex!" She hissed darkly before shoving him away from her. Pleased at the pained groan that reverberated from his chest, Rachel 'hmphed' as she crossed her arms, "We're merely discussing our—hopefully—shared feelings in an attempt to develop a healthy relationship—

She ignored the hearty snort—

"—and clear up some of the confusion that's been plaguing both of us for quite some time."

Jesse re-slung his arm around her, positioning it around her waist this time, "I meant for the endless tears you both are likely to shed," he joked lightly before kissing her head.

A dull sigh escaped her, "_Sure_."

Dark brows knitted together, "Why so glum, chummy? Quinn not living up to expectations? Unable to rise to the occasion?"

Ignoring the subtle jab at her sister, Rachel leaned closer into his strong chest and exhaled, suddenly feeling completely exhausted, "The nightmares are getting worse."

His arm tightened around her, "Have you told anyone—"

"No," she stated simply. They stopped in front of the semi crowded classroom and faced each other, "No, I can't even-" her eyes slid close; "I'm not ready yet."

Though the bruises on her body have healed, her soul was still slightly tattered. Rachel wasn't sure when she'd be ready, if ever really.

Jesse nodded with a thoughtful glint in his eye, "I think we should visit Blaine. If you're having as much trouble—"

"—what he's going through must be ten times as worse," she finished for him, nodding her head in agreement, "Okay. I do want to see how he's doing."

"Yeah—so after school?"

Rachel licked her lips, "Maybe this weekend. I don't want to leave Quinn alone. As you know, Alison is visiting to prepare for her upcoming nuptials," she finished with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah! That's right. The demoness is getting married. Hard to believe that was once the girl who use to babysit me for free. She wasn't mean per se. Just...introverted I guess. She did give me ice-cream all the time though. I still wonder why she quit so soon after…"

"Who cares? People change and Alison's a bitch."

Jesse pecked her temple once more, "Aren't all Fabray women though?" he dodged her hand before running into the classroom.

"Come back here! Asshole must run in the St. James family because you're a dick!"

"You love dicks!"

"Ugh!"

**X**

**X  
>X<br>**

Quinn had skipped out of school an hour before lunch—when asked where she was going had simply shouted, "Store! Be back soon," before promptly driving to the nearest flower shop.

With the brightest smile on her face and a wild pounding in her heart.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The auditorium was Rachel's Sanctuary.

A place where fears and lies melt

And she was going to share it with the love of her life.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_I've fallen out of favor and I've fallen from grace_

_Fallen out of trees, and I've fallen on my face_

_Fallen out of taxis, out of windows too_

_Fell in your opinion_

_When I fell in love with you._

They sat—side by side— on the edge of the auditorium stage. Quinn, twirling the ends of her light blue dress with her fingers, nervously side-eying her little sister, her stomach twisting into knots as she waited for Rachel to speak.

Rachel, for her part, looked oddly serene. A content smile playing on the younger girl's lips as she ran her forefinger and thumb over the top of the small flower—_the bouquet of hydrangeas and hyacinths laying next to_ her— while staring down at her lap with red hued bronzed cheeks.

Swallowing back her unprompted fear, Quinn pushed her glasses up her nose before fixing her sister with a cautious stare. She reared back a little, startled, when Rachel released a sudden chuckle. Dirty blonde brows furrowed as Quinn self-consciously clasped her hands together and breathed, "What's so funny?"

A faint blush lighted her skin at her sisters dewy grin; "Nothing, I'm just—"her brows furrowed further at Rachel's tremulous exhale, "Ridiculously nervous and moderately happy," the younger girl gestured around the empty auditorium with her free hand before luminous chestnut eyes settled on her, "That we're finally doing _this. _Talking. Like—"

Rachel stopped short—her sister's smile slowly dimmed in velocity as the girl ducked her head and shyly peered up at her from beneath abundant lashes, "I'm just glad we're talking, is all."

Quinn nodded in slow agreement, "Yeah—m—me too," she stuttered gracelessly, the red in her cheeks spreading along her face as she shook her head and clenched her eyes shut, "I mean—"

"Hey, I get it," Rachel whispered from beside her, placing a soft hand on top of her tightened palms and squeezing, "It's just me. Don't be nervous."

She chuckled breathlessly, "that's exactly why I _am_. It's _you, _Rae," she turned to stare at the younger girl with wide adoring eyes, "how can I _not _be nervous?"

"Easy. Because—because no matter what is said today, I'm still—I'm still _your _Rae. And I—

Quinn was sure her insides were melting; "Mine?" she uttered thoughtlessly. The flaming blush that appeared on her sister's face was telling.

Rachel nodded demurely, "y—yeah. I mean—if you want—"

"I do—I want _you_." Quinn's eyes widened at the spilled words; slapping her palm over her mouth, she quickly went to turn away only to be stopped by soft fingers on the side of her face. She swallowed thickfully at her sister's intense look.

"I'm yours," Rachel murmured before breaking the short distance between the two of them and kissing her. Her heart froze in her chest at the feel of velvet lips—she kissed back earnestly, _desperately, _the unspoken need between them heightening to an almost unbearable level as she fought to control the tempo of the kiss only to fail—

Only at her sisters soft moan did she stop and pull back, her breathing ragged though it had only been a simple press of lips. Her gaze dropped as a joyous smile bounded on her cheeks, "Talking. We're supposed to be talking," she whispered as a soft reminder.

Rachel giggled lightly, "Right," before untangling her hand—_which had somehow made its way into her hair—_from blonde locks and leaning back.

"No kissing—just talking." Quinn repeated to herself before nodding her head—she laughed before turning back towards the younger girl, "You can go first."

Chestnut eyes rolled faux annoyance; "Fine," Rachel's head tilted to the side as the girl leaned forward and smirked at her, "But—if I'm going first, you're going to have to—"

"Don't finish that sentence sweetheart," she grumbled to herself, unconsciously grinning at the prospect of what was sure to be an unfair proposition, "I'll go first, just—give me a second?"

"Anything for you."

Quinn's heart skipped a beat as a dopy smile split her cheeks, "Okay," she inhaled slowly, collecting her bearings before nodding, "Okay—what do you want to know?"

Rachel sighed beside her—she watched from the corner of her eye as her little sister pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear before smoothing her features, "I need to know—why did you—" the girl exhaled softly, "Why did you start—_you know_—after _so _long. Weeks where you just—just _ignored—_were you just feeling guilty because of what happ—

"_No_," she interrupted quickly before adamantly repeating, "No, Rachel, that's _not_—that's not it at all, Rae," Quinn scooted a bit closer to the frowning girl, her hand automatically taking Rachel's before she curled her fist around the younger girl's hand.

She kissed her sister's palm sweetly, "On that day," she began, murmuring against the soft skin, "Before everything happened—I went to talk to Father Andrew— and we talked to God— _together,_" Quinn peered up at her sister with resolute swirls of amber,_ "_And after I—I just wanted to _see _you—to_ tell_ you—she breathed shakily, "I was going to tell you how I feel about you."

Quinn watched Rachel bite down on her own lip, "And how—how do you feel about me?" the girl inquired in a whisper?

Her gaze softened, "I love you."

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Sometimes I wish for falling_

_Wish for the release._

_Wish for falling through the air, to give me some relief._

_Because fallings not the problem, when I'm falling I'm at peace._

_It's only when I hit the ground it causes all the grief._

A soft smile bloomed on Rachel's face as a tear slid down her cheek, "How am I supposed to just _talk _after—"she choked before leaning forward to press her lips against the back of Quinn's hand, as a way to express her love while still adhering to the "no kissing" rule they implemented, "I love you—I _love _you."

Dirty brows furrowed in concentration as Quinn inhaled sharply, "I—" the older girl's eyes lowered deftly, "Really?" Her sister's tone held a hint of disbelief, _shock _even. Like she couldn't even believe that Rachel—

"_Yes," _A hint of a frown appeared on her face; the urge to break the "no kissing" rule heightened, "I do—I love you, Quinn."

Quinn nodded slowly, her glasses bobbing on her nose "I just—_why_—I don't understand…_"_

Rachel frowned, squinting at the older girl in confusion, "What's the matter, Quinn?" she trailed off softly as realization lit up on her face; she tightened her grip on her sister's hand as she tilted her head to catch the older girl's eye—she stared into swirling pools of honey and clover, "You don't think you deserve to be loved?"

Her older sister flinched slightly—that was all the confirmation she needed.

Quinn palmed the back of her neck with her free hand, "It's just—you're _so_ special, Rae. And I'm just—"

"Perfect."

Surprised amber eyes centered on her, "Rachel—"

"_No_, Quinn. You're _perfect_. You're perfect, okay?" Rachel dropped the older girl's hand to cup her cheek, softly stroking alabaster skin as she stared into unsure eyes, "And I'm in love with you."

Quinn released a tremulous breath, her lips quirking up into a small smile as she jerked her head in understanding.

Rachel bit her lip as she nodded along, "Okay?"

"Okay."

**X**

**X**

**X**

_This is a song for a scribbled down name_

_And my love keeps on writing again and again._

_This is a song for a scribbled down name_

_And my love keeps on writing again and again._

_And again and againxxx_

They lay together this time—closely, side by side. Backs resting supine on the stage, legs dangling over the edges; Rachel sighed as her sister idly stroked her cheek, the girl's head turned towards her as she stared at her adoringly. Red shaded her cheeks a moment later when Quinn maneuvered closer, leaning over her to press a light kiss to the tip of her nose, which scrunched up a bit at the feel of petal soft lips.

Her hand rose to rest against the front of her sister's dress, her lips twisting into an enamored smile when she felt the girl's unsteady heartbeat.

"Don't have a heart attack."

Quinn chuckled before nudging her nose against hers, "It'd be a good way to go," she whispered.

Rachel swallowed back the small pang of fear at the thought of losing the girl. Her hands tightened against the soft material; "You're not allowed to leave me" her lips quivered as she spoke, "You can't—not after we just—" she faltered before blushing further, her hand falling to cover her face, "Oh God, can you just forget that? I'm so—"

"Hey...look at me?"

_I dance with myself_

_I drunk myself down_

_Found people to love_

_Left people to drown_

Sighing, Rachel slowly removed her arm and stared up at the girl with furrowed brows. Quinn smiled down at her tenderly, "I'll never leave you—I _promise, _okay? I couldn't. I-I love you too much."

"Oh, Quinn," she breathed before reaching up to tug the older girl down; their lips connected in a short, yet desperate kiss—she giggled as the blonde's glasses slid down onto her face causing her to momentarily pull away, "I can see why you don't wear those often."

Quinn pouted above her, "I know—I should really get them fixed."

Rachel nodded in agreement as she traced the contours of her sister's face reverently, "Yeah," she murmured before wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck and attempting to pull her back down.

It was her turn to pout when Quinn held steadfast; "_Q_." she wasn't ashamed to admit that she whined a little.

The older girl grinned at her roguishly, "We're supposed to be talking, Rae. We can't do that if we keep—"

"I know, I know," Rachel sat up with a light roll of her eyes as Quinn's grin widened and rolled off her. She stared down at her chuckling sister with a frown, "You're no fun."

**X**

**X**

**x**

_I'm not scared to jump_

_I'm not scared to fall_

_If there was nowhere to land _

_I wouldn't be scared at all_

_At all, _

_at all, at all, at all—fall, fall_

"I'm tons of fun, sweetheart. I just—I really want to—" Quinn sighed a little as she ran a hand through her shaggy locks, "I really want to go slow. Do it right this time. Properly, you know?"

A wicked smirk worked its way up Rachel's face, "I think we skipped that stage, Q-bear."

Quinn laughed a little, "Shut up," she teasingly kissed the other girl's leg, "I know—but that doesn't mean we can't start over and—and make love when the time is right."

She knew she was blushing—she could tell by the sudden heat on her cheeks. Her eyes lowered as she lied back on the stage, avoiding her little sister's sharp, inquisitive gaze.

"What?" she stressed as she rolled back onto her back.

"Nothing, I just—"

Quinn felt a weight on her chest; her eyes widened in surprise and she glanced down at the mop of chestnut locks connected to the body resting on top of her. Her gaze softened as she wrapped an arm around the girl she was lucky enough to call hers; "What?" she repeated in a whisper.

Rachel nuzzled her slightly, "I know we have to talk," the girl began in a murmur, "We _need _to talk. And even though I'd love nothing more than for us to just _be _together, we can't just… be together. Not without sorting through everything," her little sister lifted her head to grin at her, "Our relationship is really confusing, Quinn."

"Pretty sure bi-polarism runs in the family."

Her girl reburied her face in her chest, "I probably contracted it when I was younger—possibly from one of the several times we kissed."

"Probably…"

Rachel pulled back to stare back at her with a worried brow, "We're—we're going to be okay, right?"

It was barely noticeable, but she sensed the reversal in roles. It was her turn to reassure her sister, something she was more than eager to do.

"Yes," Quinn promised, "We're going to be okay."

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Sometimes I wish for falling_

_Wish for the release_

_Wish for falling through the air_

_To give me some relief_

_Because fallings not the problem_

_When I'm falling I'm at peace_

_It's only when I hit the ground_

_It causes all the grief. _

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed! : )**

**Lyrics from Falling by Florence + the Machine**

**Can you spot the tweaked Supernatural quote? Ak ak ak ak. Hint: it's from season 4, first episode. Last few minutes.**

* * *

><p>i Kingdom Hearts 2<p>

ii Kingdom Hearts 2

iii Utada Hikaru—Sanctuary/Passion (After The Battle)


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: My birthday was Tuesday so I was feeling inspired! here ya go. hope you like. **

* * *

><p>After a heavy make-out session behind the risers, Quinn and Rachel headed to their respective classes with promises to meet up later.<p>

**x**

**x**

**x**

Quinn felt higher than life—high on _love._ She never thought she would ever feel like this. So peaceful, so whole. So _happy_. Her heart was floating, her insides tingling; she had Rachel. Rachel was _hers_. Quinn almost couldn't believe it—if she were being honest with herself, _still _couldn't believe it. Despite her sister's firm reassurances, she couldn't help but feel—

"Hey."

Blinking, Quinn lifted her head from her arms and turned to smile briefly at her male best friend. Sam smiled back slowly as he settled into the seat next to her.

She took in his puzzled expression with a lilted brow; "Hey, man," she murmured lightly as she extended her fist.

The corners of Sam's lips pulled up as he bumped his fist with hers before casually slumping against his seat; "What's up, Q?"

Her shoulders rose in a half shrug—her eyes gleamed, the darkness caused by her thoughts dissipating as she grinned brilliantly at the other blonde,

"I'm—fantastic._ Wonderful_, tremendous."

Sam nodded along, "That's cool—good 'break'?"

"Ah," Quinn grimaced, "It was—long. It was long," if Sam noticed the slight waver in her voice, he didn't mention it; a slither of guilt passed through her. She hadn't told him what happened—she hadn't told him _anything._

It wasn't her story to tell.

"I bet. You got Karofsky good," Shaggy locks fell in green eyes—Sam blew the strands away with a grin, "Were the parental's pissed?"

A soft chuckle escaped her, "Uh—_not_…really," she drew the last word out hesitantly, her eyes scrunching up in concentration as she flicked her tongue against her bottom lip, "They were for a minute—but Rachel explained what happened and, well, they seemed okay with it—Dad was grinning a lot actually—

_He had slapped her on the back good-naturedly and promised her a beer_

"—and mom was just happy that I wasn't hurt."

"Nice, dude! Papa Fabray _is_ the best."

"Yeah…" Quinn trailed off with a tight lipped smile before glancing down at her desk; she pushed her glasses back up her nose, "How've you been?"

"Good, good. Missing my Mario Kart buddy, though."

Another pang of guilt hit her—she faced her best friend again with furrowed brows and apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry I've been so not here lately, man. I haven't been a good friend, huh?"

Sam grinned easily, "I get it, Q. Just—can we hang out sometime soon? This is our last year, after all—"

Quinn nodded before he finished the sentence, "Yes, of course. This weekend, ok?"

Green eyes shined pleasantly, "Great—I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rachel. Can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

Rachel snapped out of her yummy day dream—_Fantasy!Quinn was just about to finger her in the middle of their Priest's sermon_—sitting up pristinely in her seat before glancing over at Finn. She blinked back the murkiness in her eyes before clearing her throat, "Mm —" Rachel inhaled softly as she subtly crossed her legs—_her panties stuck to her uncomfortably_—and focused her attention on the boy, "What?"

Finn flashed a boyish smile, "Can I talk to you?" he repeated.

Rachel held in an annoyed sigh—_it wasn't Finn's fault he unwittingly interrupted one of her favorite daydreams_—before nodding tersely, "_Sure_."

Finn slumped on top of the desk of the seat next to hers and inclined his head to the side to address the occupant, "Hey, you don't mind moving do you?"

The student who was currently in the seat Finn was so graciously lounging on stared up at the smiling quarterback with a slight sneer before ultimately packing up his things and getting up because when the most popular boy in school told you to do something, you _did it_, no matter how much of an inconvenience it is.

Rachel watched him go with a scarcely sympathetic smile before turning curious eyes to the boy, "So what did you want to talk about?" she inquired in a soft, puzzled tone—they hadn't talked really since that night at her house where they decided to just stay friends. She wondered what he could possibly want.

A question that was answered a second later, much to her displeasure; his response was perhaps the least desirable answer she expected.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend?"

Rachel blinked, incredulous; _did he just—?_

"Did you just ask me out?" her smile was strained as she turned to face forward in her seat. Her heart pumped uneasily as she covertly looked around, attempting to figure out a way out of this situation without offending Finn or more importantly, Quinn, "Cause I thought we cleared this up—"

"Uh, no offense, Rach," Finn interrupted in a serious yet gentle voice, "but even if you hadn't of rejected me, I still wouldn't be asking you out. I saw what Quinn did to Karofsky—no way am I getting on the wrong side of _that_. I have this habit of fucking up with girls and—your sister is scary."

Her hands unconsciously clenched into fist as she bit out, "No, she's _not. _She's _sweet _and soft—she's _protective_—and David _hurt_ me. You can't fault her for doing what she needed to in order for me to be safe."

Finn scratched his chin lightly, "Yeah—I _guess._ I mean, I _get_ it. I was pretty pissed when Karofsky hurt Kurt—I can't even imagine how Quinn felt. She, like, loves you a lot."

Rachel deflated in her seat, her frown lessoning as she crossed her arms and hunched forward, "Yes—she loves me."

_She loves me._

An awkward silence stretched out in those following seconds—Finn cleared his throat and looked around, "Uh—any—ways," he drawled, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. I think it's dumb that a girl and a guy can't just hang out as friends, you know? Plus—it'd be cool to just chill out with a girl without having to worry about being gentlemanly or whatever."

An airy laugh flew from her mouth, "Lazy oaf," she chuckled affectionately as she eyed the boy with a friendly smile; what could it hurt, really? They were—friends. Yes, they were _friends_. And she had promised to be nicer to him— "Fine—I'll brighten up your horrifically dull weekend by hanging out with you—_but_—I get to choose the movie."

Finn grinned, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Her heart fluttered excitedly as she waited outside her sister's classroom—Quinn had left A.P. Bio five minutes early, claiming sickness, carrying the hope of meeting Rachel and asking the girl—<em>with a polite hand and adoring smile<em>—if she could walk her to class.

However—as time stretched out, her nerves returned full force. Quinn brushed shaggy locks out of her eyes—_despite Alison's words, she needed a haircut—_before palming her stomach anxiously, willing the considerable butterflies to float away.

_What if she thinks I'm going too fast? Pushing too hard? What if—_

Her stomach settled a split second later and her fears melted when her sister's face came into view—an enamored grin worked its way up her face as her heart thumped unsteadily.

Licking her lips, Quinn pushed up and away from the coarse brick wall to steadily stride over to the younger girl. The sound of lockers clanging shut and happy laughter faded into a dull buzz as she focused on the beaming girl.

Pushing her glasses up her nose, she stopped in front of Rachel and peered down at her before releasing a breathy, "Hey."

The pretty blush that splayed her sister's cheeks made her heart ache; she unthinkingly reached for her sister's hand, her body strumming as Rachel quickly interlaced their fingers before returning her smile.

"Hi, Quinn."

Her grin morphed into a tender smile as she stepped closer and bent her head until they were eyelevel, "How was class?" she questioned in a hushed tone, as if she were whispering a secret that only they could hear.

Rachel dragged them out of the doorway and off to the side so that the other students could pass by; her little sister released her hands and tugged at the front of her dress—Rachel leaned up to kiss her cheek chastely, "Good," the younger girl murmured against her heated flesh, "Missed you though."

Quinn positively melted; her arm snaked around Rachel's waist possessively as she pulled the smaller girl flush against her. Ignoring the fearful beat of her heart at the curious stares directed at them, she nuzzled a bronzed cheek before affectionately delivering her own kiss on red hued skin.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." she whispered breathlessly, holding onto the girl for dear life before stepping back to a safe distance and re-clasping their hands.

Chestnut eyes softened considerably, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I _can't _stop thinking about you, Quinn."

A low whimper rumbled in her chest, "Can I—can I walk you to class?"

Rachel assented almost immediately;

"Yes."

**x**

**x**

**x  
><strong>

Rachel was sure that the smile on her face would be permanently etched on—it was an enamored smile, full of devotion and love. A goofy smile that played on her lips as she walked close to Quinn, her eyes wide and adoring as she gazed up at the bashful girl.

Her smile fell ever so slightly, however, as she caught sight of Jesse from the corner of her eye; she stared at the boy with a cautious gaze, tensing up when she noticed how his eyes brightened mischievously when he spotted them.

Her lips pursed in puzzlement when he casually strolled by them— wearing shit eating grin— sending her a cheerful smile, one that she unwittingly returned.

A giggle bubbled up in her chest as Jesse patted Quinn's shoulder happily before flashing the confused girl a charming grin and a wink before continuing down the hall.

Rachel's smile widened.

* * *

><p><em>Choir room: after class <em>

"You better not be insinuating what I think you are, Mercedes—"

"Oh I'm insinuating—it's insinuated."

Rachel's lips curled into a snarl as she glared at the other girl, "How dare you! I do _not_ get every solo—and even if I did, I'd deserve them all because—"

"Don't say it, girl," Mercedes held a hand up, eyes closed and blanked faced as the girl shook her head, "You're already on my shit list."

An edgy smirk played on her lips at this; she crossed her free arm under her breast and sneered haughtily, "No offense Mercedes, but you're kind of lazy—"

"Oh hell to the no—you did _not_—I work just as hard as you do, Fabray!"

Rachel scoffed, "If by work, you mean come in at the end with fairly _weak_ 'power' notes while standing stock still while the rest of us dance behind you," she waited a moment to let those words sink in before hissing, "then _yes_, you _work_ as _hard _as _me_."

Quinn played with her sister's fingers quietly, a frown resting upon her brow as she watched the two girls argue with each other. Personally, she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Couldn't they just split the lead verses between each other? It didn't make sense—who cared? It was just a silly competition between teammates. And the other three girls in the room seemed to agree with her. Santana sat to her left, idly picking at her nails with a bored expression— Brittany was seated a few feet away from them, right next to a sighing Tina—she noticed sadly how the blonde dancer watched her best friend with a despondent expression.

Quinn had a feeling _that _awkwardness wouldn't dissipate any time soon.

She turned her attention back to her red faced sister; Rachel was standing in front of her—her arm craned backwards so Quinn could play with the other girl's fingers—facing an equally pissed off Mercedes. However biased she may be, she was content to let her sister and her friend sort the situation out themselves.

At least, she was until Mercedes crossed a line she shouldn't of.

"—you get _every _solo, _every _lead! You get _everything _while the rest of us sway in the back-round begging for scraps! You don't deserve anything and you're just a selfish fucking brat and there's a _reason _no one can stand y—"

Quinn's eyes widened as she caught the flash of pain on her sister's face; she jumped up and hastily stood between the two girls.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," her voice was cool as she shielded her little sister from Mercedes ire, "I haven't been here very long but from what I can see, you don't have the right to call anyone else selfish, Mercedes."

The younger girl swallowed audibly—Mercedes silver cross shimmered in the light; dirty blonde brows furrowed, "I know we're not of the same denomination but—" she paused, unsure whether or not she wanted to go _there. _

She certainly did not have the right to judge—but she was _pop-u-lar _for a reason and though she didn't like being _mean—_she couldn't just stand by and let her _sweetheart _get torn into by some jealous _loser—_

Quinn continued as if she hadn't paused, "I just can't believe someone who follows similar practices as Rachel and I would be so—so unnecessarily _cruel_. I'm sure He's not very happy with you—your parents wouldn't be either if they were to find out you were so callously throwing around insults."

Mercedes mouth dropped open slightly at that, guilt flashing through bitter eyes as the girl's jaw clenched.

_Dirty move; dirty, dirty move, Q. Fabray._

Holding back a flinch, Quinn quickly took Rachel's hand into hers and began dragging her girl towards the doorway.

She stopped mid-step to stare meaningfully at her best friend, her face shifting between a frown and the mask of superiority she _hardly _every wore unless she _needed _to, "Try and get them in line, would you, S? You're use to immaturity right?"

A lizard like smile slithered up Santana's face, "_Not _particularly, Q. My girl's haven't been out of line since the _start _of Cheerleading two years ago. And they never will again. I've, ah, made sure of it."

Santana fixed Mercedes with dark eyes—the girl slumped down in a random seat and looked away resentfully.

_Point made. _

Quinn ignored the sickening coil in her stomach before nodding to herself, directing a grateful smile towards her best friend before semi-glaring at the other girl's, "We'll be right back—and when we return, we're going to sort this out—like a _team._ We're fighting among ourselves when we should be worried about the com-pe-ti-tion. In case you guys weren't aware, that's not good," she gave a half-smile, her gaze apologetically flickering towards Mercedes and away again, "Don't know about you, but I for one don't want to lose to the boys so—sort your shit out would you?" She finished with another quick glance towards Mercedes.

Amber eyes stayed trained on the younger girl who dare call herself one of Rachel's friends before dragging her silent sister out of the room and into the hallway.

**x**

**x**

**x**

The glass of the choir room door shuttered as Quinn slammed the door behind them.

Quickly checking to make sure they were alone, she placed her hands on the sides of sister's small waist and softly push the younger girl against a cool locker. Resting her forehead on top of Rachel's, she gazed into hurt chestnut eyes with a small shake of her head, "She was wrong," she stated meaningfully.

"She's not," Rachel whispered in reply.

The blonde frowned, "You're _not _selfish."

"I _am._"

Quinn swiftly, but gently, pressed her lips against Rachel; her breath quickened when her sister's arms automatically rose to circle around her neck. She pulled Rachel closer and pressed the girl harder against the locker.

She pulled back to breathe, "You're perfect," before kissing her girl again. Their lips slid together _tenderly, _mouths wet, breathing short, eyes hazy with affection—Quinn licked along her sister's bottom lip, skimming her tongue against the smooth flesh languidly as her hands tightened into fist on Rachel's sides.

Everything was heightened—the feelings, both physical and emotion. Rachel was just so _soft. _

_God. Her baby sister really was soft everywhere. _

"Quinn," Rachel mumbled against her lips, her name falling between them like a broken prayer—the girl panted into her mouth, "_Quinn._"

She shuddered at the sound; her chest heaved as she wrenched her mouth away and settled in the crook of Rachel's neck.

Quinn released the girl's sides to coil her arms around her sister's back; her nose brushed against a strumming pulse point and she placed a kiss to the rapidly beating organ, "I love you."

Rachel shivered in her arms before slumping back against the locker, "Love you."

They held each other for a few seconds—a low sigh resonated from her chest, "You're not selfish."

Almost immediately Rachel tensed her arms, the girl's hands tightening in her hair, "Quinn…"

Closing her eyes, Quinn exhaled quietly before leaning back to stare into insecure, self-depreciating eyes—her stomach clenched uneasily. Rachel wasn't allowed to look like that. To sound like—to sound like _her. _

Self loathing was something she never wanted to see in _her _girl's eyes.

"Listen to me," she started in a hushed whisper, low with desperation "_Listen_, Rae," Rachel gazed up at her sadly; she swallowed back her tears and continued, "You are a _star. _You shine brighter than Naos—are greater than Bellatrix. _You _work the hardest and _you _want it the most. And don't you _ever _believe anyone who tells you otherwise."

Tears shined in chestnut eyes; her sister cupped her chin loosely, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, in case you weren't aware," Rachel murmured as she gently stroked an angular jaw, "Deliriously in love—" her sister blinked before grinning widely, "I think I'm going to faint."

Quinn returned the grin, an adoring glint in her eye, "Why is that?" she reached a palm up to hold the back of Rachel's hands and kiss the girl's ring finger.

Rachel's soft voice barely registered in her ear, "You keep taking my breath away."

Her heart ached pleasurably, her eyes sliding closed as she exhaled shakily, "I can't even explain what you do to _me_, how you make me feel."

"Then just show me, Q— kiss me."

She could do that.

**x**

**x**

**x**

They—_they as in she and Rachel—_had decided, with muted protest from Quinn, that Rachel would gracefully bow out and allow Mercedes to sing lead.

The other girls had a different idea.

It had been put to a vote—

_Rachel had voted for Mercedes_

—and it was eventually decided that Rachel would sing lead in the mash-up with Mercedes following close behind.

The final decision had been uncontested—after practice, as the other girls were packing up, Mercedes went to sit in the far corner with a grimace, reverently staring down at her cross, tight lipped, brows furrowed.

Rachel sat next to Quinn, eyes closed, posture stiff.

Quinn squeezed her sister's hand.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as Quinn picked her up around the waist and pushed her against the wall on the side of their house. There parents weren't home yet, but she was sure Alison was inside and she did <em>not <em>feel like dealing with _that _right now. She just wanted to show Quinn how _appreciative _she was-

She nuzzled the older girl's cheeks, her fingers curling into shaggy locks, her slit gaze focused on black rimmed glasses—she kissed the blonde's cheek, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Quinn hummed contently, "She'd be a fool not to."

Rachel pulled back to regard her sister with curious, inquisitive eyes, "What makes you say that?"

Her older sister grinned at her dopily, "Only an idiot would let you out of their life for good."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach—she smiled tenderly at her sister before dropping her legs from the blonde's waist to spin them around.

**x**

"Babe," Quinn whimpered as her back hit the wall, her eyes wide and bright as Rachel pressed her body tightly against hers. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist and pulled her even closer, all the while nudging her nose along a tanned chin, "This isn't slow, love."

A little sigh fell from her sister's lips then; tiny hands slid up her front, pausing to squeeze her breast before settling around her neck. Long legs spread a little just then and Quinn's bulge settled between the junction between Rachel's legs.

"Fuck, baby," Quinn shuddered as she held the girl tighter, resisting the urge to rock forward, "I'm so hard," she murmured unintentionally, her cheeks flushed as she nuzzled her love's throat.

Rachel giggled before grinding her hips into Quinn's, "You're such a good girl, Q-bear," The younger girl tilted her head slightly to nip at her ear, "just because we're taking it slow doesn't mean there are not other things we can do."

Dirty blonde brows furrowed as Quinn blinked, before pulling away from her sisters neck and peering down at her in confusion, "Like—like what?"

Rachel smiled sweetly.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Above them, staring blankly out the window, Alison stood with a puzzled look in bright blue eye. Wheat colored brows furrowed in concentration as she watched her two little sisters move closer and then—

_Huh—well isn't that interesting._

She turned away with a wicked smirk.

_Very interesting indeed. _


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Faberry centric chapter, no real drama or anything. Kind of a filler chap filled with fluffy faberry and a little angst. Almost time for more drama though! Who's excited? Ak ak ak ak ak.**

**unbeta'd**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>Unease swirled in the pit of Quinn's stomach at the knowing smile on Alison's face. Since last night her sister had been staring at her, blue irises expanded, eyes aglow with malicious intent, and that damn smile. No—it was more like a smirk. Full lips pulled upward in a haughty manner as her sister regarded her amusedly.<p>

It unsettled her to no end.

She caught Rachel's hand from beside her and squeezed nervously; her insides coiled further when Alison zeroed in on their locked palms, the girl ignoring their mother's ramble, disregarding their father's chuckles and raking lizard like eyes over their forms.

Quinn shifted slightly, her body shivering, her palms sweaty—she dropped Rachel's hand a moment later and crossed her arms behind her back self-consciously.

Alison's smirk widened.

"Oh, Ali, sweetheart, I wish you could have stayed longer! We're going to miss seeing you around the house!"

Baby blue stayed trained on her; she had to look away, her ears perking up a little as Alison's gleeful chuckle rang through the room, "Don't have a conniption, mother, you are dropping me off after all. As you know, the wedding is coming up and I left Benjamin in charge. Poor boy is probably having a breakdown as we speak."

Quinn's skin crawled at her older sister's giggle stood out among their father and mother's hearty laughs; it was a familiar sound, a liltingly sinister squeal. The same sound Ali made before she tried to—

Her fear dissipated seconds later as Rachel reached behind her back and stroked her spine in a comforting manner. She relaxed a bit as her little sister sneakily squeezed and patted her ass before dragging her hand up to connect their palms. Quinn ignored the persistent thump of her heartbeat as Rachel tugged her arm from behind her and let their interlocked hands drop for the room to see.

Alison's lips twitched, the girl's gaze turning towards Rachel, the latter which stared back at their older sister with a challenging lift of her chin.

A pale tongue slid over plump lips as Alison side hugged their father while keeping her gaze locked on them, "And besides, we'll see each other in a month's time at the wedding. Which is good. Because I have such an interesting story to tell the two of you."

The last words were directed at her, though she couldn't tell why.

Quinn gripped Rachel's hands just a little bit tighter.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Once again, their parents were gone—dropping Alison off at the airport maybe— no, that's _definitely_ what they're doing but honestly, Quinn couldn't remember. Couldn't care to remember. Couldn't' even _think_. Not with Rachel on top of her, pressing down into her.

_Alison who?_ Like seriously.

Quinn didn't know the official definition of 'slow but Rachel's was "anything over a layer of clothing should be okay."

Now to most people, that didn't seem like a lot. No skin to skin contact, no soft, smooth flesh—

But no one has done 'slow' like Rachel Fabray.

"Oh mm—" her cheeks were flushed, her breaths coming in heavy pants-she felt lightheaded, woozy. And all the blood from her head was currently residing in her groin. She felt herself, throbbing, pulsing; a consistent pressure on her boxer—_tight, spandex, pure black extending down to mid thigh_—covered dick.

She's never been so happy to indulge in 'slow' activities.

Rachel sat atop her— _bronzed thighs toned and smooth contrasting nicely with the pure white dress bungled up around a small waist_—grinding into her slowly, the wet patches in both of their underwear—Rachel was wearing virginal white (Rachel's words, not hers but still obscenely hot) lace panties—rubbing against each other.

She could vaguely feel the outline of her sister's pussy lips sliding back and forth her length, could feel it with each twitch of her sister's body. Even through a thin layer of clothing Quinn could feel how soft her girl was.

But her favorite wasn't the pretty flush of Rachel's cheeks, or even the plumpness of the girl's ass.

It was the sounds Rachel made when she squeezed handfuls of the succulent flesh. The breathy whimpers against her cheek when she rutted especially hard.

It was the absolutely filthy things—filthy to the point where it made her slightly uncomfortable and her stomach coil; to the point where she fantasized about shooting thick ropes of cum, staining the front of her shorts in humiliation as sick arousal pulsed through her—Rachel would whisper in breathy moans against her ear.

It was the brimming on out of control feeling as they humped each other in a place where they were 99% sure they'd get caught. It was the way Rachel's smelt, like strawberries, honey and vanilla—_an odd combination but fitting—_how small and soft Rachel felt in her hands that made Quinn lose focus on anything that wasn't her fifteen year old sister and the desire the cum.

She was pretty sure she could die right now and she wouldn't care.

All that mattered was Rachel and the way she made her feel.

A soft, "Do you feel better?" was whispered across her cheek. Quinn blinked half-out of it, befuddled, dizzy and high on her sister's aroma.

_How could she feel anything but?_

Quinn nodded jerkily.

"I'm feeling pretty damn good, actually."

Her sister giggled atop her; soft cheeks brushed against one another as her sister relaxed and slumped against her, snuggling into her form.

Rachel teasingly lapped at her chin, flicking a soft, wet tongue along her jaw, "You should see yourself, Q," Rachel pulled back to stare at her affectionately, chestnut pools swirling with lust and adoration as the little angel brushed away her bangs, "Your cheeks are flushed, you're sweating, your eyes are half-lidded, you're panting—you look 5 seconds away from losing it completely—Oh,_ better_—flipping me over and pounding me into the couch."

Quinn's hips jerked especially hard at the thought; Rachel giggled once more before careening backwards to sit on her thighs, away from where Quinn needed her the most; "It must be so hard—" chestnut eyes drooped to stare down at her straining bulge, _glowing_ at the wet patch barely visible on the black boxers, "Literally and figuratively," her sister continued in an amused tone as the girls index finger slid over her lap, flicking at her twitching dick, "to stop yourself from taking me."

A smirk slid over bronzed cheeks, "Your willpower is astonishing. God would be _so_ proud. You might as well be Jesus himself. Tell me, Quinn—can _you_ last for 40 days and 40 nights without giving in to temptation?"

Quinn whimpered pitifully, the teasing jeer at her Lord barely registering in her mind—dirty blonde brows furrowed in concentration as she focused on not pushing her sister's hands into her boxers.

Not that Rachel would mind. Rae would probably suck her off if she asked nice enough...

An image of an eager mouth slurping up and down her dick flashed through her mind.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut because _fuck_; "You shouldn't say stuff like that," she mumbled in a slightly admonishing tone as her head fell back against the cushion.

Her sister laughed hard as the girl resettled on her lap; simultaneous hisses fell from their lips as Rachel easily slid along her bulge.

Quinn gripped her sister's ass roughly.

A tremulous groan tumbled from a panting mouth as Rachel arched into her, "Better will power than me," Her girl muttered before surging forward to reconnect their lips and grind down into her.

And all Quinn could think was; _God...fucking...bless._

**X**

**X**

**X**

They weren't late for school.

Small miracles.

But for two earth shattering orgasms—

Totally worth it if they had been.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rachel sat on the front bench in the bleachers, a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched her older sister run up and down the soccer field. Every time the blonde would make a goal, Quinn would turn towards her with a wide, adorable grin as if to say, 'look! I did it! Did you see?'

It was extremely endearing and made her heart throb pleasantly each time Quinn glanced over at her.

Pushing a stray lock behind her ear, she crossed her right leg over her left and pulled Quinn's letterman jacket tighter around her body. Rachel inhaled deeply, absorbing her sister's soothing scent—_a gorgeous swirl of pomegranate and grapefruit mixed in with a hint of strawberry_—while attempting to draw warmth from the heavy coat.

It was a cool November day, the beginning of the month and the championship game was coming up in two weeks. She knew that with Quinn leading the team, the McKinley High Titans would definitely obtain victory. If they won it'd be the third championship in a row, the second time with Quinn as captain.

A lovesick sigh tumbled from her lips—her sister was just _so_ amazing. How did she get so lucky? Quinn was so beautiful. Smart, funny, a complete sweetheart. Rachel knew there were hundreds of girls that would kill to have a chance with the adorable blonde.

She bit her lip tenderly—_yeah_, she was lucky.

Rachel smiled as Quinn turned to look at her again while jogging backwards after making a goal. Her sister grinned broadly before waving frantically. A giggle bubbled up from her chest as she raised her hand and returned the wave, wincing slightly when Quinn tripped and toppled to the ground.

Worry passed through her and she went to stand only to pause when Quinn let loose a huge, embarrassed laugh. She shook her head at her sister's antics before sitting back down.

"What a dork."

Rachel spun around at the familiar voice; she winced at the slight crack she could hear from turning her neck so quickly before swallowing down her nerves.

"San! Casi me muero del susto!"

Santana grinned easily, "Lo siento, Estrellita."

Pouting slightly, Rachel shook her head again before turning to face the field once more. She crossed her arms, "What are you doing over here? I thought the Cheerios had practice now."

The older girl shrugged before sitting down next to her, "We do—Becky's handling them."

Rachel smiled wryly though her eyes stayed trained on Quinn, "You're letting Becky handle the girl's alone? What if she outshines you?"

A weary sigh escaped the other girl's mouth, "Dude, _what_ever. I don't even care anymore; she's already riding the Coach's dick. Doesn't really matter if I'm there or not."

She hummed sympathetically before shifting closer to her sister's best friend and resting her head on the girl's shoulder, "Sorry, love. That must be frustrating."

"Like I said, estrellita, it doesn't really matter to me anymore."

They sat in silence, both of them watching Quinn stand off to the side and command the other girls on the team. Rachel bit her lip to hold back her smile. The authoritative air around her sister was extremely sexy.

"She looks good out there, huh? Natural leader. I should be happy she never tried out for cheerleading."

The image of her sister in a cheerio uniform passed through her mind; Rachel gulped, shifting her thighs slightly as she felt heat pool in her stomach.

_Wow—what a thought. _

"Uh—yeah. Nice break, San," she grinned up at her best friend, hoping the cheerleading captain didn't notice the gravely quality of her voice, "She totally would have dominated you."

Santana sighed with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, "If _only._"

Rachel squealed before dissolving into giggles and slapping the girl's arm, "Oh gross!"

"Oh God, I'm totally kidding—that'd be weird."

She snorted lightly, "Yeah."

Santana chuckled before kissing the side of her head and nuzzling her cheek, "So, how are you?" the older girl pulled back to gaze at her curiously, "Sleeping well?"

Rachel frowned darkly, her grip on Santana's arm loosening just a bit, "Why wouldn't I be?" she bit out , unintentionally harsh.

She held her breath as she waited for Santana to answer. She didn't have to wait long.

"Have you told Quinn about what happened—"

"No!" Rachel nearly screamed as she shot up before fixing Santana with a seething glare, "And I'm _not _going to tell her. Did Jesse—if Jesse told you what happened that night then he had _no _right—"

"Oh, hey, hey, estrellita. I'm sorry," the older girl stood with raised hands before approaching her cautiously.

She continued glaring up at the girl.

Santana at least had the decency to look a little bit guilty; the other girl wrapped comforting arms around her waist, "Pretty boy didn't tell me anything. But—I think you _should _tell Quinn. Obviously it's affecting you—a lot."

Rachel grit her teeth, "Quinn doesn't need to know what they made us do. What _almost _happened, okay? It doesn't matter," she choked, "She can't know, okay?"

She felt the searing sting of cocoa eyes burning a hole in her face.

"Rach—"

"No, Santana! Please—I can't okay? Things are getting better and I—I _can't_."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as the arms around her tightened. A tear slid down her cheek a moment later.

"_Please._"

"…okay, little one. I understand. We don't have to talk about this anymore."

"_San_."

"Shh…"

"She can't know, Santana," Rachel sobbed brokenly as she buried her face in the older girl's cheerio jacket, "She can't."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Quinn drowned a bottle of water before dumping the remaining contents onto her head. She ran a hand through her damp locks before sighing and collapsing on the bench.

She grinned when her teammates passed by her, each girl slapping her back good naturedly and throwing teasing jokes her way.

Quinn 'mm'ed before standing once more and stretching. Her brow rose when she turned to see Rachel and Santana embracing snugly.

Chewing on the side of her lip, she squinted as she tried to gouge their expressions before frowning when she saw the distressed look on her best friends face.

Quinn licked her lips before grabbing her gym bag, fighting off the urge to immediately run to her sister—she didn't think Rachel would appreciate her sweaty, dirty form.

Besides, she knew San would take care of her girl until she could take over.

She hurried to the showers.

**X**

**X**

**X**

When she exited the locker room, she was immediately greeted with the sight of her sister and her best friend huddled close together. When they noticed her, Rachel straightened up and gazed right at her.

Her heart beat quicken as amber and chestnut connected; she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to keep that promise to Rachel.

_Heart attack at 17. _

A tender smile slid onto her face as she walked over to the two girls, instantly pulling Rachel into a tight hug and completely ignoring the bewildered expression on her best friends face. She sighed happily as her sister melted into her form.

Quinn knew something was wrong with Rachel. She could feel it in her bones. And staring into the girl's eyes—it was _obvious._

All she wanted to do was hold and comfort her sister—so what if Santana saw? All that mattered right now was Rachel.

Nuzzling the top of the brunette's head, she chanced a glance at Santana and forced a chuckle at the confused look on the girl's face.

"Hey, San. I thought you practice today?" she chose each word with painstaking precision. If she didn't act like anything was weird about clinging to Rachel for dear life then _nothing _was weird.

Santana regarded her carefully, eyes darting back and forth between the two girls before frowning slightly and shaking her head, "Uh—yeah. Becky's handling it so. Anyways I actually have to go. I promised Jesse I'd give him a ride today. You get it—give him a _ride_?"

Quinn's lips curled up in disgust, "Gross," she muttered before tightening her arms around her surprisingly quiet sister.

The other girl all but laughed, "You mean _yummy. _I'll call you tonight though, okay?"

"Okay. Bye babe, love you."

"You too," Santana wrapped her arms around the both of them and squeezed, "Love you both so much," the cheerio captain whispered before pulling away.

Quinn frowned as the other girl walked away with slumped shoulders and with her hands in her cheerleading jacket.

Sighing, she pulled back slightly to stare down into her teary eyes, "What's the matter, baby?" she cupped the girl's cheek softly, "What's hurting you so?"

A watery laugh escaped her girl's mouth—she kissed the underside of Rachel's eye, "Talk to me, Rae."

Rachel sniffled, "It's—it's stupid."

Amber eyes softened, "How can anything be stupid if you're involved?"

The brunette shuddered in her arms, "God, Quinn," Rachel murmured before leaning up to kiss her.

Quinn's heart pounded unevenly in her chest—this was dangerous. So dangerous. Even though it was after school and there were barely any students around they could still get caught. Still, she couldn't force herself to pull away.

Thankfully—_or not—_Rachel reared back before things could get too heated; her angel cupped the side of her jaw and stroked, "I love you."

Quinn melted, "I _adore _you—" she whispered passionately before swallowing, "Now tell me what's wrong," she asked softly, _imploringly_.

She slowly dragged her thumb along the swollen mouth. Rachel bit down— "I made you a snack but I forget to bring it."

Quinn blinked at the rushed words, her brows furrowing in confusion as she gazed at her girl, "What—"

"I—I know you get really hungry after practice and I just feel so stupid for forgetting it—"

_She's lying to me._

A blank look settled on Quinn's face as she listened to the girl's ramble. Though she felt hurt that Rachel didn't feel comfortable enough with her to tell her what was really wrong she knew better than to push the girl.

She would wait until Rachel was ready to talk.

Quinn cut the girl off with a quick press of her lips—she pushed all her love and patience into the kiss and held her girl closer to her before pulling back.

"You're a sweetheart," she breathed against plump lips, "A complete angel. _My _angel. And I love you even more for wanting to take care of me. But—it's okay. I promise to eat every bite when we get home."

She kept her head ducked to gaze into swirling chestnut eyes, "Okay?"

Rachel licked her lips slowly, "Okay, Q-bear," the girl whispered.

Quinn nodded before straightening up, "Good. Now let's go home."

**X**

**X**

**X**

When they got home, they spent the rest of the afternoon feeding each other fruit and chatting idly in the blonde's room.

Quinn held onto the hope that Rachel would tell her what was wrong.

And Rachel held onto the hope that she wouldn't _have _to.

They were both sorely disappointed when they realized that things are never that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: casi me muero del susto: You scared me half to death<strong>

**Lo siento, estrellita: Sorry, little star.**

**Translation credit to: a-black-hearse dot tumblr dot com**

**:) thanks Lila  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Okay first I'd like to say thank you for all the kind reviews! You guys (girls tehee) are amazing. Second, don't worry! There will be no unexpected teen pregnancy for Faberry. However, they will be having sexy times (not actual sex because of reasons that have to do with the plot but eventually, I promise) hmm what else. **

**Ah! I'm splitting up the date because well, my friend said the chapter was getting kind of long and said I could afford to cut it off short so it flowed better. So the date will be in the next chapter so I can flesh it out. **

**I do adore the St. Lopez as well; it was something I didn't plan exactly and was more written as a joke but it turned out I really like them. Two snarky, free spirited and openly sexual individuals partaking in consensual casual sex. Now those are my kinds of people. **

**Oh, and I know a lot of you are pissed at Finn right now (shit, I am too) but—I mentioned a Hudsonberry scene and I couldn't just ignore it because well, **_**continuity**_**, something I try to keep. So there is a scene between them **_**but **_**if you read it, you'll see that my Finn is way different than canon!Finn. However, if you really don't want to read about the, I labeled their part as 'Rachel & Finn' so you can skip down to 'Sam & Quinn' :) **

**Anyways, I do hope you enjoy the chapter! Love you and please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>The Date: Part 1<br>**

**x**

Thursday came and went drama free and seamless.

That night Rachel dreamed of blood stained asphalt.

**x  
>x<br>x**

They had met up before Finn's football practice—Rachel stayed and watched him play.

Beside the bleachers she saw Sam, dressed in his football uniform, staring out towards the field with a longing expression before seemingly snapping out of his stupor and jogging out into the grass.

Rachel regarded him with a curious smile before picking up her phone when she heard a beep.

_Tell me you love me again?-Q_

Rachel smiled, softly singing as she typed out her reply.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do. I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you, tell me all the things you wanna do. I heard that you like the bad girls, honey, is that true?_

She bit her lip before hitting send. Cheesy and romantic. God, she felt like a sap.

Her phone beeped a moment later. Rachel shyly glanced down at the screen,

_It's better than I ever even knew; they say that the world was built for two, only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby, now you do.-Q_

But the fact that Quinn got it made it better.

**x  
>x<br>x**

_Rachel & Finn_

They sat in the back row of the theater, an hour early for the movie. They spent a few minutes throwing popcorn at the other seats, snickering as they thought about the looks on the ushers and cleaning crews faces when the movie was over.

Like Finn had promised, Rachel got to choose the movie. Thankfully, her choice was something both of them would enjoy.

"Wrath of the Titans?" Finn asked with a wryly smirk and a raised brow.

Rachel returned the smirk easily, "Hey, I love big men proving how manly they are. It's so attractive."

Finn snorted, _unattractively_, before shaking his head, "Seems legit."

She bit her lip to hold in the widening smirk, "At least now you know why I won't date you." Rachel watched as he began nodding his head only to pause, frown and glare at her.

"Hey!"

Raucous laughter was her only reply.

**X**

Finn chewed on a kernel, gazing at the screen with a blank look as she sent one last text to her... girlfriend—_surprisingly, they haven't defined their relationship yet. They just really love each other. And she supposed that's all that really mattered. For now_—before placing her IPhone in her pocket.

Reclining back against the seat, she placed one leg on the chair in front of her and crossed the other over it. She rested her palms on her belly and closed her eyes.

"Uh, not that I mind, but why are we here so early?"

One eye popped open-she smirked as she grabbed the bucket of popcorn and dumped it over his head.

"So I could do that without being yelled at!"

She giggled loudly before running down the aisle, grinning at his infectious laughter as he followed close behind and pelted popcorn at her.

"Brat!"

"_Slow_-poke."

They ran around the theater, playfully dodging each other before Finn tripped and rolled down the aisle.

Rachel had to hold onto a seat as she keeled over and laughed so hard that tears pricked the corner of her eyes, "Timber!"

Finn glared good naturedly before dissolving into laughter as well.

Eventually she helped him up—_well she stood to the side of him and giggled as he stood_— and they settled back in their seats.

Breathing deeply through her nose, Rachel wiped at her cheek as she sunk into the cushion. God—that had been funny. She never realized how much fun _making _fun of Finn could be.

From the corner of her eye she could see Finn fanning himself and sipping his pop. She smiled before settling back in the chair.

"As fun as that was—I actually brought you in an hour early because, well, you did say you wanted to talk to me about something."

Finn turned towards her, surprise lighting up on his face, "Oh-you remembered?"

Rachel stared at him incredulously, "Did you really think I'd forget?"

His shocked expression morphed into a grin, "Yep. I thought you had been too caught up in fantasy land to have actually paid attention-if that drool you had going on earlier is anything to go by—

"I was not drooling!" she screeched as she slugged his arm.

Finn chuckled before rubbing the bruise, "Were you dreaming of _manly_ men—?"

"Oh my _God_, you ass."

"Were they slaying dragons?" He teased in a faux British accent, "or_ two_ headed Minotaurs?

"Shut up or I'm leaving."

"Perhaps, could it have been spider monkeys?"

"Finn!"

**X**

After they calmed down—_read, after Rachel had punched Finn in the crotch_—Finn began discussing his "dilemma".

"Sam told me he's gay."

Rachel picked at her nail uneasily—_she definitely needed a manicure_—unsure how to answer. On one hand, who cared? So Sam would rather have balls in his face than indulge in sweet nectar. Shit—she did too. And Quinn was very well managed...she kind of tasted like pineapples—she was getting off track.

"Does it bother you?" She inquired in a light tone. Rachel hoped not. That would certainly put a damper on their burgeoning friendship.

"No! No way. I don't care about stuff like that. It's just-I'm just worried about him."

Rachel licked her lips, "I think Sam can take care of himself, Finn. He's a big boy."

Finn's frown deepened, "That's not the issue, you know? He's going to get hurt—I think he likes Puck."

_Ahh finally the point of the conversation._

Rachel regarded him carefully, "And that bother you because...?" she trailed off slowly, a prickling of understanding passing through her as she gazed at the boy.

He grunted lightly, "He's going to get _hurt_," Finn reiterated, "Like-I love the guy, Puck's my best friend but. Dude, he's such a—"

"Whore? Slut? Imbecile? Neanderthal?"

"Um...let's say. Open minded. Sexually. And Sam, Sam's a good guy. If he likes dudes, that's fine. But He needs someone who'll treat him good and be sweet to him. And God, Puck? Puck? What does he even see in Puck? Sure, Puck's handsome I guess. The Mohawk is pretty cool. But—"

Rachel placed a hand on his arm to stop his rambling, "Breathe, Finn."

Finn inhaled sharply before exhaling a moment later and slumping further into his seat, "Sam deserves better. And Puck's not it."

This conversation was _weird_. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Finn had a crush on Sam or something. Which would be ridiculous.

She decided to tread lightly.

"No offense," Rachel pulled her hand away and settled it back in her lap, "But why do you care so much?"

Finn grunted again, "I don't! Not really- ugh, can we talk about something else?"He muttered before leaning forward and covering his face, "I don't know why I care. Everything is just so confusing."

Biting her lip, Rachel tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder once more and rubbed in soothing motions, "Then don't complicate it, Finn. It doesn't have to be anything more than you worried about a friend."

Finn sighed into his hands before sitting up straight and palming his face, "You're right. You're so right. Sam's my friend. I'm-I'm just worried about him cause he deserves the best. He really is a great guy."

Rachel smiled at him sympathetically, understanding that what Finn was feeling right now wasn't anything simple, "Of course. Now—I think you need to get me more popcorn. I'm hungry."

An unexpected laugh bounded from Finn's throat; he grinned at her widely, "We wouldn't be popcornless if it weren't for you."

"I have_ no_ idea what you're talking about."

"You're the one who dumped the bucket over my head!"

"You speak in tongues, demon! You _lie_!"

"Omigosh—I'm just going to go get the popcorn."

"Go light on the butter!"

**x  
>x<br>x  
><strong>

_Sam & Quinn_

"I told Finn I'm gay."

Shock pulsed through Quinn's veins as she did a double take, accidentally crashing her characters cart into the wall and ending the game.

The controller drooped in her hand; "What?" Amber eyes regarded the other blonde with surprise.

That was the last thing she expected to hear.

Sam licked his lips nervously, avoiding her gaze and staring down in his lap, "I—I told Finn. I'm gay."

Dirty blonde brows furrowed as Quinn set the controller down and turned to face her best friend fully. She bit at the end of her tongue lightly before blurting out, "Why?"

The shaggy haired boy shifted uneasily, "I...I just felt like the time was right," he muttered unintelligibly.

Quinn scratched at her chin, "O-oh. Um..." her hand fell and landed on her dress. She pricked at the hem, "Did-I mean. Did you tell that you, uh, like him?"

"No," Sam swallowed thickly, "I mean, how can I? He's-he's_ Finn_. Handsome, dopy, adorable Finn. He'd never—he's straight. "

Her nose scrunched up at Sam's description. In her opinion, and this wasn't just because she was gayer than a rainbow, Finn wasn't that great looking. Honestly, she thought he looked like a constipated toddler not to mention that his stupidity literally pained her sometimes. Of course, she never said anything to Sam. Her best friend couldn't help who he had feelings for.

"Ah, I mean, how did he take it?"

Sam sighed before slumping back against the cushion, his head reclining back as he covered his face, "I don't know. He was surprised, mostly. But he said he was cool with it. He, um, asked me if I liked anyone. I didn't want to lie so I just-God, Q, I just started babbling and it was so embarrassing. I think he thinks I like Puck."

Her expression morphed from mild discomfort to full blown disgust, "Ew."

Sam chuckled as he lowered his hands to grin at her, "What? Puck's hot. Even Rachel thought so."

Shut up," she snapped with a glare, "we're not talking about Rachel, we're talking about you."

"Jeez, sorry," he mumbled before sitting straighter. Sam regarded her cautiously, "You okay, dude? You've seemed tense ever since you got here."

Quinn huffed before picking up her controller, "I'm fine," she muttered with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Okay," she rolled her eyes before dropping the controller again, "God no. I'm not fine. Did you know Rachel's out with Finn right now?"

"Um... well I saw her in the bleachers today so—?"

"I mean, I know it's not a date," she crossed her arms, "no way is she interested in him."

_I'm fucking hotter and my dick is bigger and I love Rachel the most_

"—but it's still really annoying. She assured me that he wasn't going to try anything but why wouldn't he? Rachel's so gorgeous—"

"Uh, Quinn—"

"Sweet, an angel. She's the perfect girl and anyone should feel lucky to be with her. So that's why he better fucking keep his hands to himself or I'll—"

"Quinn," Sam laughed a little as he covered her mouth, "Dude, calm down. I know she's your sister but you need to chill."

A blush spread out along her cheeks. She didn't mean to get so off track.

"Sorry man." She mumbled against his palm, sliding down into the seat, completely embarrassed.

Sam chuckled softly, "It's okay. I doubt you really have to worry about Finn and Rachel. Finn doesn't seem like he's her type."

Quinn sighed a little, "I know...I know..."

But she couldn't help feeling a little insecure about it.

**x  
>x<br>x**

_Saturday  
><em>  
>"Quinn!" Rachel squealed as the blonde caught her from behind and lifted her up into the air, "baby, put me down!"<p>

Quinn grinned freely as she carried Rachel towards the bed, "Nope!" She shouted before dropping her girlfriend on her bed. Rachel landed on the covers with an 'oomph' and Quinn took the moment to appreciatively rake her eyes over the girl.

Rachel's cheeks were flushed bright red, chestnut eyes swirling with annoyance and sparks of love; the edges of her sister's tiny blue tank were rolled up and her grey short shorts were slightly wrinkled. Quinn sighed, softly, completely in love with the girl in front of her; she climbed on top of Rachel a few seconds later and nuzzled a bronzed cheek.

"Love you," she murmured before ducking her head and burying it in her sister's neck. She gently kissed Rachel's strumming pulse line, "Missed you so much last night. Why didn't you come to my room when you got home?"

Quinn knew she was whining a little. If it were anyone but Rachel she wouldn't be. Her pride as a Fabray wouldn't allow it.

But-but she _really_ couldn't help herself. And she didn't even want to. Excessive pride is what killed relationships. If you're too proud to even admit you miss or love your significant other, then what's the fucking point of being in a relationship?

Quinn moaned when talented hands weaved through her hair and manicured nails lightly scratched along her scalp. She pouted up at her girlfriend.

A tender smile worked its way up Rachel's face, "You looked exhausted, baby," long legs wrapped around her waist as her girlfriend kissed her nose, "I thought you'd appreciate a night without your covers being stolen."

Her nose scrunched up, "don't care about that," she burrowed herself in Rachel's breast, "You should've came."

Rachel laughed loudly, "wonderful word choice, sweetheart," Quinn's heart beat faster at the tinge of affection in the brunette's voice. Her girlfriend was the greatest.

"..."

"Hmm?" Rachel dragged soft fingers through Quinn's hair, "what was that, Q-bear?"

Quinn propped her head on Rachel's chest and stared up at the girl with bright hazel eyes, "Go out with me tonight?"

**X**

Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the tender gaze directed at her; she licked her lips before biting down, attempting to hold back a smile, "_Quinn_—"

"Please? _Please_," Quinn nuzzled her chest once more, "I missed you so much. I just want to take you out. I promise you'll have a good time."

"Oh, Quinn."

Quinn stared back up at her with furrowed brows, "Did-did you miss me too?"

The hint of insecurity in her sister's voice made her frown; Rachel leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips in a short but intense kiss. She broke away a second later, "Mhm. I did. I missed you, Quinn. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I nearly went crazy, being away from you for so long. My heart almost couldn't take it."

The blush that spread out along pale cheeks and the way Quinn ducked her head made Rachel grin. Her girlfriend was adorable.

"And to answer your question," she started in a soft whisper as she draped her arms around the blonde neck, "I would_ love_ to go out with you. Though I wish you had asked me earlier...it's going to take me forever to get ready."

"What's wrong with what you have on now?"

An incredulous smile appeared on her face, "Are you kidding me? I look like such a bum."

Quinn's hands tightened on her waist, "You look beautiful," the blonde argued adamantly, "You _always_ look beautiful."

It was her turn to blush as those impassioned words flowed over her and settled in her heart. She smiled adoringly, "You're _so_ charming," she gushed, her heart melting into a puddle of goo, "God, you are ridiculously perfect. It blows my mind how sweet you are to me."

Okay, so she was rambling now.

No shame.

Quinn chuckled slightly, "Just honest," amber eyes shined, "You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, Rae-"

Rachel cut her sister off with another quick press of her lips, "I love you... I love you," she murmured before sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Quinn's appreciative grunt made her grin widen as she pulled the older girl closer.

She wondered how much longer the "Go slow" routine would last.

Rachel doubted she'd be able to stop herself from dropping her panties much longer.

And somehow, she didn't think Quinn would mind.

**X**

_Despite her sister's firm insistence, Rachel still felt the need to properly primp and prim for tonight._

They stood in the entryway of Rachel's room.

"Why can't we spend the day together? We could watch movies and cuddle and when it's time for our date, I'll give you an hour to get ready and—"

"Sweetheart," Rachel gently cut off her girlfriend, "I just want to look perfect for you tonight," she stated as she fiddled with Quinn's collar.

Quinn stared down at her with furrowed brows, "Rae, I said it once and I'll say it again, you're already perfect. You don't need to do anything for me."

A pleasurable ache pulsed in Rachel's chest; "I know," she whispered, "but that doesn't stop me from wanting to."

Rachel glanced up at the frowning blonde, standing up on her tippy toes to kiss between the creases in her girlfriend's forehead, "Just let me do this for you. Please?"

She felt a low rumble against her chest as the older girl snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Rachel smirked when she felt her sister's slight erection.

"Fine," Quinn grumbled; darkening amber pools peered down at her, "but _c'mere_—and let me show you how much _I _care."

Rachel happily obliged.

**X**

After another twenty minutes, Rachel realized they were getting ahead of themselves and promptly began pushing Quinn out the door.

"But—"

"No buts, Quinn!"

The blonde chuckled as she leaned down and stole another kiss. Rachel allowed the press of lips, moaning loudly as her sister slapped her ass before pushing Quinn back.

"Out!"

Quinn stumbled backwards out of the younger girl's room. The door was slammed in her face a second later.

She pursed her lips before running a hand through shaggy golden locks and shouting, "_Rude_!"

Rachel's laugh bounced off the walls

Quinn's grin widened.

**X**

"Hello, Quinn—may I come in?"

Quinn's brow rose as she took in the neatly dressed boy standing outside her house. Scratching her cheek lightly, her nose scrunched up as confusion settled over her. She watched with a curious gaze as aquamarine-olive eyes rolled in slight annoyance before pushing past her and into the house.

A miffed expression enveloped her face as she glared at the curly haired singer, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out before huffing and slamming the door shut.

Quinn crossed her arms as she leaned back against the wall, "What are you  
>doing here, Jesse?"<p>

Jesse ignored her question as he walked around the foyer. Quinn watched the boy with furrowed brows waiting for him to acknowledge her presence before rolling her eyes at herself.

He was the one who barged into her house without warning. God, she wanted to take a nap. Late night video gaming could take a lot out of a girl.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jesse turned to face her. The younger boy palmed his face speculatively before rubbing his chin, "Rachel called me an hour ago. She sounded...not herself. Has she locked herself in her room again?" Jesse sighed softly, "Silly girl"

How did he—

Quinn frowned as she stared down at her suddenly clenched fist, sparks of jealousy flowing through her at the thought he might know Rachel better than she did.

"Look," Jesse swiped his hand through the air nonchalantly, "I know she's worried about your... date tonight—nice timing by the way—_but_ she should really learn to be less dramatic—"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out as the air around her suddenly buzzed; she felt like someone punched her in her stomach as Jesse's words crashed into her.

Quinn doubled over slightly as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. He—he knew.

Someone that wasn't her or her sister knew about them. About their relationship. Oh God.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as nausea passed through her; Jesse continued rambling, completely oblivious to the reaction his words caused.

"—I'm here to make sure—" the curly haired boy paused when he saw her slumped form. Jesse exhaled loudly, "Oh, for _God's_ sakes, Quinn," he mumbled before trudging over to her and taking a hold of the underside of her arms, "Get a hold of yourself—no one cares that you're diddling your sister. Pull yourself together."

She choked a little at his words before stuttering out, "I'm—I'm not—we're not—"

"Yes, yes, you two aren't having sex," aquamarine-olive rolled once more as Jesse  
>helped her up, "if I have to hear that one more time, I'm going to cry. You two are<br>ridiculously chaste."

Quinn sniffled as she wiped at her eyes—Jesse ignored her tears as he wiped the dust from her shirt, "There," he sighed before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "now relax."

"Jesse—"

"Don't worry," his tone made her pause. Her brows furrowed as she stared up at him fearfully. He returned her gaze, all traces of mirth and annoyance gone as he said, "I'm not going to tell anyone, Quinn."

Quinn inhaled shakily before jerking her head in acknowledgment, a surge of gratitude shooting through her at his promise. A kind smile befell his lips before disappearing a moment later. Jesse let go of her and wiped his hands on his grey slacks.

"Now, as I was saying, I'm here to make sure you don't fuck up."

All traces of gratitude evaporated. She stared at the boy incredulously, "Wha—"

"Rachel needs everything to be perfect tonight, Quinn; she needs it to be perfect or  
>she's going to feel like a failure and blame herself. Believe it or not, she's actually<br>horribly insecure when it comes to you. That's why there absolutely cannot be any mistakes and, honestly, I don't know if I trust you enough to get it right."

A burst of anger exploded in her chest; she clenched her fist tightly and gritted her teeth, "Excuse me," she bit out, "but what makes you think I can't properly take care of _my _girlfriend?"

Jesse snorted a bit before running a hand through his curly locks, "Ah, your track record? The fact that you never seem to give a shit about Rachel until it's convenient for you?"

She reared back in shock. That wasn't true! It's not true at all! She loved Rachel. A knot formed in Quinn's stomach as she swallowed thickly and her hands unclenched. Jesse didn't know what he was talking about.

Quinn went to refute his statement only to falter when his next words registered in her mind.

"I mean, at least when she was spreading her legs like a whore for Puckerman she didn't freak out over every little thing he said or did—"

This snapped Quinn out of her slight bout of self-loathing. Before she realized what she was doing she had Jesse pinned against the wall, her hands tangled in his collar. Quinn pressed her arm against his throat as she snarled, "Don't fucking talk about my girlfriend like that!"

The look of surprise on the boy's face spurred her on as she pressed harder. How dare—who the fuck was he to—fucking asshole—

"I don't care if you're her _supposed,"_ she felt a sliver of satisfaction at his flinch "best friend but if you ever talk about Rachel like that again, what I did to Karofsky will look like child's play compared to what I'll do to you."

Jesse's pulse felt steady beneath her arm; she loosened her hold on the boy when he chuckled.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Jesse smirked a little before pushing her back and smoothing out the wrinkles in his dress shirt, "now. We need to do something about your look."

Quinn released a startled laugh, "You've got to be kidding me," all feelings of anger disappeared as she shook her head at the audacity of the boy in front of her. To come into her home, insult her girlfriend and then insinuate that she needed help with her "look."

Oh man, she had to hear this.

Jesse's smirked widened a bit more, "Look. You don't like me. _I _certainly don't like you."

A fine brow rose at his words. Quinn nodded in agreement and gestured for him to continue.

"But we have something in common. We both love Rachel."

"Your feelings for her are _nothing_ compared to mine," she interrupted with a scoff.

Jesse rolled his eyes again, "_What_ever," he drawled before straightening up, "_anyways_, like I was _saying_. We both love Rachel and we both want this night to be special for her."

The curly haired boy stepped a little closer to her, his gaze lowering to meet hers, "Rachel already _adores _you. Her dorky little _Q-bear_," he mocked slightly with a half-smirk, "she thinks of you as a cuddly little lion. But I know you want to be thought of as more than that. Right?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably as she crossed her arms and looked away, refusing to answer _that _question. She quite liked being Rachel's _cuddly little lion. _

Jesse nodded as if she had actually answered, "Rachel expects a lot from you, Quinn. Let me help you."

A large part of her wanted to protest. But—curiosity mixed with a hint of desperation made her want to listen. She'd do anything to make Rachel happy. Maybe mixing up her style a bit would...

"Okay..." she relented with a hesitant lilt in her voice, "what do you suggest?"

Jesse could only smirk.

**x  
>x<br>x**

_Come downstairs xox-Q _

Rachel smiled softly at the text as she stood from her bed; straightening out her dress, she took one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath. She thought she looked…_decent. _Hopefully Quinn would like it.

She was wearing a black and white dress. The arms of her dress were white while the body was black with silver buttons. The bottom half was white and flared out at the ends; tight white stockings encased her legs along with black ballet flats. Her make-up was impeccable, her hair straightened and _yet_— she still felt like it was lacking.

Sighing a little, Rachel glanced at her mirror with a frown, _C'mon, Rachel. Now isn't the time to be getting cold feet. Quinn's waiting._

Rachel took one final breath before heading downstairs.

_**x**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lyrics by Lana Del Rey. <strong>

**And I know, I **_**know. **_**Finn and Sam? What am I thinking! But I was always going to hook Sam up with one of the boys. And honestly, I have a soft spot for Sinn. How great is that ship name? sigh. I hope you all enjoyed! See you soon. :) **


	24. Chapter 24

_**ANSWERING REVIEWS/QUESTIONS**_

_**A/N: first, if you haven't read any of carrot-fries work then you're missing out on witty and obscenely brilliant writing. I recommended looking it up.**_

**riverkirby**: Blaine will be in next chapter. I mentioned this last chap, but Rachel isn't pregnant—no unexpected teen pregnancies for faberry. She's on birth control. You're right about some parts of Alison. Rachel will also talk about what happened to her next chapter. Glad you like the story, love and thanks for the long review xx.

**Loveable Dork**: thanks, hun. Sorry for the wait. Friends issues and what not.

**Harley Quinn Davidson_: _**Ali will probably surprise you.

**Love is my last name**_**: **_Quinn lost her virginity to Brittany. It's mentioned in chapter 10. I'll probably elaborate on it more later.

**Coto:** Glad you like the story so far. _**  
><strong>_

**Faberry's-Knight, 01shane01, KatherineAda, meso30180:** Hope over 7000 words made up for the wait :p

**Fberry, FaberryOTP:** happy you're enjoying it : ) appreciate every review.

**nooneino3:** honestly, yeah, me too.

**Gleek1990:** don't worry, Jesse knows what he's doing/saying. Always a reason.

**Going to try and answer reviews from now on. Thanks everyone. **

**And on the wait, ah, my friend and I got into this major fight and we stopped talking; I've been in a funk about it cause she was one of my best friends and also someone who I enjoyed talking about my fic with. I've just been trying to find my groove. Not an excuse, an explanation. **

**K til next time and please R&R**

**Also god so un-beta'd. I'm sorry. and...I'm sorry for the attempted smut as well.  
><strong>

**chapter dedication: elabstracto (my liege/lady)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>St. James Manor<br>_

_8:37_

"Do you think she'll like it?" Quinn asked as stared at her reflection uncertainly; amber eyes raked over her appearance with painstaking precision, tempered nerves settling in the hollow depths of her stomach as she swept a frayed lock from her temple.

Her gaze rose and she stared-with furrowed brows- at Jesse's smirking form in the mirror. "I can assure you, Quinn-she'll swoon. You'll definitely get some finger action tonight."

She flushed bright red, half in anger and half in embarrassment, "I don't-" Quinn glowered before turning to face him with crossed arms and a critical gaze, "Why do you say things like that?"

Jesse's shoulders rose in a shrug, "Because it's funny," He stated simply before leaning over her shoulder to stare at himself; he ran his hand through freshly cut curls, "And you're very easy to rile up."

Quinn sighed, her eyes closing in weary annoyance as she pulled away from him, "Well, stop it," she huffed, "I don't feel like busting up my fist tonight."

Jesse wryly smirked, "Rachie wouldn't like it if you broke me."

She glared at him coolly, "I'm sure _Rachel_" she put a slight emphasis on her sister's name, "Wouldn't mind if she found out about the _shit_ you say about her when she's not around."

Aquamarine-olive eyes blinked—Jesse straightened up and appraised her respectfully, "You know, you're a lot better for her than Noah was. You two make sense."

Quinn frowned at that random, out of the blue statement, "I—yeah," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced down uncertainly, "Really?" She whispered softly, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

Jesse chuckled as he fingered a curl, "Yes. I mean-when I insulted Rachel in front of _him_," there was a touch of disdain in his otherwise even voice, "Puckerman laughed quite loudly before agreeing. Even went as far as to offer her to me."

Disgust and shock passed through her. Quinn clenched her jaw- "What?" she uncrossed her arms as fission of unexpected anger pulsed through her veins.

Brunette curls bounced as Jesse nodded, "Y-up," the 'p' popped as the boy's voice lowered, "'Dude, I know. She's so easy. Hey—if you want a chance at that, I'll totally look the other way. Least I can do for a fellow bro."' Jesse mocked, easily adopting Puck's arrogant tone while staring blankly at the mirror.

Quinn ground her teeth, "That fucking asshole," she growled, "I knew I should have kicked his ass."

Jesse hummed in agreement, "Well, it all worked out in the end," his voice became cheerful as he turned to smile at her, "It was such a great coincidence that you stumbled upon one of his dalliances at the right moment, thus prompting you with enough reason to convince her to break up with the sexist pig"

"Yeah," Quinn eyed him suspiciously. How did he know about that?

"Funny how things work out like that," he continued, glancing back in the mirror as he ran a hand through his hair once more, "And I'm glad it did. She's so...happy with you. Less cynical. A better person."

"Rachel doesn't need me to be better," Quinn disagreed softly, her eyes trained to the ground, "She already is."

Jesse glanced at her in surprise; his gaze softened as he smiled genuinely, "Yeah." he whispered, "She is."

X

_Fabray Manor_

_9:49_

Quinn's heart beat unsteadily as she stared at the tall iron rod gates that lead to the winding driveway towards her home. Jesse sat beside her in the driver's seat with a wide grin, "Alright, remember to text me when you're ready."

She nodded jerkily, "OK." Quinn reluctantly turned towards the boy, "Thanks, man. I really appreciate this."

Jesse smirked, "No problem. Now-go get your girl."

Quinn flushed before unbuckling her seat belt, grabbing the shopping bags, and setting one foot outside the car. She glanced back when Jesse called her name.

Her brow rose as she stared at the grinning boy, "What?"

"Nothing really—the outfit looks wonderful by the way. So happy you changed before we left—"

"Jesse," she interrupted with an embarrassed laugh, "C'mon, I have to go. She's waiting for me."

Jesse smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in joy, "Take care of her."

"I will."

"She loves you more than you know."

Quinn faltered for a second before nodding, "I know..." she agreed, though she still sounded unsure.

Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder as he gazed at her imploringly, "Remember that. And have fun."

Quinn bit her lip before stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut. Casting one last look behind her, she smiled as the curly haired boy put his car in reverse and eased back.

She watched as he spun forward and sped away, the rubber on the wheels of his expensive car burning as he drove off.

Taking one last deep breath, she smiled before padding over to the security box outside the gates and punching in the code, nervous and excited for the night ahead.

* * *

><p>10:02<p>

"I—_wow_."

Rachel was speechless. Her chest tightened as arousal coiled in her stomach.

Throat running dry, Rachel's eyes darkened as she took in Quinn's outfit.

The body of the blonde dress was the shade of snow white- a black trim spanned along the ends, and an equally black sash weaved around Quinn's midsection.

All of this topped off with her sister's favorite leather jacket; but what really captured Rachel's attention was Quinn's new haircut.

Her fingers shook as she reached up to brush frayed choppy blonde hair away from the shifting girl's forehead.

Rachel watched with bashful curiosity as those amber eyes swirled and softened before she softly sighed, "You look..." her breath caught when Quinn snagged an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah...?" The older girl prompted shyly.

Rachel inhaled deeply, her eyes closing momentarily before she breathed, "You are so beautiful, Quinn," her voice shook a little as laughed, "So...God, Quinn," Rachel shook her head as she gazed up at the older girl with open affection, "You did all this for me?"

Quinn blushed, "I...I thought you'd like it..." the blonde mumbled unintelligibly before ducking, "I wanted to look pretty for you."

Rachel smiled as she shook her head once more, "Silly girl. I thought I already told you—you _always _look pretty to me, Quinn."

Her heart fluttered at the blush that shaded normally pale cheeks; she stroked her fingers across Quinn's lips and smiled a bit wider, "I like your haircut. It makes you even prettier."

Amber eyes brightened in excitement and relief. Rachel laughed to herself as she placed her hand on Quinn's chest so she could feel her heart beat; the rapid thumping beneath her palm caused her voice to soften as she whispered, "...we're matching..."

Quinn's blush darkened, "I, ah, yeah. We are," the blonde stuttered as thoughts of the afternoon came crashing to the forefront of Quinn's mind.

Earlier, Jesse had gotten Rachel to send him a picture of her outfit before they entered the dressing room at the mall; after Quinn was done chanting to herself in an attempt to keep from coming prematurely simply at the sight of Rachel, Jesse had ordered her to try on a variety of clothes all designed to complement the younger girl's outfit. Quinn mentally thanked Jesse as she tightened her arms around the small waist.

Initially she had been skeptical over Jesse's advice and wasn't really sure how Rachel would react to her hair cut or anything for that matter but- by the way her baby sister was looking at her now, with those dark eyes that were brimming with open affection and need...

Quinn shuddered as her thoughts trailed off before releasing her hold on the girl in front of her and stepping back. She smiled tenderly as she ran her eyes over her girlfriends form. Rachel looked even prettier in person; gorgeous, in fact. Beauty personified.

She made Quinn's heart pound; made her want to sing the girl praises, bow down and worship her being. So she did.

Rachel watched curiously as Quinn appraised her; a small smile appeared at the adoring look she was receiving before her expression became clouded in confusion.

Quinn placed her right arm behind her before taking Rachel's hand and bowing from her waist down.

Rachel's breath caught as those amber pools disappeared under thick lashes and Quinn raised her hand to her mouth.

Pastel lips perked up into a slight smile as Quinn placed a kiss on the back of Rachel's palm, "_You walk in beauty, like the night, Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright, Meet in your aspect and your eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light, Which heaven to gaudy day denies."  
><em>  
>Quinn smiled as she gazed at the wide-eyed girl with slanted eyes, "<em>One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impaired the nameless grace, Which waves in every chestnut tress, Or softly lightens o'er your face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express, How pure, how dear their dwelling place.<em>

She interlaced their fingers as she lowered Rachel's hand from near her face and straightened up;_ "And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent, A mind at peace with all below.  
><em>  
>A grin played on her lips as she lowered her eyes and whispered, "A heart whose love is innocent."<p>

Quinn's heart pounded in her chest as she waited for Rachel to speak; she glanced up nervously a moment later and found herself blushing at her sister's awestruck gaze.

Rachel's chest tightened as she stared at the older girl adoringly; she sniffled as she wiped at her teary eyes and released a light laugh, "Poetry on the first date? It's like you're trying to get into my pants."

Pale brows rose as Quinn blushed deeper, "That's not—"

"Quinn," Rachel interrupted in a husky chuckle as she stepped forward, "I'm not saying that's a bad thing."

Rachel inhaled deeply before lifting Quinn's hand and kissing the pads of the blonde's fingers, "You're sweet…"

Quinn's blush faded as a small smile twisted her lips, "You're gorgeous."

They stared at each other meaningfully for a few seconds before Quinn blinked and turned her head slightly towards the ground; "I got you something," she whispered before picking up a discarded bag and holding it out towards Rachel.

"For me?" Rachel questioned, surprise and confusion flowing through her as she took it. Her eyes widened as she peered inside.

Biting her lip gently, Rachel held in a beam as she gazed up at the blonde, "Quinn..."

"I thought it'd be a nice addition to your merry band of serial killer stuffed animals," Quinn scratched the back of her head as alabaster cheeks darkened, "His name is The Duc de Blangis—I-I thought you'd appreciate it... "

Rachel nodded along as she pulled the stuffed bear out. It was white with pink ears. Chestnut eyes shined as she clutched the stuffed animal and gazed adoringly at her older sister.

"I don't know what to say," she squeezed the bear tighter and wrapped her free arm around the blonde's waist; "I love him already. Thank you, Quinn."

Her girlfriend may not know the exact reason on why she named her stuffed animals how she did but the fact that the blonde accepted her weird hobby, even went as far as buying and naming one for her—she gently kissed her sister's cheek, her lips curling into a smile as she slid them along the older girl's jaw and nibbled the skin there; she set back on her heels and nuzzled her sister's throat, "I love you."

Quinn's heart jumped into her throat as Rachel's body melted into hers; she closed her eyes slowly, reveling in the feeling of her sister in her arms before stepping back; "...we should get going, Rae."

Quinn looked down shyly, bashful expression lighting up her features as she held out her hand out for Rachel to take.

A giggle fell from Rachel's lips as she grasped her girlfriend's outstretched hand and interlaced their fingers. She idly wondered, with a tilted head and raised brow, how her big sister could be so sexy yet so cute at the same time, "You're adorable, Q-bear," Rachel cooed as she squeezed their palms, "So adorable."

Quinn smiled shyly; "C'mon, sweetheart," she whispered as her sister's statement settled in her heart, "We're going to be late." she kissed the back of her Rachel's hand once-more and turned them towards the car.

Rachel bit her lip;"S'cute," she whispered to herself as she trailed behind her girlfriend, staring at the back of her sister's head with adoring eyes. Tendrils of choppy blonde hair blew as the wind picked up. She tightened her white sweater around herself at the chill. Quinn glanced back at her at that exact moment and paused.

"You're cold." Quinn noted, tilting her head curiously before nodding and tugging off her jacket.

Rachel stepped forward immediately, "Wait, baby. You don't have to—the car is right ther—"

"I can't risk you getting sick, Rae; your Maria rehearsals start next week. Just let me."

"But what about you, Q, you can't—"

Quinn draped the jacket around Rachel's shoulders before she could finish. She huffed but made no moves to remove the coat as she glowered at her big sister.

"Quinn."

The blonde flashed a roguish grin as she fingered the collar, "Don't worry—I know you've never asked, but it's faux leather."

Quinn pecked the gaping brunette's cheek before clasping their hands and turning back towards the car.

Warmth settled in Rachel's chest as her surprised expression melted; she shook her head to herself and whispered, "Sneaky, sweet, charming girl."

**X**

Rachel played with Quinn's fingers on her right hand as the blonde drove; she hummed to herself as she stroked Quinn's knuckles with her thumb before glancing over at the older girl.

"Why are we going out so late, Q?"

Quinn grinned, "You'll find out soon; you're going to have fun though! Trust me."

The excitement she could so readily hear in her girlfriend's voice made Rachel smile; she laughed a little before kissing Quinn's palm, "I trust you."

"And, if—if there's anything you don't want to do or are uncomfortable with tonight—just tell me, okay?"

A crinkle appeared between Rachel's brows, "I—" she blinked, faltering momentarily before hesitantly returning the grin, "Okay, honey. I will."

Quinn laughed airily as her fist curled around the wheel.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Hollywood Boulevard!<em>

Rachel's arm tightened around Quinn's as they walked into the theatre; an expressive smile lit up her features as she looked at the posters of old time movies spanning the walls. _From The Creature from the Black Lagoon _to _Funny Gir_l. All of her favorite movies—

"Quinn, this is—"she trailed off as her eyes brightened, the miniature statue of Godzilla capturing her attention.

"Awesome."

Quinn only smiled as she walked them to the front counter of the ticket booth and held up two fingers, "Two for the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Rachel snapped her gaze to Quinn's face; she stared up at the blonde with the wide-eyed, adoring expression that usually appeared when Quinn was around.

Noticing the stare, Quinn chuckled before smiling down at her sweetly, "Surprised?" she asked before taking the tickets and waving goodbye to the teller.

Rachel could only nod as her throat constricted; not only was she surprised she was—

"Quinn, this…this is amazing," she bit her lip before looking around more; a transvestite wearing a rainbow wig walked by. She laughed freely, "This is— I love you."

Quinn went to answer only to pause when an older man wearing chaps and a black leather jacket skipped up to them.

"Hello! And welcome to Hollywood Boulevard," he chirped as he held out a hand. Quinn grinned before taking his hand and shaking; "Hey," she responded before releasing his palm and circling her arm around Rachel's waist.

The man didn't bat an eye as he regarded them cheerfully, "So, are either of you virgins?"

Rachel's brows rose, "I don't see how that's any of your business," she answered automatically,_ tersely_, crossing her arms defensively as she looked at Quinn with a, "wtf" expression.

Quinn laughed hard, "He means is this our first time here, babe."

Chestnut eyes widened, "Oh," and her defensive posture straightened; "Oh…sorry," Rachel laughed as she rolled her eyes at herself.

The man laughed along, "Believe me, honey, I've heard worse."

The blonde grinned and nodded towards her, "Rae's a Virgin."

"Oh goodie!" he cheered before producing a marker; Rachel watched him curiously as he stepped forward and gestured towards her cheek, "May I?"

She went to question him only to stop when she felt Quinn squeeze her waist; her eyes shot towards Quinn and she relaxed when her sister mouthed, "_Trust me_," and nodded towards the man.

Biting her lip, Rachel held out her cheek dutifully; a moment later, the marker was capped and the man was jogging off, throwing a, "Enjoy your deflowering!" from behind them and disappearing into the small crowd.

Rachel's nose crinkled as she produced her compact mirror from her purse; she couldn't help but giggle what she saw.

_V._

Quinn kissed the side of her head and nuzzled an unmarked cheek, "There are virgin auctions after the show."

Oh yeah—Rachel was definitely going to have an interesting time.

**X**

They were seated near the front row for the pre-show, show. Waitresses scurried around the crowded theater taking orders, and avoiding the handsy grabs of the drunken men and women.

About ten minutes in, Rachel was unexpectedly pulled from her seat as the call for all "virgins" to stand was made by the grinning host.

She looked back in confusion as a few members from the cast dragged her towards and up the stage before shoving the mic in her face. Her brows furrowed as she looked around with a slight smile and caught Quinn's eye in the crowd. She was grinning.

"How old are you missy?"

Rachel contemplated the question before lying, "I just turned 18." her smile rose at the crowds' cheers and claps.

"Greatest words a man will ever hear."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she turned towards the host to stroke his arm flirtatiously, "_Perhaps_- but my _girlfriend_ seemed to enjoy the words all the same."

The room exploded in mix of boos and wolf whistles; she watched from the corner of her eye as Quinn slid further down in her seat.

The host chuckled pleasantly, "I can approve of that—so, you're probably wondering why we called you up here."

Rachel chuckled and shrugged, "I guess...this _is _my first time here after all."

"Well, Ms...?" He trailed off as his brow rose as he gazed at her curiously.

"Rachel," she answered.

"Ms. Rachel! We like to do these little games before the show! A way of popping your Virginity—so to speak. Now, what I want you to do is get on your knees-"

The crowd cheered once more.

"—and moan like you're getting fucked from behind by a clown midget!"

Rachel's expression morphed into one of pure shock at that. An unexpected laugh bounded from her throat as her eyes swiveled towards Quinn. Her girlfriend was blushing and nodding encouragingly, however, Rachel could tell by the subtle shift of Quinn's body language that the blonde was willing to come get her if she needed her to.

Swallowing back her nerves, Rachel looked back towards the host and grinned.

**X**

It was 12:30 by the time the film actually started.

Rachel laughed enthusiastically as several members of the audience yelled out "ass-hole" "slut" and a variety of other words at the screen while throwing rice, toilet paper and toast up in the air.

Quinn watched her with loving eyes and held her hand the entire time.

**X**

They made it home around 2:40 in the morning.

Quinn led her to the back yard and held the gate open for her. As soon as the gate was locked and shut, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and walked them towards their tree house.

**X**

A charming smile dusted pink cheeks—Quinn pecked her girlfriend's ear and grinned.

"We're going to head upstairs—is that okay sweetheart?" she whispered against a reddening lobe

"Yes," the younger girl responded before turning around in her arms; Rachel stared up at her with dark eyes and idly stroked her jaw, "More than ok."

Rachel's eyes fluttered as she leaned forward to softly kiss her lips; Quinn felt a thrill go through her at the feeling and fought to control her breathing.

She felt her cheeks go pink when Rachel pulled back to say, "Ready"

Quinn blinked her mind a bit fuzzy due to lack of oxygen-she returned her sister's smile a moment later, "Yes. Of course."

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes lit up for the third time tonight as she took in the lit candles along the windowsill, the comforter situated in the middle of their wooded floor and the propped up pillows. She smiled serenely as she turned on her knees towards Quinn, watching as her big sister stuck her tongue out and fiddled with the lock of their tree house door.<p>

"Quinn—you…this is…" she trailed off, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as warmth settled in her chest; "_This. _This is _perfect_—"she bit her lip, uncharacteristically speechless as she looked around their sanctuary, "This whole night, Quinn; one of my _favorite _musicals and...I love you_._"

Quinn's lips quirked up into an enamored side-grin, "I love you too, Rae," she whispered before licking her lips and leaning forward to kiss the younger girl cheeks, "So, so much, baby."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat at the endearment; she exhaled shakily as she slid her arms around Quinn's shoulder-blades and nuzzled her neck, "You take my breath away, Q."

The blonde's eyes popped open at those words; a full blown grin spread out along grinning cheeks, "_If only for today—I am unafraid. Take my breath away—."_

"Oh _God, _you goof," Rachel giggled heartily as she took a hold of Quinn's ears and pulled the blonde into a sweet kiss; the lips pressed against hers formed a smile and she couldn't help but giggle again, "Such a dork," she murmured as she pulled away, "My dork."

Quinn grinned—_goofily—_and nodded, "Always yours," she murmured before kissing Rachel. She shivered as sharp nails scratched down her back and pushed closer to her little sister. Quinn moaned when Rachel nipped at her bottom lip with her teeth and opened her mouth.

A soft whine escaped her as Rachel's tongue slid into her mouth; her fingers dug into a small waist as the younger girl flicked her tongue soft creases on the top of Quinn's mouth before pulling away and maneuvering her head into her neck. Quinn's grip tightened as Rachel lapped at the underside of her jaw.

Holding in a whimper, Quinn took a hold of her girlfriend's thighs and pushed Rachel onto the comforter. Rachel gasped as her back hit the plush cushions and Quinn went to hover above her.

The brunette released a little giggle at the expression on Quinn's face; she reached up to cup and stroke her sister's jaw, "Why, hello there."

The look of lust faded momentarily as Quinn's smile softened, "Hey, beautiful," her eyes slit as she leaned down to capture Rachel's lips in a tender kiss. She breathed deeply through her nose at the soft press of lips before pulling back and licking her lips. She grinned at her girlfriend before maneuvering off Rachel and dropping down next to her.

Quinn pressed a kiss to a tanned cheek and threw an arm around small midsection; she mumbled to herself before nuzzling Rachel's neck and snuggling closer to the girl.

Rachel's lips twitched up into a smile as she turned on her side to face the blonde; she nudged Quinn's nose with hers, "Tired, Q?"

She giggled at the sleepy nod and captured a stray golden lock between her fingers, "You can go to bed if you want, honey," she dragged her fingers down Quinn's forehead and along her cheek, "it's okay."

Quinn smiled languidly as she pulled Rachel closer and held her tight, "I'm not tired—did you have a good time?"

"I did."

"Good," Quinn pecked the side of the brunette's nose and chuckled as Rachel's nose scrunched up adorably, "love you."

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat, "I love you, too," she smiled as she kissed Quinn softly.

The tempo of their kiss started off slow; just a press of lips. But as Rachel felt a tentative flick at her closed mouth—_Quinn was always slow, always respectful; it made her love the choppy haired blonde more—_she felt the need to—to do _something, anything _to show Quinn how happy she made her.

Her girlfriend had done _everything _right. And _now—_Quinn seemed content to spend the rest of the night—_morning really—_just kissing and holding her. Rachel was reminded of all the times that she had to blow Puck just because he brought her take out from fucking Breadsticks— _where she couldn't even eat anything except the salad— _and if she didn't', he'd be pouted and mean for the rest of the night. But then there was Quinn…

God, Rachel really, _really _wanted to show Quinn how happy she was.

"Mm, Q," Rachel whimpered against soft lips as the older girl's hands tightened on her legs; she sighed, half-loving, half turned on as she shifted closer to rest on the blonde and dragged her fingertips down a heaving chest.

Quinn tensed beside her and Rachel couldn't help but smile—she slid her hands back up her girlfriend's front and rolled her over until she was on top.

Grinning at the look of surprise on her big sister's face, she settled on top of the older girl with a smile. Quinn's jacket fell, exposing her shoulders as she shifted on top of the blonde's lap and dug her nails into a muscular abdomen.

Rachel bit her lip _hard_, "Quinn," she husked as she trailed a manicured finger along the cloth covering quivering muscles before taking a hold of Quinn hands and placing them on the swell of her ass; her lashes frayed as she glanced down and smiled softly at the blonde, "I love you."

She watched with slanted eyes as her big sister flushed before whispering, "You know I love you."

"I know you do…" Rachel pressed against the bulge forming in her sister's dress and sighed, "You always take such good care of me," her gaze fell to Quinn's lap, chestnut eyes darkening in arousal as she traced a heart into the blonde's chest, "You make my heart soar."

Quinn flushed further as she focused on Rachel's face and _not _on the throbbing in her boxers, "You deserve the world, Rae. I've fucked up so many times but you still," Quinn took a deep breath, momentarily closing her eyes before finishing, "I'm a screw up and _you_—you love me anyways."

Rachel's eyes snapped up, "You're not a screw-up," she whispered as she slid her hands down to stroke the hardening member, "You're sweet, _forgiving_—and your heart is _so _big. You have so much love inside of you and I just—I can't believe you're all mine."

She stopped stroking and rose up to hover above Quinn; keeping her eyes trained on the shivering girl below her, Rachel lifted up Quinn's dress until black briefs and smooth creamy white thighs were exposed.

Tilting her head, Rachel's gaze narrowed as she traced the bulge with her eyes and licked her lips. Sighing to herself, she gripped Quinn through her briefs and fondled the girl before tugging the shorts down.

Her eyes shined as a sharp intake of breath registered in her ears—Rachel stared down at the weeping head appreciatively as she curled as much of her fist as she could around Quinn's base, "I can't believe _this_ is mine."

"_Jeez, _Rae," Quinn groaned; she smirked a bit before tilting gazing at the flush in her older sister's neck.

Rachel pressed a gentle kiss to a blushing cheek, "Thankfully, your heart isn't the only thing that's big."

Quinn's blush darkened as her fingers spread out along her baby sister's plump ass, her hips jerking up when Rachel squeezed, "_God_, jeez, I—I thought w-we were going slow," she stumbled over her words as she fought to keep her hips from canting up once more.

Rachel chuckled against her skin as she trailed kisses along her face, "This _is _slow, baby. If it wasn't, I'd already be swallowing your cock right now."

"Omigod—" amber eyes flew shut at _that, _"Babe, I—" she sputtered at the hard tug at her dick, "Rae—"

"Please don't ask me to stop, Q-bear; I like playing with it."

Quinn's heart stopped; she exhaled slowly as she fought to control her breathing, her eyes fluttering shut as she whimpered—"I-it's dry."

The tugging immediately ceased as those words spilled from her mouth. Rachel's breath was hot on her face as nimble fingers stroked along a pulsing vein beneath hard flesh.

She swallowed thickly, "M-my—_its_," she gestured down to herself with a nod, "It's _dry. _S-so…it hurts a little when you—"

Understanding lit up in Rachel's eyes; the brunette smirked teasingly, "Maybe you _don't _want to go slow after all, Q-bear."

Quinn swallowed, "Please, Rae, I—_please,_" She wasn't sure what she was begging for _exactly—_she just needed Rachel to do something, _anything _before she—

"Shh," Rachel cooed as their cheeks brushed together—Quinn's dick twitched in her hold, causing dark, almost cocoa colored eyes to swivel down. Rachel grip tightened, just a bit.

"I'm gonna take care of you, honey," the brunette whispered before releasing the straining member; Quinn whined pitifully at the loss before choking, her eyes widening to an almost comical level as she watched Rachel's hand disappear under her own dress.

"Oh—_Rae—_"

Eyes the color of bitter chocolate fluttered as Rachel pushed inside herself for a few seconds before pulling her hand out; the pads of her baby sister's fingers came back wet.

Her jaw clenched as her dick twitched once more, "Rachel."

If Rachel heard her weakened growl she didn't react as she gripped Quinn's dick once more; wet fingers stroked along the pulsing vein and the underside of her dickhead, flicking at it and gathering the little droplets of iridescent fluid on her fingertips. Quinn panted shallowly as she watched the small fingers run over her cock, "_Rachel._"

Rachel giggled before licking her free hand and running a finger along twitching balls, "_Look _at yourself, Q…almost too wide for my hand," Rachel noted teasingly as she slid ran her thumb along the trembling head, "You surely are blessed."

Quinn whined as her hips flew up; her girlfriend giggled again before leaning forward to catch her earlobe between pristine white teeth, "Today—" Rachel whispered, "when we kneel before the alter at Church, I'm going to look into Jesus's hollow brown eyes…and thank him and God for endowing you so generously. And when you _finally _fuck me again—I'm going to call out their names. And hope they see how much your little sister _appreciates _their gift."

"Oh _fuck—"_ Quinn's eyes rolled back as she came; she barely heard Rachel's gasp of surprise as she spilled hot ropes of cum on the brunette's hands, her hips jerking and twitching as she dripped onto Rachel's palm. Amber eyes shut tightly as Quinn grimaced, her head falling back against the pillow as she covered her eyes with her arm and shot translucent fluid onto her sister's hand.

"Well—_look _at that," Rachel murmured as she continued jacking Quinn off, eyes darkening in interest as her sister's white jism slid down her hand. She shifted against the blonde's legs before pressing soaked panties against a smooth thigh and grinding down slowly, "You made a mess, Q."

The girlish whimper that escaped Quinn made her giggle; she pulled her hand away from the twitching cock and held it up for Quinn to see; she spread her fingers, ropes of white hanging between them before smirking and bringing them to her mouth.

Catching hazy amber eyes, her lips twisted into a sickly sweet smile as a cherry red tongue flicked out to lap at the cum before she slid her fingers into her mouth.

"_Mmm."_

Rachel found herself on her back once again, her girlfriend's eyes dark and mossy—Quinn exhaled her name in a breath before dropping down between her thighs. Rachel's brow rose as leg automatically fell open; her eyes gleamed as she stared down at the mop of choppy blonde hair staring at her most private place.

Soft pants resonated in air, her ears perking up at the sounds of Quinn's whimpers—a cold nose nudged against her panty covered clit.

"_Oh!_" Rachel's hand twined golden hair as Quinn licked a straight line up and captured the swollen mass of her clit between her teeth. Her leg twitched and her hips jerked unevenly as blunt nails dug into the tops of her thighs—she felt a sharp nip at her pussy lips.

"Q—_fuck—_" her back arched when the blonde's hand pressed against her entrance and pushed, her drenched panties providing a barrier between Quinn's fingers and her insides, "_Quinn."_

Sharp teeth nibbled at her clit as a soft hand rubbed hard circles into her cunt—Rachel gazed down with hazy eyes as she grinded her pussy against that pretty, perfect face.

"O-oh, _oh, yeah_, Quinn, _more._"

Quinn grunted from below her, sucking on her clit desperately before moving up and hovering above her once more; her eyes widened in surprise when the head of Quinn's cock pressed against her panty clad entrance and sunk in.

"Oh fuck!" tumbled from her lips as she grasped onto Quinn's arms, feeling the muscles under soft skin strain as the blonde resisted pushing in and pulled back. The head of her sister's dick pointed towards her as Quinn readjusted herself and began grinding her length against her front.

"Fuck, _fuck, _Rae, feels s'good. S'soft." Was mumbled against her ear as Quinn grunted on top of her; she wrapped her legs around her sister's waist as she encouraged Quinn to go harder.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," she murmured as she gazed down to where Quinn's briefs hung low on her ass, the white in her stockings contrasting beautifully against pale skin and black shorts, "_Yeah, Quinn—mm_,so hard—stick it in, baby, c'mon."

"_Fuck,_" Quinn growled shakily before maneuvering up to stare into her eyes meaningfully; the blonde smiled tenderly, "N-_n-_not, _yet._ Godfuck—_special_—_ha-has _to be special."

Rachel bit her lip, understanding and pleasure flowing through her as she nodded; she tugged Quinn's head down and kissed her roughly, "Love you."

Quinn whined against her mouth, "_Love_ you, l-love you—_love you_."

Warmth erupted from her chest as she tugged at the silky locks once more; "Love you, Quinn."

**X**

By the time Quinn came for the second time, Rachel was already on her third orgasm; the blonde's cum shot out and landed against the front of her dress—_possibly ruining the material—_and seeped through to drip along her belly.

A blonde head lay buried in her neck as they both fought to regain stolen breaths. Rachel stroked the tops of her girlfriend's head affectionately, grinning as damp panties stuck to her soaked pussy. She sighed as she kissed a red ear and repeated her question from earlier, "Sleepy?"

She grinned at her girlfriend's light grunt—Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek before attempting to move out from under the blonde to check the time. She giggled when Quinn held her down.

"Q," she started softly as she shifted under the girl, "Let me up."

"Uh-uh. Not letting you go, Rae. Never again…" the last part was whispered so low that she almost didn't hear it; her heart ached as she held her girlfriend to her, "I just need to check the time, honey."

Quinn sighed before leaning up to stare into her eyes mournfully, "But…you're warm."

Rachel laughed as she tenderly stroked her girlfriend's brow; "You're such a dork," she whispered before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and hugging the girl, "My dork. My Quinn."

"Yours…"

Rachel kissed the side of Quinn's head before grabbing the discarded cover and draping as much of it as she could across their forms. She nuzzled the side of Quinn's ear, "Sleep, sweetheart—and dream of us."

**X**

They were almost late for Church; if it hadn't been for their father banging at the tree house door at 6 in the morning, they would've been.

Rachel jokingly blamed Quinn— and Quinn took the blame with a bright smile and the most adoring grin directed at her.

**X**

When they got to church, Rachel really did thank God.

But not for what she said she would.

She thanked God for allowing her to love Quinn.

And be loved in return.

**X**

_**A/N: **_**Poem is She Walks In Beauty by Lord Byron. Changed a few things to fit. The Duc de Blangis belongs to 120 days of Sodom.**

**Also, if you were following me in the early days of my tumblr account, I mentioned that Rachel has a hoard of stuffed animals named after serial killers, so there's that. **

**Basing their experience at the rocky horror picture show on mine.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_**ANSWERING REVIEW/QUESTIONS:**_

**micleff: thanksss, glad you liked it.**

**CanadianPianoMan: you get some Blainchel this chap. And don't worry, definitely not the last of Blaine. Still a lot of issues to be worked out.**

**smartblonde317: Haha maybe that would work! But Rachel's parents died when she was two. And I've already worked out how they're going to get together legally (or not, if it pans out), don't you worry about that.**

**FaberryOTP: I aim to please :p**

**Fberry: oh yeah! I have, haven't I :p**

**AlexanderChase: so happy you're enjoying it**

**babyblue2189: well, I don't know about that. I think elabstracto writes the best smut/plot but that's probably just me fanboying.**

**lambchopx: thanks hun, looking forward to an update from you as well :)**

**aquarius127: long reviews are awesome yesiree. I'm looking forward to what's next as well! hahaha Alison is probably going to surprise a lot of you, can't wait.**

**Loveable Dork: Glad you decided to read instead of going to bed! Nice nice, appreciate. I'm glad I'm able to add a bunch of different elements you guys enjoy as well! ;)**

**Faberry's-Knight: happy you're happy love.**

**Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM: you! You're awesome, reviewing every chap. I really appreciate that. And hey, spoiler alert, it will be.**

**heyahemoarmy: thanks babe**

**OHBRITTANA: oh definitely! Great experience.**

**A/N: this is the un-edited version! Will post edited chapter at a later date.**

* * *

><p><strong>x <strong>

_every day it's like, the same old question_  
><em>do I have to stay?<em>

**x**

Sometimes Rachel wondered what it would be like if the _incident _had never happened. She imagines that the distance that spanned longer than twelve football fields between her and Quinn would have only expanded. She had the distinct feeling that if she had never been assaulted, Quinn would still be denying their love.

And that thought—the notion of being without Quinn made her ache. Often times, when her little golden haired lion wasn't paying attention or was doing something, anything, even as mundane as chewing gum, Rachel would watch her with reverent eyes. She loved kissing the almost invisible freckle that dotted high cheekbones; would occasionally trace smooth skin with the tips of her fingers and think, _What would I be without her?_

Of course, she usually squashed that thought seconds after it'd come. Rachel knew who she would be with or _without _Quinn. She was Rachel Fabray, young ingénue and future Broadway star. That wouldn't change whether she had Quinn or not.

But sometimes it scared her how much she was willing to give up _for _Quinn. Being with her sister...it easily rivaled her love for the stage when she was growing up. Quinn was _everything _to her. Everything.

Beautiful, charming, sweet, soft, loving. Such cliches usually sickened Rachel, but she wanted them to skip hand-n-hand through praises and dandelions, dedicate contrived love songs to each other, and buy matching calendars for _godsakes. _

It was kind of embarrassing how gooey Rachel felt inside when she was with Quinn. Her girlfriend was _wonderful. _Always patient, saint like.

A proverbial halo might as well lay slanted atop a blonde head. The adoration and longing Rachel could see floating in those eyes as she silently struggled because of _that night _saved her on more than one occasion.

The glow that her sister illuminated could light up an entire room.

And right now, she needed that.

Because forgetting your nightmares is easier when you're shrouded in light.

**x**

Rachel tapped her heeled foot against the pew in front of her in a slow, deliberate manner. She looked on vacantly as Father Andrew shook hands with her father and hugged her mother. The only thing that occasionally came into focus was the silver cross dangling from his neck.

Softly worn hands rested atop her crossed ones and a whisper of her name nearly separated her from her skin. Her lips curled up into a miniscule smile as her breathing steadied and Quinn's face came into view. She gently squeezed the blonde's hands between her own. "Q."

Quinn pursed her lips and Rachel's smile softened.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Glancing towards the front of the church, confusion marred Quinn's features as she squinted at their parents. "Something the matter?"

Rachel sighed as she rolled her shoulders before squeezing Quinn's hand again and standing to smooth out her dress. Her hands came up to rest on her stomach, "It's just this-" she gestured around them at the sea of pastel dresses and flowery hats, "-makes me a tad bit uncomfortable."

She lowered her gaze just in time to catch her sister's expression; Quinn stared up at her wordlessly, her mouth open just the smallest bit. It was cute, borderline adorable, and Rachel wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips closed again.

_Kiss Quinn. Get carried away and fist my hand in her hair. Be torn away. Be thrown away. Both of us? Both, yes. I get to keep Quinn and we move to an apa-_

At any rate, she refrained, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she imagined the repercussions. The moment was gone and Quinn was studying her with all the concern of a big sister.

"What do you mean, Rae?" Quinn's head tilted to the left.

Rachel avoided looking at the statue of the Savior high above the alter. She felt its eyes, knew it loomed over them; his face bowed much like Quinn's. Trying to take in the bad so that others might go about unburdened. Would he take in her wrongs? Were her actions so bad they couldn't be excused?

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her sister's fingers encircle hers; she didn't even realize Quinn had stood. Rachel peered up at the blonde with hazy eyes before lowering her gaze and shrugging, "Nothing."

**x**

Quinn went to respond only to falter when she heard a loud, "Yoo-hoo, girls! Quinn! Rachel!"

They jumped at the shrill call. A grimace settled on Quinn's face at the interruption of their quiet conversation. Her frown deepened as she swiveled slit amber eyes towards the offending party before slowly rolling them. Well, what do you know- it was Mrs. Mary Lou _fucking_Hargrove, resident Queen Bitch of St. Charles. Armed with judgmental sneers laced in enough honey to drown a bee.

Just _great._

Huffing low, Quinn wiggled her fingers as a silent indicator to Rachel that they needed to ease up—the intimate way their fingers were laced was…telling. She sighed a little when she saw her sister's eyes darken to a rich brown before the girl stepped to the side, letting go of her hand completely before wiping invisible lint off her dress.

Quinn's shoulders sagged, her heart deflating at the loss of contact only to jump back to life when Rachel clasped their palms back together in a simple hold. The comforting squeeze of their hands allowed her to relax as Mary Lou skipped in front of them.

"Oh, don't you girls look absolutely _charming! Especially you_, Quinn! _So_ beautiful—so happy to see that you've finally gotten rid of those _atrocious _baggy jeans and polo's. You look like a proper lady now."

A jolt of insecurity flowed through her as Alison's words returned full force. Quinn's head dipped towards the floor as she shifted uncomfortably.

Beside her, she could hear the click of Rachel's tongue as the girl's grip on her hand tightened. Rachel shot Mary-Lou a chagrined glare as her lips curved up into a sickly sweet smile, "Oh Mrs. Hargrove—oh, sorry, I mean _Ms—_ I keep forgetting that you and Carl got divorced; when was that? Two months ago? Oh, golly gee, how are you doing, _Ms._Hargrove? It must be awkward picking up Emily from elementary school; I hear that young teacher is still working there—do you ever run into Carl when he's visiting Ms. Thomas on her lunch break?"

The corners of Quinn's lips pulled up into a small smile at those words as her head gradually rose; she stifled a laugh at the look of shock and indignation on Mary Lou's face before squeezing Rachel's hand in thanks and smiling genuinely.

"Yes, Mrs—uh, _Ms. _Hargrove," her girlfriends sudden giggle made her grin a bit, "I just wanted to try a new look."

Mary Lou shot Rachel an irate glare before smiling facetiously at Quinn, "That's nice to hear, Hun. I'm sure you'll Russell and Judy will be proud to see at least one of their children dressing respectably; I'm sure you'll be able to find a nice boyfriend now—Rachel, dear, are you still dating that mohawked boy? I heard he got arrested last month—poor child."

Rachel released a droll laugh as her lips twisted into deliberate smile, "Oh, _Ms._ Hargrove, I'm so glad you brought that up. Noah and I have gone our separate ways and I've devoted myself fully to the Lord Jesus Christ and our father, God. I've let go of my sinful ways and have set out to become a _proper _Christian woman. Like yourself, of course."

Quinn quickly lost her smile; she shifted uncomfortably and glanced back towards the ground—the mocking inflection in Rachel's words was not lost on her. She didn't really know how she felt about her girlfriend blatantly poking fun at something she truly believed in.

She palmed the back of her neck before biting her lip; _then again_, Quinn didn't really mind _that_ much. Sure, it made her feel awkward but t the same time it—it excited her. And she certainly hadn't of minded last night when her baby sister was on top of her, palming her—her _buddy_while whispering shockingly filthy, sacrilegious words into her ear.

A small shroud of shame clouded her eyes; she really should learn how to work on that unwavering, violent need to cum whenever heretical murmurs fell from Rachel's lips.

Her ears perked up as she focused back in on the conversation, "That sounds nice dear but—you seem to spend an awful lot of time with the St. James boy—_alone._

A stone settled in Quinn's stomach as she swallowed thickly; even though she knew Rachel was hers, it still bothered her when people would even insinuate or—or _fabricate _a relationship with  
>Rachel and some<em> boy.<em>

She sighed, shuffling a bit closer to Rachel as her sister answered in the same cheerfully condescending tone as before, "_Ms. Hargrove!_I cannot believe you would even—Jesse and I are simply studying our Bibles together; you can never read the bible too much."

Rachel tapped her cheek, "Here—I'll prove it—Jesse! Come here."

From the crowd of pastels and baby blues suddenly emerged an immaculately dressed figure.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the sight of that damn smirk sitting upon Jesse's lips. She and the coiffed boy may have come to small agreement last night but that didn't mean she wanted to deal with him right now. Quinn understood that both the St. James and the Fabrays family had been attending the same church for years so it was inevitable that she'd run into him but _still_— she wasn't comfortable with him around Rachel, at all.

"You called, love?"

Her mood dampened— she _especially _didn't like it when he'd address _her _girlfriend like that. Or the way his eyes traced the girl.

If Rachel noticed the change in her demeanor, the brunette didn't comment as she stepped forward to wrap Jesse up in a one-armed hug. The young ingénue set back on her heels and smiled sweetly up at the boy.

"I was just telling Ms. Hargrove about the time we spend together."

Jesse smirked cheekily at Mary Lou, "You mean the time we spend studying our bibles?"

Quinn rolled her eyes again. Yeah—she definitely didn't like it.

* * *

><p>After leaving Jesse to deal with the hag, Rachel and Quinn entered the bathroom to fix their makeup.<p>

The brunette in question stared into the mirror, squinting in slight annoyance as she attempted to fix her smudged eyeliner with the pad of her pinky. Quinn sat on the sink next to her, the ends of the blonde's white sundress splayed out as the girl swung her crossed legs back and forth.

Biting her lip to hold back a smile at her sister's antics, Rachel leaned back, setting her palms on the edges of the sink as she tilted her head towards Quinn and smirked wearily.

"Another wonderful Sunday at St. Charles Catholic Church. _Praise._"

Quinn sighed before sliding off the sink adjacent her and flattening down the dress. Rachel raked her eyes over her sister appreciatively before catching Quinn's eye.

The blonde was frowning; "Could you try and be more respectful, Rach?"

Darkened orbs rolled in light amusement; she invaded the blonde's personal space and gazed up at her, an impish smile playing on her lips as she whispered a soft, "Sure honey, I could try. But what fun would that be?" before inclining her head upwards so that she could kiss a pale cheek.

Pale cheeks quickly became shaded in red. Rachel smiled gently as she raised a hand to Quinn's jaw and dragged her thumb along the soft skin. She smiled reverently at the blonde.

Quinn swallowed hard at the look, her hands bracing against the bar of the sink as her brow furrowed in concern, "Is something the matter, Rae?"

Rachel froze at the repeated question, her eyes momentarily flicking to Quinn's neck before slowly trailing back up. She smiled the same as before.

"Nothing."

"Baby," Rachel blinked at the endearment, easily hearing the worry in Quinn's voice; she tilted her head up and met concerned eyes, "Don't lie to me. I can tell something's wrong."

She sagged a little under her girlfriend's intense stare before giving up all pretenses and slumping against Quinn's form. Rachel sighed as she buried her nose into her sister's neck, "Just tired. Missing you."

_Missing me._

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Quinn's chest rumbled as the blonde held her close, "I'm not going anywhere. I thought I told you before, I could never leave you."

Nodding a bit, Rachel gripped the back of Quinn's dress tightly before releasing the material and leaning up to kiss pale lips.

Quinn didn't pull away exactly but Rachel could tell by the way amber eyes shifted that a kiss wouldn't exactly be welcomed as of right now.

Bottom lip jutting out, she pouted at her sister, "Kiss me._.._"

"I—someone could come in, Rae," Quinn murmured as her eyes softened.

Rachel exhaled gently before cupping the sides of Quinn's face, "Let them see—we'd probably be doing them a favor. All that catholic repression would all but disappear at the sight of us."

Quinn chuckled as she stroked the back of Rachel's head, "Probably," she started, her tone warm, "But I don't want to give anyone the ammo they need to take you away from me."

Rachel heart clenched; she bowed her head as she slid her hands from Quinn's face and down to the tops of the dress, "I just...I just really need you to kiss me right now."

A minute passed and Rachel glanced up to catch the troubled expression that crossed the blonde's face. She yelped a little when Quinn firmly grasped her waist and picked her up. Her arms fully wrapped around the blonde, heart pounding unevenly as Quinn began walking them to the bathroom stall.

Quinn's kicked back to slam the door shut as they entered the stall before gently setting her on her feet and turning to lock the door.

After making sure everything was safe, Quinn pivoted towards her and cupped her cheek, "I'll take care of you, Rae," was breathed against her cheek before soft lips descended onto hers.

Rachel's eyes closed as she fell into Quinn with the taste of candied honey on her tongue.

**x**

"Where have you two been?"

"Praying," Rachel replied flippantly, _automatically,_as she kept her gaze trained elsewhere and played with her fingers behind her back. Skeptical blue-green eyes scrutinized their forms. Judy could probably tell by the slight wrinkles in their dresses and the guilty flush of their cheeks that they hadn't been praying. However, Rachel wasn't too worried. She doubted her mother would be able to guess what they had actually been up to.

They-being her mother, Quinn and she-stood outside the Church on bright green grass, waiting for their father to finish up talking to several colleagues that just happened to attend the same church as him.

"Praying?"

Rachel could hear the doubtful inflection in her mother's tone; her head rose and she met Judy's eye before nodded firmly, "Yes. Praying. It's important in maintaining a close relationship with God. You _know _that, mother."

Beside her, Quinn squirmed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head uncomfortably as she fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. The hard on she had been sporting moments before slowly began to deflate at their mother's sharp gaze and inquiries.

Nothing killed boners quite like your mom.

"Oh..." Judy continued eyeing them skeptically before shaking her head, "Well, come on then, Father Andrew wants to say goodbye to the both of you."

Rachel went to nod only to freeze when she caught sight of someone she hadn't expected to see in a while. From the corner of her eye was the faint outline of a face she couldn't forget even if she wanted to.

"Actually, mother, I; a friend of mine just arrived and I need to discuss something with him."

Judy huffed and Quinn turned to stare at her puzzled, her eyes basically asking her what was up.

"Rachel—"

"I know, mom, you don't have to say anything" Rachel interrupted, her eyes trained unwaveringly on the boy across the church, "But I promise you that this is important and I wouldn't skip out on talking to Father Andrew unless I needed to."

Judy continued to stare at her in annoyance and apprehension before conceding, "Fine..." the older blonde reluctantly murmured before shaking her head again, "but we're talking about this later, honey. Come on, Quinnie—let's leave Rachel to her friend."

**x**

"You go ahead, mom," Quinn muttered, still eyeing Rachel curiously, "I'll just be a sec."

After a moment's hesitation, Judy sighed before walking away, leaving the two girls alone. Quinn stuck a fisted palm into the pocket of her McKinley letterman and pursed her lips as she stepped closer to the brunette.

She silently surveyed her sister before her face screwed up in concern; "What's going on with you, babe?" Quinn followed Rachel's line of sight and frowned when she saw who her girlfriend was staring at so intensely, "Who is that kid?"

Rachel flicked her tongue against her lips before tilting her head up towards her; blank chestnut orbs settled on her face, "Go talk to Father Andrew, Quinn."

Quinn gritted her teeth as her shoulders hunched and tensed, "Not until you tell me what's up—did—did I do something wrong last night?"

The brunette's turned towards her with a startled expression; Rachel's mouth opened a bit before the girl swallowed and took a deep breath. Her girlfriend's gaze softened as she stared at Quinn meaningfully, "_No,_of course not, baby. Last night was perfect. I just-I'm sure the Father is missing you, Quinn. I'll be okay-just give me a few minutes."

Quinn's jaw clenched, "I don't like this, Rachel," her eyes flickered back towards the boy; she glared at him accusingly, "You've been acting weird all day and now some random guy shows up and you suddenly need to talk to him."

Soft fingers suddenly trailed along her jaw—Quinn glowered as she focused back on Rachel, "I just want to know you're okay, Rae."

Rachel's lips curved into a light smile, "I _am _okay, Quinn," the brunette started, conviction in her tone, "I just need to converse privately with a friend."

She frowned, "And nothing's wrong?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip before nodding diminutively, "There's nothing wrong, baby-now _go._"

"But, Rachel—"

"_Go, _Quinn. _Please."_

Quinn sighed before grumbling, "Ok."

The blonde observed her with a sad glint in her eye before leaning down to swiftly peck Rachel's cheek; she carefully glanced from side to side before relaxing when she didn't detect any eyes on them.

She didn't even attempt to smile as her lips curved down; Quinn peeked behind her every few seconds as she skulked off, per Rachel's instrucQuinn shook her head as annoyance across her face, wondering, not for the first time, if Rachel would ever fully let her in.

**x**

Rachel held her breath as Quinn strode away, her eyes trained on the retreating back before she exhaled and straightened her shoulders. Directing her attention back to the boy, she smoothed out her dress once more before walking towards him.

When she stopped several steps away from the boy, her mouth pulled up into a tremulous but genuine smile as she carefully addressed him.

"Hi, Blaine."

**x**

He looked good.

Other than that cast on his arm, his appearance was void of any indication of a scuffle. His hair, which had been gelled back the last time she saw him, was free and bushy; but other than that, nothing had really changed.

Except for his eyes. Eyes that had once been full of hope and joy were drained; she noted the slight crinkle in his brow, the worn skin around his mouth. He looked like she often felt when she had a moment to herself and the buzzing fear from that night returned full force.

Swallowing, Rachel tread carefully as she approached the boy. Blaine's eyes were downcast and he was fiddling with the button of his suit coat. She smiled at the small sign of anxiety.

"You're at my church;" she stopped a few steps away from him and wrung her fingers together, "planning on switching to Catholicism?"

Blaine's lips curled up into a small smile at the attempted joke as his head rose. His smile disappeared when he remembered why he was there.

The bushy haired boy cleared his throat, "I came to...to apologize."

Rachel instantly bristled as she glanced off towards the side uncomfortably, "For coming to my church? I can assure you, it's quite alright."

"N-no, not for that. For—"

"Blaine," her voice was subdued, "you really don't have-"

"_Please!" _

Rachel flinched at the shouted word; she cautiously looked around to see if anyone noticed the outburst as she awkwardly rubbed her arm, "It's" _it wasn't okay_; "...it wasn't your fault."

_Not really._

Mossy green eyes gleamed wetly, "I'm sorry. So sorry." Blaine mumbled as he wiped at his face uselessly; tears began streaming down his face, "I never would have-if they didn't-I'm _so _sorry."

Apologies aren't going to help her sleep better at night.

Rachel crossed her arms tightly as her voice cooled and her expression smoothed, "It doesn't change the fact that it happened. Or-or _didn't _happen—_whatever. _It's in the past."

Silence stretched between them; a tentative question broke the stillness, "Have you...told anyone?"

Rachel's jaw clenched, "_No._" her tone was indignant and brooked no room for argument. The urge to flee settled upon her the longer she scowled at the boy.

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip nervously, "I've...I've been seeing a therapist," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a worn piece of paper, "She helps. It-it helps."

"Blaine—"

"It's never going to get better if you don't talk to someone about it."

She fell quiet at those words; Rachel glowered as she glared at the ground and clenched her fist, "I'm-I'm _fine._"

Blaine chuckled low, "I thought I was too," he sniffled, "It turns out you're fine-until you're not."  
>Rachel's lip curved down; she barely noticed his approach until he was in front of her, holding out the piece of paper. She held in a flinch as her fingers grazed his when she took the card. She breathed a little easier when he moved away.<p>

Her bottom lip wobbled as she stared down at the information before dragging her eyes up his form, "I was going to-_Jesse _and I were going to come see you."

The boy smiled a little, wiping at his wet face once more, "You didn't have to. You _don't _have to. I'll understand if I never saw either of you again. I didn't get the role, after all and...I wouldn't have blamed you."

He nodded towards her before slumping forward and frowning off to the side. Blaine walked about two steps away and before she could comprehend what she was doing, she found herself calling out to him, "Wait!"

Taking a deep, indecisive breath, Rachel pulled her phone out and handed it to him, "Here; program your number into it."

Blaine hesitantly took the phone and looked at it in confusion before glancing back up at her brokenly,"_Why_?"

She laughed weakly, "So you can call me sometime, dummy. We...we theatre kids have to stick together."

"Rachel, I-"

"I don't blame you, Blaine; not really. So you shouldn't either."

Nodding slightly, Blaine sniffled again as he tapped in a few keys before handing the phone back. She took it quickly and placed it back in her cardigan pocket. Rachel smiled at the boy as gently as she could manage before turning away.

"Rachel...it really does help talking to someone about it."

Rachel heard the words but didn't acknowledge them as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked away.

**x**

Quinn tapped her foot impatiently as she leaned against her parents car. Russell stood next to her twirling Judy around playfully as they waited for Rachel to finish up with her friend. Her lips pulled down in a frown as she stared off into the distance, unease slithering through her as the minutes ticked by.

_Where could Rachel be? _

It had already been ten minutes and Quinn could feel herself growing more and more anxious.  
>That look on her baby sister's face...<p>

Her mood picked up considerably when she caught sight of her girlfriend walking towards them. A bright smile appeared on her face as she pushed up and off the car. She went to cheerfully greet her sister only to falter when she saw the haunted expression.

Throat seizing, Quinn rushed over to the younger girl but stopped short when dull chestnut eyes landed on her. Frowning, the blonde slowly slid her fingers down her sister's forearm until she reached the girl's palm and curled their hands together.

"Babe?" she whispered quietly. The brunette sniffled. Quinn's face fell as a tear slid down Rachel's cheek.

Her body moved on its own accord as the second tear made its descent; she pulled Rachel into her arms and held her tightly, "Sweetheart."

She could hear her parents approach them from behind but didn't dare move a muscle as Rachel slumped against her form and began sobbing.

"Oh-hey-Rachel, princess, what's wrong?" Russell settled a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder and turned them towards him. The sandy haired blonde frowned as he looked between them, "What's the matter?"

Quinn hugged Rachel closer to her as the brunette removed her head from her shoulder to stare up at Russell tearfully.

Those doe eyes spilled over with unrelenting tears as Rachel held a closed fist up to her mouth and choked out, "Daddy."

Russell's brows pinched together, "Baby-girl, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong," he slid an arm around Rachel's waist, right above Quinn's hold.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her head into Quinn's neck, "_Daddy_. Daddy, I can't stop thinking about it. The nightmares won't go away-I need help, daddy. I need help."

Quinn's heart shattered at the broken angel in her arms, her hold becoming almost constrictive as she bit her lip and looked helplessly at her father, "Dad..."

The older man's face steeled; Quinn could see that mask of strength slipping into place.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart," he rubbed the brunette's back slowly, "I promise you; you're going to be okay. We're going to get you help. You're going to be okay."

Quinn wanted to believe him. Not just for Rachel's sake, but for her own. She didn't know what she would do if Rachel ended up broken beyond repair. The problem was that she could hear the doubt, could tell by the slight quiver in Russell's voice that he wasn't even sure of what he was saying.

But more than anything, she wanted to trust in her father's words.

Because the alternative would be too much to handle.

**x**

_every night you let a little Death in_  
><em>you hold him and hear him say...<br>_**x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: lyrics by Duncan Sheik. Wonderful, wonderful man. Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a question/review :) **_


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Trigger warnings**

**_Flashback_  
><strong>

**x  
><strong>

_And suddenly, red poured down from the sky and she was surely broken. _

The asphalt was rough under her skinned knees; her hands were clammy as she smoothed back curly brown hair matted with blood and dirt. The tears streaming down her face warmed her cool cheeks as she sniffled and held Jesse's head to the front of her dress.

Across from her, the sound of clothes ripping and tearing barely reached her ears. She didn't bother trying to block out the noise as her full attention was focused on the boy in her arms.

Rachel choked back a sob when a unpleasant chuckle was breathed into her ear, "Lookie what I got here, Frankie. Fagderson sure has some pretty friends."

A cold cobalt gaze settled on her; the boy called Frankie-_the one who slammed Jesse's head into the ground-_swept wavy golden blonde locks from his forehead before crossing his arms and turning his attention onto Blaine. Torn blue, pink and white material lay on the ground next to the boy's quivering body; The occasional whimper that tore from Blaine's throat made Rachel cringe.

Every.

Single.

Time.

Though, in his defense, she couldn't exactly expect Blaine to stay quiet with his arm twisted almost impossibly behind his back.

Frankie's lips curved into a wicked smirk as he ran his eyes over Blaine's form, "Ease up, Josh. The little girl isn't going anywhere," his head slowly pivoted towards Rachel; he jutted his chin towards the boy behind her, "Get her up and bring her over here, Chad."

Rachel held her breath after catching a whiff of the rank smell of alcohol on Chad's breath. She held onto Jesse tightly before releasing her boy and gingerly setting his head on the ground, before yelping when Chad yanked her up.

Her face morphed into a scowl as she bit her tongue roughly to keep from blurting out the insults bubbling up in her throat. She was well aware of the fact that even though Jesse had called the police, it didn't necessarily mean that they were in a hurry to get there.

Lincoln Park was infamous for the lack of police respondents.

Chad practically giggled as he palmed the underside her breast in a delighted manner, "She's a real girl, Frankie," Rachel gritted her teeth as the light haired boy leaned closer to her, "Why you hanging out with Fagella there? What you need is a _real _man."

"Call me when you find one then," Rachel spat venomously before clamping her mouth shut. She could tell by the fury suddenly apparent in dark eyes that that had been the wrong thing to say. Steeling her features, she gazed unflinchingly at Chad as he fondled her breast before raising his hand to smack her.

"She's too pretty to fuck up, Chad," The boy-_Josh_-who was once holding Blaine down was now sitting on the younger boy's back, his chin resting delicately on the palm of his hand, "Gotta be soft with broads like that. Bruise easily."

Chad sneered, "Like I fucking care. They're better black and blue anyways. Besides, how else are sluts supposed to learn their place unless you teach them?" He inquired as he went to swing, only to find himself held back by a sudden wrist on his palm. Both Chad and Rachel looked towards Frankie surprised.

Those cold blue eyes flashed as Frankie grinned, "I have a better idea with what to do with this one, Chaddy-my-boy."

Frankie inclined his head towards Josh and Blaine playfully, "Let's do Blaineykins a favor. Give him some real pussy. Show him what it's like to be a man."

All the blood drained from Rachel's face as his words washed over her. A look of pure horror twisted her features as she began struggling in Chad's hold. A swift smack to the face was delivered in response to her struggle but that didn't deter her from thrashing as hard as she could as a loud scream erupted from her throat.

The boys laughed amusedly at her writhing before each jock took a hold of her and began half-carrying, half-dragging her over to a semi-conscious Blaine.

Josh chuckled at his friends glee before shuffling off Blaine and kneeling next to him. The dark haired jock weaved his fingers through gelled locks and tugged Blaine's head up, "You don't want to miss this, Girly."

The next moments were a blur as Rachel was shoved to the ground in front of Blaine. Squeals of laughter sounded around her as grabby hands forced her legs apart and pawed at her underwear. Her screams were enough to wake Blaine and he began struggling in Josh's hold while blubbering heartfelt pleas.

"No don't, please don't. _Don't_-"

"Gonna give you some real, pussy, Blainey. Gonna fuck that fag right outta ya."

Blaine's pants were unbuttoned and tugged open; Rachel's eyes widened as disgust coiled in her stomach at the sight of Blaine's flaccid penis. Josh rubbed at the noodle like member slowly, chuckling as it gradually began to harden in his hold, "Hold her legs open further, Franks. Chad, let's see a little boobie. I don't want Blainey boy to be the only one who has all the fun."

Finally, _finally _Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as the weight of Blaine's body was forced upon her. The head of the boy's cock pressed against her dry center and pushed in before-

_"Hands in the air!" _

All the air returned to her body as the restrictive hold on her disappeared. Police shuffled into the alleyway as Blaine scrambled off of her and curled in on himself. Her gaze became dim and her heart rate slowed as she crossed her legs and shuddered uncontrollably.

Audibly swallowing, she barely heard the shouts from the paramedics as they grasped the undersides of her arms and lifted her to her feet.

The buzzing in her ears eased up when she passed by Jesse's unmoving body. Rachel lurched forward only to be held back by the men in white. She turned towards them as anger erupted in her body, "Let me go! That's my best friend, let me _go._"

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to calm down. If you touch your friend right now, there is a large chance that you could cause permanent injury. Please allow us to do our job; you'll be able to see him at the hospital."

Rachel sagged in their hold as her eyes dulled. She nodded as they walked her towards the ambulance, her eyes flickering down as they walked past Josh. Amused brown eyes stared back up at her before he laughed.

and laughed

and laughed.

She began humming in response, her walls slamming into place even as a tear slid down her cheek.

**x  
><strong>

**Answering questions in the next chapter**


	27. Chapter 27

**Man... cannot learn to forget, but hangs on the past: however far or fast he runs, that chain runs with him-_Friedrich Nietzsche_**

**chapter dedication: iconicplatonic**

* * *

><p>The walls were a deep mahogany color. Chestnut eyes swirled with anxiety as the ticking of the clock steadily grew louder. Rachel flicked an elastic band between her fingers as she waited for the doctor to enter the room.<p>

It had been a few days since her breakdown and she still felt a little embarrassed; embarrassed and ashamed. Never had she lost her cool like that before. Not in public at least. She could only imagine the tales those gossip mongers had spread in her absence.

Rachel grimaced at the thought. She got the feeling that her imagination paled in comparison to the reality of the situation.

She sighed, her heart rate steadying as she stared down at the bracelet on her wrist. The gold stars and soccer balls gleamed under the light. Cocoa colored brows drew together as she released the elastic band and fingered a white gold soccer charm.

Her attention snapped from the bracelet to the door when she heard the rattle of the knob. Licking her dry lips, Rachel blinked away the mistiness in her eyes and focused on the entry way.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Fabray. Car troubles," The soft spoken, middle aged woman that Rachel had come to know as Dr. Ellis apologized as she entered the room.

Rachel's lips curved up into a small smile as she leaned back against the chair.

"You can call me, Rachel, Dr. Ellis. After all, I have been spilling my darkest secrets to you for the past few days."

_some of them at least._

Dr. Ellis smiled casually before coming to a stop behind her oak desk and sitting down, "If you're sure you're comfortable with that then I will. Why don't you tell me about your day so far?"

Waiting a beat, Rachel chewed on the corner of her mouth, contemplating her answer before murmuring, "I'm okay-well," she exhaled softly, "Actually, no. My, uh, my girlfriend has been ignoring me."

Surprise swirled in grey eyes as Dr. Ellis tilted her head, "You have a girlfriend?" she asked while opening her leather bound journal and picking up an ink pen.

Rachel nodded slowly as she stared into dark irises, "Yes, I do. Is that a problem?"

"No," the doctor answered breezily, an amused smile on her lips, "It's just unexpected."

"Well, yes," Rachel lowered her head as she began picking at her chipping nail, "My family is Catholic-very religious. Of course it's unexpected-"

"Not exactly. A lot of girls-and boys-from religious families grow up to discover that they actually prefer the same sex. It's actually very common, Rachel." The doctor scribbled something down in her journal before smiling back up at her, "Do you think your family will accept you?"

Rachel smiled haltingly, "Definitely not. And if they found out exactly who I was dating-well, they would probably disown me," she stated matter of factly before sharply looking up, "I don't even know why I'm telling _you _all this."

Dr. Ellis's eyes softened, just a bit, "Doctor/Patient confidentiality is in effect here, Rachel. I'm not allowed to say anything without your permission."

Her shoulders raised then dropped in a half-shrug, "It's not that I'm ashamed of her. I love her so much that if I could, I would shout it from the mountain tops. But-we're still so _young. _We couldn't possibly make it on our own, you know? And her parents are...much like my own. They might as well _be_my own."

She trailed off, shaking her head slightly before laughing, "I'm supposed to be talking about my assault, yet here I am complaining about my issues with my girlfriend."

Dr. Ellis continued to smile, "We're here for you, Rachel. Whatever you want to talk about is fine. You say that your girlfriend is ignoring you," the psychiatrist glanced at her notebook, "Is the physical aspect of your relationship affected as well?"

Rachel frowned as she crossed her arms, "I..._yes. _She's been avoiding me. Completely."

"Mm. You'd be surprised by the fact that many couples are emotionally ignored by their partner yet find their sexual relationship flourishing."

"That's stupid," Rachel mumbled, "They should just talk to their partner-or move on if it's not working."

Dr. Ellis 'mmed,' before chuckling, "Sadly, things don't always work out that way. So, when did this start?" she asked as she scribbled a few words into her journal before gently shutting it and setting her pen down.

The older woman placed her chin into the palm of her hand and gestured for Rachel to answer.

Rachel's chewed on her bottom lip before responding "A few days ago."

"After you told your family what happened to you?"

Curiosity lit up in Rachel's eyes as she sat up and leaned forward, "Yes, exactly then. The next day even."

Dr. Ellis hummed, "Tell me, why didn't you tell your girlfriend what happened in the days following the assault?"

Rachel swallowed thickly before stuttering, "I-uh, I-I don't know," she trailed off, frown returning as she glanced down at her now clasped fingers, "I-I think because I wanted...I didn't want her to know. I just wanted-"

"Yes?"

Her eyes hesitantly rose, "I just wanted to forget."

Dr. Ellis nodded, "Is it possible that you wanted to protect your girlfriend from the details? In relationships, both parties are generally affected by the aftermath of sexual assault."

"I wasn't raped."

"But you _were _forced to participate in a sexual act, were you not? Those boys also touched yo-"

"Please stop," Rachel's voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes, "Please."

The room fell silent at the broken plea; shifting nervously, Rachel inhaled shakily before timidly looking up at psychiatrist and breathing, "She barely looks at me now. I just want her to look at me."

A tear slid down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut, "That's all I ever wanted," she whispered tremulously.

Dr. Ellis brows furrowed in sympathy, "Perhaps you should speak to your girlfriend about why she's behaving this way?"

She sniffled, "She's not very forthcoming with her emotions when she's upset."

The doctor smiled gently as she handed Rachel a tissue, "It couldn't hurt to try."

Rachel took the tissue with a small smile, her eyes returning to the ticking clock momentarily before lowering to her lap.

**x**

Nationals.

The word that once had the ability to frighten, excite and calm Quinn when it was uttered now only left her with a feeling of muted enthusiasm.

Not that that was any real surprise to Quinn, seeing as her mind was otherwise occupied these days.

She thinks back on a time where she could easily and eagerly ignore the complexities and tragedies of the world. With a firm grip on her cross, and a glimmer in soft eyes, everything else would fade as she recited her prayers and thanked God for his grace.

Compared to then, things were startlingly different. Though she still prayed on a daily basis, that urge to fall to her knees and beg for reprieve had faded.

At least, it had faded until everything involving the assault came to light.

The bitter truth weighed heavily on her psyche. How could Rachel _not _have told her about what had happened to her? They were girlfriends. Lovers, really.

Quinn felt absolutely sick about it. About _everything._And the knowledge that those scumbags were sitting in a minimum security jail, enjoying their rec centers and gyms while awaiting sentencing wasn't helping. Even now, her skin crawled and blood boiled at just the thought of them.

If she were a different person...but no. Quinn shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts creeping up on her mind. She may occasionally resort to physical violence in an effort to protect and avenge her family but she would _never _take it too far. Would never cross _that _line.

She wouldn't be able to stomach it.

But still, she couldn't deny that she was tempted. The few moments of pure satisfaction at the idea of her sister's assailants dead and rotting on a cold tile floor would almost be worth it.

Almost.

Sighing to herself, she ran a hand through choppy locks and stared unseeingly into the mirror.

Three days.

It had been three days since she last touched or even looked at her girlfriend. Four nights of staring vacantly at her blank wall as Rachel's words tumbled around in her head and guilt twisted in her stomach. Wondering if some part of Rachel held her accountable for what happened? Quinn wouldn't blame her. _Every _part of the blonde blamed herself. She should have picked Rachel up.

She should've been there to protect her.

Alison's words unwittingly replayed in her mind on a daily basis

_I hear Rachel was assaulted last week—the only thing I have to ask is—where were you, Quinn? _

Quinn bit her tongue as her hands curled into fists.

_Way to take care of _our_ baby sister._

Her hand rose before jerking forward and stopping right before it hit the mirror.

Tears stung the corner of her eyes as as she stared at her reflection. She never hated herself more than she did now. Rachel was _sexually assaulted _and she had just-just...

_Touched _and _kissed _the younger girl even though she could see the haunted look in chestnut colored irises. She could tell by Rachel's haggard expressions and the bags under expressive eyes that her sister wasn't okay and yet-

Quinn had thought the girl would tell her eventually. She should've pushed harder.

"Quinn, ready to go?"

Blinking, Quinn was jolted from her thoughts by the sudden knock at the bathroom door. She sighed as she wiped at her eyes before sniffling and gazing into pained amber eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a few paper towels and dried her hands before walking towards the door. She feigned casualness as she strode into the room before smiling swiftly and clapping her hands, "Alright, girls," she turned towards an idle team and spoke with fake enthusiasm, "This is it. This is our moment. This is what we've been working towards for the past few months. Let's kick some ass and take home the trophy."

As her teammates cheered, Quinn turned to the clock and watched the hands on the clock move towards 5.

**x**

As Quinn jogged out into the field, she chanced a glance towards the bleachers and felt her heart skip a beat when she caught sight of her girlfriend.

Rachel, noticing the stare, raised her head and tentatively smiled at her.

Quinn's breath quickened as she quirked her lips up into a half-smile before continuing her run, the weight of the load she was carrying slowing her down as she took her place on the field.

**x**  
>They won.<p>

But even as the crowd went wild and her teammates lifted her up into the air, her regrets still weighed heavily on her heart.

**x**

"Good job out there. I knew you would win."

Quinn looked up from stuffing her dirty uniform into her gym bag and smiled fleetingly at the girl leaning against the locker room door before glancing back down.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Her ears perked up at the faint ruffling behind her. Movements slowing, she listened intently to every sigh Rachel released and the hesitant steps coming towards her.

She spun around at the brief touch to her waist and stepped back. Quinn hoisted her bag over her shoulder and looked to the door.

"We should get going. Mom and Daddy are probably waiting for us," her eyes widened when Rachel held her back as she tried to walk past her. Quinn shifted uncomfortably as she gazed off to the side.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Quinn's attention snapped back towards Rachel when she heard the hurt dripping from those words. Swallowing, she sighed before palming the back of her neck nervously, "I'm not; I've just been focused on preparing for the game."

Rachel frowned, "Okay then. If nothings wrong, look at me. Hold my hand. _Kiss _me."

She grimaced, "I don't think that's a good idea, Rachel. We're at school and-and we should get going."

This time Rachel let her pass; Quinn walked two steps before Rachel snapped.

"Stop running away from me! At _school_? That's the best you could come up with? We kissed _all _last week, in here even! And now-now you want to say that we shouldn't kiss because we're at school? You've been disregarding me all week, going out of your way to avoid me—you can't say that you haven't been, Quinn."

Quinn's stomach dropped. She clenched her jaw as her eyes flashed gold before she turned back towards the girl, "I've been _busy. _Contrary to popular belief, my life does _not_revolve around you, Rachel," she said harshly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. The pain suddenly radiating off of Rachel was suffocating; she felt like she was dying and wished for death as a tear trickled down a tanned cheek.

It hurt-she couldn't stand it.

The corners of her eyes crinkled up in sorrow, "Oh fuck. Don't cry. Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry." she dropped her back and rushed over to the younger girl, taking her face into her hands and wiping away the tears, "I'm sorry, baby-"

"Stop treating me like I'm made out of glass, Quinn. I'm not going to break," Rachel's words were contradictory to the broken quality of her voice and the tears trailing down her face.

Quinn's heart clenched as she tenderly stroked her sister's cheek, "I just don't want to hurt you," she whispered dejectedly.

"Can't you see_ this _is hurting me? You're my girlfriend, Quinn, and you can't even stand being in the same room as me."

"Rae, I-"

"I need you, Quinn," Rachel's eyes squeezed shut as she held Quinn's palms to her face, "I need you to make it better. I need you to take away the nightmares."

"Just tell me what I can do, sweetheart. What can I do to make it better?"

Quinn's breath caught when Rachel finally opened her eyes and stared straight into her eyes, "Make love to me. Make me forget."

Heat and acid swirled in the pit of her stomach as her eyes widened. This-she wasn't expecting this. Her earlier guilt slammed into her. What kind of a girlfriend was she when all she could offer Rachel was sex? Her sister hadn't trusted her enough to tell her what happened and didn't trust her enough to help with the nightmares another way.

Quinn steeled her jaw as she minutely shook her head; she couldn't do this. Rachel needed to know-she needed to show Rachel that it would be okay. That she didn't need to substitute comfort for sex.

"Rae...Rachel, I... I can't," she breathed, "_We_can't. That's not what you need right now."

Chestnut eyes widened before cooling. Rachel pushed her away and wiped at her face agitatedly, "Don't try and tell me what I need! I _told _you what and I need and you just-"

"Sex isn't going to solve anything! That's how this whole mess started-with us... us 'making love" before either of us were ready-"

"You still regret it?"

Dirty blonde brows drew together as Quinn quickly shook her head, "Rachel, no, that's not what I'm saying-"

Rachel cut her off, "No, you regret being with me. I can see it in your eyes, Quinn."

She reached out to the younger girl, "Will you just listen to me, Rae-"

Her sister tugged her arm away and slammed back into the locker harshly, "No! you obviously don't care about this relationship as much as I thought you did since you think us making love was a mistake."

Anger and hurt flowed through her as her mouth drew up into a frown, "Well, it was a little fucked up that we slept together a day after you were with Puck," she blurted out unceremoniously.

The younger girl gaped at her wordlessly. Quinn bit her lip roughly to keep from apologizing, even though every fiber of her being just wanted to take the words back. She stepped forward again to try and console her girlfriend when Rachel snapped out of her stupor and snarled, "Like _you're _one to talk! Or did you forget the red headed slag practically riding your dick that YOU went out with the same night!"

"I didn't sleep with Amy!"

"And_ I _didn't sleep with Puck!"

Relief mixed in with a little bit of trepidation flowed through her. She took a deep, steadying breath before crossing her arms defensively and gazing down at the girl, "But you kissed him, right?" she muttered accusingly, her inconsolably jealousy flaring up.

Rachel fell silent, bit her lip, bowed her head before staring up at her mournfully and whispering, "Did you kiss Amy?"

They stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Quinn sighed and uncrossed her arms. She ran a hand through her still wet hair and rubbed her face tiredly, "This is stupid-why are we fighting? I don't want to fight with you, Rae. Let's not fight."

The vulnerable expression on her girlfriend's face faded. Rachel scoffed in derision, "Funny... even after all this time, it's always what _you _do or don't want to do. You're still making the decisions that concern _our _relationship," she trailed off before exhaling, "and frankly, I don't know if I want to deal with that anymore."

Quinn's chest tightened as a tear fell, "What are you saying?" her voice cracked a little at the end.

The younger girl breathed deeply before shaking her head and laughing humorlessly, "I just wanted to be with you...fully, you know? That's all I wanted. Why did you have to make it so complicated... why is everything so damn complicated with you, Quinn."

She swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize... just...just take me home."

x  
>When they got home, Rachel walked up the stairs, into her room, and slammed and locked the door behind her.<p>

Her head lolled back and hit the door; the tears that she had kept at bay slowly made their way down her cheeks.

She slid down to the ground, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Quinn didn't bother trying to talk to her and she didn't expect her to.

The clock hit 7.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Lyrics by Florence + the Machine**

**Open ended ending, I know. **

_aquarius127_**: They didn't have sex, no, but it was just very close. Hmm, I don't know; do you think she would freak out? It depends really, I think. So far she's been okay but as you saw in this chap, she's attempting to use sex as a coping mechanism. **

_01shane01_**: Rachel and Quinn will have a satisfying end :p**

**Thank you all for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the wait, some stuff went down at home and well. **

**Until next time. Feel free to message me with questions, I'll do my best to answer. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Adored the reviews, so glad this story has affected people the way it has. It makes me happy as a writer to read that. So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter dedications:<strong>Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM, 01shane01, aquarius127 TheLittleCreekWoods

_Day_

The car ride to her sister's estate was silent. Rachel fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, pointedly ignoring the remorseful, sorrow filled eyes that had been watching at her for the majority of the ride.

She wished Quinn would stop looking at her like that. It was already hard enough, keeping herself away from her girlfriend when all she wanted to do for the past week was drag the girl to their treehouse and forget all their troubles.

What Quinn said had hurt. It bruised her. And yet- it wasn't enough to permanently damage.

Even though she wanted to, it didn't seem like she'd have the chance to _really _talk to Quinn during the weekend. Alison's wedding was on Sunday and she had two days to schmooze with Ben's-_Alison's fiancé-_family while upholding the image of the perfect, _happy,_youngest daughter of the Fabray clan.

But she couldn't find herself caring about that at all. Just Quinn. Only Quinn.

Always Quinn.

Rachel was torn; split in two, one half desperately ready to forgive her love and the other petulant and spiteful. Both sides pained.

Deep down, Rachel knew that what Quinn had said was true. Sex wouldn't fix anything, it never did. But it still _hurt _so much. The rejection, though well intended, was a slight to her heart. An abrasion that spilled over with red and poured through her body.

She felt broken.

And she was lost.

Since that day, steel rods had encased her heart; protecting her from further pain but trapping her there as well, leaving her helpless and alone.

She stared at the trees passing by with a blank look in her eyes.

**x**

"Hey! You all are trespassing!" A deep voice shouted out at them as they walked up the sidewalk.

Russell smiled good naturedly before pulling out an hundred dollar bill; he placed a hand on the expressionless man's shoulder, "I'll pay you a hundred bucks to not tell the master of the house."

The young man stared at Russell passively before a humoured grin appeared on his face, "Getting cheap in your old age, ."

Russell laughed loudly before hauling the man into a firm hug, "And here I thought I was being too generous! And you know you can call me 'Dad', Ben."

Rachel subtly rolled her eyes at this familiar display before smiling distantly at her sister's fiancé. Benjamin-_Ben-_McNamara was a handsome twenty four year old from Orange County, California. He and Alison had met at the opening of a mutual friend's art gallery and hit it off immediately. They'd been dating for two and a half years and well, the rest was history.

Physically, Ben and Alison were the match made in heaven. He was an inch or two taller than her daddy with clear blue eyes and neat dark brown hair styled in a business cut. Personality wise though, Rachel didn't understand what he saw in her.

From what she gleaned from family dinners where would he occasionally show up at, Ben was a kind, personable young man . A total sweetheart with a heart of gold.

Her sister...not so much.

Russell slapped Ben on the shoulder playfully as they pulled away, "How are you doing, son? Nervous?"

Ben laughed quietly, glancing down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at her father, "Excited, sir. A little anxious but-" blue eyes softened, "But I love Alison and I can't wait to start our life together."

"Oh gosh, aren't you cute!" Judy squealed as she pulled a surprised Ben into her arms, "So romantic, isn't he, honey?"

"That he is," Russell stated fondly, tousling the taller man's hair.

Ben blushed faintly, " -"

"_Mom_."

Ben chuckled, "_Mom. _It's so good to see you. You look so young, I almost mistook you for Quinn."

Judy smacked his arm with an impish grin, "_So _charming!" she beamed, "Flattery will get you _everywhere, _dear."

Rachel didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that she was rolling her eyes this time; she could faintly hear her girlfriend softly chuckling under her breath from beside her.

_At least she doesn't look as sad anymore, _Rachel thought as she eyed her sister despondently before flicking her gaze back to her mother when she heard her name being called. She smiled kindly when Ben drew her into a familiar hug.

"Hey there, lady," His lips quirked into a brotherly smile, "You sure did grow up. So mature looking now."

She bit her bottom lip to hide her burgeoning grin, "I'm not my mother, Ben. Flattery will get you _nowhere _with me."

He laughed before hugging her again; he then turned to Quinn and embraced the girl, "Heard you won your soccer championship. Good job! Wish I could have been there to see it."

Quinn returned the hug before reaching up to grab his nose playfully, "Thanks, man. Appreciate it." the blonde smiled before looking around, "Where's our other brother hiding?"

Rachel could tell by the sudden joy that sprouted in clear blue eyes that Ben noticed the inclusion of _our _in Quinn's sentence. Her heart swelled a little as she gazed at her girlfriend reverently. Quinn was just so-

"Little Rae of Sunshine!" she lost her train of thought quickly, blinking in surprise before rotating her body towards the estate. A cheerful smile blossomed on her lips when she saw who had called her name.

"Mark!" she shouted, momentarily forgetting her troubles and giggling when her big brother lifted her up by the waist and spun her around. Rachel circled her arms around his neck and buried her face in his collar, inhaling the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon.

"Missed you, little sister," Mark breathed into her hair after a few minutes before setting her down. He smiled at her tenderly before gently kissing her forehead, "You look good."

"I am," she mumbled into his chest, her fingers tightening at his sides.

"Good," Mark lifted his head and grinned when he saw Quinn, "C'mere you little lion," he beckoned, grabbing Quinn's arm when she got close and pulling her into their embrace, "Look at you! I swear, you two get prettier every time I see you," he ruffled Quinn's hair with his free hand before kissing the side of her head.

Mark pulled back to beam down at both of them, "My two favorite girls."

"You say that to all the women, buddy," Russell teased as he slung an arm around Mark's shoulders.

"I think you're mistaking me for you, dad," Mark grinned, holding the older man's hand to his shoulder before lacing their fingers in a loose hold.

"Nope, pretty sure I'm still talking about you," Russell said before tugging Mark from Rachel and Quinn and pulling him into a tight hug. He pecked Mark's cheek affectionately, "I've missed you, son."

"I missed you too, daddy."

"Aw, can I get in on this loving too?"

Mark lifted his head and sniffled as he drew Judy into the hug as well, "Missed you, mom."

Rachel watched them with a warm smile; her entire family, together again. It had been a while since she last saw Mark. Her big brother had been so busy with work that he hadn't been able to come home for a while. She was more than happy to see him and was glad that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

_Maybe this visit will be good for me..._

After a few heartfelt moments, Ben clapped his hands together and grinned cheerfully, "Let's get inside. It's a little chilly out here and I'm sure my parents are excited to see you all again."

Judy beamed, "Oh. I cannot _wait _to see Edith again. And Daniel too! This is going to be the best wedding ever!"

**x**

_Evening_

"I'd like to give a toast-to the Fabray-McNamara clans becoming one," the laugh lines on Daniel McNamara's face crinkled as the short, handsome fifty something year old man with swept back pepper colored hair tipped his drink towards Alison, "I'd like to thank the lovely Alison, for taming my son,"

Every laughed good naturedly and Mark patted Ben on shoulder.

Daniel smiled, "And most importantly, for bringing our families together. We love you kids so, so much and I can't wait until I can officially call you a McNamara. Alison. You're like a second daughter to me. I couldn't imagine Ben with anyone else."

Alison raised her drink, "You're going to make me cry, Mr. McNamara-_Dad_," she tilted her glass towards Ben's forty-eight year old dark haired mother, Edith, "Mom. I'm so happy to not only join your family but for you three to become a part of mine. You've cared for me in a way I never would have expected from my future husband's family. Thank you so much."

Tears were shed all around; Rachel dapped her napkin under her eye in a show of wiping away invisible tears. She subtly looked towards the clock and sighed under her breath.

_Just a few more minutes until I can get out of here._

Daniel sat next to Edith and took her hand, "We actually have a surprise for all of you," hel gestured towards their thirty year old security guard, "Tom, could you-?"

"Yes sir, Mr. McNamara sir."

A few seconds passed and Tom returned carrying a bevy of gifts.

"These are our gifts. From Edith and I, to all of you."

Rachel regarded the jewelry box in her hand speculatively before eyeing her sister's gift. Quinn held an identical satin box in her palms.

She chewed on her lower lip delicately before slowly opening the box; her eyes widened in surprise as she pulled the white gold chain and cross out. Quinn's cross's color was an inverted duplicate of her own.

The irony of it all was not lost on her.

"Daniel, Edith. Thank you so much. We all appreciate the gifts."

'Thank you's' were murmured around the table.

Ben ran his thumb of Alison's knuckles gently, "Well, I think me and my _fiancé_are going to get some sleep. Long weekend ahead of us. Help yourselves to any room in the house."

Alison smiled cheekily, "I think it'd be great iif we all slept near each other. I'd feel better knowing that _both_my families were close by. Rachel, Quinn, you can share a room, right?"

Rachel had just finished sliding her cross on when she heard Alison's suggestion; she frowned at her eldest sister, wondering what Alison could possibly be planning before forcing a smile, "Of course. It's fine with me if it's fine with Quinn."

Quinn swallowed, "Yeah, it's cool with me," she breathed before turning towards Rachel and hesitantly placing a hand on top of hers. Rachel allowed the touch for a second before pulling away and standing.

Her heart swelled as she walked out of the kitchen, pushing against the steel poles impatiently, wanting to escape.

**x**

"Are you still mad at me?"

The slight quiver in Quinn's voice made Rachel's heart ache; she slowly turned her head, a sad smile on her lips as she looked at the older girl. Dirty blonde brows were drawn together and Quinn's eyes were downcast. Rachel sighed softly before returning to the task at hand.

Her dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it; she fingered the stainless steel cross around her neck before walking over to the vanity and pulling the necklace from over her head. Her eyes flickered to the mirror and she gazed at Quinn's reflection despondently.

"A little," she admitted softly, glancing down at her heeled feet nervously. Her fingers curled around the handle to the vanity drawer and she pulled it open, picking out a pair of shorts and one of Quinn's t-shirts.

Sighing sadly, she turned to face her girlfriend and frowned at the tears shining in amber eyes; Rachel chewed on her lower lip and fidgeted, ignoring the fact that she was only wearing lace boyshorts and strapless bra as she began walking towards her love.

"A-are we b-broken up?"

_Crack_

That's the sound of her heart breaking; blood brimmed over the bars of her caged heart and dripped into her soul, slowly drowning her.

"N-no!" Rachel unintentionally cried out before covering her mouth with Quinn's shirt and regarding the floor with hazy eyes. She inhaled slowly before shakily repeating, "No."

Quinn's head jerked up at the word; the blonde sniffled softly, "Then what are we?"

Rachel lowered the shirt from her mouth before focusing back on the older girl. She walked over to Quinn and stopped in front of her before slowly took her hands. She gazed up at Quinn wistfully.

"We're forever."

The sharp intake of breath made Rachel's eyes fall shut; she interlaced their fingers, "I just need some time."

"Just tell me how I can fix this."

"You can't fix _me, _Quinn." Rachel squeezed her girlfriend's hands before releasing them and stepping back, "You were right. I-I'm _shattered_; and I have to fix myself ."

"I love you; please don't push me away," Quinn pleaded, taking Rachel's hands once more and holding them to her chest, "You don't have to go through this alone. Just _talk _to me."

Tears pricked the corners of Rachel's eyes, "I just need some time."

Rachel leaned up to brush a gentle kiss across her sister's cheek; she held her lips there before before grabbing her clothes and exiting the room.

Her head fell back against the closed door and she winced when she heard the sound of glass breaking in the room.

Fingers tightening in the material of her pyjamas, a single tear slid down her cheek.

**x**

_Night_

"You're looking worse for wear; trouble in paradise?"

Rachel's hands curled into fist as she pushed past her sister and into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be off performing your soon-to-be-wifely duties or something? I know laying supine as Ben hovers over you and grunts for five minutes seems like hard work, but, I can assure you, it's not."

Alison smirked amusedly, "Seems like you have a lot of experience in that area, _little Rae of Sunshine_," she mocked softly.

Rachel spun on her heel and sneered at the older girl, "I learned from the _best_. The things you did with those _boys_you brought home when we were younger provided a lot of information for my nine year old mind."

The smirk fell a little, "You really are a little pervert."

Rachel scoffed with crossed arms, "_Trust_ me, Ali. I definitely hadn't wanted to see," she mumbled before walking over to the fridge and opening the door, "I could have gone _forever _without hearing those bird screeches you call moans."

Alison laughed unkindly, "That's _sick, _Rachel. I didn't realize you had paid such special to the sounds I made when I was getting-"

"_What _is your _childhood trauma_," Rachel slammed the door shut before spinning around to face her mildly surprised older sister, "_Seriously_. You've been nothing but a bitch to me since I was little. I've never done _anything _to you, Alison. So, why don't you enlighten me and let me know what it is about me that is _so _horrible that you hate me so much."

Alison stared at her coolly before slowly nodding, "Alright," she mused before sitting down at the kitchen table. Rachel frowned as her sister gestured for her to sit.

Her lips pursed as she reluctantly sat across from the older girl, crossing her arms and glaring at Alison irritably.

The blonde smiled pacifying before starting, "I'm going to tell you a story. and I'll warn you now, it isn't a happy one. But you want to know why I act like I do; so I will tell you."

Rachel's frown melted off her face as she sunk into her seat. Licking her lips, Rachel chewed on the corner of her mouth before swallowing a little, "Tell me."

Dull cerulean eyes peered through her.

"I'll start from before you were born..."

**x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Trigger warnings for rape and abuse**

* * *

><p><em>There's a part I can't tell<em>  
><em>about the dark I know well...<em>

"Mark and I-we didn't have the same upbringing as you or even Quinn did. From the day we were born, overwhelming expectations were placed upon us. This expectation to be perfect. To uphold the Fabray name."

Alison sighed, cerulean eyes narrowing into slits as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, "Different expectations that you and Quinn were deemed to uphold."

Dark brows furrowed as Rachel regarded her older sister critically, "What do you mean?"

A hollow chuckle escaped Alison's lips, "Let's just say our Daddy wasn't always so sweet and jovial. And our mama wasn't as caring as she is now."

Unease twisted in Rachel's gut as she crossed an arm under her chest and hunched forward, "Alison, if you're just going to talk in riddles-"

"He use to beat us."

Rachel's throat went dry, "Alis-"

"Mom use to drink herself silly."

"Ali."

Alison continued as if she hadn't heard the choked whisper of her name, "Any imperfection was seen as a personal insult to his name," cerulean eyes grew distant, "and you know as well as I do, that it isn't in the Fabray way to be any less than perfect."

The older girl traced the letter 'F' into the tablecloth, "The early years of my childhood were not full of fun and frolic; from the time I was old enough to say my name, I was fulfilling expectations _beaten_into me."

Rachel's hands curled into fists and shook in silent anger, "You're _lying_; daddy wouldn't do that and mom wouldn't have just _stood by_and-"

"Well that's exactly what happened, Rachel; you think I'd lie about something like this? Just how pathetic-" Alison's jaw clamped shut and cerulean eyes momentarily disappeared from view only to reappear moments later, "Would you like to see the scars?"

Rachel gritted her teeth, "Al-"

"From the belt. Sometimes his hands weren't enough to get the point across-"

"Stop," Rachel pleaded softly, unshed tears shining in her eyes, "_Why?_ Why would daddy do that?" her voice broke a little, "_Why, _Ali?"

Alison's smile was sad, "If it's any consolation, I think Grandpa Martin imparted the same principles into Russell. The scars on his back curve into scripture;"

Bile rose up in Rachel's throat, "Why-what _changed_; the man you're talking about-I doubt he would have adopted someone like-like _me. _And _Quinn-_she-she has-"

"I know," the blonde shook her head slightly, sudden astonishment in her eyes, "I don't know when it happened; I was only five after all. But by the time Quinn was born, dad was on his way to becoming a different man. Mom too."

Alison wrung her hands together and bit down on her lip roughly, "And then _you _came along and-it was so _different. _So _unfair,_" there was a darkness in those blue eyes as they settle on Rachel's face, "What did you-_and to an extent Quinn_-do to deserve to be loved unconditionally? I was his _real _daughter; I was perfect. Beautiful, Aryan, _intelligent_, all of this at the age of _seven_. Why weren't Mark and I good enough?"

The corners of Rachel's eyes crinkled up in sympathy, "Oh, _Ali_-"

"I hated you, you know?" Alison interrupted, "_Both _of you, so much. It wasn't fair; I did what I could to make you feel as unworthy, as _ugly_as I deemed myself to be," the older girl ran a hand through her hair and laughed humorously, "and what can I say-middle schoolers are cruel. And I was the worst, by far. I did some pretty sick things to you two while we were growing up-"

"Yeah," Rachel roughly wiped at her eyes to no avail; tears still fell in waves, "You did."

Alison looked away for a moment and nodded minutely, "The scars etched into my skin are only the start," she continued in an empty voice, "I was sixteen when I lost my virginity. No. I was sixteen when it was _stolen _from me."

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. St. James, please, don't-"<em>

_"You're such a pretty girl, Alison. Your parents must be __**so **__proud. Especially your father. If I had a daughter that looked like you-"_

_Fear spread throughout her body as she lay immobile under the intoxicated man. Alison's teeth chattered as she stuttered out a reply, "M-m-mr. S-st. James, Jesse is j-just in the other r-room."_

_"The boy? He's asleep. Well, unconscious," Robert released a saccharine chuckle, "he won't hear a thing and even if he did, who would believe him? He's __**just **__a child."_

_A tear slid down her cheek, "Please don't, Mr. St. James; if you let me leave, I won't tell anyone-"_

_"Well of course you wouldn't child," Robert stroked her cheek and regarded her sweetly "You won't ever tell will you? If you did, it would surely mar the Fabray name. And you wouldn't want that would you?"_

_Alison froze under the man, her eyes widening a fraction at his words before lowering and casting off the side, "What about God?"_

_"The lord won't mind; he never does" Robert mumbled as he forced her legs apart, his nails leaving indentations in her naked thighs; she swallowed back bile as the head of his erection pressing against her entrance, "Dear child, you're a beauty."_

_Alison held her breath and whimpered as her most precious gift was ripped from her._

* * *

><p>"I didn't scream; I just lied there and breathed and prayed for it to be over," the corners of Alison's lips curved up into a slight smile, "it lasted for forty-six minutes."<p>

Rachel held a hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, "Why didn't you tell?" she forced out brokenly.

Alison smile widened but it certainly wasn't happy, "Who would have believed me? He was a deacon at the Church; they would have called me a liar and a whore before even looking into Robert St. James's questionable morals."

"I-I'm _so-_"

"Don't apologize. I don't want your sympathy," Alison's voice was even despite what she just relayed, "You're still wondering why I'm so mean to you right?"

The older girl continued before Rachel could respond, "Remember when you were ten and mom and daddy went to that conference? Mark was at baseball camp and Quinn was spending the night at Brittany's and I was at cheerleading practice?"

Rachel frowned before nodding slowly, "Y-yeah?"

The smile on Alison's face disappeared completely, "Daddy asked Robert to babysit."

Chestnut eyes gradually expanded, "Al-"

"He was just about to enter your room when I came home; he was so drunk though it didn't take much to convince him to forget about you-and focus on me instead."

The bars on the cage around her heart rusted, twisting into a corroded, twisted structure.

"Alison-"

"Why did you get to have a happy, carefree childhood when mine was ruined by the people who were supposed to protect me? I use to ask myself this all the time until I caught him attempting to sneak into your room. I asked it again when he raped me a third and fourth time. But-but at the same time, you were safe. I kept thinking, 'as long as Rachel's safe, it's okay.'"

Alison palmed her face, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, "But _why _did I protect you? Why did I feel like this? Why didn't I let him break you like dad and mom and our family name, our _religion_ broke me? And I realized, years later, that it was because I didn't-I _couldn't _let you become like me. I made myself sick, Rachel; I was absolutely disgusted with myself; and I wouldn't wish that kind of self-hatred on the worst of enemies."

Rachel's bottom lip wobbled as she softly cried, "I-I don't understand-I don't. Why would you-you're _still_so-do-do you blame me?"

"No," Alison released a watery chuckle, wiping at her nose, "I stopped blaming you years ago. I can't stand looking at you most of the time because it reminds me of what I lost but I don't blame or hate you anymore. I am pissed though."

Frowning, Rachel hugged herself as she lowered her gaze, "You have every right to-"

"I saw you and Quinn kissing."

Her blood ran cold.

"Alison, I...I mean when did-it's just-" the younger girl stuttered out, paralysed with shock and fear. She bit back a sob, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I sacrificed myself to protect your innocence, to keep you from going to Hell. I lost _everything_that you got to keep, and now you're just throwing it all away!"

For the first time that night, Alison lost her composure completely, her face crumpling up in grief, "_Incest _Rachel? How can you do this to yourself; to _Quinn?_"

"I-I can't help it," Rachel blurted out unintentionally, her words dressed in sobs "I _can't; _I can't. I _love _her. She's a part of me, the only part of myself that I love unconditionally. I loved her since I was six. I wanted to stop, I didn't want it to mean anything but she does. I love her, Alison and I'm-I'm _so, so _sorry for-_thank you _for _everything _you've done for me even though I didn't-I still _can't _understand but-you can't ask me not to love her. I can't stop and I know it's selfish of me, but I won't. I'd rather go to hell with her than be in heaven without her."

"At first I thought it was funny; something to muse over, to contemplate. I wondered how it happened," Alison's tone was suddenly wistful, composed, as if Rachel's words flew right over her head, "I wondered who made the first move. But I had a feeling it had been you. Rachel Fabray always got what she wanted right? I thought it was just sex. But then you-" the older girl's gaze turned curious, "You didn't act like it was just sex. It was strange. There was this look in your eye I've never seen before."

Rachel's hands uncurled, "What do you mean?" she breathed tremulously.

Alison smiled again, an uneasy yet _genuine _smile, "I was going to tell our parents but the look you gave me when I was teasing Quinn on my way back here made me reconsider." Rachel frowned as Alison gradually stood, the older girl rubbing at her face and giving a half-hearted smile, "Maybe a different kind of innocence was sparked in you after all."

"Wait, where are you going?" Rachel rushed out as she struggled to her feet, unconsciously reaching out to the older girl.

Pale brows furrowed at the outstretched hand and Alison ducked her head to smile, "I'm going to see my fiance and apologize for leaving him the last night before we celebrate the beginning of the rest of our lives together. And _you're _going to see your...your Quinn. And try to open up to her; because even if she doesn't understand, if she loves you like-like you love _her _then she'll want to at least be there for you. I learned that from Ben."

Rachel slowly retracted her hand, a grimace on her brow, "Ali, I don't-"

"Trust me, Rachel, you're going to need her. You don't want to be alone with this. It'll eat you from the inside." Alison's face shifted into a ghost of a smile, more of a crinkling around her eyes than anything, and in an unprecedented gesture of fondness, squeezed Rachel's earlobe between her thumb and index finger. She was gone before the brunette could say anything more.

**x**

Rachel settled on the floor against the wall adjacent to the bathroom mirror with her face buried in her knees. Guilt and shame surged through her as her body quaked with sadness. She had _never _expected-

"Ali," she whispered softly to herself; her were cheeks wet and blotchy. Her sister had sacrificed _so much _for her. She didn't understand it. She _couldn't_.

Alison's words played on repeat in her mind, _You don't want to be alone with this. It'll eat you from the inside._

Those parts of her divided slowly came together, completing her; her soul was no longer fractured when it came to how she felt about Quinn's involvement with her recovery.

Every inch of her was in agreement;

She needed to Quinn.

**x**

"Oh, hey."

Rachel hastily wiped at the last few stray tears that managed escape with a quivering hand before swallowing thickly and peering up at her sister from under her damp lashes.

Quinn's lips were quirked up in a charming little smile, adoration and longing swirling in those specks of green and gold. The hands on Rachel's shoulders slid down her arms until they were locked in hers and intertwined.

Her heart, which had deflated against the steel floor of her caged heart, swelled with happiness at the look of love directed at her.

"Why were you crying?"

Lowering her gaze, Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. She heard a soft inhale before Quinn whispered, "I was just coming to find you," seemingly ignoring the fact that she refuse to answer and instead drew her into their temporary room; the door slammed shut behind them.

Rachel leaned back against the wooden door and watched Quinn with contemplative eyes; eyes that widened in surprise when the older girl went to push a stray chestnut lock behind her ear.

"I owe you an apology."

A muted smile appeared on Rachel's lips; she was the one who was supposed to be doing the apologizing. Not only for herself but for Quinn and Alison too. "Quinn, you don't have to—"

"Actually, I do," the blonde took a deep, calming breath; clasped hands tightened and wisps of golden falling into Quinn's eyes as the older girl gazed down at her, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

Her breath caught at the unexpected inquiry; "Quinn-"

"For the longest time I tried to keep myself away from you," Quinn continued, shaking her head and releasing a little chuckle, "_convincing_ myself that what I was doing was _right,_ that I was protecting you," the older girl inhaled slowly, "Protecting you from how I felt because-because I love you _so _much. And I wasn't supposed to, you know? Not like _that. _I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to protect you, not want to…but keeping myself away from you—it almost killed me. Almost killed _us" _

Quinn released a watery chuckle as her head lowered; "It isn't even any real wonder why you weren't comfortable enough to talk to me about what happened."

Darkened brows furrowed as dismay shone in chestnut eyes, "I'm sor-"

"_Don't_. Don't apologize, baby," Quinn whispered, "You have nothing to be sorry for," the older girl brushed away a few brunette strands from her forehead, "I should be apologizing; I pushed you away first. I kept my heart locked away when I could have been—"

Amber eyes fell shut as Quinn exhaled shakily, "Since you left earlier, I've just been sitting on that bed, _thinking _about what you said. And _yeah _I was upset; I even broke the mirror which," the blonde held up her bandaged hand and smiled sheepishly, "I'm going to have a hard time explaining to Mr. and Mrs. McNamara but-I realized that-Rachel, you were _so _right. Instead of selfishly trying to do what _I _thought was best for you, I should have considered your feelings. I should have taken the time to listen to your opinions about _our _relationship. You were right; it has been what I've wanted or-or how _I _felt for so long now. And I am so, so sorry."

Rachel felt a fresh wave of tears sting her eyes as Quinn relaxed her features and gazed down at her imploringly, "I want to support you, Rachel. Whatever you need, I'm here for you. I can be the shoulder you lean on. I _want _to be. And I promise that I won't push you away or force you to talk about your feelings when you don't want to, _ever again. _I'm here for you; whenever you're ready."

She sniffled softly, tears sliding down her cheeks freely as she squeezed her sister's hands; the twisted bars around her heart eroded and turned to dust. It inflated, filled with love and hope; "I love you too, Quinn," she murmured fondly with a small smile, "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't need you because I do. I _do, _Quinn," Rachel took the older girl's face in her hands and pressed their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss that lasted several seconds before pulling away, "I really need you to hold me." a faint blush shaded her cheeks as she looked down shyly, "Stay with me tonight?"

Amber eyes softened, "Forever and always."

Rachel nodded before re-grasping Quinn's hand and leading the older girl to the bed. She was still broken; her insides were torn and the knowledge of what happened to Alison and how it paralleled to how she felt right now still weighed heavily on her heart and mind.

But for the first time in her life, she was going to take her oldest sister's advice.

And she would make sure that the dark she knew well didn't devour her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lyrics by Duncan Shiek<strong>_

**A/N: So that's Alison's past. Whew. some of your guesses on why she's so mean were hilariously interesting! Don't hate papa and mama fabray too much. I'm going to do a one-off/shot on why they changed for the better.  
><strong>

**Anyways this story is almost over; five or six more chapters to go. sad man :(. thanks for reading though and if you feel so inclined, please drop me a review. love you and until next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**EXPLAINING NEXT FEW CHAPTERS**

**A/N: Heyo my loves! Happy fourth! adored the reviews, as always. also chuckled at the fact that a lot of them started with 'wow' and a change of heart towards Alison. I was having unexpected OC feels when I was writing that chapter; I actually really like her. and I'm kind of a sucker for the whole self-sacrificing, 'actions speak louder than words' angsty characters and she's basically the epitome of everything I love. beautifully broken. **

**On that note, I really do love all of you. I kind of sound like a broken record but I appreciate all the people who take the time to review/read my story in the first place. and to all those who give me such amazing compliments. I literally have no words. You really flatter me especially since I usually can't stand re-reading my work ahh. But back to what I was saying; even though Fabray's Way will soon be over, there **_**will **_**be a set of 5 one-shot/off's that are based in this verse. I will explain the plot lines for each after this fic is completed**

**These last few chapters are going to be set at a faster pace. In all 30 chapters of FW, only about two and a half months have passed, so I decided that since Rachel and Quinn have finally worked their issues out for the most part, to speed up the pace of the story until it's at the place I need it to be at for the ending.**

**Thanks for beta-ing IP. Love your face.  
><strong>

**Reposting because I accidentally put Judy's birthdate and not Grandpa Martin's oop. Thanks anon!**

**This chapter is set a few weeks after Alison's wedding. **

**Please R&R**

**xx**

_Grave_  
><em>Sunday, December 4th<em>

Snowflakes fluttered down from the grey sky, landing on top of a plush pink hat. Standing in the cold, Quinn rubbed her hands together and blew out a small puff of air. Across from her, kneeling at an elaborate headstone was Rachel, her expression devoid of emotion.

On the headstone, in a cursive script read _Here lies Martin Conrad Fabray. June 4th, 1941-December 8th, 2008. Loving father, doting husband, community leader. May he rest in peace. _

A sad smile tugged at the corner of Rachel's lips as she wiped the snow off the headstone with a gloved hand. Her eyes slid shut as she rested her palm against the the writing and spoke.

"Hi, Grandpa. I know it's been awhile since I last visited. I've had some difficulties to get past before I could come here," she opened her eyes and despondently gazed at the cross inscription in the marble headstone, "You see, I was very angry for a while. At dad, mom and especially you. I know, you're probably looking down at me and wondering what you possibly did to hurt me. But that's the thing, Grandpa Martin. It's not me you hurt; physically at least. Its daddy, uncle Jack; and-and Alison," she slowly swiped her finger along the first letter in his name.

"I don't know why you hurt daddy and I'm assuming, uncle Jack like that; I don't know what happened in _your _childhood for you think it was okay to beat your child so excessively, thus passing along the same message so that they could impart that particular piece of wisdom into their own children. I don't understand and frankly, Grandpa, I don't want to. But-but you're still my granddad. the same man who would hold Quinn and I on each knee and make up little stories for us while he playfully bounced us into the air. Still the same man who would surprise me with visits to the theatre and encouraged me to join ballet. So, I've come to a decision. I'm going to remember you for who you were with Quinn and I and not think about the man who left scars in my daddy's back."

Rachel leaned forward to kiss the headstone as a single tear trailed down her cheek. "I'm going to remember you for the same, jovial man who would spoil me rotten. I still love you, Grandpa Martin."

Slowly standing, Rachel wiped at the excessive snow on her knees and placed a hand flat on top the headstone; she smiled sadly and finished, "But I will never forgive you for what you did. Rest in peace, grandfather."

She patted the marble once more before turning back to her serenely smiling girlfriend and taking her hand. They automatically laced their fingers together before walking towards Quinn's car.

After a moment of silence, Quinn brought Rachel's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly, "Are you okay, love?"

Surprise lit up in chestnut eyes before they settled. Rachel smiled tenderly, leaning into Quinn for support and beaming when the blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm wonderful."

**xx**

_**Choir Room**_  
><em><strong>Thursday, December 8th<strong>_

"C'mon, guys, we need ideas!"

There was silence in the choir room as Will Schuester stood in front of the kids that he considered his own with a cheery smile. In the front row sat Rachel, who was resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his unsolicited enthusiasm.

After a moment of deliberation, she raised her hand free hand with an annoyed grimace on her face, "Mr. Schue, if I may. Sectionals is in a week; instead of assigning those trivial group projects, we _should _have been preparing. As our leader, it's your fault if we're not prepared on time."

Will's mouth opened a bit in surprise before he pouted, "Now, Rachel, I don't appreciate that tone."  
>Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "Why? Because it's the <em>truth, <em>Mr. S?"

"I'll have to agree with Rachel and Santana, Mr. Schuester," Jesse piped in from his seat next to the former, "Carmel's and Dalton's Glee clubs have been preparing for _months_ and you expect us to come up with a setlist _now? _It's irresponsible."

The teacher scratched the back of his neck as confusion danced in his eyes, "But-team unity was built because of our weekly assignments! It was fun."

"It was _irresponsible_," Rachel reiterated, releasing her quiet girlfriend's hand and rising to face the front of the club, "_Surely_you all are as worried as Jesse, Santana, Quinn and I?"

Kurt nodded swiftly, "I am. I heard VA's practices go well into the night. They even have weekend practices!"

"I-I heard that the d-dancers at Dalton have been on a s-strict diet since the beginning of the school year," Tina added with a small nervous stutter, "W-w-we're screwed."

Rachel spun around to glare at her frowning teacher, "Mr. Schuester, this is a disaster. I propose that Jesse and I prepare the setlist by ourselves and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. And who's going to be singing at Sectionals, hm?"

"Jesseand Ihave the most refined voices therefore_ we _will be the _leads, _Mercedes.

Mercedes scowled darkly, "Who died and made you boss, Fanny Brice?"

Rachel deadpanned before laughing, her chuckle holding a cruel sting, "I think you need to brush up on your vocabulary, Mercedes; I'm team _co-captain_. Since you don't seem understand basic language, I'll explain it to you. That means _I'm _the _l-e-a-d-e-r_."

"Now, now, girls," Will cut in before it could get ugly, placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Why don't we sit down and take a break-"

"_No_, Mr. Schue! We've waited long enough. This is important! This competition can make or break the club."

She spun around when she felt a familiar touch on her wrist. Her anger evaporated a little at the beseeching smile on her girlfriend's face.

Quinn tugged on her hand lightly, "C'mon, Rae. Let's just sit down. I know this is important to you, to _us, _but we're not going to get anywhere unless we come to a decision as a _team_. Alright?" the blond slung an arm around Rachel's shoulder and kissed the side of her head, "Sit with me, please?"

The younger girl crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes, but complied, a small smile edging up the sides of her mouth.

Quinn kept her arm around Rachel even as they returned to their seats. Jesse leaned over the younger girl to smirk at Quinn, "I see that only _big sister_ has the power to tame the _beast_."

"Don't call my sister that," Quinn stated cooly the exact second Rachel punched Jesse in the arm.

The curly haired boy hunched over in his seat, rubbing at the forming bruise with a small pout as the glee club exploded in laughter.

Rachel rolled her eyes again, this time in amusement before leaning up to peck her girlfriend on the cheek, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Hazel eyes softened as Quinn glanced down at the brunette, "No problem, Rae."

"Okay, enough of the sisterly love, Fabray deux," Santana quiped with a wry smirk and a raised brow, "Let's get this show on the road."

**xx**

_**Jesse's Dressing Room**_  
><em><strong>Saturday, December 12<strong>_

Rachel sat on Jesse's knee, aimlessly playing with his curls as she re-read her script. Though she already had the lines memorized, it never hurt to be a little extra prepared.

Jesse seemed to have to same idea in mind as he stared intently down at his copy of _West Side Story. _They opened in a few weeks and while they were both more than a little excited, she could tell by the slight bounce of his knee that Jesse was worried. Whether it was the play or something else in general, she didn't know.

Since she noticed his odd behavior spanning back from a week ago, she had been content to allow Jesse to sort out his issues on his own time without intruding. However, her curiosity had grown and he _was _he best friend. There was no reason not to ask; so she did.

"What's the matter, Jay?" she grabbed a curl and twirled it around her finger, "You're acting more jittery than usual."

The script in his hand lowered a bit as he turned guarded eyes onto her, "Why would you say that?"

"Jesse, there really isn't any need for such childish games. Just tell me what the matter is and we'll fix it together."

Jesse sighed before setting his script on his thigh and running a hand through curled locks; he inhaled slowly before glancing up at her, "So-I was wondering if, ah, if you'd be alright with Blaine attending our show?"

A fine brow raised as Rachel looked up from her script in interest; she set it on her lap as well. "It's fine with me-why do you ask?"

The boy winced slightly before smiling sheepishly, "I kind of invited him already."

Rachel paused in her stroking to stare into his eyes before her shoulder lifted up in a half-shrug, "Alright. Let him know I'm excited to see him."

Jesse gazed at her in awe, "Really? As simple as that?"

"Yes," she resumed reading her script even as she spoke, "My therapist said that the only way to move on is to fully embrace the past and accept it for what it was. Blaine was a victim as well; why should I blame or fault him for something he could not change."

"Wow," the boy shook his head amusedly, "you've truly grown."

Rachel shrugged once more, "What can I say? Therapy, lifelong confessions and secret love can do that to a girl."

**xx**

_**The Tree House**_  
><em><strong>Sunday, December 18th<strong>_

"Snowflakes are kind of like people, aren't they? Each of them, so unique, different from the other; and yet they come together to form something compound. Irrefutable. Something that is beautiful; snow white," a pile of snow slid from Quinn's fingers as she smiled delightedly at her amused girlfriend, "Snow is so pure."

The edges of Quinn's mouth quirked up into an adoring smile as she reached into her dress pocket and produced a satin box; she took both of Rachel's hands into her own and placed the box in the palm of a gloved hand, "As pure as your soul and heart."

Dark eyes widened slightly as a blush spread out along golden cheeks, "Quinn..."

"It's no wonder God sent you to us on the purest month..."Quinn blushed as well before shaking her head and continuing, "I got this made for you a few weeks ago-for your birthday," a bashful smile rose on Quinn's countenance as she gazed into teary eyes; she lifted the ring from the box and held it up before sliding it onto Rachels finger, "A long time ago, Father Andrew said something to me that really-really changed my way of looking at things. He told me to let the negativity in my life go and-and let love in. Let _you _in, Rachel."

She took Rachel's left hand and placed a sweet kiss at the tip of her ring finger, "This ring is a symbol of my love for you. Which is forever-even if you break up with me or something," Quinn looked up to grin a little, utterly enamored with the lovesick expression on her girlfriend's face.

"I didn't realize someone so smart could be this stupid," Rachel mused as she lifted Quinn's face by the chin and pulled her into a soft kiss, "I'm never breaking up with you, Quinn. I love you"

"I love you, Rachel. Happy Birthday."

**xx**

_**A/N: really slow inconsequential chapter where nothing really happened, I know, but I do promise smut in the next update! :D so there you go. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: anon! thanks for the heads up about the date thing. I was trying to figure out how old Judy, Russell and Martin were last chapter while I was writing in my google docs and I put the wrong date in out of absent mindedness . so thank you. Fast update because I love you all *blows kisses* enjoy and please r&r~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Monday, December 19th<em>

"This is useless, Quinn," Santana slammed her locker shut with a sigh, raven locks falling into her face effortlessly as she turned cocoa colored eyes onto her concerned best friend, "I never realized coming out of the flannel closet could be _so _hard. How did you come out again? Oh wait, never mind; you just _scream _gay."

"Um," Quinn scratched her cheek as she walked alongside the younger girl towards their respective classes, "I mean, _yeah_, I didn't bother telling anyone at school; I mean, I'm just _me. _And no one has ever asked me if I was gay, they've just all sort of figured it out or-or I guess assumed is the better word...I didn't even have to tell my parents," she gripped the straps of her backpack a little harder as she looked up at the ceiling with a contemplative stare, "Dad just sat me down and asked me straight out if I liked girls and then gave me a bunch of condoms before sending me on my way."

A button nose scrunched up as Santana sighed and crossed her arms with a shake of her head, "You are _so _lucky; I'm sure my parents would skin me alive if they found out I played for the same team."

The older girl marginally frowned before slinging an arm around her best friend's shoulders, "Don't worry about it, babe. Mami and Papi will support you no matter what-and if they don't, you_ know _you can stay with us."

Santana smiled faintly before leaning into Quinn, "Thanks, Q. I really appreciate that."

A cheery smile appeared on Quinn's face as she kissed the side of the younger girl's head, "No problem, hermosa. You know I got your back."

"Love you, bitch."

"You too, San."

xx

Rachel filed her nails with a bored expression as Finn bounced a hacky sack on his ankle next to her. Class had technically begun but the history teacher-_Mrs. Eversteen-_was always over five minutes late each Wednesday, giving the students a little extra time to converse or get some last minute homework/studying in.

The white gold ring on her finger gleamed in the light as Rachel brought her hand up to blow at her nails before wiping them on her shirt.

After a few seconds of this, she sighed before setting the filer down and turning towards Finn, "I'm bored-entertain me."

Finn bounced the yarn ball into the air one more time before catching it in his overly large palms and grinning cheekily, "Did you hear about the new action mov-"

"Nevermind," Rachel mumbled as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and unlocked the screen. She opened up her Go SMS and smiled at the three unread messages from Jesse, Kurt and Santana respectively.

She began responding to each text individually only to pause when she heard Finn shuffle closer, until his face was inches from her cheek.

"Um, Finn, this is about to get uncomfortable _real_fast-"

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?"

A sigh escaped her as she nodded, "Sure."

Finn looked around cautiously before moving even closer to her, "H-have you ever, um, have you ever liked a girl before?"

Rachel paused in her texting to glance over at her spiky haired friend with a raised brow, "Well, seeing as I identify as pansexual..."

The older boy's bottom lip jutted out as he frowned, "That's, um, that's like bisexuality right?"

"Not...really," Rachel sat her phone down and focused her attention on the jock, "Haven't you talked to Kurt about any of this?"

He grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Ah, well, I _tried _last night but then he sort of went on a rant about how bisexuality doesn't exist and it's just a-just an excuse for "scared little gay boys" who are "too weak" to come out of the closet and 'need a "reason" to feel "normal."

A burst of anger flared up in her, "Kurt can be such a little shit sometimes."

Finn scowled a bit, "Hey, that's my brother-"

"Doesn't mean I'm not _right_," Rachel sighed wearily as she took one of Finn's hands and squeezed it loosely, "Look, gay men and lesbians like to say bisexuality isn't real and claim that people who identify as such are just allowing themselves to be contained by societies standards on how a man and woman _should_ feel towards the opposite gender. What they fail to see is that by denying _any_ sexuality is a form of oppression in itself and they are contributing to the issue at hand. How does one expect their peers to accept them if they are willing to dismiss and deny any sexual orientation that does not exactly fit their definition of homosexuality? It's ridiculous not to mention extremely prejudiced and I will be the first to tell you that bisexuality_,_along with pansexuality, and a flurry of others do exist. And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. "

The older boy gaped at her wordlessly before his lips quirked up into a reverent smile, "You're so smart, Rach. I never would've thought about it like that," he squeezed her hand back, "Thanks," he wiped at his nose and chuckled softly.

She released his hand with a sweet smile and leaned back into her seat, "No problem, Finn," she whispered to him as Mrs. Eversteen entered the room.

Rachel grinned as she raised her head a little when he lifted his phone out of his pocket; she watched him open his contacts list, scroll down before stopping at _Sam Evans_and then proceeded to eye Sam's name in barely veiled interest.

Her gaze softened as she shook her head amusedly and settled back in her seat, "No problem at all."  
>xx<p>

_Tuesday, December 20th_

Quinn pushed her glasses up her nose as she peered at the pages of her novel intently; she sat with crossed legs at the desk beside her bedroom door. A content smile danced upon the corners of her lips as she absorbed the text of _Madame Bovary _while the soothing beat of _Concrete Walls _played on her beats headphones.

A moment later a knock sounded at her door and she looked up from her book curiously before setting it down and standing up. She ran a hand through her hair excitedly as her heart pounded in her chest.

Russell was on a business trip and Judy was accompanying him so she knew it could only be one person; her favorite person. The only girl in the world that mattered to her.

She opened the door, sweet smile adorning her face, "Hey, Rae," she breathed before leaning down to kiss a golden cheek, "You're home early."

"Hi, baby," Rachel grinned as she bashfully ducked her head, "I missed you today."

Quinn slipped her hand into Rachel's and pulled the giggling girl into her room with a laugh. She brought the younger girl's hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on the white gold ring before smiling adoringly, "How was rehearsals?"

After a meaningful look was exchanged, the brunette dropped their hands to shrug off her jacket until she was left in a black sweater and flimsy skirt, "Same old, same old. Jeremy is still off his mark by four seconds and Anastasia is deliberately messing up the cues. However, Jesse and I are as exceptional as always, so the show won't be a total bust."

Quinn nodded along as she stared unashamedly at her girlfriend's thighs. The black tights encasing swan-like legs made Quinn shiver slightly before shaking her head and pulling her sister into a hug.

"You're going to be awesome, Rae. I can't wait to see it," Quinn gazed at her sweetly as they exchanged eskimo kisses, "I _really _missed you."

Rachel smirked impishly with a raised brow, "I see;" she murmured as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, "How much?"

"_So _much, Rae."

"Mm," the younger girl weaved her fingers through golden locks and tugged Quinn closer, "Why don't you show me how much?"

xo

Quinn grunted as she held a bare midriff, eyes a deep gold as she watched herself slide in and out of her baby sister's tight cunt. Her dick emerged covered in a light sheen of wetness only to disappear back in an undulating pussy.

She growled low in her throat as Rachel yelped with each jut of her hips, dragging her gaze from their lower halves and swallowing hard at the flush in her girlfriends cheeks and the hazy look Rachel's eye.

Quinn growled harder, her head lolling back as she slammed her baby sister back down on her cock, "Ah, ah fuck!"

"Yes, yes—_Quinn_! Fucking give it to me! Q!"

The blond gritted her teeth as forced her gaze away from the ceiling to focus on the girl in front of her; she slid her hands down to grip the tops of Rachel's legs and spread soaked, golden thighs further.

Wet, wet walls gripped her tight as she slipped in and out; she nearly blew her load at the feeling.

Her eyes rolled back then as she choked, "J-jesus! Fu-cking, God, Rae! Rachel!"

Rachel whined as she bounced on Quinn's dick, her moans coming out in strangled gasps as she rolled her hips, her pussy lips latching on and off a rigid length, over and over, "Yeah! A-ah, more! Harder! Quinn!"

Quinn grunted, her heart constricting as her balls tightened; she slid all the way out, breathing deep through her nose as she stared at their lower halves with a hazy gaze; her sister's essence dripped down twitching golden thighs, and onto her dark sweats-her dick shined, coated in cum.

She exhaled raggedly before whimpering, gripping Rachel by the ass and standing from her bed.

The brunette sagged in her arms, the girl scratching lightly at the underside of Quinn's jaw as she walked them backwards, squeezing at a plush bottom and nuzzling her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm gonna give it to you hard," she murmured as she pressed her sister against the wall, "God, Rae, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Rachel jerked forward at her words, seemingly snapping out of a daze as chestnut eyes blinked. The brunette smirked teasingly. "Aww, do you want to cum in me, Q-bear?"

All the air flew out Rachel's lungs as Quinn forcefully slipped back inside; the blonde breathed shakily as sticky insides squeezed around her length before contracting.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah." Quinn jutted her hips, pressing tight against her sister. A light, wet slapping sound reached her ears as she slid halfway out before slamming forward, "Let me cum in you, Rae. Please."

Rachel gasped brokenly as she dug her nails into Quinn's back, "O_-Oh! _You want to, do you?"

Quinn hastily nodded, "_Please_, Rae," she begged shamelessly, "Please."

Rachel released a pleasured sigh as she wrapped an arm around a flushed neck and slid further down a rigid cock; the brunette dug manicured nails into a red hued cheek before leaning forward to softly peck pale lips, "You can cum in me, Q. You can do whatever you want. I want you to use me. To treat me like the slut I am for you."

Quinn shuddered harshly before ducking her head and stilling her hips, "I..." she licked her lips before exhaling shallowly, "I love you too much to do that, Rachel..."

Chestnut eyes blinked in surprise—Rachel melted a little as she released her grip on her girlfriend's cheek and wrapped her other arm behind the older girl's neck, "That's why I'm saying its okay. Because you love me so much that you always think of me first. That's why I want you to, Q. You can lose yourself in me."

Rachel rubbed the back of her girlfriend's neck with the pad of her fingers as she tilted her head and smiled at the blonde adoringly, "Okay? I love you."

Quinn swallowed hard before nodding, sighing, "Uh huh," as she closed her eyes and pressed their damp foreheads together, "I love you too, Rae. So much," she whispered before capturing the brunette lips and jerking her hips.

"O-oh!" Rachel's eyes slipped close as Quinn's fingers tightened on her ass and drew her closer; she released a tremulous breath as the blonde slammed into her, "That's it baby, yeah!"

Xo

They lay in post-coiltal bliss

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Rachel whispered as she stroked her girlfriend's cheek slowly, staring into amber eyes alight with affection with a tender gaze, "How much I love you?"

"Yes," Quinn held a small waist tighter as she nodded, golden strands splaying against the pillow, "I know. Because that's how much I love you."

"I mean it, Quinn. My heart hurts just looking at you sometimes. I just-" chestnut eyes disappeared under frayed lashes, "You're everything to me."

"Hey," the older girl took the younger ones hand and raised it to a thumping heart, "You feel that? This is what you do to me. Every see you, every time I _think _about you. I understand, Rachel."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Quinn."

Quinn cupped a golden cheek and leaned closer until their breath mingled, "I think I would die of permanent heartache if I were to ever lose you," she whispered before slowly bringing their lips together.

"Aren't you scared though?" Rachel interrupted before they could kiss; chestnut and amber eyes locked in a meaningful stare, "Of how much we need each other?"

"I was done being scared of how I felt about you a long time ago, Rae. As long as we're together, we'll be okay. Alright?"

Rachel bit her lip before lowering her gaze, her fingers sliding along a pale cheek softly; "What comes after this?"

"Everlasting bliss," Quinn answered before she brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh man, my best friend (gay guy) said the same thing to me about how bisexuality doesn't exist, actually said those exact words Kurt used with Finn and I almost introduced him to my fist. I cleared that up for him real quick though. sigh anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! filler for the winner right? ak ak ak ak. More smut coming up next chap. **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: 1, I'm Christian. 2. Lesbians can believe in God, it is possible, I am aware of that. God's love isn't only applicable to straight people. especially since I'm pansexual. I apologize for offending you though**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>January<em>

"Dude, college applications are a_ bitch_," Sam grumbled as he typed out his information on Ohio State University's application page.

Pink lips pursed as Quinn eyed her best friend in sympathy. She glanced down at her own closed laptop before running a hand through her choppy locks and smiling airily, "Yeah, man, but just think—after we get this shit done, we can play some Halo or some Gears of War and just relax for the rest of the day."

"Hell yeah," Sam raised his hand and grinned when Quinn slapped their palms together, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Totally, dude."

Sam leaned back in his chair and stretched, the muscles in his arms rippling under the sleeveless hoodie. He crossed his arms before frowning over at Quinn, "Speaking of applications—where else did you apply to besides OSU?"

"Um," Quinn flicked her tongue along her lower lip nervously as she palmed the back of her neck and chuckled awkwardly, "I only applied to OSU."

Surprise flickered in green eyes as Sam gaped at her, "Woah, _seriously_?" his voice lowered as his frown deepened, "You _are _going to apply to more, right, Quinn?"

Quinn slammed her literature book down before tossing it over on the floor. She leaned back and rested her head on laced fingers, "Why bother?" she mumbled as she stared up at the ceiling, "I'm staying in Lima for a couple of years anyways."

Sam reared back a bit, "I thought—Quinn, _dude, _what about Dartmouth? That's like, your _dream _school. You've been talking about going since we were _fourteen_."

"Yeah, well, dreams change man," she sat up Indian style and semi glared at the boy, "People grow up, _I _grew up and I want to stay here. I _need _to stay here. Besides you, all of my friends are younger than me and-" Quinn glanced off to the side, her voice softening as her shoulders slumped, "Rachel needs me. After the assault-"

"I know, I get it, Q," Sam stood and walked the few steps over to Quinn's bed before sitting down. He placed a palm on her shoulders comfortingly, "I more than understand wanting to take care of your family, but-and don't beat me up for saying this, but it sounds to me that you're going to give up your dreams because of your _sister_."

He frowned at her sharp intake of breath before continuing, "Does Rachel know what you're doing? I doubt she would have agreed to this."

Quinn shook his hand off as annoyance flickered across her face, "Uh, no offense, man, like, I understand where you're coming from with this and in a way, I appreciate it, but don't presume that you know a _damn _thing about my relationship with _my _sister.

"You were talking about Dartmouth just _five months _ago," he reminded her softly, golden brows furrowing as he watched her stand and run a hand through her hair agitatedly, "Quinn, what are you doing, man?"

"I just want to stay close to my family, Sam," Quinn's scoffed as she spun on her heel, amber eyes narrowing into a glare, "Is that so wrong?"

Sam gaze was empathetic as he shook his head disbelievingly, "Quinn, dude, do you even _want _to go to OSU?"

"Just _drop _it, man," her voice brooked no room for argument as she glowered at him, "I'm going to OSU and that's the end of it."

Quinn grimaced at his weary frown, "Don't look at me like that, dude, let's just-" she gestured to her X-Box 360, "Let's just play, Sam. C'mon, I'll even let you be lead in the campaign. Alright man?"

Sam sighed before standing, "Fine, Quinn. Hand me the controller."

* * *

><p>Jesse applied the finishing touches to Rachel's make up as they prepared for opening night. He smiled down at her sweetly, "This is the beginning for us, dearheart," he started in a determined voice, "Once they see how marvelous we are, I'm sure roles will just drop into our laps. First a small stage in Ohio and then-"<p>

"_Broadway_," Rachel breathed as a beam spread out along her cheeks, "Oh, Jesse, I'm so excited."

Jesse's gaze softened into an adoring look, "I couldn't find a better person to share my future with," he set the make up down and hugged her tight, "Even if we get separate roles, you'll always be my main girl."

Tears pricked the corners of Rachel's eyes as she released a watery chuckle, "And you'll always be my main guy, Jay. Now, get back to your room" she pushed him away gently and smiled up at him, "Our show starts in thirty minutes and we can't start it if the two stars aren't in place."

"Yes, yes, dear, I know," he stuck his tongue out at her before wiping at his eye and releasing her waist, "But, ah, before I go, there's someone who'd like to see you," he placed a sweet kiss to her temple before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal a nervous Blaine.

Jesse patted Blaine's shoulder and shot her a quick smile before exiting the room completely, leaving the two of them alone.

Rachel smoothed out her dress before wringing her hands together and smiling easily at the boy, "I see you're back to your dapper self."

Blaine's hand automatically reached up to swipe back gelled hair and finger his bow-tie nervously, "Yeah, I—yeah."

Her lips curled up into a genuine smile as she walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him loosely, "It's good to see you doing so well, Blaine. Thank you for coming."

Rachel slid her hands down his arms and stared up at him meaningfully, "I'm glad you're getting better."

Mossy green eyes softened as Blaine smiled back at her, "I'm glad you are too."

xx

Quinn sat with Santana, Kurt, Finn and Sam in the front row of the auditorium. Her parents were behind her and she could hear them quietly conversing as she looked around at the packed auditorium.

She caught sight of Blaine and frowned at him before turning her attention back onto the stage. The musical would start in a few minutes and she didn't have time to be worried about _him_but she hoped his appearance wouldn't disrupt her baby at all.

Glancing over at her friends, she found herself smiling in slight confusion when she noted how Sam and Finn's hands were clasped together in a tight hold. She'd have to ask about that later seeing as she never got the full story from her best friend.

Quinn blinked when Santana nudged her and nodded towards the stage. She felt her heartbeat quicken as the lights in the auditorium dimmed, excitement and pride pulsing through her at her girlfriend's debut musical.

* * *

><p>The play was a hit; a complete success even. Adrenaline pumped through Rachel's veins as she finished bowing, laughing loudly as Jesse lifted her up in his arms and hugged her close.<p>

The crowd cheered for them and the clapping grew louder. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of her family and best friends standing on their seats, cheering the loudest.

_This _is what she lived for; this was her life. She couldn't imagine a future without the stage and was so proud of herself for never giving up on her dreams despite the few obstacles that stood in her way.

And Rachel had the feeling that only more good things were to come.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," Quinn mumbled between their hurried kisses, dragging Rachel closer to her and grunting when sharp teeth nipped at her lower lip.<p>

A soft tongue slid into her mouth and she found herself sighing at the taste of wine and strawberries on her girl's tongue.

Their parents had taken them out to dinner to celebrate before having them dropped off at home with a few friends to "celebrate without the parentals around so that they could fully enjoy themselves."

Everyone cleared out after a few hours of partying_-Santana and Jesse left to Santana's, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Sam hit it off and headed to the Hudson-Hummel house for the rest of the night-_leaving Rachel and Quinn with the house to themselves.

Quinn moaned as Rachel pulled back to kiss at her neck, "Thank you for coming to see me tonight, Quinn," she weaved her fingers through the short locks and tugged, "You don't know how happy it made me."

Amber eyes softened as Quinn's lips quirked into a smile, "You were gorgeous out there, babe. So beautiful."

Rachel swallowed thickly before kissing the underside of Quinn's jaw, "_You're _gorgeous, Quinn," she murmured before slowly lowering to her knees.

Quinn felt her breath catch as Rachel smirked up at her mischievously. Her half-hard dick stiffened further when the younger girl kissed the seam of her jean skirt.

"You're so gorgeous, Quinn," Rachel slid her hands up milky thighs, and under a pleated skirt, smiling as she gripped the edges of her sister's boxer and yanked them down.

Her eyes shined as she gazed at the smooth cock that jutted from beneath the girl's skirts, the head a dusky pink and light veins running along the edges. She cupped as much of the base she could with an open palm, gradually lowering one finger at a time until she was squeezing her girlfriend's dick.

Rachel held back a smirk the girl's subsequent moan. "Every part of you is gorgeous, Quinn," she reiterated in a breathy whisper, "Especially your cock."

She glimpsed up to catch the older girl's eye, her insides clenching over something that wasn't there at the pure wanton desperation that stared back at her. She kept her eyes locked with Quinn as she slowly leaned forward to give the head a kitten lick, barely flicking her tongue at the quivering dick before pulling away.

Quinn whimpered, "ohmigod," shakily as she slumped against her bedroom wall.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, "Calling the lords name at such a time—_shame _Q-bear," she slid the head into her mouth and sucked hard before releasing it, and repeating the process, slowly hollowing her cheeks as she bobbed her head back and forth.

She held onto her sister's quivering thighs at the girl's sudden spasm, giving the blonde a second to collect herself before sliding Quinn's dick out of her mouth and flicking her tongue teasingly at the underside of her girl's cock.

Rachel 'mmed,' as she rubbed her cheeks along a sweet skin before dragging her tongue down the sides, right along the small vein that always seemed to pulse in tempo with her sucks.

"Oh, fucking hell-s'good."

Warmth and pride flowed through her at that-the knowledge that she was making Quinn feel as good as the blonde made her feel on a daily basis was...riveting. Rachel's nails dug into the older girl's thighs as she chased after the girl's bobbing head and sucked the blonde length fully into her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered as she glanced up at her big sister again from beneath her lashes, grinning around the girl as she swallowed until the head brushed against the back of her throat, resting snugly against her uvula.

The jerk and sudden stillness of her sister's hips made her grin morph into a genuine smile.

How sweet of Quinn-to not try and suffocate her with her cock. That'd be hot though.

Rachel held the dick in her mouth for a full 8 seconds, swallowing around the girl while humming the opening of sounds of 'Explode'—fitting for the circumstances—before rearing back, and gasping for air as her sister's cock re-emerged slick and shiny from a contracting throat.

Her lips twisted into a satisfied smirk as she leaned back on her haunches and watched Quinn grab frantically at her dick and began jerking herself off.

"That's right, baby," she cooed encouragingly as she moved forward to swirl her tongue along the head once more, "let it go. It's okay. I want it."

xo

Quinn grunted as she tightened her fist around her length, her hips jerking slowly into a clenched palm. Her eyes rolled back as her balls tightened—a mini orgasm quaked through her, "Ah fuck it-here it comes."

Rachel presented her tongue expectantly. Short, small spurts of translucent fluid dripped out of her cum hole and onto a cherry red tongue. Quinn breathed deeply through her nose as she watched her little sister through half lidded eyes, shivering when the girl slid her tongue along her swollen lips and swallowed—another drop of cum trickled from her when Rachel's tongue flicked at the underside of her quivering cock before moaning, "Yummy."

Quinn shuddered hard, "Christ, Rachel."

Rachel giggled with puckered lips, her sister leaning forward to slide them over her cock, all the while bobbing her head, expertly, all the way down—without choking,_ fuck_—before pulling back to kiss down Quinn's length to her balls. Rachel nuzzled them with a girlish laugh.

"Oh my God-S'fucking good." Quinn's jaw clenched. _This shouldn't feel so good. It was unreal. _

"Just enjoy it, Q. Fucking enjoy it. You deserve it," Rachel mumbled against a babysoft sac, automatically knowing what Quinn was thinking, as if her little sister could read her mind, "You deserve everything. Let me give you the world."

"Fuck-you," Quinn groaned as her little sister sucked at her balls, her hand clenching around her dick harder as she attempted to keep the slow back and forth rhythm. She was failing hard, "Perfect. Fucking perfect. You're so perfect to me."

"Thanks, Pink."

Amber eyes rolled in aroused amusement, "Shut your pretty fucking mouth."

"Anything for you."

Xo

Rachel sighed lovingly as the older girl pushed her back into plush cushions, her lips curling down into a pout, "You only came once—"

"I'm trying to change that."

Her pout disappeared and a wicked smile replaced it, "but Q, I wanted you to cum down my throat. I like the way you taste."

Quinn grunted above her, spreading her legs wide, while ripping at silk panties and lining her dick at her entrance when there was nothing left, "How did you get to be so wonderful?"

Chestnut irises swirled as Quinn pushed into Rachel hard; she gasped brokenly, "Oh God—"

Quinn moaned before she started pumping in a sticky wet hole, "You're fucking filthy, Rachel."

Rachel released a shuddery whimper as her eyes rolled back, "You love it. You fucking love it. Don't lie. You jerk off thinking about all the indecent things you want to do to me—that I'd let you do to me."

"Oh fuck."

"And I would, Quinn. Anywhere- and in both the ways that popped up in your pretty blonde head," Rachel grabbed the back of her sister's head as the older girl grunted in her neck and slammed her hips into hers.

She bit her lip, pure adoration in her eyes as Quinn pumped into her like—like she fucking needed her, needed to stay immersed inside her warmth, as if her life depended on it.

Rachel released her lip to nibble on the grunting girl's chin, "Fucking anywhere, Q. In the school bathroom—I know you like it in there—the nasty janitors closet—I'd suck you off against the boxes, on my knees and everything, just like you like it—in our parents room—"

A shuttle of pre-cum shot into her then—her smirk widened, "Guess I'm not the only dirty girl in this room."

"Rachel, nngh, Rachel-Rachel."

"That's right, say my name," Rachel's legs dangled in the air as the older girl sped up her thrusts, grasping onto her calves desperately as she held her back against the bed and fucking-put herself in her.

Over and over again.

"Ah! Oh, Q-yes. Yes!"

xo

Quinn leaned up on shaky hands, her hips still thrusting manically as she stared down at her sister's face.

Smooth golden skin was flushed bright red, chestnut irises swirling into pools of burnt cocoa and dark copper under a lidded gaze.

Fuck-Rachel was just _so _pretty.

She grabbed the back of her sister's head and forced their lips together, moaning harder as a soft tongue swirled around hers. Rachel fucked her mouth with her tongue quickly, making her gasp breathlessly.

Fucking sexy. God she was fucking hot.

Quinn broke the kiss and pulled up then to rest on her knees, grabbing the back of lithe thighs desperately as she pumped herself into that sticky warmth. Her dick, neglected for months, fucking loved her right now.

"Ah! Yeah, Yeah, Oh fuck, Q, that's it!"

Quinn growled shakily, "Play with your clit."

"Oh—_Quinn_!"

Her eyes squeezed shut, "Do it, Rae. Touch yourself while I—oh fuck, while I," Quinn spread the younger girl's legs further and pumped into her in quick, short thrusts, "fucking do it. Do it for me, baby."

"Ooh, ooh, yeah, fuck!"

xo

Rachel literally could not get enough of Quinn. Even as the walls of her cunt collapsed and she spasmed against the older girl, she couldn't get enough. She wanted more—she_ needed _more.

"Mm, Quinn," she murmured as the older girl kissed down her form, pausing at her breasts to lavish the nipple in soft sucks. She could feel her sister's still-straining erection slide against her thigh, sticky wet from her juices. God—she wanted to ride that beautiful cock.

Rachel flipped them over then, smiling down into surprised pools of honey and clover and leaning above an erect cock. Her nose scrunched up adorably, "I can't get enough of you," sweet droplets of her cream slid down the blonde length as she rubbed her pussy lips along the tip, "You're my everything."

Quinn gazed at her with a dopey smile, "I love you."

Rachel beamed, tenderly, "I adore you," she whispered as the head of her sister's cock bumped against her thrumming clit. She sighed in pleasure before pushing down, slowly.

A soft gasp fell from pastel lips, "Fucking—tease."

She grinned, "Takes one to know one," Rachel slammed her hips down, all the way, "fucking cum in me like I want this time," she demanded before rising up, rolling her hips slowly, her cunt grasping at that dickhead, "Fill me up with little Q's."

Quinn gripped her hips tightly, "Fuckyes—ride me."

Instead of humping the girl's dick, Rachel set her hands on the undersides of Quinn's ribs before rolling her hips back and forth, giggling as they slammed against the headboard and the bed creaked under their strain.

"Jesus Christ!"

Rachel moaned then, her hips slamming up and down now as she held the blonde's dick in her hand, pushing on and off that straining cock and loving the light squishing between their bodies.

There was something that was so sickeningly hot about her pious sister screaming her lord's name in bed. She loved it.

"Do you—like this, Quinn?" She asked as she humped the older girl's cock, "do you like doing this to me?"

Quinn laughed freely, breathlessly, joyfully, as if she couldn't believe this was actually happening, "Fuck yeah, Rachel."

"Good. Because it's you and me, forever, alright? We're in this together."

Hazy, yet present amber eyes focused on her, "okay, baby."

Rachel groaned at her lover's readied agreement before burying her face in a sweaty, tinted neck, "Good. Now make me cum again, Q-bear. And don't forget to cum inside."

* * *

><p>The water from the bath warmed Rachel's skin as she languidly reclined in her girlfriend's chest. A hot bath was exactly what they needed after hours of making love.<p>

"So, I've been looking into Dartmouth," Rachel gathered a few bubbles into the palms of her hands and blew, "You sent in your application already right? When do you think you'll hear back from them? Oh! You could join the soccer team and a bunch of other clubs. Did you know that their unofficial mascot is a keg?" she giggled softly, "You're going to have so much fun there, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. I just know they'll accept you."

She felt rather than heard her girlfriend exhale and tense behind her; the water swished as Rachel leaned further back into Quinn's chest and glanced up at her girlfriend with furrowed brows, "Q?"

Quinn sighed as she ran a hand through damp golden locks, "I'm not going to Dartmouth, Rachel."

At this, the younger girl froze before sitting up and turning towards her girlfriend with a frown, "What do you mean you're not going to Dartmouth?"

Pale shoulders lifted in a half shrug as Quinn smiled easily, "I'm going to stay here and wait until you finish high school. Then we could head to New York together-"

"That's in _two _years, Quinn," Rachel interrupted, blinking as she gaped at the older girl, "Why didn't you tell me? What are you planning to do in the meantime?"

Quinn glanced off to the side, "Well, OSU has a pretty good soccer team..."

"_Ohio State_," Rachel screeched, her voice shrill as she took in her girlfriend's words, "You _hate _it here, Quinn! You've told me before that you couldn't wait to escape the small town atmosphere and-and _experience life_-

Resolute amber eyes stared back at her and Rachel felt herself faltering, her head shaking in complete disbelief, "Why are you doing this?"

Quinn's brows furrowed in concentration as she licked her lips, "I mean, I don't really need to go to Dartmouth, Rae. I can get my pre-requisites done here and it'll be cheaper in the long run-"

Unease roiled in Rachel's stomach, "Daddy paid for Stanford and with the trust fund daddy set up for all of us, Mark will be able to attend Harvard for business school next year, Quinn. He would do the same for you," she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Dartmouth is your _dream _school; you even took that road trip with Santana in the spring last year to check the college out-"

"I just want to stay with you, Rachel."

Anguish swirled in Rachel's eyes as she reared back, her throat closing up as she stared at the girl, "Quinn."

Her girlfriend bit her lip roughly, "Isn't that you want too?"

"We can still see each other during your breaks, Quinn," Rachel argued weakly, her hands tightening into fist as Quinn frowned at her.

"Like you said, you still have two years of high school," Quinn looked down sadly, "We'll be away from each other for _months_and I don't want to be without you, Rachel. I can wait for you to finish and we can be together. New York has some pretty cool universities-"

Quinn's words barely registered in her mind; her girlfriend was giving on her dreams, her _future_ for her. For _her. _She felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

Her train of thought was broken when Quinn cupped her cheek and gazed at her adoringly, "I don't mind waiting, Rachel. As long as we're together, everything will be okay. Just you wait and see," she murmured before leaning forward to press their lips together.

Rachel attempted to swallow past the lump forming her throat as Quinn kissed her sweetly, dread welling up in her heart at the realization that Quinn was throwing away her future just to be with her. She clung to her girlfriend as tears shimmered in her eyes because she had never expected that hearing that Quinn wanted to stay with her would hurt so much.

And that forever would seem so foreboding.

xx


	33. Chapter 33 Part 1

_**Sorry for the wait. **_  
><em><strong>Part 1 of a long chapter with time skips. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Only two more chapters to go? Maybe, idk<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please review and enjoy <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Still January <em>

Rachel traced Quinn's form thoughtfully; her elbow which was propped up on the bed sheets sunk further into the mattress as she slid her finger along the contours of her face. Golden lashes fluttered in the dark but Quinn did not wake. Instead, she seemed to slip further into sleep.

A heavy exhale fell from Rachel's lips as her eyebrows pinched together pensively. After a moment of silent reflection, she pushed up and off the bed until she stood nude in the moonlight shining over her and onto Quinn's bed.

She walked over to her discarded dress and reached down to pick it up, staring at the slightly torn material with a semi-fond expression before pulling it over her head. The fondness heightened as she turned back to stare at Quinn once more before frowning, turning away and walking out of the room.

x

After a quick stop to her room so that she could change into something more comfortable-_a long sleeved grey shirt patterned with x-o and short red gym shorts-_she headed down the winding staircase and ventured into the kitchen.

She paused in the middle of the entryway at the sight of her mother leaning against the oven, reading a novel and sipping a coffee.

Her head tilted to the side as she fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt and made her way over to the seat across from her mom.

Judy shot her a quick smile before her attention returned to her book. Rachel bit her lip before pushing a stray chestnut lock behind her ear, "What are you doing up so late, mom?"

A chuckle passed Judy's lips as she dogeared marked her novel and set it down on the counter next to her. Judy raised her glass and took another sip of her coffee before answering, "I could ask you the same question, honey. It's," she chanced a glance to her watch, "Three twenty-six; were you planning on sneaking out to meet a boy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Mom, _please_."

"What?" golden eyebrows waggled amusedly, "I was young once."

"Even so," Rachel brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped an arm around them, "I wouldn't sneak out, especially not to meet some _boy_. I have a show tomorrow that requires that I get a full nights rest."

"Then why are you up so late, sweetheart?" Judy's voice and gaze were riddled with concern; she filled another cup of coffee and brought it over to Rachel, placing it in front of her before sitting down, "What's the matter?"

Rachel's mouth curved down as she took her coffee and cradled it in her palms, "What makes you think something is wrong?" her tone betrayed her and she cursed herself for her inability to lie to her mother over matters like these.

Judy reached over to swipe back a strand of Rachel's hair before pressing her lightly fingers into her skull, "My sweet girl; your mind is always so full of melancholy nowadays. When there once were only thoughts of Broadway reflected in your eyes, I now see only pain and heartache."

Blue-Grey eyes shimmered contemplatively, "and love." Judy added with a small smile, almost as an afterthought.

Her cheeks flushed bright red before her eyes lowered demurely, "Mommy..."

Judy pulled back and rested her palm against her cheek; her elbow dug into the tablecloth as she gazed at Rachel affectionately , "I won't ask you who's keeping you up these days, Rach, but I am here if you need to talk."

Rachel chewed on the corner of her mouth before staring up at her mom from beneath her lashes, "Were you ever in love-before, dad?"

Her mother's hand dropped as her smile slipped from her face. After a few minutes Judy answered, "...yes."

"Why didn't it work out?" Rachel whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

A wistful sigh escaped Judy as she leaned back in her chair and glanced up at the ceiling, "I was consumed in him..."she started, her eyes slipping closed, "His passion, his strength. We wanted nothing more than to be together. We breathed each other," Judy grabbed her discarded cup as she went to stand, taking another slow sip, "We were unable to let each other go-to grow as individuals. To be who we were meant to be outside of each other and then come together when we were ready."

Unease curled in her stomach as she swallowed thickly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she forced out, "Wh-what happened?

Judy suddenly looked down at her, her gaze serious and unyielding. A gaze full of pensive understanding.

She breathed her answer before setting the empty glass down in front of Rachel and walking out.

Rachel's eyes, widened from her mother's response, spilled over with tears as she brought her palms up to her face, her shoulders shaking as the whispered words played over and over again in her head.

_We imploded._

x

"Wait, so you're telling me that Quinn is going to put a hold on her dreams to stay here in dreary old Lima, Ohio with you?"

Rachel frowned at the hint of incredulity she heard in Jesse's voice. Her jaw tensed as she closed her eyes before crossing her arms and slumping against the back of her oak desk.

"Yes," she replied stiffly, shifting uneasily against the wood, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Wow," his eyes widened in awe, "That's actually pretty admirable. Stupid, of course, but romantic," Jesse sat up from where he was lounging on her bed and rested his elbow on his knee, "I would have thought that you'd be absolutely _swooning_," he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as a smirk touched his lips, "After all, your dear, sweet, Quinn, sacrificing _everything _just to be with you. How wonderful."

"_Shut _up," she snapped, causing his mouth to slam shut; she inhaled deeply before pushing up from the desk and covering her face with her hands wearily, "It is sweet of her, okay? I get that. She loves me _that _much. But I can't help but feel plagued by an overwhelming amount of guilt," tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her concerned best friend from between her fingers, "She's potentially throwing away her future for me. For _me_, Jesse. How could she be so reckless, _irresponsible_-"

"Is it really that bad?" Jesse asked, a fine brow raising as he eyed her curiously, "Surely you two will be okay. Your love for each other is a bit...overwhelming at times. I doubt anything could break you up."

"It seems like everything will be okay doesn't it?" her voice was quiet as she dropped her hands and gazed down at the floor, "We'll stay together as I finish high school and everything will be perfect; we'll make love everyday and go on dates and be happy together during the summer. And then the school year will start up and things will still be okay," she felt herself begin to choke up, "She'll take classes that she's not exactly happy with but will still be optimistic because, hey, at least she's with me right? These classes won't challenge her intellect at all and she'll pass them easily. She'll finish her homework quickly and get a mediocre job to pass the time while Santana and I are at school. Sam will call her from his university, cheerfully talking about all the new and exciting things that he's experiencing in college as Quinn listens on, envy that grows into bitterness slowly forming in her heart everytime Sam calls. Eventually Santana will leave for college as well, leaving Quinn alone, with only me to spend her time with and-" her throat closed up as tears slid down her cheeks, her head slowly shaking as agony filled her gaze, "It sounds like a fairy tale doesn't it?"

"Rachel..."

"It's sweet now, Jesse, it really is. It's a wonderful gesture; she loves me so much, loves me almost as much as _I _love _her_. But she _will _resent me; this isn't a what if, it's an inevitability."

"Rach," Jesse interrupted, his voice gentle as he stood from her bed and crossed the room to place his hands on her shoulders, "You two will be okay," he reiterated as he stared into her eyes determinedly, "Quinn would _never _resent you-"

"But I would resent her if the roles were reversed, Jesse," her gaze darkened as she returned his stare, "If the roles were reversed, I would do the exact same thing she's doing right now. I would stay with her and put my future on hold until I was sure we could be together. And as that happened, the overwhelming, breathtaking love that I have for Quinn would become clouded by anger and bitterness. I would give up Broadway, _everything_ for her," she inhaled sharply, her voice quaking as she continued, "_That _is how much I love her; that is how much I _need _her. I would stay here forever if she wanted me to, and as the bright lights of my future would slowly but surely pass me by my heart would surely harden and I would be unable to love her as passionately as I do now."

Rachel took a deep, shallow breath, shoulders shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks, "And how is that okay?" she questioned, utterly distressed as the dread in her voice continued to rise, "How is giving up on your future for your significant other _okay_? Where is there room to grow as a couple if you're never willing to be apart, to grow by yourself, to become your own person and be defined as something other than _this person's girlfriend._"

"Rachel-"

"They call them unhealthy relationships for a reason, Jesse," she spoke quietly as she lowered her gaze to his chest, staring at it unseeingly, "Our passion will _implode _and we will _ruin _each other. All because we couldn't let go when we needed to. You can't be with someone if you don't know who you are without them."

The corners of Jesse's eyes crinkled up in pained sympathy as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his grip strong and comforting, "What are you going to do, love?" he asked softly, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"What needs to be done, Jesse," Rachel hugged herself as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I won't let her resent me; I couldn't stand it. And I refuse to hold her back. I love her too much to let her throw away her dreams for a misguided fairytale."

x

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" Rachel wrung her fingers together as she fidgeted in the entryway to her father's office. Her eyes flickered from the football and soccer trophies her daddy had won in his youth to the various family photos spanning from when she was younger to now.

She sucked in her bottom lip before returning her gaze to her father, who was smiling at her in amusement.

"Sure, sweetheart, why don't you sit-"

"Actually, dad," she interrupted, a slight quiver in her voice from nerves as she walked further into the room, "I'd rather stand, if you don't mind."

A pale brow rose before Russell leaned back in his chair and chuckled, "okay, princess. What's up?"

Staring at the ground, Rachel twirled her fingers awkwardly before sighing and glancing up to catch her father's eye.

Her features morphed into a determined stare as she swallowed her last bit of nerves, "I want Quinn to go to Dartmouth."

Russell frowned contemplatively, "Okay...I want Quinn to go to Dartmouth too, Rach, but if she wants to stay here then we can't stop her."

"You...you _could,_" Rachel whispered softly as her eyes lowered, "You could do something, dad."

Tentatively, she continued despite her father's quick intake of air, ""I know the deadline has passed but Grandma Charlotte is an alumni; not to mention that the Fabray name holds weight at Ivy leagues."

"Sweetheart, I...look," Russell shook his head slowly, "there is no guarantee that they'd let Quinn in this late..."

At the thought of Quinn being stuck here went through her mind, Rachel lost her initial nervousness and she bent over to rest her palms on her father's desk and peer into hazel eyes imploringly, "This is Quinn's _dream _school, daddy. Do you _really _want her to potentially throw her future away for-

_me_

_-_OSU_?"_

Russell frowned, "I understand, babygirl, but who are we to take away Quinn's choices? I'm not happy with this decision but in the end, its _Quinn's _decision."

"Daddy, _please._ I _know _Quinn. She feels guilty because of what happened to me. If she stays here, she'll just end up resenting me," Rachel bit her bottom lip hard and looked away as despair passed over her features, "_Please, _at least get them to approve the application. Whether or not Quinn decides to go will still be her decision. And at least she'll have _options _instead of rotting away here in Lima."

A soft sigh escaped Russell as his shoulders slumped, "Alright, sweetheart...alright. Let me just make a few calls, okay?"

Excitement and dread welled up in Rachel's heart at his answer. She smiled as best she could before whispering, "Thank you, daddy. Thank you."

She took a deep breath before spinning on her heel and walking out of his office. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she rounded the corner and bumped into a familiar form.

Guilt twisted in her gut as adoring hazel eyes centered on her face.

"Hey, baby," Quinn murmured sweetly before subtly checking to see if anyone was around. Her girlfriend grinned as she leaned down to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

Red tinted Rachel's cheeks as butterflies welled up in her stomach, replacing the guilt. She melted into Quinn's frame as secure arms wrapped around her waist.

Quinn pulled back an inch to peck her chin, cheek and nose, "How was your day, angel?"

The smile fell at the flicker of sadness in brown eyes that disappeared a second later.

Rachel beamed up at Quinn, as though nothing happened at all, "It was okay. I missed you though."

"Missed you too," Quinn replied gently before leaning forward to nuzzle the skin of her girlfriend's neck. Inhaling, she pressed a sweet kiss to Rachel's skin before murmuring, "You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you, sweetheart?"

Rachel clenched her jaw as she fought back the tears threatening to escape; in that moment, for the first time in months, she did the one thing that she promised she'd never do to Quinn again.

She lied.

"Yes, Quinn," she mumbled as she dragged her hands up Quinn's back and buried her face in her shoulder, "I would."

x

_February_

_x_

_March_

_x_

_April_

_x_

The acceptance letter came in May.

Quinn eyed the Dartmouth insignia stamped at the far left corner of the bulk white envelope in confusion. Her tongue slid along her bottom lip as her throat went dry; golden brows knit together as she reached down to pick the hefty package up and off the ground.

She rotated the envelope back and forth as she walked into the living room and sat down. Her mouth curled downwards as she slowly ripped the package open and read the first few lines.

**May 3rd, 2012**

_Dear Quinn,_

_Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I inform you of your admission to Dartmouth College as a member of the Class of 2015. You were selected from an accomplished and academically talented group of applicants who applied. You and your classmates are truly outstanding in your achievements, your diversity of interests, and your potential..._

The rest of the words are blurred out as tears gathered to Quinn's eyes. Her hands balled up into fist as her jaw clenched. She ignored the cup of hot chocolate that spilled over onto the glass counter top as she quickly stood and made her way into her father's office.

Roughly pushing the door open, she growled, "What the _hell _is this?"

Russell glanced over at her from his chair and frowned in puzzlement before realization washed over his features. He sighed before turning his attention back to his conversation.

"Jim, I'm going to have to call you back," he mumbled before ending the call and sliding his cell phone into his jacket pocket.

He gestured for Quinn to sit, which she reluctantly did, before leaning back in his seat, "Looks to me like an acceptance letter from your dream school. Congrats, champ!" his smile, already weak and uneasy, fell completely when he saw the anger in identical hazel eyes.

Running a hand through his hair, he pinched crease between his nose and exhaled slowly, "Quinn-"

"Did you do this?" Quinn interrupted, her tone low and scathing as she held the letter up accusingly, "because I sure as hell didn't apply. And I know mom didn't because, oh wow, _mom_ doesn't have a grandmother who was married to a Chairman of the Board at Dartmouth. Who just happened to donate a substantial amount of money every year until she _died _, who was such an influential member of the Dartmouth community that the freaking _library _is named _Fabray_."

Russell pursed his lips as he clasped his hands together on his desk, "Leave Grandma Charlotte out of this, Quinn."

"You brought her in first, dad! You started this when you went behind my _back_ and against my_ wishes_ and got me into this school when I _told _you I'm going to stay here! "

Quinn glanced at the letter as she scoffed derisively, "You freaking bought my way in, Pop. what have I been busting my ass for for four years if a couple of thousand could get me in? My grades and extra curriculars mean _nothing_ now. So _basically_," she held up the letter once more before throwing it on the ground, "basically this acceptance letter is _shit _and doesn't mean anything anyways. Even if I _was _going."

"Please calm down, buddy," Russell pleaded soothingly, his voice low and apologetic, "I...look, Q," he stood, running a hand through his gelled locks as he sighed, "I _only_ _donated _about ten thou, which is chump change to them and-and they're going to use it to renovate the library, which is our namesake! You got into Dartmouth because you're a _phenomenal _student, Quinn," he stared down at her beseechingly, "Any school would be _more _than lucky to have you and Dartmouth was just picking up on that chance before some other school snatched you up."

Quinn brought her hands up to her forehead and swept her palms back as she shook her head angrily, "I'm not_ fucking_ going to Dartmouth, dad! What part of that do you not _get_?" she slammed her hands onto the desk and pushed herself up and out of the chair, "I _told_ you I was attending Ohio State, that I wanted to stay here!" she pointed at her temple with two fingers, "Do you just not listen to me when I talk? Or are you too afraid that I'll _tarnish_ the _prestigious_ Fabray name by going to a _fucking _state college?"

Russell raised his hand to stop her, his features morphing into stern disapproval, "First of all, quit with the trash talk, Quinn. Second, your sister and I thought-"

"My sister?" Quinn interrupted, her anger draining completely as a frown slowly formed on her face, "W-which sister? Ali? or...or _Rachel_?" her chest tightened as she exhaled shakily and stepped back, "Did _Rachel _put you up to this, dad?"

His silence was telling.

Quinn held a hand to her mouth as an unhappy laugh bounded from her throat, "I can't fucking believe this," she whispered, almost to herself.

_Why would Rachel-_

"Listen, Q-ball," Russell was suddenly next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder conveying all the comfort of a father, "This is a fantastic opportunity for you. I know you only wanted to stay because you want to look after your sister but she doesn't want you to miss out because of her," he gently squeezed her as his eyes softened, "Just think about it, Q. You've already been accepted. Don't let your life pass you by because before you know it, you'll be my age."

She barely felt his lips as they pressed against her temple, her mind consumed with the knowledge that Rachel had orchestrated this.

Rachel was the one trying to send her away.

And she had no idea why.

x

When Rachel came home from rehearsals for her production of _A Chorus Line_, she found Quinn sitting on her bed with an apathetic expression. Her hand stilled mid toss as her eyes widened in concern. She dropped her bag onto the ground and rushed over to her girlfriend.

"Baby, what's-" her voice trailed off as Quinn stood and held out what Rachel assumed to be-_by the familiar insignia stamped at the corner-_Quinn's acceptance letter to Dartmouth.

She swallowed as she reluctantly took the paper and stared up at Quinn guitily, "Quinn, I-"

"Save it, Rachel. I don't want to hear it. For once in your life, you're going to listen to _me _talk and not interrupt."

Rachel's mouth snapped shut, the corners of her eyes stinging as she lowered her head.

She heard Quinn exhale raggedly before laughing, the sound sick and wet, almost as if Quinn were minutes away from crying.

"I can't even begin to say how-how _messed _up this is. I don't know what game you were trying to play but-"

Despite Quinn's request-_read: demand-_for her to stay quiet, Rachel couldn't help but blurt out, "It wasn't a game, Quinn! I was trying to help! This is a fantastic opportunity and-"

"God, I wish everyone would fucking _stop _saying that!"

Rachel jerked back at the anger evident in her girlfriend's normally sweet and melodic voice. She bit her lip to resist commenting further as she gazed at Quinn remorsefully.

Quinn pressed her palm into the area just beneath her eye and sniffled, those beautiful hazel eyes hidden beneath their lids, "I'm so sick and tired of you and dad and Sam telling me that. Like-like I'm some fucking _child _who doesn't understand how the real world works."

"Quinn-"

"Whatever you were planning, it didn't work," Quinn pulled her hand from her face and frowned at her with tears in her eyes, "I'm staying here, in Lima, with _you. _A-and I'll go to Ohio State and then two years from now, _we _can go to New York-_together._"

Agitation suddenly sprung up in Rachel's chest as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "No, you can't-don't you realize that-_Quinn_, you have an amazing life ahead of you and you-you trying to _delay _your future because of _me _is-"

"I just want to be with you, Rachel!"

Rachel's face contorted in pain at the desperation and heartbreak she could hear in Quinn's voice. She gritted her teeth as her hands balled into fist, the skin on her palms breaking as her nails dug into her skin.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she said, in a clear, even tone with only a hint of anguish, "You can't."

Tears spilled down Quinn's cheeks, "Why, why not? Are you worried about us?" she rushed forward to take Rachel's hands and hold them to her chest, "Because baby, I told you, we'll be okay," she ducked her head, trying to catch Rachel's eye, "We'll be okay as long as we're together. As long as I have you who cares about some fancy education. I just want you.

Rachel bit her bottom lip roughly as she stared into determined, unwavering hazel eyes.

"And what are you going to do when I'm in school and you're out early, Quinn?" Rachel felt her chest tightening with each line, "All your friends are leaving to college this year."

Pale brows knitted together as Quinn gazed at her confusedly, "Santana is-"

"Leaving next year," she interrupted gently, resisting the urge to take Quinn's shoulders to try and get her to _listen_"After she leaves, you won't have any friends here and-and..."

Quinn mouth hung open a little before her jaw tensed, "It'll will be alright, Rachel," she repeatedly resolutely, "I-I'll find something to do-and I'll be happy as long as I'm with you. _Everything_will be alright."

_This isn't working. _

Rachel felt her heart sink into her stomach as Quinn rambled on, staring unseeingly at the blues in her girlfriend's shorts.

_She doesn't understand. She doesn't see. I'm standing in the way of her future. I'm holding her back. _

_She doesn't see anything but me._

And with that startlingly thought, her mask slid into place and she gazed up at Quinn apathetically, "What makes you think we'll still be together if you stay here?"

Quinn's heart came to an absolute stop as she smiled uneasily at Rachel, "O-of course we'll be together, Rach," she swallowed as she attempted to see past the empty look in her girlfriends eyes, "We're forever right?"

She noticed the barest hint of a tightening around Rachel's eyes before-

"I don't want to be _stuck _with some Lima _loser _my entire life, Quinn."

Those words hit her like a punch to the stomach. She staggered back as a self depreciating scoff escaped her, "A loser, huh?"

Quinn waited for Rachel to apologize, to defend herself, to react in anyway but deafening silence. Anger erupted in her at the vacant expression on her-her _girlfriend's _face.

"You know, you can be a real _bitch _sometimes, Rachel."

Finally emotion flickered in brown eyes and Quinn felt remorse hit her like a ton of bricks at the shock and hurt in Rachel's gaze.

She licked her lips and stepped forward, "Rachel, I-" her voice faltered as Rachel suddenly released a derisive, contempt filled laugh, "Well, if you really feel that way, Quinn, then I guess I'll make this easier on both of us."

The tears sliding down her girlfriend's cheeks much resembled her own and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out towards her apologetically.

"Rachel, I-I didn't mean-"

"_Don't_touch me!"

Her throat closed up at the self-loathing that pulsed through her, "Baby-"

"Oh, so I'm your baby _now_?" the tears fell harder as Rachel shook her head back and forth, "I thought I was a _bitch, _Quinn? I thought I was your selfish, controlling bitch of a girlfriend who -" Rachel twisted her ring-_the one Quinn bought her for her birthday-_off of her finger and sniffled because it wouldn't slide off correctly, "I guess this _bitch _should just let you off the hook and stop trying to _manipulate _you, right?"

"N-no, I didn't-Rachel, I didn't-" Quinn's voice took on a imploring tone as she grabbed Rachel by the arms, tripping over her words as she stuttered out, "P-_please_don't take off your ring, let's talk about this-"

"It's over, it's done. I can't-" Rachel finally pulled the ring off and pushed it into Quinn's chest, "I just, I can't be with you, Quinn. I can't," she couldn't bear to look Quinn in the eye as she lightly shoved her back, I _can't_."

After a moment of pure shock, Quinn's face crumbled in pain, "Please don't leave me, don't leave me," Quinn practically fell on her knees in front of Rachel as she stumbled back over to her.

She gripped the bottom of Rachel's shirt and gazed up at her pleadingly, "Don't leave me, don't leave me, Rae," she begged as her tears fell freely, "I love you. I _love _you," Quinn sobbed as she held her shirt tightly, "Please don't leave me."

Rachel tasted blood on her tongue from where she was biting down, "I can't be with you, I _can't. _This isn't healthy. This isn't okay."

Quinn's hands slid from Rachel's shirt even as she continued to stare up at her brokenly, "Don't you love me anymore?" her voice quivered over the words, "Don't you love me?"

"Oh, _God_, Quinn," Rachel sobbed as she held her hand to her chest; her heart felt like it was breaking, "I _do_. I love you so much, so much that its _killing _me."

"No," Quinn shook her head as she stood, her entire body shaking as she glared at the ground, "If you loved me you wouldn't do this," she looked back at Rachel, desperation in her voice, "Tell me what I did wrong? What did I do? Why don't you love me?"

"Quinn-"

"Just tell me what I can do to make you love me again," she pleaded, taking Rachel's hands into her own, "I-I'll do anything, Rae."

Rachel couldn't stand looking at her; she felt sick to her stomach, like she was a moment away from throwing up. She gritted her teeth as she fought back the waves of nausea flowing over her.

She pulled her hand from Quinn's hold and slid her fingers up her girlfriend's frame to cup her cheek; her brows knit together at the agony she could so readily see in hazel eyes. Quinn brought her hands up to covers hers and Rachel had to close her eyes as she took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

A fresh wave of tears stung the corner of her eyes as she met Quinn's imploring gaze, "I _do _love you, Quinn. I do," she bit her lip as her girlfriend momentarily lit up only to deflate at her next words, "But I _can't_be with you. Not like this. Can't-" she inhaled sharply before sniffling, "Can't you see how unhealthy this is?" she continued even though she could see the grief that that sprung up on Quinn's face,"You can't give your all to someone else, baby. Because-because if you do, there'll be nothing left but bitterness and regret and-and it's just not worth it."

**"**You mean _I'm_not worth it."

Her chest tightened at the dejection in Quinn's voice, "You _are,_Quinn, it's just-"

"S-s-stop lying to me!" Quinn blurted out as she pushed her away. She covered her face with her arm as sobs wracked her frame, "Y-you said you'd _never_ break up with me! If you loved me you wouldn't do this. You promised me _forever_, Rachel."

She wiped at her face roughly before grabbing her jacket from Rachel's chair, pulling it on on, pushing past her (ex) girlfriend and towards the door.

"W-where are you going?" Rachel's mouth snapped shut at Quinn's expression.

It was pure anguish.

Quinn shook her head before glaring at the ground and mumbling, "I'm just doing what you want, Rachel. _Leaving._"

Rachel nearly keeled over at the unwavering sadness she heard in those words; before she could respond, Quinn was already out the door and probably out of the house.

Her heart crumbled in her chest as she slid down to the ground and cried. She cried harder than she did when Quinn left after the first time.

Harder than she did after the night she was attacked.

Because the suffocating pain she felt then was _nothing _compared to her heart ache now.

x

_**End of Part 1**_


	34. Chapter 33 part 2

**sorry for the delay! I've been busy with my two jobs and my internship among other things :p I also just got back from a weeklong vacation in Jamaica SO. haha hope everyone is doing well, sorry for the wait once again.**

**Thanks for editing Amy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter dedication:<strong>_** my girl Konako for drawing some AMAZING storyboard art based on FW**

_Part 2 of 3  
><em>  
>"Which roles shall we audition for during the summer, Jesse?" Rachel softy inquired as she fiddled with her white gold cross and stared intently at the flyers in her hand.<p>

It was late in the day, around five or six-_she didn't know what time exactly, for it had been a while since she last checked her phone-_and she and Jesse had spent the majority of their afternoon in the auditorium, first practicing their duet for Nationals and now just quietly discussing which roles they wanted to try out for in June.

Jesse watched his girl with a raised brow, his cheek resting against his palm as his elbow dug into the piano beneath him. He stared at her for a few moments before sighing at her vacant expression.

He sprayed his hands out against the smooth marble as he pushed up and pursed his lips in concern, "Okay, what gives?"

Rachel stopped messing around with her necklace for a moment to glance at him with furrowed brows, "What do you mean?"

"This, _you," _Jesse waved his hand in her general direction noncommittally, "you've been weird for the past week and a half, Rachie; quiet and somber. I had thought that after you had broken up with Quinn that you would've been more-"

"More _what, _Jesse?" she bit out harshly as she set the papers down abruptly and glared at him, daring him to speak the words they both were thinking.

Jesse sighed softly before running a hand through his gelled locks exasperatedly, "More _upset._"

Tensing, Rachel frowned at the words before looking away, "What makes you think I'm not?" she mumbled as she wound her arms tightly around her body.

"Well, the fact that it's been longer than a week since you and Quinn ended things yet I haven't seen you cry _once-_"

"I've cried plenty of times, Jesse;" she interrupted gruffly, "just because you haven't been around to_ see_ it doesn't mean I haven't. It just means that I didn't want to _deal _with your shallow concern and half-assed attempts at comfort."

Jesse flinched and recoiled back at those words. "_Ouch-_that's-_that's_ kind of harsh, Rachie," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he glanced down, "I know I can be a jerk sometimes but I would be there for you if you really needed me. I _am _here for you."

After of moment of silence, Rachel's shoulders slumped in defeat. She chewed on the corner of her mouth before her brows dipped, "I-I know. I'm sorry," she whispered as her arms fell to her sides, "It's just been-_difficult_," she started slowly before releasing a shuddering breath, "besides, what right do I have to be upset? _I'm _the one who broke up with her."

She blinked back tears as she suddenly was brought back to that night, the words that were said, the tears that were shed and how, even now, when she knew she did the right thing, regret still pulsed thickly in her veins.

After all, she loved Quinn more than anything. The fact that they were broken up-it changed _nothing. _Only made her ache for her more.

For Quinn, she would do anything, be anything, give _everything _to show her that she loved her. And that included hurting her a little now-for the good of their relationship later.

_That is, if she still wants to be with me in a year, _Rachel mused dejectedly as she wiped at her eye.

So caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed when Jesse appeared in front of her and placed a-_she had to admit_-very comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Rachel" he uttered soothingly as he ran his palm down the length of arm and clasped their hands together, "Everything will work out in the end."

A painful laugh escaped her as she squeezed his fingers tightly, "_No_, Jesse," she replied forcefully, "I don't think it will," she glanced up at him then and shook her head very slowly, "If you could see what I see...if you knew her like I did, you'd question everything, Jay. She's so _shattered _right now. I can see it in her void expressions, hear it in her hollow laughs. I feel as if I've broken more than her heart. It's like," Rachel forced out a breath, "It's almost as if I have crushed her spirit."

"Rach..."

"She walks around as if she's a shell of her former self. When she does come to school, it's like she's a ghost. I knew it would be bad; I knew she would be hurt, maybe even hate me a little. But this-this _empty vessel _that's wearing my sister's, my _lover's _face; it's not her," Rachel rubbed the tears off her cheeks as she sniffled softly, "Watching her, _knowing _that's she's suffering-it's tearing me up inside. And I _know _that's selfish but...I can't go to her. I can't do _anything-_b_-_because the pain she's feeling right now-it's nothing, _nothing _compared to what it could be."

Her teary gaze dropped as her shoulder lifted in a helpless half shrug, "At least this way she still_ loves _me. She'll never resent me from keeping her away from her dreams. She _could _be happy, without me instead of dragging anchor from her past keeping her from the bright lights of her future."

"You're scared," Jesse breathed as he stared down at her sorrowfully, suddenly understanding, feeling not only sad for her, but for _Quinn. _

_These poor, beautifully broken girls._

"I'm _terrified_; I'm selfish," she shook her head again as she continued despairingly, "I want her forever. I want to pull her back to me; I want to lock her away. But that's not fair to her. It's not fair to _us. _It's not_ healthy," _she clutched at her chest, at her chain desperately "and I'm scared that I'll never be able to get her to understand that. And that she's lost to me forever."

Her body shuddered as she inhaled sharply before Rachel gazed up into Jesse's eyes. She finished in an achingly tremulous voice, "But what I _fear_, more than anything-is that she's lost in herself, and has been ensnared by her despair.

x

_Life's too short to be serious_

Quinn thought that quote was funny, in a morose sort of way. To her, she felt the complete opposite. _Life's too serious to be short _was more like it.

To her, life was messy; bloody, painful. And all these things, these heart wrenching, cutting emotions she was experiencing now-she choked back her tears and laughed raggedly.

Life was too _serious _to be short. Nothing this bad could last forever, right?

It had to get better.

She could get through this.

_I can't._

She would be okay.

_I won't. _

It could always be worse, right? Better to have loved and lost than not at all.

But as Quinn staggered home, a half past three, from some party with faceless, nameless peers, she couldn't help but think, _what bullshit. _

This pain-this suffering, this heartache, this _bullshit _wasn't worth it. It wasn't-it _wasn't. _

And _yet_-when plagued with the question of whether or not, if she could go back before all this started and _choose _not to love Rachel, to be without her, to never experience the joy she had felt with her- would she? Would she take it all away?

Or would she ignore the nagging in her brain, the one that warns her to keep away and just _be _with her.

The answer was, always, undoubtedly, unquestionably, _yes. _

Because loving Rachel-

_Well, _that was never really a choice at all.

x

Quinn fumbled with her phone as the sound shook her from a restless sleep. Her tree house, _their _tree house was warm in the early summer night and she had found an odd sense of comfort from residing in it for the night.

She sniffled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and answered groggily, "Hello?"

A familiar voice made her tense up at the sheer unexpectedness of it. She cursed herself for not checking the caller I.D. before answering.

_"Quinn? Where are you? It's late."_

Quinn sniffled again as she laid her head back against her makeshift pillow and closed her eyes, "Here. There. Everywhere," she replied wistfully, her voice heavy, exhausted, "Why do you care?"

She frowned at the hurt inhale and laughed to herself. _As if Rachel had the right to feel wounded. _

She would wait for Rachel to respond before speaking again. When her angel, her light, her tormentor, her night didn't say anything further, she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, sure that she would forget this barely there conversation in the morning.

Her eyes fluttered open at the soft, _"I know you're mad at me but please come home."_

"Why?" Quinn murmured as she turned onto her side, "Why should I come home?"

_"Quinn..."_

"There's nothing for me there, Rachel. No girlfriend, no future-"

_"You have a future. Dartmouth is-"_

"_You _were my future, Rachel. All I want is you," Quinn replied with a slight slur, not only from drowsiness but the alcohol coursing through her veins, "You broke my heart."

_"...I know."_

"You make me feel so stupid, so insecure. You make me love you so much."

Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she had to bite her knuckle to keep from making a sound. However, she was unable to hold back the slight sniffles that escaped her.

_"Quinn...you're drunk. Where are you? I'm worried. Come home."_

"I have no home to come back to."

_"Please, Quinn."_

Quinn paused at the heartfelt plea; her voice lowered into a request of her own, a selfish request, a request she would never make if she were sober, "Come back to me, Rachel-be mine; _love _me again."

The response was swift and steady, _"I do, (love you); I am (yours), but I can't (be with you). Not now." _

The hidden message in Rachel's words cut through the fog in her brain and Quinn inhaled shakily, "I won't remember this in the morning, will I?"

_"Maybe...probably not."_

"I don't know if I want to remember."

"_Quinn-please just tell me where you are._"

"I'm safe, Rae," she murmured tiredly as her eyes slipped close, "I'm sad and hurting but I'm safe. Stop worrying."

_"I'm never going to stop worrying about you, Quinn."_

"Maybe... I'm falling asleep."

_"Not before you tell me where you are, Quinn."_

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Quinn intoned softly, "I'm physically okay. That's all that matters, right, Rae?"

_"Please, Quinn. Please. I'm scared."_

"Don't be."

_"I am. I can't help it. I love you too much, I-"_

_"Stop it_. I don't want to hear that. Not when it doesn't change anything. Not when you won't be with me."

Rachel fell silent and Quinn almost checked her phone, wondering if Rachel had hung up on her. After a few seconds she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"_I'm sorry."_

Quinn rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Me too. I'm sleeping now."

_"Don't hang up."_

"Fine. But," she yawned and curled up into ball, sinking into the cushion of the bed she had brought up here months ago, "but only because I won't remember this in the morning."

"_Okay." _

_"Goodnight, Rachel," _Quinn whispered as her eyes slipped close once more.

_"...Goodbye, Quinn."_

_x_

When Rachel woke up the next morning, Quinn was there, in the kitchen, leisurely sipping her coffee as if what happened last night hadn't affected her at all. She felt a dual mixture of agitation and relief at her love's presence; of course she happy that Quinn was okay but after spending all night and into the early morning worried about her until she had fallen into a fretful sleep, she couldn't help but feel irritated.

Of course, along with the irritation and relief came guilt. The reason Quinn was out so late, probably drinking herself into a coma was because of _her. _

Her brows drew together in a frown as she reluctantly sat across from Quinn and poured herself a cup of coffee; she glanced up at Quinn from beneath her lashes and felt the small bit of hope inside her deflate as she noticed how it was almost like Quinn didn't notice _her _at all.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Judy chirped before dropping a kiss into her hair. Rachel grimaced slightly before her features smoothed out and her lips curled up into her well-practiced smile, "Morning."

Judy was all smiles as she sat in between her daughters, "It's been awhile since we've all been together like this! Just wish your father didn't have to go to work so early," she rested her cheek on her outstretched palm as she turned to grin bemusedly at Quinn, "Of course, if Quinn hadn't fallen asleep in your tree house last night then maybe we could have had breakfast as a family."

Brown eyes widened as Rachel swiveled her head over to Quinn, whose face noticeably reddened up until the tips of her ears. Rachel swallowed back the lump in her throat as she looked down towards her coffee.

_She was safe all along; so why didn't she just tell me where she was?_

"Mom..." Quinn started weakly as she hunched forward in her chair and semi-glared at Judy, "I told you I was sorry, didn't I? Stop embarrassing me."

Judy sat up with a roll of her eyes, "It's just us girls here, Quinn. No need to feel embarrassed. Though," Judy visibly brightened as she smirked at her second oldest daughter, "next time you might want to be quieter when you're sneaking in at the crack of dawn after drinking all night. You made a ruckus."

"Ugh, mom," Quinn muttered as she set her head down on the table, "I get it okay, I'm sorry."

Rachel's fingers tightened on her cup as her shoulders tensed and her body drew in itself. Regret and sadness pulsed through her veins and she had to inhale deeply before she could force herself to calm down.

"Sounds like Quinn had quite the night," she mumbled shakily before bringing her cup up to her mouth and taking a sip.

She glanced up from the cup and noticed how hazel eyes were boring into her intently; Quinn's gaze was open and interested, confused and searching. Almost if she were trying to figure something out.

_Or maybe trying to remember something, _Rachel thought to herself before blinking when her mother called her name.

"I'm sorry, mom, could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you were excited for Nationals this weekend" Judy repeated with a wide and proud smile, "They're in Chicago this year, right? The windy city," Judy gushed, "I was just talking to your sister about it."

Rachel felt a smile bloom on her face as she nodded at Judy, "I am. I can't wait," she responded truthfully because she really couldn't. There was only one thing that made her happier than being on stage and that person was sitting across from her.

And since she couldn't have Quinn, or rather, wouldn't _allow _herself to have her, she had to settle for the next best thing.

"Oh dear, I'm so glad. You and Jesse will be wonderful."

Rachel noticed a slight flicker in blank hazel eyes and her smile fell. Quinn was already suffering; she already thought that Rachel didn't love her. She really didn't need to add unprecedented jealousy to that long list of dejected emotions her ex was experiencing.

"Yes...I think everyone will be great this year," Rachel deflected easily with a wave of her hands, "I'm excited for our group number."

Judy hummed contentedly and sipped her coffee, blissfully unaware of the sudden tension surrounding the table, "You know, honey-I was _just_talking to your father about you two. When are you and Jesse going to make it official?"

They both jumped when Quinn slammed her cup down onto the table. Judy glanced at her second oldest daughter in concern and admonishment; however, before she could say anything, Quinn was standing from the table and shrugging on her backpack.

"Thanks for breakfast, mom," Quinn grunted as she glared at the floor, "Don't wait up. I'll be late tonight," she concluded angrily before turning to exit the room only to pause when Judy asked her to stop.

"Hold on, dear," Judy turned towards a distracted Rachel, "Have you found anyone to give you a ride today, Rachel?"

Quinn glanced over at her with a frown, "I thought you had been riding with Kurt?" she asked suddenly in a slightly accusing tone.

Rachel tensed up and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, her head dipping in avoidance of twin stares, "I..."

Judy interrupted then, "Rachel's been stubborn. She's insisted on walking even though it's an hour's trip and she's had to skip breakfast and wake up early just to make it to school on time."

Unease twisted in Quinn's gut, "That's not..." her frame slumped forward, "Why didn't you tell me, Rachel? I could've...I _would _have given you a ride."

Rachel bit her lip before shaking her head subtly, staring into Quinn's eyes, begging her to understand that the reason she _didn't _ask was because she didn't want to cause Quinn further unnecessary pain.

Besides, she didn't necessarily _mind _walking; it was sort of relaxing.

Quinn gritted her teeth in annoyance before swiping her hand through her hair, "I'm taking you to school today and for the rest of this week," she stated adamantly before glaring at Rachel when it looked like she was going to protest.

She may be hurting right now but Rachel's safety and comfort-_those _were more important to Quinn than her feelings right now.

"Quinn-"

"Don't fight your sister on this, dear," Judy proclaimed before swiftly pecking Rachel's forehead and standing, "she's just trying to take care of you. Let her."

Rachel grimaced as she set her coffee down before crossing her arms, "I'm _more _than capable of taking care of myself, mother."

"I know that sweetheart and I'm sure Quinn does as well. But knowing you can take care of yourself and Quinn wanting to take care of you despite that are two different things," Judy smiled fondly at Quinn and beamed at the faint blush that dusted pale cheeks, "That's what big sisters are supposed to do, after all."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Quinn palmed the back of her neck and turned away from them, "I'll be in the living room," she mumbled as she rubbed her neck, "Come get me when you're ready, Rachel."

"Have a good day, dear!" Judy waved before chuckling to herself, "Your sister is still so shy after all this time."

Dark eyes rolled slowly as Rachel resisted the urge to cover her face and scream. Thirty minutes alone in a cramped space with her recently turned ex-girlfriend who, excluding last night, she hadn't talked to since the night she broke up with her.

_Oh, this is _not _going to go well..._

x

The silence in the car was deafening.

Words unspoken flitted at the tip of Rachel's tongue as she stared out the window, taking in the passing trees and cars as she tried to distract herself from the pain and anger she could feel radiating off of Quinn.

Her ex fiddled with the sound dial of the radio before once again changing the station. Inhaling slowly, Rachel closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she was about to do before turning to face Quinn.

"Quinn?"

The slight tightening around Quinn's mouth was the only indication that Quinn had heard her; Rachel chose to take Quinn's silence as an invitation to continue.

"Are you-" she paused to collect her thoughts; her eyes lowered before she finally asked, "do you remember anything about last night?"

Quinn's gaze slid towards her before returning back to the road. Quinn debated on whether or not answering would be a good idea before her shoulders slumped and she sighed, cursing herself because even though her heart was broken, she couldn't deny Rachel anything. Especially when she was right next to her, "Not really, no."

Rachel bit her bottom lip gently, "Oh," she said before turning back to the window, "...you know, I was really worried about you."

Butterflies erupted in Quinn's stomach and she had to grit her teeth to keep from saying something stupid. She settled for a simple, "Why?"

"Don't ask obvious questions, Quinn."

Quinn's hands tightened further on the wheel, "Then don't make confusing statements, Rachel. I'm already-" her eyes slid close as she pulled into the parking lot of their school and set her car into park, "can't you see how messed up I am about this?" her voice broke a little at the end. She was so sick and tired of this game Rachel seemed to be playing with her, "You _just _broke up with me, Rachel. How am I supposed to know or understand anything you say when-when I don't even know how you feel about me?"

Rachel just shook her head slowly before turning away, opening the car door and placing her foot on the ground, "Then I don't think you even know me at all," she stated sadly before standing up and slamming Quinn's door shut.

Everything inside of Quinn was screaming at her to chase after her, to stop her and make Rachel explain what she meant.

But she did none of those things.

Instead Quinn covered her face with her hands and sighed, ignoring the prickling in her heart and the confusion in her head.

And allowing herself to just be.

x

When Quinn did finally go to find Rachel, she found her in the auditorium sitting, with her arms around in knees in the same spot where Quinn first asked Rachel to be her girlfriend.

Seeing this brought back old memories and these memories spurred Quinn on, "I do."

Rachel didn't appear to be the least bit surprised to see her. Instead she seemed tired. Tired and sad.

"You do _what?" _she asked slowly, weary of this conversation already.

Quinn faltered, apprehension in her gaze before she shook herself free of that and regained her stride, "I do know you. I know you better than anyone."

A grimace crossed Rachel's face, "You obviously don't think very much of me then, Quinn. Seeing as you seem to think I don't love you. Maybe it's you who doesn't care about me," she mumbled petulantly.

Anger pulsed through Quinn's veins at that, "Of course I care about you, Rachel. I love you."

Rachel glared up at her, "Well obviously you don't if you think I'm not hurting too," she noted as she stood from her spot and smoothed down her skirt before fixing Quinn with a scowl.

Quinn bristled, "Y_ou're _the one who broke up with me, Rachel. _You_ dumped_ me_, remember?"

"I remember, Quinn. I was there"

"Yeah," Quinn started with a distressed chuckle and an exaggerated shake of her head, "and you've moved on nice and quickly, haven't you? How's Jesse doing these days?"

Quinn's gaze dropped to the ground as she held her hand up to her suddenly red and throbbing cheek; remorse hit her like a ton of bricks as Rachel's face darkened and tears pooled in her eyes.

Rachel voice trembled as she let out a whimper before uttering a soft but unmistakable, "Fuck you."

Her stomach churned, "Rachel-"

"_Fuck _you, Quinn. How dare you say that to me? After_ everything_ I went through just so I could be with you-and you think that I'd just go running into his arms-I'm in love with_ you_, you stupid, inconsiderate jackass."

"_I'm _inconsiderate?" Quinn blinked, her guilt washing away almost as quickly as it came, "How about _you, _Rachel! You went behind my back, lied to me for months about how everything was okay when all that time you were planning to break up with me and send me away!"

"I didn't want to break up with you!"

"Then why did you!?"

"Because you were going to throw away your dreams for me!"

All the color drained from Quinn's face at those words as her body froze. Fine brows drew together as Quinn's mouth dropped open and she stuttered, "W-what?"

"All I wanted was for you to go to your dream school, Quinn. To start your life; to be _happy. _I want you to have everything but-but you," all the emotions Rachel had been keeping in finally escaped her as she started to break down, "But you wanted to stay here, with _me. _You were so willing to give up your dreams just so you could be with me and it _killed _me inside because-because I didn't want that, Quinn. I just wanted you to be happy, truly happy and I thought-no, I _know _that leaving here, this place-it will make you happy. That's all I wanted, Quinn; for you to be happy. And-and you _can't _hate me for trying to help send you on your way."

Grief and clarity darkened hazel eyes, "Rachel..." Quinn started, inhaling shakily as she looked towards the ground, "I-I..."

In that moment, Quinn felt incredibly guilty. Pale brows knit together as she stared at the floor unseeingly, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

A watery laugh fell from Rachel's lips as she slowly walked towards her love and gently cupped her cheeks, "How would you feel if I tried to give up my dreams for you?"

Quinn sniffled, "I wouldn't let you," she answered quietly, already knowing where this was going.

Rachel smiled faintly, "But I _would _Quinn. I would run away with you right now and never look back."

"Rachel-"

"If it comes down to Broadway or being with you, I will _always _choose you, Quinn."

"You wouldn't have to choose, Rachel," she interrupted, her voice earnest and her eyes sincere, "I'd take you to New York. You can have both."

Rachel released a shuddering breath, "Why?"

"Because...because I want you to have everything you've ever wished for."

"So-why is it that I can have both," she started as she tenderly stroked Quinn's cheek, "but you're so willing to settle for just me?"

Rachel bit her lip as hazel eyes disappeared from her view and a soft sob escaped Quinn. She sighed as she leaned up to gently kiss the corner of a trembling mouth before encircling her arms around Quinn's waist, "I want you to have everything too, Quinn," she murmured as she rested her head against Quinn's chest, smiling softly as she listened to an irregular heartbeat, "Because I love you. And you staying here-giving up your dreams for me, telling me that you'll wait _two _years to even begin your life because you're waiting for me-do you know understand how terrible that makes me feel? Can you understand where I'm coming from now? And can you imagine me giving up and doing the same?"

Her eyes squeezed shut as she cradled Quinn's quivering frame and held her tightly as she wept, "Don't give up on your dreams for me, Quinn; because you're worth more than that. And you're a lot better than you know."

x


	35. Chapter 34

**A.N: Wow, Can I just say that you all are just really awesome. I feel like we're a family and we all grew together like Rachel and Quinn grew in this fic. For those of you worried, this isn't an ending. It's the beginning of a whole new world and life for our girls. ****After this, only the epilogue will be left... one-shorts...and of course, the sequel :)****  
><strong>**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you stick around. Because our story is not quite done yet. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>part 3 of 3<em>

_Gotta have roots before branches..._

They didn't get back together; it would have been anticlimactic if they had, right?. At least, that's how Quinn saw it. But they did talk. That night-the rest of _that e_vening was spent holding each other, reaffirming their love and commitment towards one another. But the damage had been done. Trust had been broken and while they were more than sure it could be fixed, that _they _could be fixed, it would take time.

Quinn accepted her admission to Dartmouth. Not just for Rachel; but for herself. She realized now how lost she had become- lost in Rachel and the intensity of their love. She didn't know when had stopped being just 'Quinn' and had become part of 'Quinn and Rachel

She knew now that the only way that she could be just Quinn again happen was if she left. She was meant for something else; for something more, like Rachel said. But first she had to find herself.

And she would.

* * *

><p><em>June<em>

_Sam + Quinn_

Sam was accepted at the University of Southern California. It was his first choice; he was going to be a video game designer. He and Finn stayed together before breaking up last week. They promised to keep in touch and stay friends no matter what.

Finn couldn't be prouder of Sam. Neither could Quinn.

x

"You better not lose my number, man," Quinn mumbled as she gripped his back hard, sniffling softly as Sam released a watery chuckle.

"Never, dude; you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Sam promised as he leaned back from their tight embrace to grin at her meaningfully, "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

_"Never can say goodbye, boy, ooh baby, I never can say goodbye,_" Quinn sung softly, laughing weakly as Sam snorted and re-buried his face in her neck.

"I love you, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes squeezed shut and returned the sentiment, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>July<em>

_Quinn + Santana_

Santana and Quinn spent a lot of time together that summer.

They had been friends since the tender ages of twelve and thirteen. The majority of their time was spent in the place where they had first met, which was the park outside of Quinn's old private middle school.

They had, quite literally, crashed into one another.

It had been a cloudy day and Quinn had stayed after school for a bit to catch up on her history homework. After she had exited the school, Quinn had decided, on a whim, to take the long way home. That's when she had ran into Santana, who was running from three angry teenage girls.

By bumping into her, Santana had unwittingly involved her in a scuffle that Quinn had of course wanted no part in. The girls chasing Santana thought them to be friends and before she could deny it, fists were swung.

They came out of the fight relatively unharmed but she did have to carry an unconscious Santana back to her place. She could still remember the look on her mother's face that day.

Quinn often joked that Santana introduced her to her first bout of delinquency. Before they had become friends, Quinn had never been in a real fight before. It was refreshingly painful. And the most alive Quinn had felt in years.

They met Brittany a few months after that. Their meeting wasn't as memorable as her one with Santana but it had still been special. And an unholy trinity-_as Rachel had teasingly referred to them as-_had been formed.

And broken.

x

"I still can't believe you're leaving soon," Santana squeezed Quinn's hand tighter as she kicked her legs out. The wood beneath her was warm, familiar; they were sitting on a bench across from Lima Heights park. A bench that they had claimed as theirs years ago.

Pale brows drew together as Quinn stared out towards the swings and squealing children. Her face was drawn, her shoulders drooped as she nodded dejectedly, "Me neither," she sighed as she looked up towards the sky, "The summer is passing by so quickly."

Santana's lips curled downwards as she turned to Quinn with watery eyes, "I'm going to miss you so much, Q. You better call me. I'm not afraid to jump on a plane and slap a bitch if need be."

Quinn's head lolled towards her, gazing lovingly at the girl she had called her best friend for nearly six years before she reached for her and pulled Santana into a warm hug.

As Santana sunk into Quinn's embrace, Quinn nudged her nose against the sniffling girl's ear and murmured a soft and genuine, "I'll miss you, hermosa."

And no other words were needed.

* * *

><p><em>August<em>

_Rachel x Quinn_

"Are you ready?"

The barest hint of a smile appeared on Quinn's face as she glanced behind her towards her bedroom door. Her eyes softened as she ran them over Rachel's form, taking in jean shorts and a red singlet top before she straightened up. She palmed the back of her neck before smiling the best she could in this situation and nodding, "Yeah. I know I still have a few hours but I-I'm excited."

There was a subtle tightening around Rachel's eyes as she sucked in her bottom lip. Her gaze dipped and her eyebrows knit together as she took a deep breath, "I see...well," she forced a bright smile, "I'm-I'm really happy for you," though her words were sincere, there was a pinch of sadness in them, "I'm sure you'll have an amazing time."

Quinn frowned at the tears gathering to the corners of her love's eyes, "Rae..."

"A-and you'll meet a lot of interesting people, you know," Rachel sniffled, "College is about starting over again; having new experiences and-and embracing opportunities. I'm so, so happy for you, Quinn-" Rachel hiccupped as she wiped at her face, unsure why she was crying. This was what she wanted. So why did it hurt so much?

"I'm going to miss you so much," Quinn whispered as placed her hands in her pockets and slowly began to walk over to her, "I don't even know what I'm going to do without you."

Rachel bit her lip as Quinn stopped an inch away from her; she gazed up into earnest and adoring hazel eyes. Her eyes slit as she placed her hands on Quinn's forearms and deliberately leaned in, "You don't need me because have _you_, Quinn. And as far as I'm concerned, that's better than anyone else in this godforsaken town."

Quinn chuckled softly as she closed the space between them, her eyes scanning Rachel's to make sure it was okay before she leaned in and gently kissed soft lips.

Her breath caught at the feeling and warmth spread out along her body. This wasn't the first time they had kissed during the months they were "broken up.". It was never more than a peck of lips though; a reassurance that they still felt the same way, that their feelings were still as strong as they were in the beginning.

Quinn's fingers curled into fists in her pockets as she deepened the kiss. A wistful sigh escaped her as they parted momentarily only to come back together. Their tongues slid together slowly as they attempted to convey the depth of their emotions through the kiss.

Rachel released a shuddering breath as she pulled back, her head lowering to Quinn's shoulder as she slid her hands from Quinn's forearms down to her waist. She squeezed her midsection forcefully as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Quinn" Quinn's hold was firm and comforting as she held the back of Rachel's head, her eyes slip close at the pained words, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I know," Quinn murmured as she nuzzled Rachel's cheek affectionately, "I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate jackass."

Rachel laughed at the words that she had said all those months ago. How things had changed.

Yet ultimately stayed the same.

They held each other for several moments before Rachel stepped back.

Quinn watched her hesitantly after reluctantly letting her go, her eyebrows raising as Rachel reached out to grab her hand and lace their fingers together.

She turned them towards Quinn's bed, a nostalgic and yearning smile on her face, "C'mon," Rachel tilted her head "We still have a few hours together, right? Let's make the most of them."

Swallowing, Quinn nodded minutely before whispering, "Okay."

x

A soft moan fell from Rachel's lips as Quinn kissed her neck while helping her pulling her shirt over her head and throw it somewhere on the floor. Quinn's hands were gentle on her skin, fingers slowly sliding down until gently worn hands were loosely cupping each side of Rachel's waist.

Rachel's hands gripped Quinn's shoulders as she glanced up at her, her chest heaving as she stared into adoring yet cautious eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, a loving and open smile expression on her face as she raised her fingers to Quinn's chin and tenderly stroked the skin there, "Do you want to stop?."

"I just need to-" Quinn started, inhaling shakily before bending down to peck Rachel's lips, "just need to make sure that-"

"I'm sure, Quinn," Rachel interrupted, her hands dropping to Quinn's t-shirt and sliding underneath it, her fingers running along quivering abs, "I'm more than sure..." her gaze shifted upwards and she stared up at Quinn with darkening eyes, "I _love _you. I love you, Quinn. And you're leaving..." Rachel exhaled softly as she pulled Quinn closer to her, "You're leaving for three months and I know it's necessary. That we have to be apart so that we can grow. But I can't let you go. Not until we've properly said...goodbye."

Pale brows furrowed as Quinn's eyes flickered, her gaze boring into Rachel's eyes before she nodded and smiled bashfully, "I love you, too," she whispered as she closed her eyes and nudged their noses together, "I love you, Rae."

Rachel smiled wistfully as she cupped Quinn's cheek and rubbed her thumb along her bottom lip, "I know," she murmured before bringing their lips together in a longing kiss.

_I know._

x

x

x

"This is it, champ," Russell clapped Quinn on the back before drawing her into a tight hug, tears filling his eyes as he sniffled softly, "You're officially an adult now. Try not to get into too much trouble without your old man, ya hear?"

Pale lips curled up into an uneasy smile as she looked up towards her father while rubbing his back comfortingly, "Yes, dad. I hear."

Russell smiled shakily, "Atta girl," he murmured before wiping at his eye, "atta girl."

Quinn was pulled out of her father's arms into an equally warm embrace a moment later, "Oh Quinnie! I'm so proud of you!"

She patted her mother on her back awkward as Judy prattled on in her ears. Quinn barely paid attention though. Her focus was on Rachel.

_Always on Rachel._

Who was standing off towards the side, her eyes downcast and her hands behind her back as she stood stock still in place, waiting for her turn to say goodbye. Quinn's heart seized as she took in the younger girl, from her white sundress to the black wedges adorning tiny feet.

Her eyes traced the contours of Rachel's gorgeous face, pausing on the slight outline of the hickey she had left on Rachel's heart last night before traveling down to the ground. Her hand slid into her pocket and she fingered Rachel's ring, unsure whether or not she should give it back.

She focused back in on her mother as she curled in hand into a fist around the ring, "-so many great things at college. The opportunities are endless!"

"So I've read," Quinn grinned cheekily at her mother before turning her gaze back towards Rachel, "from the _many_brochures Rachel left in my room."

Rachel flushed as her parents aww'd at her, her cheeks bright red as she huffed and crossed her arms, "I just thought you would benefit from the information seeing as I doubt you've done any extensive research," Rachel replied, easily slipping back into the role of ' petulant baby sister'

Her expression made Quinn's insides melt; she wanted to kiss the pout right off her lips. But not now, not in front of her parents or the hundreds of people wandering around in the airport.

Quinn's smile slipped off her face as reality slammed back into her. That's right. She was leaving. She would soon be a resident of Hanover, New Hampshire's Dartmouth College. She was leaving her family. Her life.

_Rachel. _

Her eyes watered as she looked down, dread welling up in her stomach as her hands tightened into fist around her ring.

Quinn blinked back tears as her lips curved up into a closed mouth smile; she placed a hand on both Russell and Judy's arms, "I love you both so much," she squeezed, "Thank you for everything."

As Quinn stepped back, Russell stepped forward to wrap an arm around Judy's back. Their teary eyed, yet smiling faces were the last things she saw before she turned towards Rachel.

Their eyes met and Quinn felt her heart slow as she slowly walked towards her, images of their struggles, of the good times and the bad flashed through her mind as she drew closer.

_Whatever comes I'll know how to take it_  
><em>Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it<em>  
><em>Oh, you're understandin, oh. <em>  
><em>The rain can come and do its best<em>  
><em>blow me north, and south, east and west<em>  
><em>But I'll still be standing. <em>

Quinn inhaled deeply as she stopped in front of Rachel. A shaky grin encompassed her face as she sniffled and held out her hand, completely indifferent of their parents eyes on them. They would just chock it up to sisterly affection. They always did nowadays.

Rachel sucked in her bottom lip, her mouth curling up into a small smile as she slid her fingers between Quinn's. Quinn tilted her to the side as an adoring smile appeared on her face; she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring.

She held it between her fingers before taking a breath and holding Rachel's hand to her heart. Quinn swallowed as her smile disappeared and she exhaled softly, "I'll always love you," she whispered before pulling their hands back and placing the ring in the center of Rachel's palm.

"You'll always have my heart, Rae. It's yours."

Tears slowly slid down Rachel's cheeks as she nodded and grasped the ring tightly in her hand.

"I love you, Quinn."

A tremulous chuckle escaped Quinn as her head bobbed up and down and she pulled Rachel into a tight hug, which was returned in full force. Quinn buried her nose in Rachel's hair and held her tighter as silent sobs wracked her love's form.

Quinn lifted her head as the call for passengers to start boarding was called. She slowly set Rachel down on her feet and pulled back.

She gazed into Rachel's eyes before leaning up to place a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes scrunched up at the feeling of soft skin under her lips. This was the last time she'd be able to kiss Rachel for a while.

"Quinn..."

Licking her lips, Quinn nodded as she stepped back, her fingers brushing across Rachel's cheek one more time before she moved away completely and bent down to grab her bags before straightening up.

"See you later?" Quinn whispered.

A tender smile appeared on Rachel's face, "See you soon," she replied before leaning up to softly kiss Quinn's cheek.

They had shared a thousand kisses; a kiss to the neck, a cheek, lips, chin, nose, forehead. Bodies.

But this kiss felt a bit different.

It wasn't exactly a goodbye; like Rachel said, it was a 'see you later'

And a hope for things to come.

Quinn smiled sadly at Rachel one last time before tilting her head back towards their parents and grinning.

Her eyes slipped close as she held her bags tighter before moving towards the door to enter the plane.

This was not an ending, but a beginning. A beginning of a life where she would grow and blossom into her own person.

A life that she planned to share with Rachel.

But you gotta have roots before branches. To know who you are before you know who you want to be.

_And faith, to take chances, and live like I see, a place in this world._

_For me._

x  
>x<br>x

_lyrics are Roots Before Branches _


	36. Epilogue

IT'S OVER *holds face in agony* *throws chair* IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS SINCE I STARTED THIS FIC AND IT'S FINALLY FINISHED *breaks into tears* I just...It's...our journey is over. *pulls out ten page speech* I want to thank each and every one of you for inspiring me to continue writing this fic. For all of those who came for the smut and stayed for the angst, I love you. For all of who were here since the beginning, I love you. Thank you so much for reading and leaving me your support. Without it I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to get through this fic.

I want to thank the friends I made because of this story, who provided help in a variety of ways. I want to thank B (Briony) who was basically my rock throughout this whole thing and was with me when I made all the major decisions regarding this story. Thank you all so much, I honestly, truly appreciate you. Thank you and enjoy

x

x

x

_10 months later…May_

Rachel scanned her attire with a critical eye, her gaze wandering over her appearance in the hopes of maybe finding the one thing her heart felt it was missing whenever she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She sighed.

Though the white sundress contrasted well with her golden skin, she still felt incomplete.

Rachel laughed a little at herself; a dress wasn't going to make her feel better, no matter how pretty it was. She set the brush she was holding down on the table.

She frowned as she took one last look at herself before jumping when she heard her mother call out to her.

"Rachel! Your _handsome_ friend is here to pick you up!"

Her eyes rolled slowly at the not so subtle hint of appreciation in Judy's voice. Rachel shook her head in amusement as she brushed a few stray brunette strands away from her head and exiting the bathroom. She picked up her white sweater from her bed before slipping on her brown wedged heels and walking towards the door.

She stopped at the light switch and looked around, reminiscing about how nearly a year ago, a different occupant inhabited this room before her eyes stopped on the picture of her and Quinn on her bedside desk.

A dull ache resonated in her chest as a wistful sigh flew past her lips, her gaze completely bypassing her visage and focusing completely on Quinn. Rachel's gaze lingered a moment on Quinn's face before she smiled sadly and turned off the lights.

X

Rachel descended the stairs slowly, attempting to focus on other things so that the pain in her chest would ease a bit. Conjuring up the image of the New Directions placing first this year was a good distraction.

Sure they had won last year but taking third wasn't nearly as satisfying as first would be.

Nationals were in New York this time and she was _thrilled _at the thought of spending time in her future city in two days.

She just wished Quinn would be there with her.

Rachel sighed once more. No matter what she did she couldn't seem to keep Quinn out of her mind for long. Her eyes dropped to her left hand and more specifically, at the ring which held, as her ex-girlfriend so poetically put it, Quinn's heart. She stopped mid-step and raised her hand to her chest, inhaling shakily as another small spasm of pain shot through her.

She allowed herself a few minutes to pull it together before releasing the air she had inhaled and shaking her head. Rachel forced a smile to her face as she descended the final step, a smile that shifted into a genuine one at the familiar sight that met her eyes.

"Oh, Finn!" her mother gushed as she squeezed at his bicep appreciatively, "You were so spectacular at the football game last Friday. Lucille and I were overjoyed that you and Matthew were able to lead the team to such a _fantastic _win."

Finn grinned openly at Judy, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans as he nodded humbly, "Thanks, Mrs. F. We really appreciate you cheering us on. Keeps us going."

When her mother practically swooned at Finn's words, Rachel knew it was time to cut in. She hastened her gait so that she appeared beside them and placed a calming hand on her mother's arm

"Uh, mom," Rachel started with a bemused smile as she gazed up at Judy with raised brow; "Finn and I were just leaving. Let the boy go…"

Judy tore her eyes away from Finn and pouted cutely at her daughter, "Always have to ruin my fun," she teased as she poked at Rachel's cheek before beaming up at Finn.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Finn; do come visit more often."

"I'm sure Daddy would _adore _that," Rachel muttered as she rolled her eyes, the words flying over Judy's head as Finn released a loud laugh and smiled cheekily at Judy.

"Sure, Mrs. F. I'd love to."

"I told you, Finn, call me _Judy._"

Rachel huffed before grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him away from her mother, "_Finn. _Let's _go._"

Finn chuckled as he waved goodbye to Judy with his free hand before following Rachel out of the house and towards his car.

X

"Must you encourage her _every time _you come over, Finn?" Rachel glowered as she rested her cheek on her palm, her elbow propped up on the windowsill, "It's like you want my dad to kick your ass."

Finn shrugged before the corners of his mouth tweaked up into an innocent grin, "Your mom is pretty cool, Rach. Besides, you know she just does it to mess with you."

Rolling her eyes once more, Rachel sighed as she leaned back into the seat, "Yeah, yeah…" her brows knit together a moment later as she looked behind her before turning back to Finn, who was pulling them out of the driveway.

"Where is Caroline?" she asked curiously, noticing that the car was void of its usual occupant.

"Care's got band practice so she couldn't come," Finn answered, his features morphing from cheer to disappointment.

Rachel clicked her tongue in sympathy before turning towards the window. Caroline was Finn's girlfriend. They had met at a victory party for the McKinley Titans five months ago and after a shaky start-_Caroline had been unimpressed with the fact that Finn was the captain of the football team. Her school didn't put much stock in sports and the only reason she was at the party was because her friends had wanted to go-_ Caroline had opened up and they surprisingly hit it off.

They had been dating for three months now, and while she was no Sam, Rachel still liked her a lot.

"That's too bad," Rachel reached over to pat Finn's knee, "I know you've wanted her to hang out with Kurt for a while now."

Finn sighed, "Yeah," he squeezed her hand quickly before placing it back on the wheel, "It sucks; I just want to hang out with my brother and my girlfriend at the same time, you know? It'd be cool if Kurt got to know her more. He's been so busy with Blaine and school that I feel like I never see him anymore."

Rachel pulled her hand back and nodded in understanding, "Don't worry too much about it, Finn. It'll happen, even if I have to steal Blaine for the day so that you, Kurt and Caroline can spend time together."

A small smile appeared on Finn's face, "You're the best, Rach; thank you."

"Anytime."

X

"_There_ you two are! What took so long? It's so dull without my Rachie around to keep me company."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Jesse as she walked into his open arms and hugged his midsection tightly before pouting up at him, "Don't blame _me_. Finn was too busy flirting with my mom to notice the time."

Jesse's eyes lit up as he tore his gaze away from Rachel and smirked at Finn, who seemed amused at their interaction "Atta boy, my dear Mr. Hudson. Judy is gorgeous."

"Jesse!"

He winced as Rachel pinched his side, "What, Rachie?" Jesse removed a hand from her waist to rub his side, " You and I both know that if Russell in the picture, Judy would not be single for long. She's is the classic example of a mother _I'd _personally like to fuck."

She immediately pulled out of his embrace, "You're disgusting," she stated dryly, though her tone lacked its usual ire. Rachel was passed the stage where Jesse's off-handed and disrespectful comments bothered her.

A cheery grin tugged the corners of Jesse's mouth as he swung an arm around her shoulder and tugged her back towards him; he pressed his lips to her hair, "You love it."

A smile threatened to break loose on her face because she loved _him, _therefore she put up with his comments.

They shared a fond smile before Jesse looked up towards Finn and leaded them towards the table he had secured for them an hour earlier.

A fine brow rose at what the four figures at the table were discussing.

"-all I'm asking, Seb, is have you two done it? Judging by how far that stick up your ass is, I'm guessing no."

"Santana, that's _none _of your business," Blaine glowered at said girl, though his mossy green eyes were sparkling with amusement. Sebastian-_Blaine's_ _boyfriend of_ _seven months-_stroked Blaine's back comfortingly with a small smirk, seemingly content to let the two go at it.

Santana went to retort before stopping mid sentence when she caught sight of them. She nudged Kurt, drawing his attention away from iPhone and nodded towards them.

Kurt beamed as he shot up, relief obvious on his face as he practically shrieked their names, "Rach! Finn! So good of you two to _finally _make it," he said as he walked the short distance over to them and engulfed Rachel into a hug.

"Thank god you're finally here" he hissed into her ear, "if I have to hear Santana make another gay joke, I'm going to _commit_"

Rachel covered her nose as she snorted indelicately, holding in a laugh as Kurt moved away and gazed at her with comically wide eyes.

"Seems like we got here just in time," she mused as she turned her attention towards the table, "It's good to see you again, Sebastian."

Sebastian gave her a once over before smirking and inclining his head towards her, "Looking lovely as always, Rachel."

Kurt shook his head slowly at Sebastian before releasing a surprised squeak when Finn picked him up and pulled him close to his chest.

"Oh hoho, Finn, you're-you're crushing me," Kurt laughed breathlessly as he patted Finn's back before sighing in relief when he was set down.

Finn beamed down at his brother before slinging an arm around his waist and kissing his forehead, "Did you order yet? I'll buy you a chai tea."

A shy smile appeared on Kurt's face, still not use to the way Finn went from the leader of the people bullied him to his biggest and best ally, "It's okay, I already ordered. I got you some hot chocolate though," he whispered, making sure to keep his arm around Finn's stomach as he reached down with his free hand to hand his brother the mug.

Smiling gratefully, Finn took the glass before raising it so that he could take a small sip. A surprised, yet pleased sound escaped him, "It's still hot."

"I figured you and Rachel would be late so I ordered a few minutes ago," Kurt returned his smile in full force before turning towards Rachel, "I got you the usual, Rach."

"Oh, Kurt! You're to die for," Rachel gushed as she sat down in the seat Kurt was previously occupying and brought the steaming mug of java to her lips. She moaned lightly, "Marry me,"

"Wrong gender, sweetheart, wrong gender," Kurt replied with a wry smile as he sat down and not so subtly encouraged Finn to take the seat next to him. He then motioned to his recently made but still cherished best friend, "Blaine, you were saying before Santana so rudely interrupted."

A laugh went around the table as Santana rolled her eyes before everyone started chatting amongst themselves.

These weekly gatherings first started September of last year.

Blaine, Jesse and Rachel had met up at the Lima Bean to hang out because Rachel wanted to stay true to her word. Theatre kids needed to stick together. It was a hard world out there, crowded with the untalented and the uncouth.

Those were the exact words Rachel had used when the three of them had sat down and endured an awkward silence for several minutes before Rachel had uttered that line, resulting in a loud and unreserved laugh from the other two.

The conversation flowed easily after that and their gathering of three slowly morphed into four. Kurt had been the first to come along and he and Blaine had become fast friends.

Rachel expected them to date but Blaine-_in Kurt's words_- while adorable in every way just wasn't his type. However they bonded over shared experiences with bullies and the harsh reality of being out in Lima, Ohio.

Santana came next; Jesse, knowing how lonely she was without Quinn, had invited her along and with her came the final addition, a boy Santana had met at a club a few months prior. After finding out that Sebastian also attended Dalton, she brought him along to one of their gatherings and introduced him to Blaine.

They were an odd group, truly, but with them, Rachel didn't quite as lonely.

x

Rachel arrived home around four, a tiny smile still lingering on her face as she replayed the time she had spent with the five people she considered her best friends.

"I'm home," she softly called out as she bypassed the living room where her parents were happily chatting and headed up the stairs to her room.

While she would normally would stop to spend time with her daddy after he got home from work, she felt drained all of the sudden and wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed that use to belong to Quinn and curl up around the covers.

Her eyes were closed as she opened the door to her room and locked it behind her. She leaned against the frame and allowed a small sigh to fall from her lips.

"Quinn..."

"Heh, and here I thought I'd surprise you."

Rachel blinked at the soft voice that shattered the silence.

"Q-Quinn?" she breathed, her heart beat picking up as she swung her head to the side and was met with Quinn's smiling face.

"Hey, Rae...I'm back."

"Quinn," Rachel dropped the bags she had with her and covered her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes, "You-" a soft sob escaped her, "A-are you really here?" she sniffled as she rubbed her reddening nose, "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

Quinn palmed the back of her neck as she began slowly walking towards Rachel, her lips quirking up into a bashful smile as she moved towards her, "I don't know," she murmured as she finally stopped in front of Rachel.

"Does this feel like a dream?" Quinn asked as she raised her hand to gently brush her fingers along Rachel's bangs and down the side of her face, "You're still so beautiful..." hazel eyes sparkled with adoration as Quinn's gazed down at Rachel.

A watery laugh bubbled up in Rachel's chest as her body melted at the soft touch and she practically clutched at Quinn's sides, "What are you doing here? I-I thought you weren't coming back until June?"

Quinn shrugged as she cupped the sides of Rachel's face, "I couldn't take one more sleepless night without you," she breathed as she brushed her nose along Rachel's.

Rachel's heart ached, "I..."

"Shh," Quinn stroked her cheek slowly before lowering her hands so that she could wrap them around Rachel's waist, "I know, Rachel...I know," she whispered as she held her close.

All the thoughts disappeared from Rachel's mind as Quinn hugged her to her.

That piece of her she that she felt was missing appeared.

And the hole in her heart finally closed.

x

"Your hair is longer," Rachel murmured as she played with a golden strand. Quinn's normally short blond hair was now shoulder length, her bangs parted to the side. She curled her finger around a strand and beamed, "You look good."

Quinn's lips curved into a small smile as she turned her head to face Rachel. They were lying on the bed together, not really touching; just savoring each other's company.

"I haven't gotten the chance to cut it," Quinn replied as she placed her hand on top of Rachel's and pulled it away from her hair. She laced their fingers together before bringing Rachel's hand to her mouth and kissing it lightly, "I missed you."

Rachel's throat constricted as her heart picked up, "I couldn't tell," she teased, her voice low and full of emotion, "I mean, it's not like you visited a month and a half in advance."

"Oh, so you were counting?" Quinn ducked out of the way as Rachel halfheartedly swung her fist at her shoulder.

"Idiot," a small blush dusted Rachel's cheeks, "Of course I was," she whispered, her eyes lowering in embarrassment.

"Mm."

They continued staring into each other's eyes before Rachel giggled and got up from the bed. Confusion danced in Quinn's eyes as she watched her go before smiling a bit when Rachel picked up a brush and started fixing her hair.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Rachel caught Quinn's eye in the mirror, "So…did you meet any people at school besides your roommate?"

A pale brow rose at the unexpected question; Quinn shrugged, "A few."

Rachel hummed in acknowledgement as she stared straight ahead, "Are the girls up there pretty?"

Quinn laughed a little at that, suddenly realizing where this was going, "Uh, I guess."

"Hm."

"Rae, look at me," Quinn waited until brown eyes were focused on hers before smiling softly, "if you're asking me if I hooked up with anyone, the answer is no. I didn't even think about anyone but you."

Red dusted Rachel's cheeks as she finally turned her head towards Quinn, "Really?" she asked, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

Quinn felt her heart swell, "Of course, Rachel. I-" she held her tongue, wanting to tell Rachel that she loved her but not knowing if she should. She settled for a small laugh before attempting to ease the tension that was suddenly apparent in the room "It was just me and my right hand," she joked as she wiggled her fingers with a wide grin.

A brush colliding with her head was the only response she received.

x

"Ow…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw so hard," Rachel once again sat at Quinn's side, this time with both arms wrapped around one of Quinn's, "Though you did deserve it," she stated, sounding a bit annoyed.

Quinn held her head in agony, "I was just kidding-sort of," she slowly lowered her hand and looked towards Rachel. She smiled at the concern she could see painted so clearly on her ex girlfriend's face.

Speaking of…

"Uh, so, what about you?"

"Hm?" Rachel tilted her head in confusion, "What about me?"

"Has, uh," Quinn chuckled uneasily as she palmed the back of her neck and looked away, "has Jesse finally swept you off your feet?"

Rachel fell silent at that question, staring at Quinn with a blank expression. Instead of answering directly, instead she asked, "And if he has? What would you do?"

"Well…" Quinn trailed off as her brows drew together. She sighed a little before turning so that she could look Rachel in the eye, "I know in the past I was uncertain about a lot of things, Rachel. But not about this," she held her hand to her chest, "I won't give up on us. I'm sorry because I know that's selfish but I-" she released a slow breath, "I'm the one for you. And if I have to fight for you then I would, Rachel. I _will."_

That seemed to be the right thing to say because Rachel suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck, causing Quinn to topple over onto the bed. Quinn stared up at the ceiling as Rachel clung to her, a small smile appearing on her face at the moisture she could feel seeping into her shirt.

Quinn held Rachel tighter as the younger girl started crying, only one sentence falling out of Rachel's mouth, over and over again.

"I'm still yours."

.

.

.

_New York _

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy (because I'm easy come, easy go, little high little low)_

_Anywhere the wind blows doesn't really matter (to me)_

_To me…_

The large auditorium that could fit nearly a thousand was silent, the audience riveted as they all watched the stage. The voices of the New Directions were perfectly harmonized but it was one boy that kept them captivated.

_Mama, oooh. I didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on. As if nothing really matters. _

Quinn couldn't help the smile on her face as her eyes followed Jesse's form as he moved gallantly on stage. Though they had their differences, she had to admit that his voice as beautiful and with the light shining on him, he truly looked like a star.

Like the stage was the one place where he truly belonged.

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family; spare him this life from this monstrosity. _

Just like Rachel.

As the music picked up, Quinn thought that Mr. Schue-_or rather, Rachel herself-_couldn't have picked a better song for re-introducing the New Directions to the audience who had first heard them last year at Nationals.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die. Oh baby. Can't do this to me baby. Just gotta get out. Just gotta get right out of here._

Quinn shook her head a little as she began clapping along with the rest of the audience, grinning at the soulful look Jesse directed at them.

He really knew how to engage a crowd

_Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to me… _

_X_

Almost as soon as _Bohemian Rhapsody _ended the opening chords of a song Quinn knew very well started playing and she knew right then and there that the New Directions were going to win.

She turned to the back of the auditorium and practically beamed as Rachel's voice spread across the entire room.

_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter _

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade._

Oh yeah, they were definitely going to win.

_X_

The New Directions brought their number to a close with a song that Quinn wasn't really expecting but warmed her heart nonetheless.

Jesse and Rachel looked perfect together as they, along with the rest of the club, sang a wonderful rendition of _Paradise by the Dashboard Light. _

It was the perfect song to end on, something energetic that showcased the voices of their two leads perfectly.

Quinn couldn't help laughing as Rachel pushed Jesse away during the song, probably finding it more amusing than she should have. Judy looked at her questioning at that part but she couldn't even find it in herself to feel embarrassed.

_Felt so right, felt so good, _

_Paradise!_

The audience erupted in cheers at the final note, almost everyone on their feet clapping loudly for the New Directions.

A pleased smile tugged at the corners of Quinn's lips as she stood as well, clapping slowly, her eyes trained on Rachel. Rachel must have felt her gaze because before she walked off the stage she looked over at her and beamed.

.

.

.

"_So can I take it you feel the same way?" Quinn asked as she squeezed Rachel's waist, warmth spreading across her chest at the small, watery chuckle Rachel released. _

_Rachel removed her face from her neck and gazed at her with a wide smile, though tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Yes, Quinn. Yes. I love you."_

_Quinn's eyes softened, "I love you, too."_

_They held each other's eyes for a second before Rachel tentatively leaned forward to bring their lips together in a small kiss. They melted into each other and poured all their feelings into the kiss. _

_After a minute or so, Rachel broke away so that she could wipe at her eyes and sniffle, "Are you coming with mom and daddy to see me at Nationals?"_

_Quinn's brow rose in amusement at the change in subject, "Do you want me to come?" she asked as she cupped Rachel's cheek to help her wipe away the tears._

"_I do," Rachel's voice was shaky but there was an underlying hint of resolve in her tone, "More than anything Quinn."_

"_Then I will. Of course I will, Rae. Anything for you."_

.

.

.

"And placing first in the 67th National show choir competition is-"

Rachel held her breath as she squeezed Jesse's hand in nervousness. This was the moment that would define her for the rest of her life. Well, that might have been a bit of a exaggeration but she wouldn't be Rachel Fabray if she didn't overdramatize things.

On a whim, she looked over to where Quinn was sitting, a smile instantly playing on her lips at the sight of her. Quinn noticed her looking and returned her smile with one of her own.

Rachel felt her face heat up as Quinn mouthed the words _I love you _to her and in that moment she realized that whatever the outcome of today's competition, everything would be okay.

Because Quinn loved her.

She was so focused on these thoughts that she didn't hear the announcer finish his sentence. It wasn't until Jesse pulled her into a tight hug, breaking her eye contact with Quinn, that she noticed.

"_We won!"_

Rachel blinked in disbelief as Jesse kissed her on the cheek and lifted her in the air. They had won.

They won.

"Hah," Rachel's laughter rung out over the noise of her team mates screams and cheers. She buried her face in Jesse's neck and laughed freely, like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

They had won.

X

"I can't believe it's finally over."

"Rachie, you've been repeating that for the past thirty minutes. Accept it, babe. We did it," Jesse squeezed Rachel's waist as he held her from behind.

"Oh, Rachel, sweetheart, you won!" Judy exclaimed as she cupped both of Rachel's cheeks and peppered kisses all along her face. Rachel giggled at her mother's affections, her smile widening even more as Russell joined in and hugged her close.

Russell kissed her temple softly, "I am so proud to be your father. I love you so much, honey."

"I knew you could do it, Rae," Quinn spoke up from the sidelines, her hands stuffed in her jean pockets so that she could keep herself from pulling Rachel towards her and kissing her for all she was worth, "I'm proud of you."

Warmth bloomed in Rachel's chest as heat rose to her cheeks. Her eyes softened as she smiled at Quinn gratefully, "Quinn..."

Quinn ducked her head shyly but Rachel could see a small smile playing on her lips. She melted into Jesse's front as happiness flowed through her.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed as well."

Rachel blinked as an unfamiliar voice joined in the conversation. She looked up to see a bearded man walking towards them. He was handsome, a bit older than her but obviously younger than her parents. He also looked a little familiar but she couldn't quite place him yet.

The man smiled widely and held out his hand, which she tentatively took and shook firmly.

"Young lady, you have quite the voice," he turned his gray eyes towards Jesse as well, "As do you, young man. I was captivated."

Jesse held his chin up in pride but said nothing more than a sincere, "Thank you."

Rachel thanked the man as well but soon fell silent as he pulled out a card from his coat jacket and held it out. She reluctantly took it and read it over, her eyes widening in shock at what she saw.

"What is it, Rachie?" Jessed asked as he read over her shoulder, his jaw lowering after a few seconds as disbelief passed over his face.

The man laughed lightly at their expressions before turning towards Rachel's parents.

"My name is Brad Sheik. If you're all in town for a bit, why don't we all meet up for lunch sometime tomorrow? My treat," he said as he shook Russell's hand, "Your daughter has quite the voice, sir, a voice that's destined for the stages of New York."

Quinn felt a wide grin bloom on her face, "You mean…"

Brad, as if reading her mind, nodded his head, "I'm working on a musical here. My friend and I are adapting it from a play of the same name. It's going to be called _Spring Awakening._"

Russell looked at him skeptically, "So you're saying that you want my daughter to be in your musical?"

"Sir, I don't want just want her _in _it. I want her to be the star alongside this young man."

Rachel finally appeared to have broken out of her stupor because she went and grabbed both of Brad's hands in uncontained excitement, "Jesse and I are going to be the leads?"

Brad smiled, "If you like the material and if your parents agree to it."

"Daddy!" Rachel spun around and practically tripped as she ran towards Russell, "This is the opportunity of a lifetime! We have to say yes!"

Russell gave an uneasy smile, "Now, Rachel, I'm not sure if-"

"Daddy, _please," _

"There's no harm in going to lunch, Russell," Judy piped in.

"Please, dad. This is important to Rachel," Quinn added as she stared up at her father imploringly.

With all the important women in his life pleading with him, what else could Russell do? He smiled as he shook his head in amusement before meeting Brad's eye.

"Lunch, then."

The kids broke out into cheers.

.

.

.

_Lima, Ohio_

"I can't believe it's finally over," Rachel spoke, her voice full of awe.

Quinn, who was laying next to her on her bed, turned so that she was facing her, "I know."

"Did this weekend really happen?" Rachel turning her head so that she could look Quinn in the eye, "Did we really win Nationals?"

"You did."

Rachel maneuvered onto her side and moved closer to Quinn. Her voice lowered to almost a whisper, "Did Jesse and I really get asked to star in an Off-Broadway musical?"

Quinn beamed at her, "You did."

"And…" Rachel brushed her nose against Quinn's as she gazed into her eyes, "Do you really want to be with me?"

Quinn lifted a hand so that she could stroke Rachel's cheek, nodding minutely as she did so, "I do," she whispered.

"You know we still have a lot to talk about. We can't just jump back into a relationship."

"I know, Rae."

"Even so…" Rachel sighed softly as she nudged their noses together, "Even so, the only thing I want right now, the only thing that means more to me than my trophy and my audition next week is…is you, Quinn. For you to kiss me."

And in that moment, as Quinn leaned forward to finally brush their lips together, Rachel couldn't help but think about the past two years.

All the pain, the tears, and heartache had lead up to this moment. In the end, despite the doubt and indecision, everything had somehow worked out for the best.

However, Rachel wasn't as surprised as she should have been.

After all, she was a Fabray.

And no matter how difficult-

She always got what she wanted.

X

Though I said it was over, I do have an idea for a series of one-shots detailing various stages in Rachel's and Quinn's life. I don't know if I'll ever write it though. Hopefully.

Once again, thank you. I hope you enjoyed.

I love you all

and goodbye 3


End file.
